The Legend of Spyro: Asgard Chronicles
by Light Cyrus
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are enjoying well-deserved peace after Malefor's death. then they find out that Malefor's only in another dimension. meanwhile, Spyro's human counterpart, a boy named Light, is fighting him as well. Rated for violence, swearing, ect. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, first chapter of first book. Hopefully I won't screw up completely. **_

_**and if you don't like this book, please do not review it.  
**_

**The legend of Spyro: Asgard Chronicles. **

**Part 1: Peace for Spyro and Cynder, worst possible hell for their counterparts in another dimension.**

**Chapter one: Cynder's recovery from enslavement.**

**Location: Cynder's room. Dragon Temple. Vespera Dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder woke up to warm sunlight shining in her window in the temple.

She stretched, her joints cracking as her limbs stretched to their full extent, and got up. Her room was a small one, far away from the other rooms of the ones she used to fight. What are now her friends used to be her enemies.

She never imagined something like that, not before Spyro saved her from the Dark Master, Malefor. Not since that dark dragon forced Cynder to kill thousands.

She shook her head, trying to forget those horrid memories. She was thankful to Spyro for saving her from that beast's control. She had added her power to his power during the final fight of the dark dragon. If she hadn't, the dark dragon would have definitely won.

It was a deed that some thanked her for. But she was still remembered for the pain and suffering she had caused, unknowingly or not. She was grateful that the Guardians had forgiven her. She could live at the temple now, without fear of anyone trying to enslave her again.

She was still hated by some, though. Most refer her as the 'evil' one, while they showed nothing but respect for Spyro, revering him for being a savior of a race.

Speaking of Spyro, Cynder hasn't seen him since that final battle a month ago. She knew he lived in the temple, she even knew which room. But every time she went there and knocked on his door he wasn't there, and she hasn't been able to find him anywhere else.

Cynder sighed and got up. She had to find Spyro today. She had to tell that purple dragon how thankful she was. She had already told him about her love for him, and he had replied that he had the same feeling for her. But because of the circumstances of before Spyro released her, they couldn't be together. What would happen if everyone found out Spyro was in love with someone that had killed thousands, willingly or not?

It also didn't make things better that almost every female dragon in the surrounding countryside that was old enough to mate was next to throwing themselves at Spyro's feet, hoping that he would choose one of them. He was old enough to find a mate.

Cynder looked out the window. There was a storm cloud far off in the distance, but it probably wouldn't get here 'till nightfall. The sunlight reflected off her black, metallic scales and filled the room with small specks of light.

_I've got to find him today._ She thought. _I've got to tell him… well, I've got to tell him 'thank you for saving me' for one thing._

**Location: Spyro's room.**

**Character: Spyro.**

_Damn, what am I supposed to say to her the next time I see her?_ Spyro thought as he paced back and forth.

He had been avoiding Cynder for a while, afraid of what to say. Even though he loved her, he didn't want to end up with both of them in trouble when it became clear that he loved the person that was corrupted by Malefor.

Well, he also had Ember constantly hounding him. No matter how many times Spyro had told that dragoness that he only likes her as a friend and won't take her for a mate, she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Well, Spyro thought that it was natural. He IS a savior, after all.

_Well, not quite._ He corrected himself. _There is no way in hell I could have managed without Cynder's help in the end. She deserves as much credit as I do._

He sighed again. _I just wish everyone would NOT call her evil in any way. She isn't! The Guardians cleared that up, already!_

He looked at his arm, the purple scales glinting in the sunlight. _And I wish everyone would judge me by who I am as a person, instead of judging me by my scales or by the fact I'm pretty much a savior._

He shook his head. _Damn, I need to think of something to say to Cynder. I should definitely thank her for her help. But I love her. She was an enemy at one time, and people still remember her for that. If word gets out that I love her, it'll be a catastrophe! _

Spyro looked at the door. _But now she's a friend. Sure, there are people that hate her. But everyone knows that whatever bad deeds she did, she had done them out of a cruel trick Malefor played on her. _

He sighed. _If I'm going to talk to her, now might be the best time, while most of the dragons in the temple are still asleep. I hope I don't run into Ember, though. She's the last person I want to meet right now._

He opened the door and walked down the hallways to Cynder's room. Cynder had chosen a room far away from others. Yes it would mean a bit of a walk, but it fits her. Cynder wanted to be alone most of the time, away from those that still considered her as the 'evil' one.

When he got to the door, he stopped. _Damn, what the heck is she going to say if I'm here in front of her door when everyone else is asleep? What is anyone else going to say if they see me here?_

He looked at the door. It was made of both ornamental wood and reinforcing iron, like most of the doors in the temple. The really good rooms belonged to the Guardians, by rule of the temple. Even Spyro the savior couldn't have a room like the guardians. Most people think he deserved more, but since Spyro wasn't complaining, they decided it was his choice.

_My choice again._ He thought. _Because of my status, I could have virtually anything I want in this world. All I have to do is ask. No one would even think of saying 'no' to their 'savior'. I just wish they gave Cynder the same respect instead of taunting her._

He shook his head. _What in the high hell am I doing here? I'll just find her later, when everyone's awake. If someone sees me thanking her, that might get her some respect, which is what she really needs these days. Unless its Sparx or Ember. Coming to Cynder this early in the morning might be a bad idea._

He sighed and walked down the hall.

**Character: Cynder.**

_Just go find him, say thanks, and maybe try to have a conversation with him._

The same thought Cynder was thinking the last ten minutes. She was thinking out what she was going to say in her head the whole time.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around, and saw the tip of a purple-scaled tail go around a corner.

_Shoot. I shouldn't have waited so long. He was right outside my stupid door!_ She thought as she walked after him. She turned the same corner and came to an intersection. Spyro could have gone down any hallway.

Cynder sighed and followed her nose, picking up his scent. She followed until she heard Spyro say, "- I've told you, I'm not interested."

"And I told you I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Came the all too familiar voice of Ember. Cynder stopped. Ember hated her, and took every opportunity to tease and taunt her, almost always to the point of making Cynder want to tear Ember's wings off and leaving her body in a crippled state. Cynder was still trying to shake of the dark personality the dark dragon had given her when it corrupted her, but she had better control over it now. Although, occasionally she'd lose control.

"Look, Ember, just leave me alone, alright?" Spyro said. Cynder looked around the corner. Ember was right beside Spyro, wrapping her tail around his. Spyro didn't look like he was enjoying it. "Why don't you go bother Flame?"

Ember walked in front of Spyro, forcing him to stop. "Flame's not awake yet." She said.

Flame was one of the dragons staying at the temple. He also had a secret crush on Ember, but since Ember had eyes for no one but Spyro, he kept quiet.

Spyro stepped around the smaller dragon and continued walking. "Well, wait until he is." He said.

Ember grabbed his tail with a paw, and Spyro yelped as she pulled him back. "I'd like to spend that time with you." she said.

Spyro shifted a little. "Well, I don't." he said.

Ember turned her head to like at him in the eye, and spotted Cynder out of the corner of her eye. "Well, if it isn't the evil one." she hissed, turning to look at Cynder.

Cynder was torn between either saying something or just walking back to her room.

Spyro started and looked at her. "Cynder, um, how are you doing?" he asked, looking between her and Ember.

Cynder and Ember had somewhat of a fight a few days prior, which ended in one of the Guardians breaking it up. It was made quite clear that Ember still considered Cynder the enemy.

Ember hissed and turned away. "Go back to your room, you beast." She said. "It would be better than being in a cell." And with that, she walked away.

Cynder growled after her, then she looked at Spyro. She felt like she wanted to faint. "I've been alright." She said, answering Spyro's question.

Both of them looked at each other for a minute, then both of them said at the same time, "I want to thank you—". They were silent again for a few seconds.

Cynder sighed and said, "Spyro, thank you for releasing me from Malefor. I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't."

Spyro shook his head. "No, I should be the one saying thank you. Without your help, the whole world would've been doomed. You don't even owe me anything. You paid me back during the last fight." He looked at Cynder. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Cynder decided to make an excuse for more time with Spyro. "I was headed to the training room, but I got lost."

Spyro sighed. "Do you want me to lead you there?" he asked. "I was headed there anyway."

Cynder nodded. "That would be very kind of you." She said. _Damn, did I really just say that?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know what I was thinking when I had Light playing the guitar. But it worked, so I don't really care.**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter two.**_

**Chapter 2: Spyro and Cynder's counterparts.**

**Location: Rivin, downtown, Light's room. Asgard dimension.**

**Date: February 11th.**

**Character: Light.**

Ever read _The Golden Compass_? If you have, then you probably know about the possibility of multiple universes, side by side. An inch away from you, yet invisible, you can't even touch it.

The dimension in which Spyro and Cynder's world, which you probably already know is called Avalar, exists is the Vespera dimension.

But that world has a counterpart. This dimension is the Asgard dimension. It's very much like our own, same tech, almost same history. There is the occasional difference, like a lot more paranormal activity, for example.

Spyro and Cynder have counterparts here, as well.

Spyro's counterpart is a 15 year old human name Light Oshodi. He's an odd human, and just like Spyro, he's special. You see, unlike the rest of us normal humans, Light has psychic abilities. He can control fire and electricity, among other things. And just like Spyro, people treat him with respect.

But unlike Spyro, Light is no hero. He's just a kid trying to fit in as much as he could. He plays the guitar, is really good at puzzles, and has a real sense of what's right and wrong. And what path is the right one. But other than that, he's almost normal. Just a kid with white hair, blue eyes, white skin, and wears mostly black clothes and a bracelet inset with amethysts (he inherited the bracelet from his mother). So he's almost like Spyro, except he really knows how to intimidate people, among a couple other things. Like the act he's ruthless in a fight. And while Spyro might prefer gentle persuasion in interrogations, Light might get information from a captive… with a knife or a gun.

Cynder, just like Spyro, also has a counterpart. That counterpart is a 13-year-old human named Natalie Cyrus. And just like Cynder is a friend to Spyro, Natalie is friends with Light, though not to the degree of Spyro and Cynder. And just like Light, Natalie is an odd girl. Not only is she an orphan, she also has psychic abilities. Think about what happened to Hiroshima during World War II. That is what Natalie is capable of, except she's three times the strength. One time she accidentally tore a skyscraper in half, and she didn't even know at the time she was the one who was responsible. This scares people; so Natalie has almost the same problem as Cynder, except that Natalie wasn't possessed by some evil creature and wasn't forced to kill thousands.

That didn't happen.

Natalie isn't even her real name. Her parents gave her that false name so that if she does something very wrong by accident, they could clear up by revealing her real name. And after their death (they were killed by a man named Cauldur), Natalie still kept her false name. Even Light didn't know what her real name was.

Natalie is just like Light. Just girl trying to live as normal a life as possible, and she's a great strategist (no one has ever beaten her in a strategy game), shares Light's love of books, and would never back down from a challenge, just like Light.

She has black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and often wears a black jacket with a red shirt.

And about two hours before Spyro was in his room thinking about how to talk to Cynder, Light was in his room in a house on a small city block in a city called Rivin.

Times are reversed between the two dimensions. If it's morning in one dimension, it's evening in the other dimension. It's the same with seasons, if it's winter in one dimension, it'll be summer in the other.

So Light was pretty much getting ready to go to bed for the night.

Or, he was SUPPOSED to be getting ready. Really, he was playing the guitar.

He stopped playing the guitar and set it down next to his window. He was done for the night.

He looked outside. Then he turned on the police radio on his nightstand. At night, he sneaks out to see if he can help the police. Crime was getting so common the cops were having trouble catching up, and after an attack on one of his friends, Light made war against it. No one really knew about his involvement. He wanted to be as normal as possible, so the only one he told was Natalie, who lived right next door.

Nothing came on. _That's odd. _He thought. _Normally, this thing is blaring like five separate radios all set to a completely different station. And there's nothing? That's not right._

He looked at the wall. Hanging on it was a bulletin board. And on it, there was a wanted poster that read:

**WANTED!**

Cauldur Vendetta.

Killer and crime lord.

$300,000,000

DEAD OR ALIVE!

Underneath that writing was a paragraph stating each crime Cauldur committed. Most notably was he murdered several of the highest ranking officers in the military, broke into military labs and stole equipment, kidnapped people, he even had a damn criminal organization that spanned the entire planet.

The paragraph had several hundred crimes in it. And the high bounty on Cauldur's head made it clear the military wasn't taking chances.

Light also had revenge in mind. Cauldur was the reason Natalie is an orphan.

And under that, there was a photo of Cauldur. Long white hair, pasty skin, brown eyes, he was an intimidating sight.

One thing always bothered Light though. Every week or so, Cauldur would raid an armory and steal weapons and ammo. And he'd also raid collages and military bases, stealing equipment. Mostly it was scientific equipment.

_What the ---- does Cauldur want with all of that equipment?_ Light thought. _Is he trying to make a nuclear bomb or something? No, wait, that's too risky. Cauldur doesn't seem the type that takes risks. Every time he raided a place, it was with at least one hundred men and it was always a place that at the time had the minimal number of guards. As a result of that, he almost never suffers casualties. Making a nuclear bomb would be risky._

He shook his head. _But still, one of the materials he targets is Uranium. He's probably using it as a power source, but for what? He stole enough to power an entire continent! There's also the fact that he also steals lots of weapons, as much as he can, but it's obvious that his crime ring has more than enough weapons. What the hell does he need them for?_ Light looked at the map of the city. _And where the heck can he hide them? I KNOW he's in the city; I've seen his soldiers._

He slapped his head with his hand. _That's it! Soldiers! There have been some reports about an unusual amount of people at an old factory that's been deserted for years. That factory has an underground cellar large enough to hold a Bowing Airplane, and still have room for a couple dozen cars! It's the perfect damn hiding place!_

He looked out his window. Natalie's window was just 2 yards away. Light crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her window. "Natalie?" he yelled.

Natalie came over and opened the window. "Light, what is it?"

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"Does playing _Advanced Wars: Days of Ruin_ count as being busy?" Natalie asked.

Light shook his head. _Of course she's playing that game. It's her favorite!_ "No." he said. "I think I know where Cauldur is!"

Natalie gaped. "HOLY CRAP! Are you serious?" she yelled.

Light was taken aback by Natalie's language. "Does your guardian know you're swearing?" he asked.

"Hell, no." she said (to Light's dismay). "Where is he? We should go there right now!"

"First, make sure your guardian won't know you're going to be gone for a long time." Light said. "The drive to the factory they're at is almost three hours outside of town."

"Wouldn't that be in another state?" Natalie asked.

"It's on a mountain. Mt. Storm."

"Of course it is." Natalie groaned. Mt. Storm was infamous for wild storms that happen almost every day, for some reason. Hence the name. "My guardian's asleep already, so he won't know that I was gone."

Light nodded. "Are you sure you want to come? I know you want to catch Cauldur as badly as I do, but it will be very dangerous."

Natalie shook her head. "I don't care worth anything." She said.

Light sighed. "Alright. Meet me in the driveway." He said.

Natalie nodded and shut her window.

Light walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. In it, there was an SMG (complete with almost a hundred mags) an Auto Shotgun (500 shells!), and an Assault Rifle customized for accuracy over long distances and devastating stopping power (just as many mags as the SMG).

The police gave the guns to Light when he helped catch a criminal. They also gave him a motorcycle that reacts to his psychic abilities and goes almost five hundred mile an hour.

Light used both the guns and his abilities when he fought. He even customized the guns to fit his fighting style. He could enhance the damage they caused by energizing them with psychic energy, causing the bullets to either become small lightning bolts capable of shearing cars in half or fiery bolts that explode on impact.

Natalie also had a small firearm given to her by Light after she was attacked. Natalie could infuse that small caliber pistol with her devastating power so the bullets are almost like tiny nuclear bombs, minus the radiation hazard. Thank goodness she only uses it in extreme emergencies.

Natalie didn't enjoy killing or hurting, but she wouldn't hesitate to if it was the right thing to do.

Light picked up the Assault Rifle, figuring he was going to be doing some sniping, and strapped it over his back. Then he walked to the window and dropped a rope ladder down the outside wall of the house.

Natalie had just done the same. Both of them climbed down and walked to the motorcycle. The black and red motorcycle looked like a racing motorcycle, with the rider having to lean forward, thus the bike being more aerodynamic. Light also had put in seat that made it optional. If you were leaning foreword on a motorcycle, you can't have another passenger for obvious reasons. If you weren't leaning foreword, you could have a passenger.

"Well, you first." Natalie said. "You're the driver."

Light sighed and got on. He revved up the engine. Because the motorcycle was electric, Light didn't have to worry about refueling; he can just re-energize the batteries on the road without stopping with his abilities. It also ran almost silent.

Natalie climbed on behind Light, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Light revved the engine again and at a slow pace drove out of the driveway and onto the street.

Then he hit the throttle. The bike rocketed down the street, responding to Light's every single psychic command. Soon they were out of town, heading toward a black mountain, where Cauldur is.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, Ignitus is 'dead' (or rather, a chronicler) and isn't the Fire Guardian anymore, so someone had to take his place._**

**_a Friend of mine on FictionPress (who goes by the pen name FlarePheonix13666 and also helped me write this book) said that Flame, if he had any power at all, is the kind of guy that would keep it a secret. he was the perfect person.  
_**

**Chapter 3: A new Guardian on one side, a full out battle on the other.**

**Location: Hallway outside training room. Dragon temple. Vespera dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder walked side by side with Spyro along the way to the training room.

She was glad to be with him. It felt like her heart was going burst out of her chest at any moment.

"Have you recovered fully from that last fight with Malefor yet?" Spyro asked.

_He's talking!_ Cynder thought happily. "Well, I'm not at full strength yet, but that might be a good thing." She said, talking about the fact that not all that many people trusted her. She looked at him, and found herself looking up at him. She hadn't really noticed 'till just then, but she was only about seven tenths Spyro's size. His shoulders were wider, his tail longer, and Cynder's head only came up to about two thirds of Spyro's neck. His wings were much longer, too. His shoulders were also higher than hers were. It hadn't really occurred to Cynder that Spyro was bigger than she was. She hadn't noticed during their travels because of the urgency of ending the war.

_Oh, wait._ She thought. _While Malefor had me in his control, he changed my size so I could be stronger in a fight. I'm probably just back to my normal size. More proof that Malefor influenced my appearance._

Spyro sighed. "But are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded. She looked around, trying to think of something to say. The door to the training room was down so many hallways that she thought she really would have gotten lost. "Why the heck did they make this place so big?" she said without thinking. _Crap, that was probably the stupidest thing to say. _She thought.

Spyro sighed sadly. "Years ago… before Malefor was awakened, this place used to be filled with dragons from all over. At least, that's what Ignitus told me."

He sighed again. Cynder dropped her gaze to the floor. "You miss Ignitus, don't you?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be alive, right now."

Spyro looked at her. "Don't say that, ever." He said quickly. "He gave his life so both of us can survive. He knew you were not evil. He knew you didn't belong with Malefor. He made the choice to save you're life so you could be free."

Cynder sighed. "Spyro, how can you and Ignitus forgive me for what I've done?" she asked. All the people she killed because of the hold Malefor had on her… they still haunted her in her dreams. She had nightmares almost every night.

"Two reasons." Spyro said in a comforting voice. "One, because you only did what you did when Malefor possessed you. And two, you redeemed yourself in the final fight."

Cynder sighed again. _And third, because he loves me. _She thought. Spyro opened the door to the training room and went inside.

They found Flame with Cyril. Spyro blinked. "Hi, Flame." He said.

Flame jumped and turned. "Oh, Spyro." He said quickly.

Cyril looked at them. "Spyro, and Cynder, how are you both doing?" he asked.

Cynder swallowed. Cyril scared her, and the fact that if she were still in Malefor's control Cyril wouldn't hesitate to kill her, that terrified her even more.

Spyro shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He said. "Flame, what the heck are you doing here with Cyril?"

Flame looked at the ground. Cyril smiled. "Well, Flame has quite a few hidden talents." He said.

Cynder blinked. "What do you mean 'hidden talents'?" she asked, then she noticed how small her voice was, even though she didn't intend on it.

Flame sighed and held his paw out toward a practice dummy. The next thing Cynder knew, a black sphere had formed over the dummy and imploded in a tornado of blood red fire.

Spyro backed up a pace. "Flame…" he started. "The only person I knew that could use that spell is… well, was Ignitus." He said.

Cyril nodded. "Yes." He said. "Flame was afraid of showing up the most powerful Guardian."

Spyro stared at Flame. "You don't mean…" he started.

Cyril shrugged. "Well, he isn't exactly on par with him. But Flame is almost as powerful as Ignitus when it comes to Fire element."

Cynder gaped. "Holy mother of mercy." She said. "You mean, Flame might become a Guardian?"

Cyril nodded. Spyro shook his head. "Cyril, Flame is younger than I am." He said. "And Guardians have to be at least 19 human years old. I've just turned 17 in human years." He said.

Flame ducked his head. "Spyro," he said. "I only said that because I was afraid of what Ignitus would do if he found out there was a dragon almost exactly as powerful as he was." He took a deep breath. "Really, I'm 21 human years old. I just passed Cyril's test."

Cynder almost choked. "That mean's you're the new Fire Guardian?" she half-yelled.

Spyro was just as shocked. "But, replace Ignitus…" he couldn't say anything else, he was so shocked.

Cyril sighed sadly. "Spyro, I'm as torn up about Ignitus' death as you are." He said. "No one can replace him. He was the last of his line, so there's no one who can hope to match his power. But we need a Fire guardian, and Flame is strong enough to take the Guardian status, though he'll never match Ignitus in power and intelligence."

Flame sighed. "I never even wanted to replace him, Spyro." He said. "But someone has to take up the Fire Guardian mantle, and I'm the only one even remotely capable of that."

Cynder chuckled so softly to herself no one heard her. _That Flame,_ she thought. _He might not replace Ignitus, but he will make a fine Guardian._

Spyro sighed and patted Flame on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure you'll do as good a job as possible." he said.

Flame looked at him. "Thanks Spyro." He said weakly. He looked at Cynder. "So, how are you healing up after what Malefor did to you, hero?" he said.

Cynder blinked. "What?"

Flame smiled. "I know it was only thanks to your help Spyro saved us all. You deserve to be called a savior as well." He said.

Cyril sighed. "Flame, I should bring you to the other guardians. You're coronation will hopefully be either tomorrow or the day after." He said.

Flame started at that. "Wait, coronation?" he said. "I don't want this to be a huge spectacle for everyone to see."

Spyro smiled. "What, crowd shy?" he said. "I had to deal with that almost every day for the first week and a half after Malefor's defeat! Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll definitely be there, too." He said encouragingly.

Flame blushed a little. "Uh, okay then." He said.

Cyril laughed a little. "If Ignitus is looking at us right now, he'd probably be laughing." He said. "Flame, you'll be fine." And with that he and Flame left the room. Spyro laughed a little and walked into the main part of the room. Cynder stayed at the door.

Spyro stopped when he realized Cynder wasn't beside him and turned to look at her. "Why did you stop?" he asked. "I thought you came here to train."

Cynder shifted a little. "I did." She said. "But… it's more fun if you have a training partner." She looked at Spyro.

Spyro looked at her, then shifted into a combat stance. "Alright. Tell me when." He said in a teasingly low voice.

**At the same exact time…**

**Location: Mt. Storm. Abandoned Factory. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Light.**

Light hit the brakes and the bike slid to a halt. Natalie swallowed. "You know I don't like it when you drive so fast." She said in a shaky voice.

"Sorry." Light said. "I wanted to get here as fast as I could."

Natalie swallowed again and got off the bike, with Light behind her. "You're sure Cauldur is here, right?" she asked.

"This is the only place in the city big enough to hide all the stuff Cauldur stole." Light said. "And I know he's in the city. I saw his soldiers." He took a hold of the Assault Rifle and looked at Natalie. "Are you coming or are you staying?" he asked.

Natalie looked around. "Well, truth be told, I'd like to stay here." She said. But she opened her bag and gave Light a two-way-radio. "But I'll tell you when I'm coming, because I'm not saying here the whole time."

Light smiled. "Alright. Tell me when." Then he turned and ran off into the forest.

As he did, he checked how many adrenaline shots he had. He always had some on hand. After a car crash that left him with a damaged mind, his body doesn't react like it should in a dangerous situation. So Light always brought shots of adrenaline with him when he went out at night. Using them was risky, because they might cause a heart attack, but when he got into a dangerous situation, they were indispensable.

_Damn, I just remembered._ He thought. _The last time I was here and used my electric abilities, I accidentally set off something of a hurricane of pure lightning. I'm glad no one got hurt in any way, but if it happens again there's still that chance of someone getting killed. So the only ability I can use is my fire ability, which might cause a forest fire._

Light sighed. _God damn it, I planed way too poorly to attempt Cauldur's capture! I might just get myself killed!_ He shook his head and checked his rifle. It was on full automatic, so he switched it to single shots for sniping. _Well, too damn late to back out now._

_It's now or never._

Then there was a gunshot from somewhere to his right.

**Meanwhile…**

**Location: Dragon Temple. Training room. Vespera dimension.**

**Character: Spyro.**

_Cynder, come on! This is WAY too easy. _Thought Spyro as he dodged another swipe from Cynder's claws.

Ever since the fight started, Spyro has just been dodging Cynder's attacks. He knew all Cynder could see of him was a purple blur as he sped in circles around her.

Spyro was just toying with her, but really Spyro didn't want to hurt the one he loved.

_I just want to know why I seem to have a more of an adrenaline rush than normal._ Spyro thought.

Cynder spread her wings in an attempt to gain flight. She shot up in an updraft from the cyclone Spyro generated and landed in a crumpled heap.

And as luck would have it, she landed on Spyro.

Cynder took advantage of it. She pinned Spyro's forelegs down on the floor, and did the same with his hind legs with hers.

Cynder smiled. "Well, it looks like I won this time." She said. She checked herself and loosened her grip a trifle so it wasn't hurting Spyro.

_Cynder, when Malefor isn't controlling her…_ Spyro mentally sighed. _Well, she isn't that much of a threat. But really, she's nice, kindhearted, and would only dream of hurting someone severely if that person hurt her bad. Or anyone she knows._

Then Spyro felt something odd. It was as if he was casting a spell, but he wasn't even thinking an incantation. Then he realized what was happening; he was losing control of one of his fire spells…and it was the one spell that might completely destroy the whole room and everything in it.

_Oh damn._ He thought. _This is bad._ He better think of something quick if he didn't want to end up bringing down the whole place.

**Character: Cynder**

_Did I really just win?_ Cynder thought to herself.

She never dreamed of besting Spyro in a one-on-one fight. She thought he was going easy on her.

_Well, I don't really care._ She thought. _I like being this close to him. I just wish I could be with him as his mate. Everyone would probably curse us for it, but still…_

Then she felt her paws grow warm. She only had a split second to wonder what was going on before her paws suddenly flared up with a flash fire. She screamed and jumped away.

As soon as she landed on the floor, her burned paws gave away and she hit the floor. Spyro got up, wide eyed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something similar happened to a couple friends of mine**_.

**Chapter 4: "Kindest Person."**

**Character: Spyro.**

_Oh, DAMN! What the hell did I just do?_ Spyro thought.

Cynder looked at him. "What the hell was that for?" she yelled. "I didn't harm you at all!"

Spyro tried to say something, but the shock of what he did kept his voice from working.

He took the only available option: he turned and ran out of the room.

And he kept running until he got to his room. He went in, locked the door behind him, and fell on his bed, trying to calm down from the shock of an unintended fire element spell hurting his loved one.

_Damn, damn, DAMN! _He thought. _Goddamn it, Spyro! You love her, but you just hurt her in a crippling way! She's probably not going to be able to walk properly for a couple days, thanks to you! And what if she is completely paralyzed? You could have just tried to direct the spell toward one of the targets, but instead you had to try and cancel it by focusing the energy._

He took a deep breath, held it for a second, then exhaled. He repeated that until he calmed down.

_I've… I've got to go back and apologize. That wasn't the first time she had me pinned down like that, and the last time was when she was corrupted. Maybe she'll think that it was an uncontrollable reflex. _

He growled at himself. _ And maybe fish are flying in parade formation around the sun at this very moment! Why am I even hoping she's going to forgive me? She didn't so much as scratch even one of my scales during that practice fight, and I crippled her! I have no right to be forgiven! And she might hate me for what I did!_

He sighed and got up. _I have to try anyway. There is no excuse for what I did._

He got up, opened the door, and then walked down the hallways to find Cynder.

**Character: Cynder.**

_I was a fool._ Cynder thought as she limped down a hallway. _Spyro doesn't love me. He was only saying something like that to keep from breaking my heart. He wouldn't have done something like this if he did love me._

She blinked back a tear. _It was an empty hope, and I knew it. Yet I let myself fall for him. Now here I am with a Goddamn broken heart! I deserve it too. Spyro was my enemy at one time. He may have forgiven me for everything Malefor forced me to do, but that doesn't change the fact that we almost killed each other on multiple occasions._

She blinked back another tear. _Well, taking that into consideration, he might have hurt me like this unintentionally. I heard that some spells, if the caster is incredibly skilled like Spyro is, could be cast out of reflex and without the caster been aware of it. Spyro might have done the same. I had him pinned down like that on several occasions. That might have caused his body to act without his consent._

_And I'm the king of Avalar! Spyro always knows what he's doing. There's no way in hell he could have accidentally cast a spell._

She shook her head and tried another step up a flight of stairs. She ended up falling flat on her face. Her paws still hurt, and they still wouldn't support her weight.

"Cynder?" Cynder got up and turned around.

Spyro was just a few yards away. "Go away." She growled. "Just leave me alone."

Spyro took a step toward her. "Cynder, I'm sorry, alright?" he said.

She growled again. "Well, that's not enough!" she said. "I didn't hurt you once, and look what the hell you did to me!" as she said that, she held out an upturned paw; the scales on it's underside were burned so badly they were almost to the point of falling off the underlying skin.

Spyro sighed. "Cynder, I'm honestly sorry." He said.

Cynder growled again. "Than why did you do that?" she next to yelled. "Did you not want anyone to see me on top of you? Or did pride get in the way?"

"No, Cynder, I li—"

"Be quiet!" she growled. She tried to walk away, but she fell again.

When she looked up, all she could see was Spyro's purple scales as he gently helped her up.

"Cynder, I'm honestly sorry." He said. "That was a pure reflex. The way your tail-blade was up against my chest like that was almost like the way you had me pinned down when Malefor had his hold on you. I guess my body decided to act against my will."

Cynder looked up at him. "But still…" she said.

Spyro, after making sure she wouldn't fall again, turned his back to her and knelt on the ground in front of her. "Cynder, it was an accident. Here, get on my back. I'll carry you to your room." He said.

Cynder, unsure of what Spyro was doing, hesitantly climbed on his back. She let her forelegs hang over his shoulders, but she used her hind legs to lift her body off Spyro's amethyst colored form, putting some distance between her and him.

Spyro carefully got up and walked down the halls.

"Spyro, were you serious about losing control of that one spell?" Cynder asked after remembering something.

Spyro nodded. "Truth be told, I was going to try and roll to get you off of me, but the spell acted first. Why do you ask?" he said.

Cynder swallowed, unsure of if was a good idea or not to tell him. "Well, when Malefor corrupted me, you know how he let me gain knowledge from his mind?" she asked. Spyro slowly nodded. He had sworn never to think of Cynder like that ever again.

Cynder looked at the amethyst colored scales on Spyro's neck. "Well, when Malefor had me, I could look into his mind and learn everything he knew. And what he was planning. I remembering learning that some dragons, when they have a really strong affection for someone, they would lose control of either a fire spell or an earth spell."

Spyro nodded. "I see what you're getting at." He said. "You're wondering if I found a way to be with you as a mate, without everyone completely freaking out."

Cynder shifted a little. " Well, yeah I guess. In order for something like that to happen, you have to have really strong feelings for someone."

Spyro stopped, looking around. "Hey, Cynder, did you happen to learn any spells from Malefor's mind that allows you to know if anyone is within hearing distance?" he asked.

Cynder sighed again. "Spyro, I had that spell up the whole time we were talking. I would've stopped talking and tried to get off your back if someone was coming."

Spyro was silent for a few seconds. "Cynder, there's something you should know." He said.

Cynder nodded. "What is it?" she asked.

"Cynder," he started. "You're the only person that looks at me and judges me by who I am as a person and not a savior or the purple dragon of legend."

Then he came to the door. Cynder sighed. "Whatever you want to tell me, let's wait until tomorrow, when I'm not like this."

Spyro sighed and lowered himself to the ground to allow Cynder to get off his back. "If you say so," he said. "Can you walk to your bed?"

Cynder put a front paw on the ground. It felt like she had put it on a fire. "No." she said.

Spyro got back up and opened her door. "You're sure you don't need medical help?" he asked as he walked to her bed.

Cynder nodded. "I just need some sleep, right now." She said.

Spyro crouched by her bed, and Cynder rolled off into it. "I'll come back in a few hours." He said.

Cynder looked up at him. "Spyro, what were you going to say?" she asked.

Spyro placed a paw on her shoulder. "Just sleep right now, alright?" he said. "And once again, I'm sorry."

Cynder smiled a little, then she placed her head on her fore claws as much as she could without hurting, closed her eyes, and that was the last thing she could remember doing before she slipped into dreams of her and Spyro, together.

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro watched Cynder's sleeping form for a moment. _What was I thinking?_ He though_. I could have just told her outright._

Spyro turned and walked to the door. He opened the door, walked down the hallways, and opened the door to his room.

He walked to one of his only two shelves and grabbed a box of medical supplies. Spyro always had some medical supplies on hand, just in case on of his friends gets injured.

He took the box back to Cynder's room. He found Ember in front of her door.

"Ember, what the heck are you doing here?" he asked.

Ember looked at him. "Oh, Spyro." She said. She walked to his side. "What are you doing here?"

Spyro began to get a little nervous as her tail brushed against his side. "I accidentally hurt Cynder during a practice fight in the training room." He said carefully.

Ember smiled. "Well, she probably deserves it." She said.

Spyro couldn't have been more offended if Ember had just called him an overgrown purple lizard, like a couple of his foes did. "She doesn't." he growled. "How many times to I have to tell people that Malefor tricked her?"

"Yet she could have tried to fight back if she wanted." Ember said.

That caught Spyro up. Cynder could have fought back, but Malefor had a firm hold on her. She didn't even think of fighting back until Spyro saved her.

Spyro sighed. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

Ember sighed as she wrapped her tail around Spyro's. He didn't enjoy that at all. "I was going to see if she has anything that would mean she is still an enemy." She said.

Spyro sighed. "I've seen her room, Ember." He said. "Nothing's there except a few books, a deck of cards, her shelf, her bed, and a certain that is so thin the only thing it's good for is shielding her from view." He nudged Ember toward the hallway that led to Flame's room. "Just go and talk to Flame, alright? Cynder is hurt enough already."

Spyro knew that Flame had a crush on Ember, and Spyro has been trying to help Flame out for a while now.

Ember sighed. "Alright." she said. "I don't know why you keep sending me to him when I live only for you." she brushed her tail under Spyro's chin as she walked away.

_Damn, I hope Flame gets the courage to tell Ember that he loves her. I'm getting tired of Ember's constant flirting._ Spyro thought as he inhaled and exhaled a few times to get Ember's scent out of his nose.

He shook his head and opened Cynder's door. She was still on the bed, fast asleep.

Spyro looked at her. _Why did Malefor take her away from her family? She never deserved it._ He sighed, breathing in Cynder's scent as he did so. It was as crisp as the air above the clouds, sweet as lilacs in the morning air.

He shook his head. _I should get the bandages around her paws._

He set the box on the floor, very carefully took one of Cynder's paws in his own claws, and took out a jar of salve that's used for most injuries.

Spyro had to use the salve himself during the war. He held his breath; the salve smelled something terrible.

He rubbed the salve onto Cynder's paw, then wrapped it in bandages. He did the same with the other paw.

Spyro picked up the box then looked at Cynder. He lowered his head so his mouth was right next to her ear, then said what he couldn't say when she was awake. "Cynder, I love you."

**Three hours later.**

**Character: Cynder.**

When Cynder woke up, she found her paws wrapped in bandages. There was a smell in the air that was suggesting that some kind of salve had been used before the bandages were wrapped around her paws. Her paws no longer pained her, which she saw as a really good thing.

She sniffed the bandages. Underneath the almost overpowering stench the salve gave off, she could smell Spyro's scent on the wrappings.

Cynder smiled. _I'll have to thank him next time I see him._ She thought.

Then there was knocking on the door. "Cynder, are you awake yet?" that was Spyro, as luck would have it.

Cynder got up. "Yes." She called out.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Spyro opened the door and came in, shutting the door behind him. "How are you're paws?" he asked.

"They're fine." Cynder said. "Thank you for the bandages."

Spyro's teeth shown in the dim light that shown through Cynder's window as he smiled. "It was the least I could do, Cynder." He said. "I owe you after the last fight with Malefor. And damn him to hell, for all I care. The Dark master deserves to burn."

Cynder nodded. "I couldn't agree more." She said.

Spyro checked the bandages. "I'll have to change the bandages." He said. "I will be back with them in about a minute."

Cynder was about to say something but Spyro left the room before she could say anything. _Damn, I should've said something more after agreeing._ She thought.

True to his word, Spyro came back with a box of medical supplies. Cynder held out a paw, and he took it in his, cutting through the bandages with his claws.

He grimaced. Cynder's normally metallic, black, smooth scales had turned to a gruesome, grayish color and looked like a dried riverbed.

Cynder cringed. "But… but it… it doesn't even hurt…" she said.

Spyro shook his head. "Well, hopefully there's new scales growing under the burned ones, so the burned scales should just shed by tomorrow afternoon. If that doesn't happen though, I might have to ask one of the Guardians for help."

Cynder cringed again. She didn't want to bother any of the Guardians with an injury, so soon after the last fight and a brawl she ended up in with Ember.

Spyro opened a jar of some kind of salve and rubbed it onto her scales. Cynder took one breath and coughed; it smelled horrible.

"Yes, this stuff reeks." Spyro said as he rubbed the salve onto her scales, his voice thick because he was trying to hold his breath. "But I had to use it several times because of injuries I gained during the war. And this stuff works really well."

Cynder noticed that Spyro was kind enough not to mention that a little more than half of the injuries dealt to him were from her claws, teeth, tail, and fire while she was possessed by Malefor.

Spyro finished with the salve and started wrapping bandages around Cynder's paw. After that, he started with the other paw. "It might hurt to walk for a little bit, but it's better than what it would be if I didn't treat it."

Cynder nodded. "Thank you, Spyro." She said.

Spyro smiled and walked to her window. "Do you mind if I go out the window? Someone asked me why I had a medical box on the way here, and I don't want to risk telling anyone about your injury. They might take that as the opportunity to torment you."

Cynder nodded. "Go ahead." She said. "You'll be back later though, right?"

Spyro nodded. Then stepped through the window and jumped down out of sight. There was whooshing sound as Spyro snapped his wings open and flew into sight, then flew off toward his room.

Cynder smiled. _Spyro is the kindest person I've ever met._ She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_remember what i said in chapter two about Light being more violent than Spyro? well, i actually had to tone this next part down quite a bit. the original version would have gotten the MA rating just for violence_**.

**Chapter 5: A not-so-new enemy.**

**Location: Mt. Storm. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Light.**

_Goddamn it!_ Light thought as he ducked under another rocket. Within the few minutes after the first gunshot, it had turned into an all out mini-war.

Light looked up, raised his gun, and fired. A man holding a rocket launcher fell against a wall and slid down it, blood pouring from a hole between his eyes.

_Every time I knock down one, it seems ten more take his place!_ He thought. He was thankful that he called the police ahead of time and told them about this place, and they've joined the firefight. _I'm also glad I can use my electric abilities without causing a massive storm._ He thought after using his electric abilities to put up a magnetic field to deflect bullets.

Light focused, and his left hand suddenly flared up with fire the color of amethyst. He held his hand out, and a molten stream of fire shot out toward his enemies. One by one, they started to topple over like dominoes.

Light looked to his left, and opened fire on a group of enemy soldiers. He missed two of them, but the rest were torn to pieces from electrified bullets.

Then Light turned to look at a guy bearing down on him with a broad sword. He ran up to him, ducked under the sword as it swung, and pressed his hand against the man's chest. Electricity flared in bluish arcs from the man's body like a Tesla Coil as Light sent thousands of volts of pure electricity, and the man fell like a sack of potatoes after Light stopped the flow of energy.

_How God damn long has this fight been going on?_ He thought.

He yelped as a rocket went through the air about an inch from his face. He ducked and threw himself over a rock for cover. He found himself right next to a soldier.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, then Light smashed his fist into the soldier's face. Then he grabbed the front of the soldier's shirt and said, "Where's Cauldur?"

The soldier looked at him. "Shut it, you freak!" he said.

Light punched the soldier in the gut a couple times then smashed the soldier's face into the rock. "What was that you just said?" he asked. "Tell me where Cauldur is!"

The soldier looked back, blood seeping from a split eyebrow. "You should know already." He said.

Light took the soldier's gun and smashed it into the soldier's face, next to knocking the soldier out. "Shut up!" he said. He punched the soldier in the gut again. "Where the hell is Cauldur?"

The soldier, blood dripping from his nose now, stared at Light. "You're going to kill me anyway." He said.

Light smashed the soldier into the rock again. "Do I look like I care?" he said.

The soldier looked up at him from the ground. "He's here." He said. "He's in the building's basement."

Light smiled. "Thank you." he said, right before putting the gun to the soldier's head and firing. The soldier slumped to the ground.

"Kill that ------!" someone yelled. Light looked to his left. There was more soldiers bearing down on him.

Light smiled. _Actually, this is probably the best gunfight I was involved in. And the fact that Cauldur's here should make this an interesting battle._ He thought.

He dodged a bullet and ran toward the soldiers, firing his Assault Rifle into the first soldier.

The other soldiers started firing their guns, and Light deflected them the way he usually did with his electric ability. He jumped over a soldier, using the soldier's head as a stepping stone to jump higher.

Light did a somersault in midair, firing both his Assault Rifle and an SMG he took from the same soldier he jumped off of.

Almost the whole group of soldiers fell to the ground like rag dolls.

Light landed on the one remaining soldier, forcing the soldier to the ground. Once the soldier was completely flat on the ground, Light ran toward the factory, dropping a grenade while he was running. The explosion killed the soldier.

_And everybody that serves Cauldur should just go to hell._ Light thought. _They should for all the pain they caused._

**Character: Cynder**

**Location: Dragon Temple. Cynder's Room. Vespera dimension.**

Cynder looked at her tail-blade. It was dull; so she took a small blade sharpening kit she had gotten as a gift from one of the very few friends she had, opened it, and started sharpening the tail-blade.

Cynder sharpened her tail-blade every now and then, just in case she might need it. It allowed her to think about something other than what she did while Malefor had her.

_It's nice that I don't have to fight anymore._ She thought. _But I still have to take care of my blade. What good is a dull blade? And I might need it sooner or later. _She swore under her breath as her claw slipped and she ended up cutting through the bandage and into the burned scales.

Normally it would hurt, but she didn't feel anything.

_Crap, this is not good._ She thought.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Malefor's ------ dead. He's not going to come after me again." She said out loud, catching a whiff of a dragon she didn't know on the other side of the door.

It was quite obvious the dragon was eavesdropping on her. Whoever it was, they must've heard her sharpening her blade, and she didn't want rumor going around that she was sharpening her blade for war.

She continued sharpening anyway. And under that she could her the dragon outside her door mutter under his breath, "alright then. I hear some people sharpen their weapons or something like that when they're nervous. Cynder's worried someone might take her again, so most likely she's just sharpening her blade just in case."

Then she heard the clicking of claws on stone as the dragon walked away.

_That's the fifth time this week someone eavesdropped on me to see if I was still an enemy._ She thought.

She finished sharpening the blade and swung it a few times.

She sighed. "Is something wrong, Cynder?" Cynder jumped and looked at the window.

She could see Spyro's hovering shadow on her curtain.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. She walked to the window, limping, and pulled the curtain back.

She found herself looked at his face a few inches away. Spyro back winged until there were a few feet between them and said, "You could have told me you were coming out." He said.

"Sorry." She said. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Spyro nodded with his head toward the wilderness. "I was wondering if you were getting tired of been in your room almost all the time." He said.

Cynder smiled. "Yeah, I was intending on a small flight sooner or later anyway." She said. Spyro smiled.

"I'll be right back then." He said, and flew off toward his room.

Cynder looked in that direction for a moment, then started going around her room, putting things away and such.

She noticed her paws didn't hurt anymore.

Then another shadow came over the curtain. _Is it just me, or is that shadow smaller?_ She thought. "I'll be right out, Spyro." She said. The shadow laughed a little.

"I'm afraid you won't be spending the afternoon with Spyro." Said the recognizable voice of Ember.

Cynder jerked her head back in surprise. "Ember, just leave me the hell alone!" she yelled.

Ember laughed again. "Yes, maybe I will." She said. "And you don't deserve Spyro. I don't know why you try to be around him. He loves me, you know…"

That drove Cynder over the edge. She dove through the window, tearing the curtain, and tackled Ember.

The fight that followed was a bad one. Cynder had the advantage. She was much faster than the pink dragon, but Cynder didn't want to use her tail-blade and end up with a death on her claws.

That was what Ember was counting on. They tore at each other; blood was seeping from countless cuts along they're bodies.

Cynder saw Spyro out of the corner of her eye. He was several yards away, watching the whole fight.

_Okay, what the hell am I going to do?_ She thought. _Spyro's going to be upset enough already. He probably already knows who started the fight – Ember – but he is going to be angry at whoever wins._

Ember saw that Cynder was distracted, and took a swipe at her head. Cynder could have dodged it, but she was caught off guard.

The blow to the head knocked Cynder out of the sky. The pink dragon was slow, but she still had enough strength to break bones.

Cynder, through a red haze, could see blood drops falling with her. _Is… is that my blood?_ She thought weakly. She thought she could hear Spyro call out her name. She tilted her head a little, watching the ground speed toward her. _Oh no._ She thought. _I'm going to die in the landing! I'm going to fast! There's no way I'll survive!_

Then she felt strong forearms wrap around her body, then she was ascending again.

She could smell Spyro close by. Through the haze, she could see Ember looking at her. She tried to say something, but she heard a growling sound. And by the way it vibrated along Spyro's arms Cynder knew it was Spyro that was growling.

_Where… is he taking… me?_ She thought weakly. Then she lost consciousness.

**Character: Spyro.**

"Spyro, what-" he didn't give Ember a chance to finish.

"Shut the hell up!" he growled.

He flew toward his room. _How the hell did that fight get started?_ He thought. _Cynder couldn't have started it; she wasn't in any condition to fight! Shoot, Ember must've been tormenting her again! But what the hell set Cynder off like that?_

Spyro shook his head and landed in his room. "Cynder, are you all right?" he asked worriedly. To his shock, he found Cynder unconscious.

He carefully set Cynder down on his bed and reached for the medical box. He stopped; his arm was dripping with Cynder's blood.

_Oh GOD!_ He thought. _She's losing a lot blood really fast! I'm going to have to get help. If I leave now, though, she's going to die from loss of blood. I'm going to have to try to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down._

He took the box, opened it, and started wrapping the bandages around Cynder. Soon his claws were stained red with blood.

After the bandages were in place, he realized the bleeding had stopped. _Oh, right._ He thought. _After the Dark master's last fight, Flame had put a spell on Cynder that stops bleeding quickly. I shouldn't have even worried. I still needed to use the bandages, but Cynder should be fine._

And at that moment Cynder woke up. Spyro was instantly holding her as her body convulsed. "Cynder, are you okay?" he asked.

Cynder couldn't stop writhing in pain. "It… it hurts." She hissed.

Spyro held her tight. _Damn Ember!_ He thought. _There's no excuse for this. Absolutely none!_

Cynder finally stopped moving and just lied limp in Spyro's embrace. It was evident she still hurt, but the pain was fading. "How… how can that bitch act like she's yours?" she whispered, too weak to talk very loud.

Spyro held her tighter. "Cynder, I'm sorry." He said. "I should have been more careful. And remember what I said while we were still in the war?" he asked. Cynder nodded slightly, breathing hard.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

Spyro took a deep breath, breathing in Cynder's scent. "Well, I meant it. Cynder, I love you. There's nothing more I'd like than to be with you as a couple." He said.

Cynder looked at the floor. "Please tell me Ember isn't out the window." She whispered.

Spyro growled. "She isn't. I've been telling that girl that I did not love her for a long time now. And she just gave me a reason to hate her." he said.

Cynder took another breath, and coughed up blood. "I bit my tongue while fighting." She said before Spyro could ask a worried question. Cynder swallowed. "Spyro, I meant it too. I love you." She said.

Spyro took a breath and said, "I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the room. He returned with two bowls.

Cynder looked at him. "What…" was all she could say.

"Here, drink this." Spyro said. He held a bowl out to her; it was filled with some kind of broth.

Cynder sniffed it a little and opened her mouth to allow Spyro to pour the broth down her throat.

Spyro picked up the second bowl and did the same. After Cynder finished the second bowl, Spyro held her again.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He said. "This wouldn't have happened if I did."

Cynder shook her head, leaning into his neck. "No, it's fine. I should have just ignored her." She said.

Spyro folded a wing around her, and neither of them cared to move for a long time.

**Location: Mt. Storm. Asgard Dimension**

**Character: Light.**

A huge explosion rocked the mountain. Light was thrown over a crate and he landed on his back. He groaned as a piece of metal embedded itself in his arm.

He looked up. A man was standing there. A man he recognized.

"Cauldur!" he yelled. He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move.

Cauldur smiled, then jabbed a needle into Light's leg. The next thing Light knew, his wounds were healing.

"Oh no, my young friend, you can't die yet." Cauldur said. His voice sent shivers up and down Light's spine. "I need you to witness what will happen over the next few months or so."

Light decided to try to see how much this guy was willing to say. "What do you mean 'over the next few months'?" he asked.

Cauldur smiled. "It's a strange thing, space." He said.

_Oh no, not the preachy monologue about time and space!_ Light thought.

"So many universes, and so many worlds." Cauldur continued. "Right beside ours, yet we can't see or touch them. All of those universes are just waiting to be discovered by someone. Who knows what's there? There might be dragons; there might be a version of hell. And I'm opening a portal."

Light's eye widened. _All the places he raided… all of them were on the verge of discovering the answer to the question 'do parallel worlds exist'. That is… right up until Cauldur raided them. Why didn't I see that before? Cauldur might just do it. He might make a portal to a different dimension, if he hasn't already! And all the weapons and such, he was gathering them for an invasion!_

"That portal will lead to what I'm told to believe is a world of absolute peace. A world, waiting for a leader. I'll be that leader, and at the same time I'll wipe out this world, and all the strife and war that corrupts it." Cauldur continued.

"You're insane!" Light said.

Cauldur smiled. "This from a traitor." He said. Light used to be one of his soldiers. Light had to serve him because after an earthquake tore Rivin almost in half, medical supplies was scarce; the only way to get it was to help Cauldur.

Light had turned around drastically, but he still has some trouble leaving his past behind him. Cauldur held a pen-like thing close to Light's eye. "I need you alive, my young psychic, to witness my triumph. And you'll be quite the beacon for anything evil in that world. So for now, farewell!"

And with that he pressed a button on the pen. A bright light flashed and blinded Light.

He got up, ran in the direction Cauldur was in, hoping to knock him down, and he hit what felt like a metal wall.

As Light slumped down on the ground, rapidly losing conscious, he heard someone say, "Well done, my servant." Who ever it was, his voice didn't sound human.

Then he heard Cauldur's voice. "It's the least I can do, Master..."

If Cauldur said anything after 'Master', Light didn't hear it; he was already unconscious.

When Light came to, he was in his room.

Natalie was next to his bed. "LIGHT!" she yelled, and she threw her arms around Light.

"Nat…al…ie…" Light stuttered. "Hard… to breathe."

Natalie noticed and let go. "Sorry, sorry." She said.

Light groaned as he got up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I found you unconscious." Natalie said. "You slept the whole night away. It's noon, now."

Light looked out the window. Sure enough, sunlight was streaming through.

Natalie sighed though. "It looks like Cauldur is working for someone, though." She said.

"Did you catch this new guy's name?" Light said.

Natalie looked at the floor. "I couldn't really here it over the gunfire…" she said in an apologetic voice.

"Well, what did you catch?" Light asked.

"It SOUNDED like 'mouth sore'…" Natalie said, sounding more apologetic than ever.

_WTF?_ Light thought.

Natalie tried to help her friend out of bed. "Come on. The explosion was some kind of bio-weapon. The military ordered the city evacuated."

Light suddenly remembered Cauldur saying the words_ …I'll eliminate this world and all the strife and war that corrupts it…_

_Damn, that explosion must've been a virus!_ Light thought.

He got up. _Cauldur said he wanted me to witness what will happen over the next few months… does he know about the full extent of my powers?_ He thought. _That would put Natalie in danger, and a lot of it. I have abilities identical to hers. The same, devastating abilities. But what's supposed to happen? I doubt it's good._

Date: December 25th.

8:00 PM

Flint.

Light watched out the window of the convey-vehicle as a soldier shot down another freak.

The virus turned out to be some kind of mutant one. It kills and reanimates, and those reanimated by the virus are monsters that crave living flesh.

Like zombies.

What's worse, there was a huge, dragon-like thing flying over cities, swooping down and destroying them with fire and claw.

Natalie was asleep next to Light, a bandage over her forehead.

So much has happened since the explosion that if I wrote it down I would've added 20 more chapters.

And it was a terrifying time for everyone.

Actually, I should write down several things that happened, to keep you up to speed.

Light and Natalie, two weeks ago, joined a military force known as the White Wolves. The White Wolves commander, a large, muscular black man whose name is Ron Nathaniel, gladly took them in. Ron got the status of Commander through bravery and vigilance. He also has psychic abilities. He can manipulate air. While this seems weak, you have to remember what is the main force of a hurricane or a tornado. Both of which Ron can start at will.

Then Light met a man named Dante. He's the only survivor of a military project named Project Rapture. It was supposed to be to create the ultimate soldier, but the head scientist (which just so happened to be Cauldur) did inhumane tests. A lot of people died. Well, all except Dante.

Dante has the Reaper ability because of it. The Reaper ability is a genetic ability that allows Dante to transform into what ever he wants. And if he absorbs someone's blood, he can turn into that person at will. He uses his Reaper ability to turn his arms into weapons, like for example, a scythe (like at my profile picture for a better description).

Then, as Light was wandering through the ruins of a city the huge black dragon destroyed, he found an unconscious boy. When the boy woke up, he couldn't remember a thing. Light gave him a spare change of clothes (the clothes the boy had on were in shreds) and a black trench coat. A couple days later, Light decided to call him Will (short for William). Will has a couple odd characteristics. One, though he doesn't remember why, Will has a lot of military knowledge (Light found that out when Will said that the White Wolves once had 2,657,921 men, and Ron confirmed that to be %100 accurate). Two, Will is great at hacking any kind of computer. Then there is the fact Will also has special abilities. He can manipulate Ice, and he has a weird ability that looks like darkness. Light and the others just call it Haze.

That and Will had two different colored eyes. The left one was blue; the right one was green.

Light also changed. He was more violent now. He'd like nothing more than to watch Cauldur die right in front of him.

There, up to speed.

Light watched Dante slash a zombie in two with his scythe-arm.

_Cauldur, damn you to the worst sort of hell._ Light thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**_you'll notice that when Flame mentions that he's seen a human in the vision pool _**_**that can use fire and electric elements he seems to be talking about Light. he is.**_

_**when Spyro arrives in Asgard, over the next week or so either Spyro would find locations Light has been in or Light would find locations Spyro has been in. so in a sense, they already know each other but at the same time they don't even know who the other is.**_

**Chapter 6: enemy revealed.**

**Location: Dragon temple. Hallway outside Spyro and Cynder's room. Vespera dimension.**

**Character: Cynder**

Cynder sat outside her door, waiting for Spyro to come back from whatever the Guardians needed him for.

So much has happened.

Flame, who four days after the second fight between Cynder and Ember found out about the fact that Cynder and Spyro loved each other, told everyone about it to get even with Cynder after he found out Ember was injured.

To his and Spyro's surprise, it had a positive aftershock.

One, all the dragonessess stopped following Spyro hoping to become his mate. And two, people started to respect Cynder. The way they thought, they knew Spyro would never choose someone like Cynder for a mate unless that someone was truly good.

So people started respecting Cynder, and thanking her for all the help she gave in the final days of the war.

There were only two people who still believed she was evil. Sparx, who wouldn't stop thinking Malefor had possessed her during the final fight and is waiting for the opportunity to kill them all. That offended Cynder, but since Sparx was Spyro's near constant companion, she kept quiet.

The other was Ember, who completely despised Cynder after the fight. She had fallen in love with Flame a few days after the fight, but she hated Cynder for the crippling injuries she dealt to her. Actually, Ember and Flame already has a child; a red-scaled son named Drake.

People would ask Cynder occasionally if she and Spyro were going to have children sooner or later. It was irritating sometimes, but frankly she enjoyed talking about Spyro.

And really, she and Spyro had agreed that they weren't ready for children just yet. They wanted to enjoy a free life for a little while before they start worrying about hatchlings.

They did have the occasional intimate moment, but not to the extent of Cynder ending up with an egg (and I'm trying to keep this clean). Still, it was close enough that they could call each other their own.

A dragon walked past her. "Hello, Cynder." He said.

Cynder nodded in return. "Hello." She said. _It's nice to actually talk to someone without being called 'evil one.'_ She thought.

"Waiting for Spyro to come back?" the dragon asked.

"You have no idea." She said. "What's taking him so darn long anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I think the Guardians found something, and it was urgent enough that Spyro, Sparx, Flame, Ember, and others were called immediately."

"Well, that's worrying." Cynder said.

The dragon nodded, they exchanged a few more words, and then the dragon said goodbye and walked off.

Cynder sighed. Then she felt someone gently brush her side.

She gave off a little shout and turned. Spyro looked at her.

Cynder laughed a little. "Spyro, can you not sneak up on me like that, please?" she asked.

Spyro smiled and licked her. "Sorry." He said.

Cynder noticed something wrong with his voice. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Spyro chuckled. "Just a little hoarse. There was a lot of talking involved." He said.

Cynder sighed and opened the door to their room. "What did the Guardians want?" she asked as she climbed into their bed.

Spyro sighed as he closed the door. "It's seems Malefor's armies weren't completely gone." He said. "There's a small group of survivors far north of here."

Cynder sighed again. "Why can't they just leave everyone alone for a peaceful life?" she asked.

Spyro climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. "If they did, then what would happen? Someone might try to replace Malefor." He said.

Cynder shuddered. "Oh, THAT'S reassuring!" she said.

Spyro licked her again. "Sorry." He said.

Cynder turned into his embrace, lying on her side between his forearms. "Well, you might be right." She said. She blinked. "Spyro, have you had any sudden adrenaline rushes lately, for no apparent reason?" she asked.

Spyro sighed. "Well, yes. But usually they're after someone says something that worries me." He said.

Cynder huddled close to her love. "I'm glad Malefor's dead." She said. "Why was he like that?"

"You tell me." He said. Cynder looked up into his amethyst eyes.

Then someone outside the window yelled, "SPYRO!"

A gold light flew in the window. It was Sparx. He took one look (Cynder noticed he looked terrified) and suddenly turned away. "What the heck?!" he yelled. "Spyro, you should have closed the window if you were going do something that intimate with Cynder!"

"Sparx…" Spyro said.

"What?"

"I'm just lying here, holding her. It isn't anything more than that."

"Oh, really?" Sparx asked.

Cynder wondered what Sparx thought they were doing, then she felt her face grow warm when she realized what Sparx meant by 'intimate'.

"Is… is IT asleep?" Sparx asked.

Cynder, offended, turned to look at him. "No." she said.

Sparx shook his head. Spyro looked at Cynder, then at Sparx. "Now, what the heck is going on that you came in here so quickly?" he asked.

Sparx landed on the table and started looking around for something. "Well, it isn't good news, that's for sure…" he said slowly.

"How bad is it?" Cynder asked.

"Really bad."

"And how bad is that?" Spyro asked.

Sparx picked up a small bowl, which is only about as big as he was and filled with water, and took a sip.

Spyro didn't really mind. Sparx would visit every now and then, and he was welcome to help himself to whatever he needed.

Sparx took a breath. "Well, it's apocalypse bad." He said.

"Oh, come on. It can't really be that bad, right?" Cynder asked. Sparx didn't say anything. "Right?" Cynder asked again.

Sparx took another breath. "Well, Malefor…" he started speaking so quietly his voice could scarcely be heard over the dragons' breathing.

"What was that about Malefor?" Spyro asked, sounding nervous.

**Location: Flint. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Light.**

"Oh s---!" someone yelled.

Light ignored it and knocked the head off another zombie. He picked up his knife and decapitated two more zombies with it.

He ran, dodged a bullet, and burned a group of zombies as he vaulted over a car. _Is it just me or are these things multiplying?_ He thought.

He heard roaring and looked up. That dragon-creature was hovering over the city, burning everything in sight.

They managed to get to a safe area and get everyone that couldn't fight inside it. They found the safe area while going toward the supposed location of Cauldur's lab.

And now Light was fighting like hell.

He threw a lightning bolt toward another zombie and slashed three more to bits.

Then all hell broke loose as the dragon breathed fire over the city.

Light dodged a fireball and nearly collided with another zombie. He shouted and jumped back, hurdling over fire, and landed dead center on a zombie's head. The landing killed the zombie, fortunately, and Light got up unharmed.

_Damn, damn, damn!_ Light thought. He threw bolts of electricity toward another group of zombies and he ran in the direction of the convoy.

He tripped over something and he lost his knife. _Shoot, this is not my day!_ He thought. He looked at what he tripped on…and found a samurai katana.

_Of all the dumb luck! This is much better than a combat knife!_ Light thought as he got up. He picked up the sword and continued running.

Then something that looked like a zombie-dragon-like-thing pounced right in front of Light.

Light dodged its claws, jumped over its head, landed on its back, and electrocuted the beast.

It dropped like a rock. Light continued running. _What in God's name was that thing?_ He thought.

Then something slammed onto the ground behind him and Light was launched three feet into the air. He turned around. The same beast he had just killed was up again. Light opened fire with his SMG. It took three mags to kill the beast, and twice Light almost got killed.

**Location: Dragon temple. Vespera Dimension**

**Character: Spyro.**

"Sparx, what is it about Malefor that's so bad you don't want to tell me?" Spyro asked. "He's dead. He's not going to hurt anyone."

Sparx swallowed another mouthful of water, apparently dehydrated, and looked at Spyro. "Well… it's kind of hard to say," He said, taking another mouthful.

"Sparx, when was the last time you had a drink of water?" Spyro asked. "That's the tenth drink in three minutes."

Sparx took a deep breath – then dropped the bombshell. "Malefor… is still alive." He said slowly.

The next thing he knew Spyro was so close to Sparx that he could have ran his little hand along Spyro's teeth. "WHAT?" Spyro roared.

Sparx shrieked and flew backward into a wall.

_Malefor… is ALIVE?_ Spyro thought. _How the hell is that possible? I KNOW Cynder and me killed him! And Ignitus died to make sure we'd accomplish that task!_

Spyro was dimly aware of Cynder looking around wildly, as if she expected Malefor to come out of the very walls and snatch her away.

"HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE ALIVE?" Spyro roared again. "Ignitus DIED to make sure we'd kill him!"

"Spyro, I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!" Sparx yelled back as loud as he could. Which wasn't all that loud at all. "All I know is, Flame saw a image of Malefor – alive – in that vision pool. That's all I know. Flame was so freaked out he told me to get you and the guardians right away!" Flame for some reason also had the ability to get the vision pools to show visions not only to him, but to others as well.

Spyro growled. "Well then, go get the guardians and tell them I'll meet them at the pool of visions." He said. Sparx nodded and flew back through the window.

Spyro turned to Cynder. She looked absolutely terrified. _Poor Cynder… Malefor tormented her so much she's probably thinking that she's going to be taken away again._ Spyro thought.

He looked at the door. "Cynder, let's go." He said. "If you're with me, and if Malefor really is alive, then he'll most likely not attack you if I'm close."

Cynder nodded and walked to Spyro's side.

Spyro opened the door and the two of them walked to the pool of visions. When they got there, three of the guardians were at the vision pool as well; Flame, The Fire Guardian of the temple, Cyril, the blue Ice Guardian of the temple, And Volteer, the yellow and blue Electric Guardian.

Ember was there as well. _Crap, Ember's for sure going to insist that Cynder should be killed._ Spyro thought. _And she might succeed in persuading the guardians that it's the best course of action._

He looked at Flame. His scales had turned from a bright red to a blood red, and he had grown considerably stronger since he became a Guardian. "Flame, this better not be some kind of sick joke!" he growled.

Flame shook his head. "I wish I could say I was joking." He said. "But I'm dead serious."

Ember looked at her lover. "So Malefor might be alive?" she asked. Flame nodded. Ember looked at Cynder, her eyes full of hate. "Well, we should kill Cynder then." She said. "We can't risk Malefor getting his pet under control again."

"That won't happen." Cyril said calmly. "The same spell Flame put on Cynder to stop her bleeding faster will also stop Malefor's attempts to possess her. And Cynder will never go back to Malefor willingly ever again."

"But still, we should kill her if she decided so turn traitor." Ember insisted.

Spyro growled. "Shut the hell up." he said.

Cyril sighed. "Cynder swore an oath to me about a week before the war ended." He said.

Spyro couldn't have been more surprised if Cyril had just said Ignitus was Spyro's father. "What?" he asked.

Cynder held out her left arm. Just visible along it, there was a faint line, the remains of a self-inflicted injury. "I wanted to make it clear to him that I wasn't on Malefor's side." She said.

Ember and Spyro both stared. "Cynder, you didn't have to do that." Spyro said.

Cynder shook her head. "I did." She said.

Spyro sighed and looked at Flame. "Now, why don't you see if you can get that pool to show that image again?" he asked.

Flame nodded toward the pool, which was giving off a glow the color of fire. "I already did." He said.

Everyone looked. Sure enough, there was the unmistakable form of Malefor hovering over what appeared to be a city.

"I've been running through images to try and find out what that is." Flame said. "I think that's a completely different dimension than ours. It's like a parallel universe."

"So why did you call us?" Volteer asked. "If Malefor is in another universe, than he's no threat."

Flame shook his head. "Well, that's what I thought too, but Malefor has another army now, and the leader of that army other than him is a human, and this human might have the means to open a portal to our world. Malefor has told that human about our world, I'm sure." He said.

Ember scoffed. "Humans?" she asked. "An army of humans? What the heck is Malefor thinking, gathering an army like that? We can defeat them, no problem."

Cyril shook his head. "Ember, I've seen what Flame saw. These humans are equipped with weapons I've never seen before. Weapons capable of tearing through rock. And this army is hundreds of thousands strong. And unfortunately, most of that number apparently is unaffected by elemental magic. That and I've seen a human that's able to use the fire and electric elements."

Spyro swore. "Well, a lot of good that does us." He growled. "What if they succeed in getting here? That would spell disaster."

Cyril shook his head. "I think the best course of action is to try to prevent them from getting here." He said.

Cynder looked up from the surface of the water. "Okay, so you want Spyro to find a way to that dimension, sabotage their means of getting here, kill Malefor, kill as much of the army as possible, and get back here without leaving a path?" she asked.

Cyril blinked at Cynder's statement. "Well, you spoke my mind, sort of." He said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Spyro asked.

Cyril nodded toward the image. "That world is in a state of apocalypse." He said. "And it seems the people in that world are divided. Some are against Malefor."

Spyro nodded. "So basically I should become their savior as well." He said in a low voice. "And is that all?"

Cyril sighed. "I'm not sure…" he said. "There's a virus in the dimension that reanimates corpses as monsters."

Spyro sighed. "Oh, great. If I die, I'm going to turned into a damn zombie. That's reassuring!" he said sarcastically. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about!"

Cynder placed a claw on his shoulder. "Spyro, you'll be fine." She said.

Ember growled. "Like you care." She growled.

Cyril shook his head. "Look, for the next several days we're going to find a way to that world. And Spyro is going with Cynder; both of them will need each others skills to succeed."

Ember growled. "The perfect set up for a betrayal." She said.

Cynder shook her head. "I don't want to get anywhere NEAR Malefor." She said. "I know I'm needed, but I'd rather stay here, far from Malefor's reach."

Cyril bowed his head slightly. "I understand perfectly, Cynder." He said. "After what Malefor did to you, I'm surprised you fought him."

Spyro wrapped his tail around Cynder's, out of view of the Guardians. "Look, does Cynder really need to come?" he asked.

Flame, Cyril, and Volteer nodded. Cynder swallowed. "What…what happens if the spell doesn't remain intact during the passage to the world Malefor's in?" she asked.

Cyril looked at the ground. "You'll be easy prey for Malefor." He said slowly.

Cynder shuddered. "Great." She said.

Spyro looked at her. "Cynder, I'll be right there next to you the whole time, okay?" he said reassuringly.

Cyril laughed a little. "Spyro, you and Cynder keep proving again and again that you to belong with each other." He said. He sighed. "But here's what we have to do for now; me, Volteer, and Ember will go to several locations I know of that has had reports of some kind of portal. We can probably manipulate the energy in those places in a way that will let us create a dimensional rift that leads to the dimension Malefor is in."

Flame looked at him. "How come I'm not coming?" he asked.

Cyril looked back at him. "Flame, I want you to stay here with Sparx, Spyro and Cynder. The four of you should research in the library for anything that might tell us how to get to this dimension, or how Malefor got there. You should also look in the pool to see what kind of enemy we're facing. What races there is, what they're capable of, what abilities they might have, how they fight, who's our allies, who's our enemies, everything that might help. You and Sparx should take turns looking at the visions with Spyro and Cynder. That way, you can get twice the work done in the same amount of time. And time, unfortunately, is not on our side."

Spyro nodded. "Yeah. The more time we take, the more likely Malefor is going to get here before we can get to where he is."

Cyril nodded. Then he looked at the sky. "Let's go, then." He said. "The sooner we find a way, the more likely Malefor will be easily defeated." Everyone nodded.

A couple hours later Spyro was pacing back and forth in the library.

Cynder was at one of the tables, with books piled all over it. "Spyro, I know you're upset about Malefor being alive, but pacing isn't going to help."

Spyro growled. "That is not it, Cynder." He said. "If Malefor is alive, then that means Ignitus died for almost nothing! Yes, we're still alive, but Ignitus also died to make sure the Dark Master will die. That was in vain!" he was roaring on the last four words.

Cynder got up and walked to Spyro's side. "And there's nothing we can do about it." She said. "Not right now. When we get to that other dimension, you're free to take out all the revenge you want on Malefor's armies. But not before."

Spyro growled again. "I know that." He said. "But what if he gets stronger than when we fought him? We almost died fighting him last time. If he gets even the slightest bit stronger, we'll die for sure!"

Cynder licked him. "Well, that's going to have to be a risk we have to take. And this time it might end up being more than the two of us against him. It might be a whole army."

Spyro sighed. "Still, we don't know how these humans will react." He said. "The only dragon in their world seems hell bent on slaughtering all of those who don't swear to serve him as a slave or minion. How will they react if two more dragons show up? They might attack first and ask questions later. And Cyril's right; we have no idea what they are capable of."

Cynder sighed in worry as she wrapped her tail around his. "But there might be some who will listen to us, then decide if we're friend or foe." She said.

Spyro sighed. "Yes, but what are the chances of that?" he asked.

Cynder leaned her head against his neck. "Well, if that chance exists, it is a very high chance." She said. "Spyro, you can worry about it all you want, but there's nothing we can do about it. We'll be fine."

Spyro nodded, then realized something. He looked at Cynder. "Cynder, you must be dead scared of Malefor, and yet you're trying to cheer me up." he said. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but still…"

Cynder closed her eyes as she leaned harder against Spyro. "Yeah, I'm scared. I don't want to be Malefor's puppet again."

Spyro nuzzled her gently. "I won't let that happen." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Clara is going to be one of the more influential characters in the book._**

**_and the box Light puts by her grave, you'll find out what the writing is later in the book.  
_**

**Chapter 7: A last wish is one for peace.**

**Location: Flint. Asgard dimension.**

**December 26****th****, 10:00 am.**

**Character: Light.**

Light looked at the ruins of Flint. It looked like London after the Blitz.

He sighed and went back to work on removing rubble from a doorway to get to some survivors. Will was helping him. "I can't believe this." He thought out loud. "What the hell was that thing? It just kept on breathing flames over this city. There's so many people dead."

"Don't dwell on it." Light said. "There's nothing we can do except save as many people as possible."

The rubble suddenly fell away and a little girl holding the hand of a teen aged boy came out. Light made sure they were okay, gave them food and water, and sent them to the convoy vehicles.

A few minutes later he found the bodies of two girls. They looked like they had died in an instant. Light waited for some smart--- to say some remark so he could knock whoever said it on his back. No one said a word.

Will, however, was in tears. "Why did Cauldur have to do this?" he asked.

"Because he's a demon!" someone said.

Light sighed. "Nothing could be worse than this." He said.

He walked over to the medical tent. There was a small girl with blond hair on a bed, bandaged up. She couldn't have been any older then 5.

"Is she alright?" Light asked.

The doctor shook his head. "This is the worse case yet." He said.

Light sat down on a stool next to the bed and held her hand. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. He knew she wasn't, but he also wanted to comfort her as much as possible.

The girl looked at him. Her blue eyes were half-closed. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked, her little voice breaking.

Light swallowed. _Oh God, what should I do?_ He thought. _My dad had said that sometimes it's better to tell a lie than a painful truth. But should I really?_

The girl took a breath. "I already know the answer." She said faintly.

Light took a deep breath. "How did you get this banged up?" he asked, saying a phrase that was completely unlike him.

The doctor cleared his throat. "This girl tried to save so many people." He said. "If she didn't, her life wouldn't be in danger right now."

"I wanted to be a hero." The girl said. "I wanted to help as much as I could."

Light took another breath. "Well, you sure made a difference." He said.

The girl squeezed his hand. "Do you think mommy's in heaven?" she asked.

Light started to break up. "Yes, you're mom is in heaven." He said. "Along with all of your friends." _And I hope I'm right._

The girl smiled. "What would it be like in heaven?" she asked.

_Why does she have to ask questions like this?_ Light thought. "I… I'm sure it's a paradise full of green fields, forests and flowers." He said.

The girl smiled. "Just like I dreamed." She said. Her smile faded. "Why did Cauldur have to do this?"

Light shook his head. "Don't dwell on it." He said. "I'll make sure everyone here gets to safety. I'll make sure the world goes back to peace soon."

The girl smiled again, a nice smile. "Thank you." she said. "What's your name?"

Light smiled, brushing her head. "It's Light Oshodi."

The girl smiled again. "Nice name." She said. "The kindest I've ever heard." She took another breath. "My name's Clara Doyle."

Light brushed her head again. "That's even nicer than mine." He said.

Clara smiled. "I know." She said. "Light, please take care of everyone…" she said faintly, then she closed her eyes. "Light, thank you." and she didn't say anything else.

Two seconds later Light was crying.

A couple hours later Clara was placed in a coffin, the best one Light and Natalie could find.

Natalie came forward to the coffin first, and she placed a blue and purple flower, which she had founding a garden, in Clara's hands.

Then Will came forward, and he placed a gold necklace, which he found in the ruins of a hotel, around Clara's neck.

Then Light came forward. He sighed sadly as he placed a diamond ring on Clara's hand. _Rest in peace, Clara._ He thought as he backed away.

The coffin was placed in a grave next to an empty factory they had found. It was the best they could do for her.

Natalie had dug the grave herself, using her telekinetic abilities. She also buried the coffin. Natalie didn't enjoy it, but she had to do it.

They had a grave marker all set up. It read:

Clara Doyle.

A caring, loving girl whom gave her life to save others.

"Her last wish was for peace."

Light, Natalie, and Will stayed at the grave for a few minutes, then Will and Natalie left.

Light stayed at the grave. He took a black, wooden box with a gold dragon painted on it, some paper, and a pen out of his backpack and started writing. After he finished, he put the paper in the box, latched it shut, and he placed it next to the grave.

_Clara, you helped so many people in the last day of your life._ Light thought. _Let me help you help more people after your death._

He shook his head and got up. Then he followed Natalie.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, i looked at the Spyro crossovers before i put this up online.**_

_**all i have to say for some of them is 'what the hell'? some are just crazy. but some are really good.  
**_

_**i'm actually waiting for the day someone submits a Spyro/Bioshock crossover (that would be awesome).  
**_

**Chapter 8: Cauldur and the dragon.**

**Character: Light.**

**8:49 PM. Cauldur's lab.**

Light shot another soldier and ran through the doorway.

About an hour ago, while fighting zombies, the refugees had stumbled – literally – on Cauldur's underground lab.

Light, Dante and Will volunteered to go into the lab find Cauldur.

Now they were fighting through soldiers.

Will ran beside him. "Light, are you okay?" he asked.

Light nodded. "Don't worry. I haven't taken damage yet. Just worry about how we'll take out Cauldur."

Dante, running on Light's other side, nodded and said, "Yes, as soon as we find him, I'm going to kill him." He said in a low voice.

Light looked at him. "No." he said. "Cauldur is the one who created the virus that created the zombies. He is probably the only one who knows how to counter it."

Dante shook his head. "Well, I'll just look through his files." He said.

Will looked at him. "You're determined to kill this guy, aren't you?" he asked. Then he turned and pressed his hand against the door they had just gone through. The door instantly froze over with ice almost two feet thick.

Light shook his head. "We could have just welded the door shut." He said.

"Then how do we get back through?" Will asked pointedly. "Ice is more effective for something like this."

Light sighed. "Look, can we just find this guy, please?" He said, running off again.

"Hey, wait up!" Will yelled as his two friends ran through another door.

They all stopped cold. Right in front of them, there was a huge machine. It was a huge ring, surrounded by symbols and wires.

The wires were attached to generators that looked like they had Uranium in them.

Cauldur was in front of the machine. He was smiling as he looked at the two kids that just walked in through the door.

"Well, well." He said. "About time you three showed up."

Dante's arms were covered in a black mist, and when they cleared, they had doubled in size, were completely black, and had five, one-foot long claws on the end. "Cauldur, damn you to hell." He said. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

Cauldur looked at Dante. "Don't you look so threatening." He said. "Dante, don't you remember it was ME who gave you your powers?"

Dante took a step toward him. "Yeah, at the cost of innocent people!" he said.

Light looked at the machine. "What the hell kind of machine is that?" He asked.

Cauldur smiled. "This is what is going to tear a rift in space." He said.

Will started. "Cauldur, you're insane!" he yelled. He threw a sphere of concentrated Haze energy at him.

The sphere stopped dead in the air three feet away and disappeared.

Then there was a ripple in the air, and a huge black dragon materialized out of thin air.

"Holy ----!" Dante yelled. Will and Light both jumped back.

The black dragon stared down at them, a cruel smile across its face.

"----! That black dragon serves Cauldur?" Light yelled.

Black colored mist surrounded the dragon, so Light couldn't get a good look at it. From what he can get though, the dragon's scales seemed closer to violet than black (something Light found odd).

Cauldur smiled – and flipped the switch on the machine. The machine started up, and noise filled the room.

Dante looked at the dragon. "Light, Will, both of you go after Cauldur. I've got this bastard!"

Light and Will both charged at Cauldur. He shouted something and there was a huge flash.

Light, Will, and Dante suddenly found themselves in an abandoned town with the rest of the refugee group.

Dante, startled, got up and looked around. "What the ----?" he said out loud.

"Hey, there's kids here!" someone yelled, though whomever it was sounded just as surprised as Dante was.

Because they were not in Flint anymore, they were in a ruined village, about five hundred miles west of Flint.


	9. Chapter 9

_**everyone knows that your past comes back to haunt you in any way, shape, or form**_**_ sooner or later._**

**_And Flame's explanation, i imagine the famous equation 'E=mc2' is somewhere in there._**

**_okay, i'll admit it. Einstein is at the top of my favorite scientists list.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: can't run away from your past forever.**

**Location: Dragon temple. Vespera dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

_Cynder walked to a small cave with Spyro. They were talking, laughing, and just enjoying the brilliant summer day._

_When they got to the cave, Spyro went in first. Cynder followed close behind._

_The cave was large enough to raise a family. It was carved into a mountain, and I say 'carved' because Spyro made it using earth element spells during the war._

_Spyro looked at Cynder. He sighed. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked._

_Cynder nodded. "Everyone thinks we've mated already, since we've been out here alone so many times." She said. "So what difference would it make? We are ready to raise children."_

_Spyro smiled as he nuzzled her. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Still, are you sure you want to?"_

_Cynder nodded again. "I'm sure." She said._

_Then everything went black. Cynder looked around wildly, startled. "Spyro?" she called out. No answer was heard from Spyro. Cynder could still feel the rock under her paws, but other than that she had no idea if she was still in the cave._

_Cynder backed up a little. "Why did you do it?" a little, childish voice said from behind her._

_Cynder yelped and turned. There was a small, green dragon behind her. She couldn't have been older than 6. Cynder stared and backed up. She recognized the girl; it was one of the thousands Cynder was forced to kill while Malefor had her._

_The little dragon looked up at her, emerald eyes glistening with tears. "Why did you kill me?" she asked again. "I was just playing out in a field with my friends."_

_Cynder backed up more. "I didn't kill you intentionally." She said. "That was Malefor. He tricked me. I didn't have a choice!" she was yelling on the last seven words._

"_Why didn't you fight back then?" a voice said somewhere to her left. Cynder turned. There was another dragon, older then Cynder and blue in color. "You could have fought back. I could be still alive." He said._

"_I did." Cynder said, backing up even more. "You have no idea how much I fought back during the last days of the war."_

"_You should have fought back before then." Said yet another voice. Cynder turned to looked behind her. There was another young child, amber-colored. "All you had to do was fight back as hard as you could. You had to kill me? All I was doing was playing with my younger sister." Then a smaller dragon appeared next to the amber dragon. This one was a bright orange, and she was crying._

_Cynder swallowed. "I didn't want kill you!" she yelled. "That was Malefor! I was fighting back as hard as I could! He was too strong for me!"_

"_You still killed at his orders." Said yet another voice. Cynder jumped and turned around. There was an old dragoness, brown in color. "You still killed all of us." She said in a craggy voice. "And Malefor is still alive. What would happen if he gets his puppet back? You're a traitor, evil one. You don't deserve to be forgiven. You shouldn't even have our savior's affection."_

_Cynder backed up, looking wildly around her. All around her, dragons and other living things were appearing. All of them were innocent souls that Cynder ended while Malefor had her in his grasp._

_Cynder panicked and ran. She ran for what seemed like hours, while thousands of people materialized out of thin air around her, taunting her and asking why she ended their lives._

"_Leave me ALONE!" she yelled, mostly out of fear. She kept running._

_The endless questions changed to a chant, "Kill the traitor! Kill the traitor!"_

_Cynder ran, helplessly yelling that she was sorry, but no one listened._

_Then everyone disappeared. She was back in the cave with Spyro, almost like she was just moments before, but Spyro was a bit farther than he was, about two feet away._

_Cynder sighed with relief. "Oh thank god, I was just having a bad daydream." She said to herself under her breath._

_She looked at Spyro, then realized he was angry. "Why did you kill them?" he asked._

_Cynder backed up, sensing the presence of thousands of others nearby. "I didn't…." She said. "Spyro, you know that wasn't me."_

_Spyro growled. "Why didn't you fight back?" he growled. He took a slash at her. Cynder dodged, hardly believing it was her love that just attacked her. "Go away." He growled. "You are a traitor, Evil One."_

_Those words broke Cynder. She stared at him, hardly noticing the quiet chants filling the cave, then she ran out the cave, almost crying._

_The chants grew louder and louder the more Cynder ran. She tried to fly, but invisible bonds held her wings in place, grounding her. Then something grabbed her and smashed her into the ground._

"_Well, I have you again." boomed a deep, threatening voice. Cynder recognized it instantly; it was Malefor!_

_She struggled against claws almost as long as her whole body was. "Let me go!" she yelled, filled with pure fear. "Please, just let me go!"_

_Then a mist enveloped her. She felt something clawing at her mind. Malefor was using a Possession spell!_

"_Please, don't!" she yelled. Then the mist dissipated. She thought she was okay, but then her body got up without her consent. _

_A voice in her head laughed. Cynder realized Malefor had possessed her. "No!" she screamed._

_Malefor – as Cynder – jumped and flew toward who knows where. Cynder fought the whole way, trying every possible spell she knew that could counter possession. None of them worked._

_Then she saw a group of kids, just playing with a couple dragonflies. Malefor was headed straight toward them._

_Before Cynder realized what was going to happen, Malefor sent a poison spell right toward the eldest of the group. It was a one hit kill._

_Cynder fought even harder, but nothing worked. Soon almost the whole group lied on the ground, lifeless._

_Only the youngest remained. It was a small girl with red scales. She was crying, calling out to her friends every second or so._

_Malefor walked toward her, tail-blade cutting through the air in anticipation._

_The little dragon looked up at them, her eyes full of tears. She cried one last time as Malefor slashed at her._

_Cynder herself was crying, not wanting to believe this was happening to her. "No, no, no, no-"_

"NNNNO!" Cynder yelled. She thrashed, disoriented, and then she felt strong arms encircling her body, holding her tight.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" someone asked. Cynder was so scared she couldn't recognize the voice.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, thrashing around, trying to break free. For all she knew, it was Malefor that was holding her. That thought scared her even more.

An eye came into her field of vision, and she noticed it was amethyst in color. It seemed to radiate calm and care.

Cynder blinked and looked around wildly. She was back in her room, on her bed.

Which meant the one holding her was…

Cynder turned to look at Spyro, who was holding her tight. He looked at her, worried. "Cynder, are you all right?" he asked, his voice projecting calm.

Cynder shook her head. "No." she said. She was afraid to even blink.

Spyro gently held her head in one of his front paws. "Cynder, what happened?" he asked. "Is something tormenting you?"

Cynder turned into his warm embrace, almost crying. "Yes." She said.

Spyro looked at her, holding her tight to his amethyst form. "Tell me, what happened?" he said carefully.

Cynder huddled against the gold-colored scales that covered Spyro's belly and told him what just happened.

Spyro held her even tighter. "Cyn, I wouldn't dream of doing something so terrible to you." He said soothingly. "It was just a nightmare. You did nothing wrong. That was all Malefor."

Spyro started calling her Cyn as a nickname.

Cynder, hardly able to keep from crying, huddled against him. Spyro's scent comforted her a little, but not enough to stop all the painful memories that came in a flood. "Still, they should still be alive." She said. "I shouldn't be alive instead of them."

Spyro kissed her. "I don't believe that you should be dead, Cynder." He said. "Yes, they deserved life, but fate can be cruel sometimes. It has been especially cruel on you." he kissed Cynder again, holding her tight against his belly. "But it has been kind enough to let me find a way to set you free." He said.

Cynder buried her face in the amethyst scales covering Spyro's neck. "But why did all those people have to die?" she asked.

Spyro bent his neck and extended his wing, completely enveloping Cynder. "When we get to the other dimension, we'll make sure Malefor pays for what he did." He said.

That didn't make Cynder feel any better. Spyro held her tight, letting her cry until she couldn't anymore.

After what felt like an hour there was knocking on the door. Spyro leaped up, growling.

Cynder got up, still a bit scared.

"Spyro, Cynder, are you awake?" Came a voice. It was Flame.

Spyro took a deep breath. "Yes." He said.

"What was all that shouting about?" Flame asked.

Cynder blushed; she couldn't bear the thought of waking up everyone in the temple (Flame's room, which he shared with Ember, is on the opposite side of the temple).

Spyro was also blushing. "Cynder…" he took a breath. "She just had a visit from a night ghost."

Cynder looked at him. Night ghosts are specters that make people have nightmares about their worst fears.

Flame whistled; it was a sound that Cynder thought was really hard to make. "Wow. What the hell did she do to deserve that?" he said.

Cynder shuddered. Spyro looked at the door. "Let me guess; she woke up the whole temple."

"Can I come in?" Flame asked. Spyro walked to the door and, after lighting a candle, opened it. Flame came in.

"Okay, the answer to my question?" Spyro asked.

"No, she didn't." Flame said. "I was already awake, and I could just faintly hear her. I came running; I thought Malefor had sent a servant to try and either capture or kill her."

Cynder shuddered again. "Oh, THAT'S reassuring!" she said.

Flame looked at her. "Yeah, that wasn't needed." He said.

Spyro cleared his throat. "Flame, what are you doing up?" he asked.

Flame looked at Spyro, smiling. "I was doing some research, and I got the breakthrough to end all breakthroughs!" he said.

"Meaning?" Cynder asked.

"Meaning we can go to the dimension Malefor is in… TONIGHT!" Flame said triumphantly.

Spyro gaped at him. "How?" he asked.

That did it. The next thing Cynder knew, she was bored to death from listening to an explanation from Flame about moon phases and a radioactive power source in the other dimension and something about space-time fabric and who knows what else.

Spyro somehow managed to keep from yawning. "Okay, so you're saying you can reverse-engineer a portal the enemy already has set up and we can just Teleport there, but it has to be tonight. It won't be at the place Malefor is at, though. It would be about five hundred miles away in any direction." He said. Flame nodded. "Okay, one more question; what do you mean by 'we'?"

Flame shifted a little. "I've convinced Cyril to let me come with you," he said.

Cynder looked at him. "Wait, you're coming with us to kill Malefor?" she asked.

"Yep." Flame said.

**Location: ruined village. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Light.**

"Son of a ------ -----!" Dante yelled. "We were that ------ close to Cauldur, and he ------ teleported us here? GOD ------ DAMN IT!"

Obviously Dante has lost his temper.

"Dante, do you mind toning it down a little?" Will said.

"Yeah, settle down before you blow a fuse." Light said. "I'm as upset as you are about this, but yelling and cursing like a sailor isn't helping."

Dante picked up a rock and threw it at a car. However, he forgot about his Reaper powers and the car ended up looking like a cannon shot it.

Light stared at it like it was from outer space. "Holy crap." He said. "Dante, I keep forgetting that you're powers grant you enough strength to put TNT to shame."

Just then Ron walked up. "Hi, Ron." Will said.

He looked down at him. "Hello, Will." He said. He looked at Light. "Light, I've got some bad news. There's a safe zone only three miles from here, but it's in the opposite direction than Flint. We can't risk anymore people dying, so we have to go."

Light looked at the ground. "So we can't go to Flint?"

"I didn't say that." Ron said. "We're getting the survivors to the safe zone first, then we're going to Flint. You, Natalie, Will, Dante, and me. We're going to Flint."

Dante smiled. "Great." He said.

Light, however, wasn't as thrilled. "I'd prefer Natalie stays at the safe zone." He said.

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, except people are scared of that poor girl. And when people get scared, they do crazy s---."

"Like attack innocent people." Will said.

Light looked at the ground. "Fine." He said.

Ron sighed, brushing the White Wolves Insignia on his black vest. "So many people died because of Cauldur and that black dragon," He said.

Will nodded. "Cauldur should burn in hell." He said.

Dante nodded. "I agree." He said. "Him and that black dragon."

Light sighed. "Once we get the refugees to safety, we're going back to that lab." He said. "And I'm going to make sure Cauldur dies, along with any dragon he might be with."


	10. Chapter 10

**_everyone has one promise they won't make. Spyro finds his one promise in this chapter._**

**Chapter 10: the one promise Spyro refuses to make.**

**Location: Dragon Temple: Vespera dimension.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro looked at the portal Flame and Cyril opened in the vision pool. It was rimmed with an indigo aura, and it looked like a whirlpool of light and darkness.

He sighed. "This is just a one-way portal?" he asked.

Cyril nodded. "You might need the enemies' equipment in order to come back." he said. "And because of the different energy between this dimension and the other one, I think any dragon that goes through is going to triple in size. For example, if you're ten feet tall here, you'll be thirty feet tall over there."

"Well, that might be a good thing." Spyro said, regarding the fact that if that were the case anything would think twice before attacking a dragon that size.

Ember was right next to Flame, tails wrapped around each other. "Please be careful, my love." She said, licking Flame.

Flame shook his head. "There's still some time to get ready." He said. "You don't have to say goodbye yet."

Cyril nodded. "I'm going to say goodbye now." He said. "I've been called to battle, unfortunately, and if I leave now I should be back by tomorrow afternoon and back to my duties as Guardian." And with that he left the room.

Spyro looked at Cynder and nodded toward their room with his head.

A couple minutes later Spyro opened the door to his room. "Okay, we need normal supplies, medical supplies, armor, and that blade sharpening kit of yours." He said.

Cynder sighed. "All I wish for is as much time as possible away from Malefor." She said.

Spyro sighed as he collected the stuff in two separate bags. "I know you're scared, Cynder. But there's little we can do except go and fight." He blinked. "Wow. That was much faster to collect than I thought."

Cynder sighed. "I wish for as much time as possible, and I end up with much shorter time." She said.

Spyro licked her. "Look at the bright side; the sooner we're done, the sooner we can have a normal life." He said. "As normal as possible, I mean."

Cynder nodded, leaning into his neck. "I know." She said. She sighed and opened the door.

Spyro sighed and went through the door in front of Cynder, who followed.

"Spyro, promise me that if I get possessed," she started.

Spyro turned to look at her. "You won't." he said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Cynder looked at the floor. "Well, if I do," she said. "Promise me you won't hold back if we fight."

Spyro's head shot back as his eyes widened. "Cynder!" he said, almost yelling. "That… that would mean KILLING you!"

Cynder sighed. "I know." She said. "I'd rather die than serve Malefor again."

Spyro shook his head. "No!" he yelled. "I agree about how you feel, you wanting to die instead of serving Malefor, but your death at my claws? Not going to happen." He nuzzled her. "Cynder, I love you, and I would do anything to keep you safe. But please, don't ask this of me." _Cynder must be absolutely terrified if she asked me to do something like that._ He thought.

Cynder just let Spyro nuzzle her. "Spyro, just promise me you will." She said.

Spyro growled. "No." he said in a low voice. "I would never even consider something like that."

They walked to the portal in silence. _I can't believe Cynder thought I'd make a promise like that!_ He thought.

He shook his head and wrapped his tail around Cynder's. _Well, no sense in letting her just drown in fear of Malefor._ He thought. _I should comfort her as much as possible. This might be the last time we see this place._

Cynder sidled right up to Spyro, her scales touching his. "Spyro, what would happen if the portal doesn't work?" she asked.

Spyro shrugged. "Most likely we'd end up fifty miles apart from each other, I guess." He said. _Or one of us might end up torn to pieces._ He thought silently. He extended his wing over Cynder, covering her almost completely.

He kept his wing over her until they got to the portal. Then he folded it and looked at Flame, who was also ready.

Cynder looked at him. "You're ready?" she asked.

Flame nodded. "And I'd like to remind you and Spyro that this dimension is in a state of apocalypse. People are going to be more likely to attack than to talk. And we have no idea what abilities the humans have."

Spyro nodded. "Yes, you've said that once already." He said.

Ember suddenly had her arms around Flame's neck, which made it hard for Flame to breathe. "Please be careful." She said, licking him.

Flame choked. "Ember… you're… choking me." He managed to say.

Spyro laughed a little. _I'm glad Cynder doesn't do that._ He thought. _That would make life a bit harder than it already is._

Cynder looked around. "I'm going to miss this place while I'm gone." She said.

"You're not the only one." Spyro said, licking her.

Flame managed to get Ember off him. "Well, we should get going." He said.

Then there was a chirping sound. Flame and Ember looked down. Next to their feet was a small, red dragon barely as long as Flame's claws. It was Drake, Flame and Ember's son.

Flame bent his neck and nuzzled his son. "I'll be back as soon as I can, my child." He said softly.

He nuzzled Ember one final time, then he, Spyro and Cynder walked to the portal.

Spyro felt dizzy as he stared into the portal. He swallowed. "Goodbye, Avalar." He said under his breath.

Cynder pressed against him. "Apocalypse, here we come." She said sadly.

"Well, let's hope we'll be back soon." Flame said.

Cynder sighed. "Just when I thought I was going to be rid of Malefor, this has to happen." She said.

Spyro looked at her and held her right front paw in his left one. "It'll be over soon." He said.

Flame looked at Ember. "Goodbye, Ember." He said.

All three of them took a deep breath. Then dove through the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't worry, people. Cynder's going to be okay. you have to remember Light is heading toward the Lab.**_

**Part 2: Friend or foe?**

**Chapter 11: Taken.**

**Location: void.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro thought he was going to be sick. The spiraling lines of white and black made him dizzy.

It felt like he was flying without using his wings. He was sure everyone else was feeling the same.

He looked at Cynder. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cynder nodded. "It's just that I'm worried." She said. "What if Malefor is right there when we get to the other dimension?"

Spyro smiled. "Then we can get this over with all the faster." He said.

Suddenly he gasped as a sudden feeling of danger overcame him. _What the hell?_ He thought. He looked around. _What's this sense of danger I'm feeling?_

He looked at Flame. "Flame, is something wrong?" he asked. Flame looked as pale as a red dragon could be.

Flame shook his head. "No. It's just that I'm as worried as Cynder." He said.

Spyro shook his head. _It's probably nothing then._ He thought.

Something black to his left caught his attention, and he turned to look… just in time to see claws black as night tear through the wall of the portal and wrap around Cynder.

Cynder screamed as she was pulled away from Spyro. "CYNDER!" Spyro yelled.

"SPYRO!" she screamed. Her paw was torn from Spyro's as she was pulled further away.

Spyro slashed at the claws, and realized to his horror that the claws were insubstantial enough that he couldn't harm them. Flame reacted with a fire spell. That didn't do anything either.

Spyro leaped toward Cynder, fully intent on saving her, but something lashed out and knocked him back.

He was sent spinning and crashed into Flame. He recovered and turned toward Cynder just in time to see her pulled through a rift in the portal.

Cynder was screaming at the top of her lungs. She had enough time to scream Spyro's name one last time before the what-ever-it-was pulled her through completely.

Spyro leaped at the rift. Then there was a bright flash and Spyro found himself leaping out of the portal. They had reached the end of the portal.

He turned in mid-air and unfurled his wings, intent on going back to rescue Cynder. But the portal closed right in front of him.

Spyro landed in a snowdrift and stared at the place where the portal was, horrified.

He reared his head back toward the sky. "CCYYYYNNNNDDEEEEEER!" he roared.

Her name echoed throughout the apparent snowbound city they were in. Unnatural cries echoed back, but Spyro hardly noticed them.

The only thing he knew was that someone had just snatched his loved one away from him.

**Character: Light.**

**December 29****th****, 12:05 PM.**

**Location: Flint outskirts. Asgard dimension.**

Light started and got up from where he was resting after another battle with some infected.

_What the hell was that?_ He thought. He looked around. The echo could still be heard. It sounded somewhat inhuman, yet Light knew that it was an actual word. He could hear it clearly.

_Okay, what is 'Cynder'? Is that a name? Did I even hear it right?_ He thought. He looked around. The others were still asleep. It had been a long night. He was only awake as a guard.

_Whoever was shouting is a complete idiot!_ Light thought worriedly. _It's already common knowledge that the infected are attracted to loud sounds._

He shook his head. _I want to see what's wrong, but if I go now, then I might not get another chance to catch Cauldur. Whoever it is, I'm sorry._

He sighed and looked around. There was a few infected in a few places, but they were far enough away that Light didn't have to worry. They were running toward the shout anyway.

_Ah, what the heck am I thinking?_ Light thought. _The world's gone to hell. It'd be nice to save as many people as possible, but there's no way to help whoever is shouting and still get the cure from Cauldur. And besides, that shout didn't sound entirely human at all. It might be a trap set up by that dragon that works for Cauldur. Or does Cauldur work for that dragon?_

Light shook his head. _Okay then, if that's true, then this dragon is behind all of this. Why? What the hell can a fire-breathing dragon twice the size of an aircraft carrier gain from killing this world and going to a different one? Well, it might be an exile, but still._

He looked at his watch. _They've been sleeping long enough._ He thought.

Light looked at Dante and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Dante. Wake up." he said. "We need to get going."

**One hour later…**

**Location: Cauldur's Lab.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder woke up in a dark room, with a raging headache and almost incoherent thoughts.

Cynder got up, shaking herself, and looked around. There was stone all around her. It looked like her room back in the temple, minus the furniture and the window. Not to mention considerably smaller; Cynder's wings brushed the ceiling and wall at the same time. There wasn't even an available light source. Well, any REAL light source, really. There were glowing rods around the top of the walls, giving off enough light to allow Cynder to see, however dimly.

_Where am I?_ She thought. She closed her eyes. _I remember looking at Spyro just as we were about to go through the portal. I think I said something like 'apocalypse, here we come'. Then we dove in._

Cynder shook her head. _Then we were in some sort of tunnel. I was scared, I remember that clear as crystal._ She sneezed. _Damn, it's so cold._ She thought as she shivered.

She curled up on the ground, using her wings to make a tent of sorts around herself. It was the best she could do at the moment. There wasn't even some sort of sheet. And it worked a little.

Then it hit her. She remembered being dragged through a rift in the portal, and she could remember Spyro calling out her name.

_Oh no._ She thought. _Did Malefor kidnap me again? Did he lock me in this room? Speaking of which, what IS this room?_

Cynder looked around. There was a door.

She jumped up and ran toward the door. Her right paw was suddenly jerked backward and Cynder fell on the ground.

She stayed there, shocked. And then she noticed a thick chain around her right leg.

She got up, and almost fell again. Her paw felt like it was on fire. _Damn it!_ She thought. _Cynder, that was stupid! Of course Malefor wouldn't let you in easy reach of a door!_

Cynder got up and limped toward where the chain was connected to the wall. _Damn, that chain isn't going anywhere._ She thought.

She curled up again, shivering. _At this rate, I'm going to catch pneumonia._ She thought.

She longed to be back at the temple. She didn't want to be in this airtight room. Well, almost airtight. There were a couple vents to both sides of the door.

Cynder shuddered again, this time with sadness. _Oh Spyro… where are you?_ She thought miserably.

There was nothing Cynder wanted more than to see him again. _Why did Malefor have to take me from him?_ She thought. She could still feel Spyro's paw around hers, even though he was nowhere in sight.

Cynder coiled up tighter, so much that the tip of her tail-blade was touching her snout. She couldn't stop thinking about Spyro. Everything about him was running through her mind.

She burst into tears after a while, unable to stop. Normally when something bothers her, or when something happens that makes her really sad, Spyro is right there with her, comforting her.

But he wasn't here this time. Cynder was alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**_if you ignore the guy that gets electrocuted, this is actually kinda funny._**

**Chapter 12: Natalie is in the lead… without Light's consent.**

**January 1****st****. 4:30 PM.**

**Character: Light.**

"Wow. I think Cauldur's army tripled in size over the last two days." Ron said as he looked at the lab.

People were coming in and out in a constant stream. Almost all of them were armed to the teeth with guns and knives.

"Am I the only person in Flint that has a sword?" Light asked, just to get his mind of the stench of rotting flesh coming from a pile of corpses not far from where they were at the moment. He coughed. "Okay, Dante. Why are you the only one NOT wearing a bandanna around your face?"

"Because I'm used to this stench." Dante said. "I don't like it, but it doesn't throw me off track."

"You scare me sometimes, Dante." Natalie said. She looked at Will. "Hey Will. You're good at infiltration, any chance we can get you into a soldier's suit and sneak into Cauldur's lab?"

Will shook his head. "I'll need both the outfit and the card-key in order to get in there." He said. "And we don't have either."

Light looked over his shoulder. There was a thug wearing soldier's clothes about to go through the door behind them, with his gun drawn.

"Well, you're about to get both, hopefully." Light said.

The soldier walked through the door, and was suddenly on the ground after Light punched him in the face.

A few minutes later the soldier was dead on the ground with electrical burns all over his body.

And another few minutes later Will had the soldier clothes on.

"I think that'll work." Ron said, smiling. Dante rolled his eyes as he placed a hand of the soldier's forehead. The soldier disintegrated into a black mist and seemed to disappear into Dante's hand.

The same black mist formed over Dante's body and when it dissipated Dante looked exactly like the dead soldier.

"Okay, that should let me in too." Dante said. Even his voice had changed.

"What about clothes?" Light said. "Thank God you still have your underwear!"

Dante looked at himself. "Yeah, I forgot about that." He said.

Will sighed. "Oh yeah, we're not coming out alive." He said. "Not with a team like thi – NATALIE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A SOLDIER'S OUTFIT?"

"The dead guy had a spare change in his bag." Natalie said. She was dressed like Will was.

Light stared at her. "Natalie," he said slowly. "You are NOT going in that lab with Will."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. She took off toward the lab. "Catch me if you can, then!" she yelled.

Light almost growled like a dragon and stared at Will. "Will, if you don't come out of that lab with Natalie, so help me, I'll kill you!"

"Done. Clear as crystal." Will said quickly. Then he charged after Natalie. "NATALIE, WAIT FOR ME!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_remember what i said in Chapter Seven about Clara and the writing Light put in the box next to her grave? it's revealed in this chapter._**

**Chapter 13: A memento from a kind soul.**

**Location: eastern part of Flint. Asgard dimension.**

**5:00 PM.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro was lying in the basement of an abandoned factory. Flame was flying around that part of the city, trying to see if he could find anything that could pose a threat.

Spyro didn't really care. He was so torn up over Cynder's capture he wouldn't have cared if Malefor suddenly dropped through the ceiling.

He looked around, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. There were piles of crates in one corner; there was an elevator that was just barely big enough for just one of the two dragons; and there was the ruins of what appeared to be stairs.

Spyro shook his head. _I'm beating myself up over this too much._ He thought. _There was nothing I could do. And anyway, Cynder wouldn't want me just staying down here. Actually, I need some fresh air._

Spyro got up and walked to the elevator. It had taken him and Flame some time to figure out how to use it. He got in and let the elevator carry him to the exit.

He got out, went outside, and looked around. It was snowing again. Spyro sighed and walked around the factory. Everything was so different from home. There was nothing he wanted more than to see the grassy planes surrounding the dragon temple.

Spyro looked up at the sky. The gray clouds only worsened how he felt.

He looked back at the ground, sighing – and almost tripped on a piece of rock jutting out of the ground.

Spyro stared at it. _This seems shaped._ He thought. _It's as if someone made it. But for what purpose?_ He looked at it closely.

He noticed some writing on one side of the stone. It was a bit snow covered, so Spyro brushed it off, trying to read what it said. This is what he found:

Clara Doyle.

A caring, loving girl whom gave her life to save others

"Her last wish was for peace."

Spyro backed up a pace. _This… this is a grave._ He thought. _I almost defiled someone's GRAVE! That was too close!_

Then he did a double take at the writing. _Hang on, I can read this._ He thought. _That most likely means that the humans in this dimension speak the same language I do. That's great!_

Spyro sighed sadly. He thought a silent prayer, and turned to go back inside.

His tail bumped the grave marker. _Oh, shoot!_ He thought. He turned back around, checking to make sure he didn't damage the grave.

The only sign that his tail touched the grave was moved snow.

He sighed with relieve, and he was about to turn around again when he noticed a black box half buried by the snow, invisible until his tail uncovered it.

He took a closer look at it. There was a gold dragon design on the lid.

Spyro thought about leaving it alone, then the wind blew through the nearby trees, and he could have sworn that, under the sound of the wind, he heard a little girl's voice say 'open the box'.

Spyro looked around. He was alone. That freaked him out. _Oh, come on, Spyro!_ He thought. _There's no such thing as ghosts!_ And yet, who told him to open the box?

He shook his head and took the box carefully between two claws. If he was his normal size, he could have wrapped his whole paw around the box without completely covering the box.

He noticed a latch and unlocked it.

The box opened, and Spyro almost missed catching a piece of paper that was caught by the wind.

He set the box down on the ground and looked at the yellowing papers, which he held carefully in his claws.

_I better get out of the wind._ He thought. He looked around, and that little girl's voice came into his head again, "Go ahead and take the papers."

Spyro looked around. Once again, there was no one around.

He went back to the factory, went down the elevator, and coiled up next to a small fire he had built using the broken crates.

He took the papers, noting that they were hand written, and began to read them.

The first one read:

"Clara Doyle was a five year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I was right next to her when she died. She was only worried about others as she lied there on the bed. She had asked me if her mother was waiting for her in heaven, and I told her yes. I was almost afraid that I was wrong, but I told her anyway. I even told her what heaven would be like."

At this Spyro thought, _You know, I'd like to know the answer to that too. I hope Ignitus is in a much better place, God bless his memory._ He continued reading:

"Clara was only worried about others, right up until the end. I had promised her that I would make sure her friends were safe, and that I'd bring peace back to this world. Clara's last wish was one for peace. Me and my friends did what we could for her, and I wrote this as a last testament to a kind soul."

At the bottom of the page, the letters 'L.O.' were written in large, ornamental writing.

_L.O.? Is that this person's initials?_ Spyro thought. He blinked back a tear. _Well, at least there are kind people in this world._

'Kind people like me.' Said that little girl's voice again. Spyro thought he was going to have a heart attack. He looked toward the stairs. There was a small, translucent figure about the size of a small girl on the stairs.

Then it vanished. "Okaaaay, now I'm a believer." Spyro said out loud.

He continued reading.

The next paper was some sort of map. It seemed to be the map of the city. Two spots were circled in red ink.

One was labeled 'Safe Zone'.

The other was labeled 'Cauldur's Lab'.

_Okay, what, or who, is Cauldur?_ Spyro thought.

'The one you're after.' Said that little girl's voice again. Spyro looked around. No translucent figure this time.

Spyro swallowed. _Well, Cyril did say that there might be a lot of paranormal activity in this dimension._ He thought.

He looked at the last of the three pages. This one interested Spyro more than the other two:

"To whom it may concern:

You've probably already read the other two pages, so you should know of Clara. Clara is only one of many innocent people Cauldur has ended. Cauldur Vendetta is a crime lord that started this undead apocalypse. He's responsible for the deaths of millions. Me and a few friends of mine have been tracking him down for almost a year now.

Clara's death only strengthened my resolve to find and kill Cauldur. I wrote these papers so Clara could still help people, even in death. You can take the papers if you want. If you're thinking of getting to safety, there is a safe zone about two miles east of this lab. It's another factory with wooden barricades, so you should be able to find it easily. The infected can't get in, you'll be safe as possible there."

_Infected?_ Spyro thought. Then he remembered the virus that reanimated dead bodies. _Whoever wrote this was only worried about others._ Spyro thought gladly.

He continued reading:

"However, if you have a mind for revenge or saving everyone possible, go ten miles west of here. There was a tip off about Cauldur's lab somewhere five miles west of this factory. Cauldur should be there, along with his army. If you face him though, be careful. The black dragon that's been attacking cities allover seems to answer to Cauldur, or the other way around."

Spyro almost growled. _Malefor._ He thought. _Well, now I now the identity of the human he's allied with. And even better, I know where to find this human! Wait until Flame gets back!_

He read the last bit of the page:

"Either way, caution is advised. Cauldur will not hesitate to use nuclear weapons.

Clara's last wish was for peace, along with hundreds of others. I'll avenge them, I'm going to make Cauldur pay for what he did with his life."

Once again, the letters 'L.O.' were scrawled in large ornamental writing.

_Whoa._ Spyro thought. _This guy is kind, but this letter reveals that he is also violent. Well, everyone has two sides. A kind one and a violent one._

Spyro sighed and placed the papers back in the box and put the box in the black bag that held his supplies.

_Whoever this L.O. is, he or she knows where Cauldur is. And now I know as well. If I find Cauldur, he might be able to tell me where Malefor is hiding._

_Or better, where Cynder is being kept._ Spyro smiled.

Then he had a horrifying thought. _Wait, this person isn't bent on just merely bringing this Cauldur to justice. L.O. wants to KILL Cauldur! This is bad! I have to beat L.O. to Cauldur if I'm ever going to find Cynder!_

Spyro sighed sadly. _Even those who are against Cauldur might be my enemy._ He thought.

He looked at the box, which he had placed on top of the other stuff in his bag. _Clara Doyle. It's a nice name. And by the sound of it, she was also very kind. Malefor is going to die this time. I'll make sure of it!_

A few hours later Flame came into the basement. "Hey, Spyro, are you okay?" he asked.

Spyro shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess." He said.

Flame nodded and lied down on the other side of the fire. "There's a whole group of people east of here, and I think there's an underground facility to the west." He said.

"We're going west tomorrow." Spyro said.

Flame stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Why are you so sure?"

Spyro handed him the box. "Look at what I found next to a grave." He said.

Flame took the box, opened it, and read the papers. He handed them back to Spyro. "This L.O. guy seems to know a lot about what's going on." He said. "He just doesn't know how bad the problem really is. And he certainly wasn't kidding when he said that he wrote these papers to help other people."

"Yeah, I doubt he thought that the ones that were going to read those papers would be dragons." Spyro said. "But now we know who Malefor's human ally is. And where to find that human. If we catch this Cauldur, he might be able to tell us where to find Cynder." He looked at the fire. "However, this L.O. person seems hell bent on killing Cauldur. We have to get to Cauldur before L.O. does, if we're to have any chance of finding Cynder."

Flame sighed. "That is just great. What's supposed to be our allies are our enemies!"

Spyro was silent for a few minutes. Then he looked at Flame. "Flame, why did you and Ember decide to have a kid when Ember is scarcely as old as I am?"

Flame shrugged. "I think you have to ask Ember. She was the one who talked me into raising a hatchling." He looked at the fire. "How come you and Cynder decided to wait a while before having a child?"

"We're not sure if we're ready for that, yet." Spyro answered. "That, and Cynder is still haunted by what happened during the war. In fact, remember that you were doing some research late at night and you heard Cynder screaming? She had just woken up from a nightmare about what she did while Malefor had his hold on her. It even went beyond that; she dreamed that I attacked her and that Malefor managed to possess her."

Flame whistled. "Wow. I can see why she woke up screaming." He said.

Spyro sighed. "As soon as we find Cynder, I'm going to find a way to send her back to Avalar. This place is just too dangerous for her." He said.

Flame shook his head. "Spyro, we'll need her abilities to kill Malefor. And she is probably fine. Malefor needs her unharmed in order to possess her, and the spell I placed on her hopefully is holding. She'll probably be as healthy as ever when we find her."

Spyro sighed again. "I hope you're right." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**_i wish i had a little more action in this chapter..._**

**_uh, anyway, you can tell right off the bat that Light is NOT going to be trusting Cynder anytime soon._**

**Chapter 14: a new friend.**

**Location: Cauldur's Lab. Asgard dimension.**

**9:00 PM.**

**Character: Cynder.**

But the problem was, Malefor wasn't trying to possess Cynder. Not yet, anyway.

And if he was thinking of it, Cauldur and his men apparently didn't know.

Being held for an unknown length of time in a room just barely larger than Cynder was taking its toll on her.

She was completely convinced she was going mad. Cauldur's thugs haven't been all that nice to her either.

They've only given her rotten meat and dirty water, and they've also been interrogating her for information about where she came from. And the interrogations often left her in pain.

And Cynder did notice that what Cyril said about her size changing was quite true. The humans were only about as big as her paws.

But that didn't change the impact the soldiers had on Cynder's health. Not only did Cynder feel sick she also could barely move her left arm because of her injuries.

So when footsteps started to come toward her door, Cynder got up and backed away.

Then she heard voices. "Will, wait the heck up!" Cynder blinked; it sounded like a little girl's voice.

"Yeah, that's what I said when you ran off without Light's consent." Said another voice. This one also sounded like a child, but older and sounded like it belonged to a boy. "Oh and by the way, Light is going to literally kill me if I don't come back with you safe and sound!"

"Well, look at the bright side; the guards were laughing so hard when you slipped on an ice patch and fell flat on your face that we walked right by them and they didn't even notice!"

Cynder almost laughed herself. _Well, at least the soldiers are getting what's coming to them._ She thought.

She coughed again, feeling like she was going to hurl. _Damn, my condition is about as good as someone with the plague!_ She thought.

"Will, did you here something?" the girl's voice asked.

"Yes I did." The other voice said. The doorknob shook a couple times. "It's coming from this room. The door's locked, so there might be a prisoner in here."

Cynder wished as hard as she could for the two kids to open the door and help her. But the doorknob stopped shaking.

"Well, maybe when we finish looking around and get the others here I can ask Dante to tear this door out." The boy's voice said.

There was a sigh. "I just want to find Cauldur." The girl's voice said. "And I'm pretty darn sure Light is going to kill him."

Cynder started. _Wait, these kids are on my side?_ She thought. She had heard the name Cauldur before. She's even seen the man; he had come himself to try and coax information from Cynder in painful ways.

"Yeah, well we have to get back first." The boy's voice said.

The girl sighed. "Yeah, I know. And you know Light is going to kill that huge dragon too, if it's here."

They must be talking about Malefor. Cynder thought. She smiled. Maybe they'll succeed! Maybe they'll let me out of here!

"Yeah, but Light isn't immortal." The boy's voice said. "We might need a nuke to kill that thing!"

"I know, I know." The girl said. "Let's keep looking around. We'll see what's in here later."

Then there were footsteps as they walked away. Cynder wanted to call out to them for help. But it hurt to talk because she was ill, so Cynder didn't say anything.

She sighed sadly. _Just hope they remember where this room is._ Cynder thought.

A few hours later Cynder tried to break the chain again. And once again she couldn't.

_Spyro probably could break a chain like this no problem._ She thought. She almost started crying again.

Then there were hurried footsteps toward the door. "Natalie, hurry up!" a voice said.

Cynder started; it was the same voice that she heard a few hours earlier.

"Okay, okay, okay!" the girl's voice said. "I've got the keys right here." Then there was a lot of clinking. "Damn, which key is it?"

"When did you start swearing?" a deeper voice said. It was one Cynder didn't recognize. It was human, but it was undoubtedly older than the other two. "Light isn't going to be happy with you if he hears you swearing."

"I don't really care right now." The girl said. "Let's see, is it this one… no. Let's try this one… nope. Maybe it's this one… no cigar."

The older man sighed. "Move." He said. There was an odd sound. It was one Cynder couldn't describe. It sounded like something wet moving across dragon scales, as far as Cynder could figure out.

"DANTE, WAIT! DON'T –" both the girl and the boy said at the same time.

Cynder only had one second to figure out what was wrong before black claws stabbed through the door. Cynder jumped back, crashing against the wall. _What the hell?!_ She thought.

The claws drove downward, slicing the door into five long shreds. Then they disappeared.

As the pieces started to fall, Cynder heard the older man say, "There, I got the goddamn door open."

The pieces clattered on the floor. Cynder found herself looking at a black-haired girl wearing a black jacket and a red shirt, a blonde-haired boy wearing a black trench coat, and a man wearing a hooded black jacket.

The keys were at the girl's feet, and both the girl and the boy were staring at the remains of the door.

"Oh. My. God." The boy said. "Dante, that was about as subtle as what happened to Hiroshima."

"Do I look like I care?" the man asked.

The girl looked up. "Whoa." She said after seeing Cynder. Cynder got up carefully, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"What?" the boy asked. He followed the girl's gaze. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled.

The man looked up. "Great. Not another dragon." He said. Then Cynder realized the man's right arm was some kind of blade.

The boy's hand was covered in a bluish mist and the boy threw an ice spear at Cynder.

_Oh no. _She thought as she just barely managed to dodge it. She backed up. "W… wait a min… minute." She said weakly. "I'm not the… I'm not the enemy."

"Yeah, and we're supposed to believe that why?" the boy asked pointedly.

The girl looked at him. "Because this dragon is a prisoner." She said, "Cauldur imprisoned it here for a reason. What if it's on our side?" Cynder decided just to not say anything, even though she was offended by being called 'it'.

"What if it's one of Cauldur's tricks?" the man said.

Then sirens broke out through out the building. "Okay, you know what, let's just help it." The boy said. "We can figure out what to do with it later, when we're NOT in a lab filled with radioactive materials."

The girl nodded. And – to apparent dismay of the two other humans – walked toward Cynder and placed her hand on the chain around her right paw.

The chain shook violently and shattered. The girl looked up at Cynder. "Can you walk?" she asked.

Cynder nodded. "Barely… I think." She said.

The man shook his head. "Natalie, you are insane!" he said.

The boy shook his head. "So are you." he said. "There's a medical room just down the hallway."

The girl got up. "Yeah, this dragon is injured in a lot of places." She said.

Cynder blinked; she didn't remember the girl checking Cynder's injuries.

The two older humans ran down the hallway. The girl stayed by Cynder's side as Cynder limped down the hallway. "Is there anything else we should know about your health?" the girl asked. "I can count 89 injuries all over your body."

Cynder blinked again. "I've… been in better… shape." She said.

"Sick?" The girl asked.

Cynder nodded. "Those soldiers… they didn't even… even care." She said.

"For some reason I'm not surprised." The girl said as she walked into another room.

The older humans were in the room as well, going through medical supplies. "I don't know why we're doing this when we should be getting the hell out of here." The younger one said.

"Will." The girl said.

The boy tossed a syringe toward the girl. "The only one I could find." He said. "I still wish I knew how these things heal injuries so quickly."

The girl caught the syringe and looked at Cynder. "This might hurt a little." She said as she stabbed the needle under a scale.

"I've… I've felt worse." Cynder said.

"Uh-huh, sure." The man said, not believing a word.

The girl finished with the syringe and tossed it toward the wall. It shattered. "Okay, let's get out of here. The syringe should start working in a few seconds." She said.

Cynder nodded. She could feel her injuries healing already at an alarming rate.

"STOP!" Someone yelled. The boy threw an ice spear right between the girl and Cynder.

Cynder turned to see a soldier impaled by the spear. He dropped like a rock. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here!" the man yelled.

An explosion shook the building. "That's our sign to GET OUT OF HERE!" the boy yelled, grabbing the girl by the collar and pulling her through the doorway.

"What are you – Will, cut it out!" the girl yelled. "I can run by myself! I don't need you dragging me!"

The man ran past Cynder and stopped at the door. "Are you coming or not?" he asked. Cynder took a breath and ran through the door.

**Character: Natalie.**

"Natalie, Light is not going to like this one bit!" Will said as he ran beside Natalie. "You know he'd kill any dragon that's with Cauldur, captive or not!"

"That's why I'm trying to help this dragon!" Natalie said.

She looked back. The dragon was close behind, trying to run as fast as possible in the small corridor. Natalie noted that its injuries were almost gone now.

"Why do you think Cauldur captured it anyway?" She asked Will.

Will shrugged. "I've have no idea." He said. "For all we know, the dragon might be a traitor."

Natalie noticed the dragon cringe on the word 'traitor'. _Something's bothering it._ Natalie thought.

Natalie also noted that this dragon was considerably smaller than the black dragon that's been destroying cities all over the place. This dragon wasn't even completely black like the other one. The scales on its underside were red, and its eyes were like emeralds.

_This dragon is definitely not the dragon that's responsible for all of this._ Natalie thought.

Then a section of the ceiling fell down right in front of Natalie. "----!" Dante yelled. "This place is falling apart! We need to get out NOW!"

Gunfire sounded through the hallway. Natalie jumped over the fallen piece of the ceiling for cover, along with everyone else.

The dragon dug its claws into the rock and threw the fallen piece of the ceiling upward, blocking the way they came.

Will whistled. "Wow, I should have thought of that." He said.

Dante grabbed him and continued running. "Just come on!"

"Dante, wait!" Natalie yelled. She ran after them.

She stopped to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" The dragon asked.

Natalie looked up at it. "I'm just not used to fighting and running at the same time." She said. She looked down the hall. "You keep going. The exit is just around the corner."

"And why should I leave you behind?" the dragon asked.

_Is this dragon actually concerned for me?_ Natalie thought. She waved her hand. "Just go, I'll be fine." She said. _I'll take this whole place down, if it saves everyone._ She thought.

The dragon shook its head. "No." it said.

Natalie was about to say something when the ceiling/barricade shattered from an explosion.

Natalie yelled and ran. _Forget it! This place is coming down anyway!_

She turned, held out her hand, and focused hard. The tunnel behind her imploded, killing everyone in it and giving her and the dragon a chance to escape.

The dragon stared at the tunnel, eyes wide, and turned to run out of the Lab. Natalie followed.

Once they got out, Natalie found herself in a war zone. The soldiers were all over the place.

Natalie didn't want to fight, so she kept running. The dragon followed.

Then the Lab exploded.

Natalie was thrown back several yards from the force of the blast.

The dragon was thrown not so far, but it crashed into a vehicle. The crash knocked it out.

"Shoot!" Natalie yelled. Then gunfire rang out. _Not literally!_ She thought.

She crawled into a car, shut the door, locked it, and waited for the fight to end.

After what felt like an eternity the gunfire stopped. After a few minutes of absolute silence Light poked his head through the broken window.

"Natalie, when did you get in here?" he asked. "I've been looking everywhere."

"About three minutes after the Lab exploded." She said. She got out of the car and looked toward where the dragon was lying.

"Good thing that beast is unconscious." Light said.

"Yeah, about that…" Natalie said.

"Light, that dragon was been held captive by Cauldur." Dante said from behind Natalie. Natalie jumped five feet into the air and whipped around.

"Dante, can you not do that please?" she yelled.

Light looked at the dragon. "So?" he said.

"Light, can you just help me move it somewhere where it won't get killed?" she asked.

"Why?" Light asked.

Natalie groaned. "Fine, I'll get it to safety myself." She said. The dragon suddenly levitated in the air and floated over to the empty skyscraper that Natalie and Light had made into a safe haven.

Dante pulled Light over to the car. "Light, that dragon was concerned about Natalie. It was trying to protect her! It's not the same dragon that has been rampaging throughout the country!"

Natalie didn't hear what Light said, if he had said anything.

**Character: Cynder.**

**Location: West Flint, fifteen blocks from Cauldur's lab.**

When Cynder woke up, she found herself on a makeshift bed made up of several mattresses.

She raised her head and looked around. The room she was in was considerably larger than the small prison she was in over the past few days. On a small table there was a big metal bowl, filled with clean water.

Cynder thought about it briefly. Then she drank it, thankful for the refreshing water.

_Didn't think I'd actually miss clean water._ She thought to herself.

She looked at her surroundings. The room, which was at least three times bigger than the small cell she was held in, had gray walls with the occasional old bloodstain (Cynder thought that with what has happened to this world that something like this was common).

There were also covered windows. Cynder, curios to what this world looked like, walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back.

It was snowing, and from what Cynder could tell she was at least 200 feet up in the air above a city that was in ruins, with some places still on fire.

She sighed. _This world really is in a state of apocalypse._ She thought.

Then she remembered the girl that helped her. Cynder looked over the room. _That girl… didn't she cause that tunnel to collapse?_ She thought. _None of the Guardians could do that! Even Ignitus would have trouble, and that girl did it without even breaking a sweat!_

Which meant that this girl was stronger than Ignitus.

Cynder shuddered. _If a little girl could do that, I don't even want to know what the other two are capable of!_

She took a breath. Then the door opened.

The girl came in, holding a small bag. "Oh, you're awake." She said, looking at Cynder.

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Thanks for helping me."

"Well, I couldn't let you rot in that cell, could I?" the girl asked.

Cynder snorted and asked, "Where am I?"

The girl thought about it for a minute. "Well, let me ask you this one question first. Are you from another dimension?" Cynder nodded. "Okay, then." The girl said to herself. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

"Well," Cynder started, thinking carefully. "You could tell me what city I'm in, for starters."

"This is Flint." The girl said. "Or rather, it WAS Flint, before that huge black dragon destroyed it."

_She must mean Malefor._ Cynder thought.

The girl looked at the bowl. "Do you need more water? From the way you were having trouble talking, I thought the soldiers gave you either almost nothing to eat and drink or they gave you something close to rotting."

"You're right on the second account." Cynder said. "I never thought I would miss clean water until they gave me water that looked like they got it out of a sewer."

"Okay then." The girl said. She sighed. "You're so lucky that me and Dante could talk to Light and get him to understand." She said.

"Who's Light?" Cynder asked. "Is he that white-haired boy I saw fighting the soldiers? The one with the electric element?"

The girl gave Cynder an odd look. "If you meant Electrokinetic abilities, than yes." She said. "What the heck is electric element, anyway?"

"It's a form of magic in my world." Cynder replied.

"Wow, magic exists in your world?" the girl asked.

"You talk like it doesn't exist here." Cynder said. The girl said nothing. "It doesn't?" Cynder asked.

The girl kicked a small rock next to her feet. "Well, it depends on your point of view, I guess." She said.

Cynder looked at her. "What's you name?" she asked.

The girl looked at her. "Natalie Cyrus." She said.

_Right. Humans mostly have two names, unless they're orphans._ Cynder thought. She nodded. "That's a nice name." She said. "Mine's Cynder."

"Cynder?" Natalie said. She smiled. "I like that name, too."

Soon they were talking well into the night. Cynder enjoyed talking with her, and soon she found herself talking about the world she came from.

Natalie, in turn, told her about this world. Everything about it, from technology to weapons.

Then finally Cynder got the courage to ask Natalie about her abilities. To her surprise, Natalie ducked her head and looked at the floor.

"Well, for starters, sometimes I don't like having them." She said.

"Why?" Cynder asked. "You should be glad for your abilities. You're stronger than the four most powerful dragons in my world."

"That doesn't mean I like it." Natalie said. She looked out the window. "You see that tall building in the distance?" she asked.

Cynder turned to look. There was a huge building far off, towering over the city. "Yeah?"

"Well, one time I lost control of my powers, and I tore a building like that in half."

Cynder turned to looked at her. "Well, that's not all that bad really." She said. "One of the Guardians lost control of his element one time. He caused an earthquake."

"Could he stop it?" Natalie asked.

"Well, yes." Cynder said.

"I couldn't" Natalie said. "And to make matters worse, I didn't even know at the time that I was the one who did it."

"Wow. Really?" Cynder asked.

Natalie nodded. "People were scared of me since." She said.

_Well, that's interesting. Natalie has the same problem I did._ Cynder thought. "But what about now?" Cynder asked. "You seemed to be in complete control back at that prison."

"Underground Lab, actually." Natalie said. "And that was only because I was using only small increments. If I try to use my full strength, I always lose control."

"It takes practice." Cynder said. "Don't worry. It took me a while to master my elements."

"What elements do you use, anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Wind, Poison, Shadow, and Fear." Cynder said. "That last one, however, I regret learning."

Natalie nodded. "You probably didn't end up killing people by accident." She said.

Cynder shifted a little. _Damn, should I tell her that I was once on Malefor's side?_ She thought. _Natalie might have killed people by accident. I killed intentionally because Malefor told me too, when he had me in his control._

Natalie looked at the door. "I should go. Light might be getting worried."

"Why would he be worried?" Cynder asked. "Cauldur and his soldiers aren't anywhere near here."

"It's not Cauldur or infected Light's worried about." Natalie said.

Cynder realized what she was saying. "I take it Light doesn't trust me." She said.

"Nope." Natalie said. "Light wouldn't trust a dragon. Not since that black dragon started razing every city to the ground five months ago. He believes what Dante said about you protecting me while we were escaping, but Light is still suspicious."

"Well, that might not be the case eventually." Cynder said. Then she noticed a necklace around Natalie's neck. It was inset with a diamond. "Nice necklace." She said.

"Thanks." Natalie said, looking at it. "Cynder, do you need me to bring you anything?"

Cynder was going to say 'no' when her stomach growled. "Well, some fresh meat would actually be nice." Cynder mumbled.

"That is going to be difficult." Natalie said. "We only have preserved meat and other food supplies."

"I wouldn't mind. Not after being fed rotten meat." Cynder said. _Though fresh, still bleeding meat would be perfect right about now._

Natalie smiled. "Okay then." She said. She set the bag down on the table. "I'll be right back then. Here's some more syringes just in case you're not back to full health yet."

"Thanks." Cynder said.

Natalie smiled and left the room.

Cynder looked at the bag and opened it. There were three syringes in it. _I wonder what these are made of._ She thought. _These syringes are like the Life Gems back home._

She smiled. _Natalie is very kind. The other two were afraid of me and she wasn't. I just wish that Light human trusted me. According to Natalie, he wanted to kill me._

Cynder sighed sadly, suddenly feeling very lonely. _Spyro, where are you?_ She thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Holy cow. this is the longest it's taken me to write a chapter yet. well, i hope you like this chapter._**

**Chapter 15: even in the horrors of war, there's hope.**

**January 2****nd****. 1:28 AM.**

**Location: West Flint, one block from Cauldur's lab. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Spyro.**

"Face it Flame; you screwed up." Spyro said, looking around at the tall buildings around him. "We are completely lost."

"Hey, don't blame me if the humans built such a confusing city layout!" Flame said. "I'm used to forests and such, not an endless sea of stone and metal!"

Spyro sighed with agitation. Then he smelled something that worried him. "Flame, do you smell fresh blood?"

Flame sniffed the air. "Yes, I do." He said. "There had to have been a battle some hours ago."

Spyro nodded, and both of them turned a corner – and stopped cold.

There were dead bodies all over the ground. Most of them were torn to shreds. The smell of death almost made Spyro sick.

As Spyro and Flame walked among the bodies, Spyro could see that all of them were soldiers. Five times Spyro and Flame almost slipped in the blood that covered the ground.

Spyro took a breath and immediately regretted it. The stench of blood and gore was so thick in the air that Spyro – who had witnessed bloody battles far beyond count – hurled a split second after taking that breath.

Flame patted Spyro on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Spyro wiped the bile off of his lips with his forearm and shook his head. "This…" he said, his voice shaking. "I thought… our war was bad, with all the people that died. But this…" he waved a claw toward the bodies. "The battles I've seen… they don't even begin to compare to this slaughter at all."

Flame looked at the carnage. "Malefor is really going to burn in hell for this." He growled. "The only thing that makes this better is the fact that all of these bodies are soldiers, not innocent people like children. But that letter from L.O said that even children died bloody deaths thanks to Malefor…"

The thought of helpless children lying dead on the ground made Spyro hurl again.

Flame patted him again. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have even mentioned the letter." He said apologetically.

Spyro looked around. There was a huge pile of rubble about a hundred yards away. "I hope that wasn't Cauldur's lab." He said, being careful not to breathe in.

Flame looked at the rubble. "Well, it looks like L.O beat us to him, then." He said.

Spyro, hardly believing that his last chance of finding his beloved was lying in shambles in front of him, walked toward what was left of a building that was obviously partially underground.

His tail knocked a machine over, and he turned toward the sound. The machine, which looked like it was used as a form of transport, was covered in blood as well.

Spyro, still holding his breath, looked at it closely for a minute, vainly hoping to find something that might be another box in the machine, then was about to turn away when he coughed.

Of all the things that could have given a savior like Spyro some shred of hope, it had to be a cough.

As Spyro involuntarily breathed in after coughing, he caught a familiar smell.

It was Cynder's scent.

Suddenly Spyro took a lot more interest in the machine. Some of the blood wasn't human. At least a fifth of it was Cynder's. Spyro even found one of her black scales, and he held it in his paw.

"Flame, get over here and look at what I found!" he yelled, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"What is it?" Flame said. "And why do you sound excited? How can you be happy when –" Flame stopped talking when his eyes fell on the scale in Spyro's paw. "That's one of Cynder's scales, isn't it?"

"Yes it is!" Spyro said. He held the scale up between his foreclaws. "Flame, she was here! Cynder was here, and this scale proves it!" he looked at the sky. "The battle didn't happen all that long ago, so she must be nearby!"

Flame smiled. "Finally, a stroke of luck in this god forsaken world!" he said. "After Cynder got taken, I thought we were going to have bad luck the whole nine yards!"

"You're not the only one. I thought so to." Spyro said. He closed his paw around Cynder's scale. "But that doesn't matter, now. This scale couldn't have been shed more than four hours ago! Cynder's nearby, and hopefully she's okay."

"Well, where to you think she went?" Flame asked. "That's our only problem. If we pick the wrong direction to go in, we'll lose Cynder's trail, and this time it might be permanent."

That caught Spyro up. He sniffed the air a few times, but the only scent trail led from the rubble pile and ended at the machine. "Damn, I don't know." He said. "It's as if Cynder just vanished into thin air after leaving this scale."

Flame looked toward a road that led to a small bridge. "Let's try that way, then." He said. "If we don't find Cynder in six hours, we'll come back here."

Spyro nodded sadly. _When I find Cynder, I am NEVER going to leave her side ever again._ He vowed. _God, isn't it enough that she has to be tormented by the ghosts of her past? Why did Malefor have to take her from the only person that cares for her and sees her as someone that's really kind?_

_I'll save Cynder, and I will keep her safe even if it kills me._


	16. Chapter 16

_**okay, explaining. **_

_**the Yggdrasil character is one i've invented. (speaking of which, i don't own any dragon as of yet. all the human characters are mine.) i'll come back to him later.  
**_

**Chapter 16: "I'd sooner kill myself than trust you."**

**3:26 AM.**

**Location: Flint, fifteen blocks from Cauldur's Lab. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder woke up to gunfire. Her first instinct was to run; she heard gunfire enough to know the weapons humans used were a serious threat to her, never mind they looked harmless.

Then she stood still for a moment. From what she heard, it sounded like only one gun. Cynder listened closely, and she could hear unnatural cries every now and then.

_What the heck is that noise?_ She thought. She opened the door to her room and looked down the hallways. _Which way should I go?_ She thought.

She went left. As she passed an open door, she saw Natalie asleep on a mattress. Natalie had stopped by several more times, talking with Cynder and all that. They were fast friends now.

Cynder shook her head and continued walking. _If only there was a broken window or something. I could just fly out._ She thought.

She looked at the glass of a window to her left. Cynder thought about it for a second then smashed her fisted claw through the window, breaking the glass. _No ones' going to care, anyway._ She thought, jumping through the broken glass.

She flared her wings, catching the air as it rushed past her, and glided to the ground.

She had just landed when something pounced on her and knocked her to the ground.

Cynder immediately rolled to her left, forcing the attacker off of her back, and jumped up.

She shrank back in shock. The thing that attacked her was slightly bigger than she was, and it looked like a dragon… or rather, a dragon's corpse. No scales or wings, but other than that it had the basic shape of a dragon. Well, a dragon without wings and scales and is rotting. It's even lost an eye; its left eye is gone, and the remaining socket is bleeding slightly and there's red lines radiating out.

Cynder was just starting to recover from shock when the beast pounced again. She dived to the right and jumped forward past the beast, the beast claws narrowly missing her throat.

Cynder landed on top of a bus, crushing it, and jumped up onto a small one-floor building.

_What the hell is that thing?!_ She thought frantically.

The beast tried to get her again, but it hit the side of the building.

Cynder stared at it. _Well, it did lose an eye._ She thought. _That probably means it doesn't have any depth perception._

The beast jumped at her again, this time overshooting and soaring over her. Its claws sheared a cement roadblock in half.

Cynder backed up a pace. _No depth perception or not, this thing can easily kill me if I'm not careful._ She smiled. _Actually, I can't remember the last time I was in a fight with an opponent like this. Well, actually the last battle was with Malefor, but still. And this guy looks like it's supposed to be dead, anyway._

The beast leaped at her again. Cynder jumped over it, landed on its back, and jumped again, forcing the beast to the ground with enough force to break bones.

Cynder flared her wings, turned in mid-air, and threw a spell at the beast.

The beast burst into flames and jumped onto this weird thing that was sticking out of the ground.

Apparently it was some sort of well; the beast broke it and water sprayed everywhere (of course I'm talking about a fire hydrant!).

Cynder checked herself. She smiled again. _I'll have to thank Spyro for his teachings, the next time I see him._ She thought. From the day that it was made official to everyone that Spyro wanted her and no one else to the night that they came to this world, Spyro had been teaching Cynder how to use a couple elements, which were Fire and Ice.

The beast, now charred slightly, jumped at her again. This time Cynder slashed its head with her fore claws. Then she spun, delivering a second blow to the beast's head with her tail-blade.

If the first blow didn't kill the thing, the tail-blade definitely did. The beast fell to the ground, its skull sliced in half with a horizontal cut. Blood poured from the injury, pooling around the beast. Cynder backed up. Then she laughed a little. _That was so easy!_ She thought. _Why was I so freaked out when I first saw this thing?_

"Well, maybe you're not the coward I thought you were." A voice said.

Cynder spun around, claws enveloped in a Shadow spell, and she found herself looked at a human with white hair and was holding a gun in his right hand.

Cynder's first impulse was to attack then run because she thought it was Cauldur she was looking at. Then she noticed that this human was much younger than Cauldur, and he wore black clothes with a coat to keep out the cold. Cauldur, when Cynder sees him, is usually wearing a white, thin coat over more white clothes.

The boy in front of her smiled. "Well, did that thing cut out your tongue or what?"

Cynder shook her head. "N-no." she said. "You'll… you'll have to forgive me. I think I had a heart attack when I first saw that thing."

"Yeah, like you didn't see these things before." The boy said, looking at the body.

Another human ran toward him, but this one also looked like a corpse.

The boy smashed his palm against its forehead, and the undead-thing shrieked as electrical energy raced through its body. Bluish arcs appeared, and sparks were flying. The boy stopped the flow and the undead human fell to the ground.

Cynder leered at the boy, trying to look intimidating. _Cynder, you have to remember that Natalie said that he doesn't trust you and he was actually thinking of killing you. You better make a good impression now and try to get some standing with him._

"Light Oshodi, I take it." She said in a low voice.

Light waved his hand in dismissal. "Okay, I take it Natalie told you about me." he said. He scoffed.

Cynder snorted and said, "You sound like you don't give a damn about her."

She had to dodge a thunder bolt for that. "Watch it, dragon." Light said, his hand still throwing off sparks. "I happen to care about Natalie a lot. I don't like the fact she told you about me, but I probably shouldn't care." He looked up at the tall building Cynder was in a few moments before. "You had to smash through the window." He said. "You do know these things are attracted to loud sounds, right?"

"No, I didn't." Cynder said, keeping her low voice. An image flashed through her head of her using the same voice while Malefor had her under his control, but Cynder ignored it. _I'm only using my voice to make a stand right now._ She thought. _I have to ignore what I used my voice for all those years ago._

Light frowned. "Well, you were in Cauldur's lab, you had to have seen what he did." He said.

Cynder shook her head. "I was a prisoner. I don't know how long I was held, but I know next to nothing about this world. All I know is what I've been told by Natalie."

"Maybe I should talk to Natalie. I don't like the way she trusted you right off the bat." Light said, making a sound that to Cynder was like a dragon's growl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cynder asked.

Light waved his hand around in a circle at the city around him. Or rather, the ruins of one. "Look at what that other black dragon did to this world." He said. "It brought the apocalypse with it from where ever it came from. For all I know that world is a version of hell."

"It isn't." Cynder said. "My world is a lot better than this one."

"I doubt it." Light said. "Not if it has your kind there. I don't care if it's the most beautiful world in the universe. If your kind is there, it's a living hell."

"Not all Dragons are alike." Cynder said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to trust a dragon that was in Cauldur's lab." Light said. "The only reason I'm not attempting to kill you right now is because Dante told me you tried to protect Natalie. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"What do you mean 'why'?" Cynder asked, growling. _Is he seriously thinking I'm going to take advantage of Natalie's trust in me?_

"Everyone has their reasons." Light said, tossing a ball of concentrated electric energy up into the air and catching it again. "That black dragon is tearing my home apart, and it has to be for some reason. And if you are free of Cauldur, why are you wearing shackles?" he asked, indicating the shackles on Cynder's neck, legs and tail.

Cynder followed the edge of her neck shackle with a claw. "They're… they're part of a past I'm trying to run from." She said. Cynder didn't know why Malefor's best soldier had given her the shackles, but really she didn't mind. She liked them anyway.

"Then why don't you take them off?" Light asked.

Cynder looked at the shackles on her arms. "Well, actually I like them, and they act like a kind of armor." She said.

"How so?"

"Like I'm going to tell you why." She said pointedly.

Light scoffed. "Yeah, I shouldn't have even bothered to ask." He said.

Cynder looked at the ground. "Why do I smell so much blood on you?" she ventured to ask. _Damn, I'm probably going to regret that question._

"I've killed every one of Cauldur's soldiers that have crossed my path. That might be why." Light said. "And that's a really high number. I think it's somewhere around 3,000 over the past year or so."

Cynder almost choked. _Three thousand?!_ She thought. _This kid's killed 3,000 soldiers?! My god, even Yggdrasil would flinch at that! No, wait, that wouldn't be like him. He'd just stare._

Yggdrasil was Malefor's best soldier, the only one Cynder was second too, and somewhat of an enigma. He wasn't a dragon, but Cynder didn't really know what he was. He always wore a black robe that hid his body, and the robe had a hood that he almost always kept up. And the few times Cynder had seen Yggdrasil without the hood he was wearing a helmet of some kind that completely hid his head and neck. Cynder could recognize Yggdrasil easily because his black robe had a dragon skull design on the back of it. The helmet also had a skull design on it, though Cynder couldn't really figure out what kind of skull it was.

The odd thing was, Cynder had seen him once after she joined Spyro, and the only thing he did was say, "Well, you found where you really belong. Hell if I care, but just don't get killed, okay? You kind of remind me of someone I knew once… ah, if I dwell on old memories I'll probably kill myself. Best if I make myself scarce. Cynder, please be sure to kill Malefor in my stead, okay? The only reason I joined him was to make sure you weren't misguided."

Cynder sighed. _Well, Yggdrasil did take care of me in my early years._ She thought. _And he was the one who taught me how to use Shadow element. And he always gave me advice. Just wish I knew what he was._

Light tossed the electric ball into the air again. "You know, the first time you kill, the others become easier, though sometimes they come back to haunt you." He said.

_And I know that feeling all too well._ Cynder thought. _Light would have been welcome in Malefor's army._

Light let the ball fall to the ground, and it disappeared. "Well, aren't you silent all of a sudden." He said.

Cynder shook her head. "I'm just shocked." She said.

Light scoffed. "Yeah, likely story." He said.

"How come you don't trust me?" she said. "Or at least, why do you treat me like a prisoner of war?"

"I'd sooner kill myself than trust you." he said. He looked at the sky. "Well, we're going to be going somewhere else tomorrow. If you don't have anywhere else to go, I guess you could come. But you're going to be walking a fine line." he looked back at her. "I'll let you think it over tonight. Why don't you go back to that room Natalie prepared for you? I had argued against it, but Natalie and Will insisted."

Cynder looked at Light. "Why did you kill so many?" she asked. "You're basically a murderer."

Light scoffed. "It's not murder if they're killers as well." He said.

Cynder shook her head and jumped into the air, snapping her wings open as she did so.

She landed just inside the same window she flew out of and walked back to her room.

There was only one thought she was thinking; _Is Light good or evil? He's trying to protect this world, but he's killed so many. I hope Spyro shows up soon. Light's wrong about his view of dragons, and the only one who can prove him wrong is Spyro._

_But still, what side is Light on anyway?_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Yet another box for a certain amethyst dragon to find.**_

_**and i'm kinda answering an email i got, Yggdrasil is pronounced "yug-dra-seal"  
**_

**Chapter 17: another box.**

**6:00**

**Location: fifteen blocks from Cauldur's Lab. Flint. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder woke up to Natalie tapping a scale on her forehead.

"Cynder, come on, wake up." she said. "We need to go."

"Natalie, you can stop tapping me at anytime now. I'm awake." Cynder said, opening an eye to look at her. Natalie took a step back, startled. "Sorry if I startled you." Cynder added, stretching her limbs.

Natalie took a breath. "Cynder… who's Spyro?"

Cynder stared at her. "How do you know that name?" She asked.

"You were saying it over and over when I came in." Natalie said. "It looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

Cynder looked out the window. "He's… someone I know. Wow, it's cloudy."

"It's always cloudy." Natalie said sadly. "We don't know why, but five days after the first time that black dragon attacked a city, the clouds suddenly became really thick and they've never parted."

Cynder stared at her again. "Wait, you haven't seen sunlight for almost a year?" she asked, shocked.

Natalie nodded. "Now, who's Spyro? You're avoiding the question."

Cynder sighed. "He's another dragon I know." She said.

"Let me guess, he has black scales." Natalie said. "If he doesn't I'm sorry, it's just that the only two dragons I know of have black scales."

"Well, black is actually an uncommon color." Cynder said. "The most common are red, green, blue, yellow, brown, pink, or gold. And those colors often are in different shades."

"Oh." Natalie said. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Cynder said as she checked her tail-blade. "Damn, are there any blade sharpening kits I could use? This is getting dull."

"I don't think so." Natalie said. "I thought that was a part of you."

"It isn't." Cynder said. She held the tail-blade near the edge as she clicked open a latch, releasing the blade part. She let her tail drop to the floor as she held the blade up to show Natalie. "See? It just comes right off when it isn't latched into the base."

"What's the glowing line going up the middle of it?" Natalie asked.

Cynder looked at it. Sure enough, there was a bluish green light emanating from the middle. "It's a regenerate spell." Cynder said. "Every time I sharpen this blade, the regenerate spell adds a very small amount metal to the blade. If it weren't there, then sooner or later I'd have to get rid of this blade. You can't sharpen a blade without wearing it down. If I tried that, I'd end up with a blade only about as wide as your finger before long, the way I use it."

"Well, what about the base?" Natalie asked.

Cynder looked at it. "Well, I can't take that off. It's actually fused to my skin."

"Why not just the scales?"

"Because if that was the case, then the base will fall off if I shed some scales."

"Okay, that makes sense. Now about Spyro…"

Cynder sighed. _Well, she deserves to know. Natalie told you about this world and some pieces of her life, so just tell her._ "Well, he's an odd dragon. His scales are amethyst in color, with his underside covered with gold scales."

"So most dragons have two colors?"

"Yes. Malefor is the only one I know of that's only one color." Cynder said.

"Malefor?" Natalie asked, looking perplexed.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you about him yet." Cynder said. "Most refer to him as the Dark Master. He's undoubtedly the most evil creature ever to walk the earth in my world. He's also the same dragon that's been causing the destruction and chaos that fills your world now."

"You mean, this Malefor guy is the same dragon that has been razing these cities to the ground?" Natalie asked.

"NATALIE! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?" came the unmistakable voice of Light.

Natalie sighed. "Cynder, let's go. Light's going to get mad at the both of us if we don't get ready."

Cynder nodded as she reattached her tail-blade to its base.

Location: Cauldur's Lab

**Character: Natalie.**

"Holy CRAP!" Ron said. There were bodies all over the place around the ruins of Cauldur's Lab.

Light swallowed. "Well, I think something decided to come by and finish off the rest of the soldiers." He said slowly.

"You think?!" Natalie said. She looked at Cynder. "Cynder are you okay?" she asked; Cynder was really pale.

Cynder shook her head. "It just… there's so much blood in the air…" she said in a shaky voice.

"Just try to ignore it." Light said. He threw his hands up in the air. "God, why am I trying to help a goddamn dragon?"

Natalie noticed the Cynder looked offended. Ron shook his head. "And I can't believe I'm traveling with it, either." He said. He looked at Light. "Hey Light, we should go around the area to see if we can salvage an supplies before we head anywhere."

"I agree." Light said.

"I'll stay here with Natalie and Will. I think I'll be the one picking through the bodies for weapons," Dante said. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave kids to the task."

And with that, Light and Ron took an SUV they found a while back and drove away, which left Cynder with the only three humans that trusted her.

Will sighed. "Might as well look in that car, see if there's anything we can use." He said.

Dante sighed as well. "Will, you just look in that gun store and see if there's any ammo left." He said. "I'd prefer that you and Natalie wouldn't walk among the bodies."

"Hey, isn't that the same car that Cynder crashed into?" Natalie asked.

Will and Dante looked at her like she was nuts. "'Cynder'?" Dante asked.

"That's my name." Cynder said.

Will smiled. "Well, it's definitely better than just calling you dragon." He said.

Cynder laughed a little. It was a nice laugh. "Yeah, that's one way to put it." She said.

Will and Dante smiled, than made their way to their destination. Natalie stayed with Cynder.

Natalie sighed. "Well, I think we should help Dante. Will can manage on his own." She said.

"But what about all the…" Cynder didn't have to finish as her gaze wandered over the blood drenched ground.

"Well, we should ignore it as best we can." Natalie said. She took a step forward – and immediately slipped in the blood.

Cynder helped Natalie up onto her feet and crouched down beside her. "Here, get on my back." she said.

Natalie briefly thought about it, then climbed onto Cynder's back.

Cynder waited until Natalie was safely on her back, sitting on her shoulders just in front of where her wing joints were. Then she carefully got up.

"Whoa." Natalie said, wrapping her arms around Cynder's neck to avoid slipping off.

"Careful." Cynder said. "Just hang on to my neck tightly, and you should be fine."

"Are you okay with that?" Natalie asked. _Cynder's been nice enough to help me, and I don't want to hurt her even if it's by accident._ She thought.

Cynder chuckled. "Natalie, you don't have to worry about choking me. I'll be fine no matter how tight you hang on. It wouldn't even hurt me."

"Just making sure." Natalie said, tightening her grip so much it almost hurt her arms.

Natalie gulped. _Oh, jees. I forgot I had a fear of heights._ She thought. _Whatever you do Natalie, do not look down._

As Cynder walked among the corpses, Natalie noticed she was headed toward the car. "Cynder, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just looking around." Cynder said.

"Well, pay attention for any sign of movement." Natalie said. "I do not want to be in the middle of a battle field when the corpses come alive."

"Good point." Cynder replied. She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Why did the dead start to rise anyway?"

"Some kind of virus." Natalie answered, looking at the gray clouds above her. "Actually, our original reason for coming to Cauldur's lab was to find a cure for it. And we didn't find one, unfortunately."

"Let me ask you this." Cynder said. "If Cauldur created the virus, and if he's trying to wipe out this world, as far as I can tell from what you told me, why would he create a cure?"

"In case he gets infected." Natalie said simply. "Cauldur's the type to plan ahead. That way he's always ready."

Cynder sighed again. "Kind of like a certain person I know…" she said, seemingly to herself.

"Spyro?" Natalie asked.

Cynder nodded. "Yes."

"Who is he anyway?" Cynder looked over her shoulder at Natalie.

"Well, you're probably aware of the old savior legends, right?"

"What, that old cliché?" Natalie rolled her eyes. "Jees, who ISN'T? Wait, are you saying-"

"That Spyro's a savior? Yes. Actually, it's true as well."

"How do you know that?"

Cynder looked at the ground in front of her. "There was a war in my world, a horrible one."

"Light against Dark?"

"You can say that." Cynder said. "Spyro was the one who ended it. He fought so many battles, and each time he won."

"And how do you know he's not faking?"

"I fought side by side with him."

Natalie almost choked. "Wait, you were in a war?" Natalie asked.

Cynder nodded. "And that war didn't end all that long ago. It's hardly been a year. Actually, Spyro's enemy is the same dragon that's ravaging your world now."

Natalie groaned. "Great, so Spyro's a savior, and you fought side by side with him. Are you friends with him?"

Cynder, to Natalie's surprise, flinched. "Well, actually, we…" she sighed. "Natalie, Malefor, the dragon Spyro fought in the war, he…" she took a breath. "Before I even hatched, Malefor took me from my family. His soldiers raised me." Natalie noticed than Cynder was flexing her claws, as if she was remembering something that was painful.

"Cynder… were you once on the side of the enemy?" Natalie ventured to ask. "It's okay if you turned traitor against the enemy."

"I did." Cynder said. She took another breath. "Me and Spyro were at one time enemies. Then, during a fight, he… I don't remember what he did, but whatever it was he broke the hold Malefor had on me."

"So Spyro set you free of the dark?" Natalie asked. _Wow, didn't think I was going to say something even similar to that! This Light vs. Dark stuff is starting to get really old._

Cynder nodded. "Yes, yes he did." She said. "He saved me. During the final years of the war, we fought side by side."

"Cynder before you go on, there's something I should tell you." Natalie said.

Cynder looked over her shoulder at Natalie. "What is it?"

"Do NOT even mention your past to Light." Natalie said. "Light would kill anyone who's on the same side as Cauldur or Malefor. If he ever found out you were on that side once, he wouldn't care if you were a traitor to that side or not; he'd kill you on the spot."

"Great." Cynder said in a low voice. "Just what I needed. Another danger."

"Look, if Light never finds out, he'll never think about killing you." Natalie said. "He believed me and Dante when we told him you were a prisoner. He's still suspicious, but mostly he thinks that you might be on our side."

Cynder sighed. "Well, that's a relief." She said.

Natalie looked at the sky. "Cynder, you're wishing that you could be a lot more than just friends with Spyro, aren't you?" she asked. _Any girl in that world probably wishes that._

Cynder laughed. "Natalie, me and Spyro fell for each other during the war." she said. "I was the only dragon that saw Spyro as a person, not the purple dragon of legend or a savior. And Spyro saw me for the kind person I was, or wanted to be rather."

"You don't think he was just trying to be nice?" Natalie asked. _Damn it, Natalie! What are you trying to do? Break her heart? Why don't you just go next to a building and jump inside it while it's collapsing?_

Cynder smiled and shook her head. "No. Spyro meant it. A little more than a month after the war ended, he made it official that he loved me."

"Wait, official to everyone?"

"Yes. At first, I was a little scared. Most people still remember me for the pain I caused while Malefor had his hold on me. Most referred to me as the 'evil one'. After Spyro told everyone though, they changed their attitude toward me. The way they thought, Spyro wouldn't choose someone like me for a…" Cynder blinked. "Okay, how am I supposed to put this to someone your age? Um…"

"Wife?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, I guess you could put it that way." Cynder said. "Us dragons don't normally go by that kind of rules you humans seem to enjoy following. No offense."

"None taken." Natalie said.

Cynder sighed. "Well, as I was saying, people thought that Spyro wouldn't take someone like me for a wife unless that person was truly good. Which I am."

"So people actually started to see you that way?"

"Yes." Cynder said. She sighed.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Cynder nodded. "When I was taken by Cauldur and Malefor, I was headed to this world at the time." She said sadly. "I was going through a portal. Spyro was with me, along with the Fire guardian, Flame."

"Name fits." Natalie said.

"Yeah, I know." Cynder said. She sighed. "Spyro was holding my paw in his at the time." She said quietly. "He wanted to keep me safe. He had argued that I should stay behind while he went to take care of this mess." Natalie thought she saw something of a tear in her eye.

Natalie sighed. _Well, now I envy her._ She thought. _She has someone that loves her more than any other thing in the world. She has someone to call a family. I don't. Light might care for me, but we're nothing more than friends._

"Hey, Cynder." Cynder turned to her left. Dante was holding thick, old book with a black cover. "Is this yours?" he asked.

Cynder took the book and opened it. "Yes. Yes it is." She said. "I guess you could say it's my journal. I thought I had lost it when Cauldur captured me."

"I found a bag, too." Dante said. "You can look at it later, see if it's yours. I put it by the truck over there." He indicated a green pickup truck at the edge of the blood-drenched battlefield.

"Thanks!" Cynder said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." Dante said. "And personally, I think Light is wrong. You have to give someone a chance before you decide to trust them or not."

Natalie looked at Dante. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Cynder sighed. "You saw me talking with him last night, didn't you?"

"It was kinda hard not to, with the racket you made bringing that beast down." Dante answered. "And this Spyro you were talking about… did he have amethyst scales?"

Cynder's eyes glinted with a little irritation. "You shouldn't really eavesdrop on people." She said. "But yes he did. How did-"

"Look what I found next to the beast over there." Dante said, indicating another dragon-zombie on the far edge of the field. He held up a purple colored scale.

Cynder snatched it out of his hand and held it up to her eye, studying it closely. "This is definitely one of Spyro's scales!" she said, smiling. "That means he was here!"

"That also means we should keep this scale a secret from Light." Natalie said. "He's not going to like it one bit if he found out that there's more than just you and that black dragon. What did you say that dragon's name was again? Malefor?"

Dante laughed. Cynder leered. "What the hell is so funny?" she said, her voice low. Natalie shuddered. For some reason, Cynder's voice was making her a bit scared when it was this low. It was as if it hinted at how violent Cynder could be.

"The first time Natalie heard that name was during a gunfight." Dante said, hardly able to stop laughing.

"And what's that got to do with anything?" Cynder asked.

"What I heard was 'mouth sore'." Natalie said, laughing herself.

Cynder blinked, then started laughing herself. "Mouth sore?!" she asked. "That a good one! That a really good one!"

Natalie looked at the scale Cynder was holding. "Cynder, where do you think Spyro would go?" Natalie asked. _I'm not even sure it's a good idea to find him._ Natalie thought.

From what Cynder had said about him, Natalie had a picture of someone whom had a real sense of justice and the like. She also had a picture of a dragon that was fierce and ruthless in a fight, not to mention very dangerous. That picture terrified little Natalie.

Natalie shooed the picture from her mind. _If Spyro turns out to be an enemy, I'm sure I can knock him down with my abilities._ She thought, remembering the time she had used her abilities at half-power and obliterated an entire hoard of the undead.

Cynder thought about it for a minute, then sniffed the ground near the car she had crashed into and lied unconscious near for a lengthy amount of time. "Well, obviously he picked up my scent here." She said. "I can smell him… both him and Flame."

"Natalie, we shouldn't try to find them." Dante said. "Light's suspicious of Cynder already. It would not be a good idea at all to tell him about these two."

"Well, what do we do then?" Natalie asked. "We have to tell them Cynder is okay, one way or another."

Cynder thought about it for a minute. "Well, with all the blood around here I doubt he picked up my scent trail leading to that tall building we spent the night in." she said. "And Flame is the Fire Guardian for several reasons. One of which is that he's clever and intelligent. He'd probably go off in a direction for several hours then come back if he didn't find me."

"So we leave a message here, then." Dante said.

He went into a building, and came back out with a brown box and some paper and pencil. "We can use these." He said.

Natalie slid down Cynder's foreleg and landed on the hood of the wrecked car. Cynder looked at her. "Natalie, you should have told me if you wanted to get off." She said. "You're lucky that didn't injure you."

"I didn't want to trouble you." Natalie said. She took a piece of paper and wrote on it. Then she put the paper in the box. "Cynder, do you want to leave some of your own writing behind?" Natalie asked.

Cynder took a sheet of paper and looked at the pencil. "Um, I don't suppose you have any ink?" she said awkwardly.

Dante looked at her claws. "Right. I didn't think of that." He said. Cynder's claws couldn't hold a pencil. "I'll be right back." he went back into the building.

He came back with an open vial of ink and placed it on the hood of the car. Cynder dipped her claw in the black liquid and started scratching words on the paper.

After a few minutes she wiped her claw clean on her forearm and placed the paper in the box. "That should do it." She said. As Dante placed the box on top of the car with five glow-sticks on top of it, Natalie heard Cynder whisper to herself, "Spyro, where are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

**_"you don't really know how much someone means to you, until that person is gone"_**_ **that's my grandmother's philosophy.**_

_**if this chapter seems a bit on the not-so-good side, it's probably because i was writing it at 3:00 in the morning.**_

_**and i know i should have wrote them fighting the undead, it's just that i wanted to get the letter-reading over with.  
**_

**Chapter 18: one letter from a loved one, one from an ally, and one from a neutral.**

**7:39 AM. **

**Location: Cauldur's Lab. Flint. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro looked at the bodies in front of him. All the new ones, actually.

"You know what, Spyro?" Flame said. "I'm NEVER going to look at a graveyard the same way ever again."

Spyro nodded. The shrieks of the undead still filled his head, and it was the most frightening sound Spyro had ever heard.

Just 15 minutes prior, they were walking in a graveyard when the ground erupted around them, bodies crawling out.

Spyro hadn't really believed Cyril when he mentioned a virus that brought the dead back to life, but it was that graveyard encounter that really struck home for Spyro.

He took a deep breath, trying to control his nausea, and said, "Well, any idea what to do now?" he asked. "The sooner we find Cynder, the sooner we can get her home."

Flame looked at him. "Spyro, I know you want to keep her safe. I know I would want the same if it were Ember that was in Cynder's position right now. But how are we supposed to send Cynder home when we don't have the means to?"

Spyro shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "It's odd how life can turn out for someone." He said, changing the subject so he could stop thinking about Cynder. Thinking about Cynder made him think about what could have happened to her, even the worse of it. Spyro once had a nightmare that showed Cynder been possessed by Malefor, with her screaming Spyro's name the rest of the time she had control of her body.

And that image reminded Spyro of what Cynder had asked him to do if that happens. That moment was still crystal clear in his mind…

"_Spyro, promise me that if I get possessed," she started._

_Spyro turned to look at her. "You won't." he said. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."_

_Cynder looked at the floor. "Well, if I do," she said. "Promise me you won't hold back if we fight."_

_Spyro's head shot back as his eyes widened. "Cynder!" he said, almost yelling. "That… that would mean KILLING you!"_

_Cynder sighed. "I know." She said. "I'd rather die than serve Malefor again."...  
_

"What do you mean by 'it's odd how life can turn out'?" Flame asked, interrupting Spyro's thoughts.

Spyro shook his head as he laughed a little. "Well, when I was much younger, I enjoyed being the purple dragon of legend." He said. "I was a bit reckless, every day was an adventure." He sighed. "I'd dream of what I might do if the world got into trouble, and in each daydream I was always alone and victorious." He scoffed at himself. "I never really thought I'd be fighting my own kind."

Flame nodded, knowing what Spyro was talking about. He was talking about Malefor, and not just him. Spyro was also talking about Cynder, in her corrupted form. "Hey, I didn't intend on becoming a Fire Guardian, did I?" he said.

"That's different." Spyro said. "You were trying to hide from that." He sighed. "I was dreaming of what I would do. I was so young. Young and naive."

Flame shook his head, and he was about to say something when his eyes widened. "Spyro… was that box there before?"

"What?" Spyro followed Flame's gaze. On top of the machine he'd found Cynder's scale, there was a brown box with five glowing rods on top of it.

Flame picked up on of the rods. "I'd like to know how these work…" he said to himself.

"Flame, right now I'm more concerned with what's in this." Spyro said, opening the box. "It's quite obvious someone wanted us to find it."

"Good point." Flame said. He took the first of three papers out. He took one glance at it then handed it to Spyro. "Well, it looks like someone in this world other than Cynder knows about you, Spyro." He said.

Spyro took the page and read it over:

"If your name isn't Spyro, do not read this.

You don't really need to know my name, and I'm not even going to think of trying to find you. All I have to go on about you is that you're a savior from where you come from, though I don't know if that's a good thing, if you look at Malefor (or the 'Dark Master', as some people from your world like to call him).

Ah, what the hell am I thinking? Your race is evil through and through. You probably should have let your world rot. Then my home wouldn't be like this."

Spyro almost growled. "Well, whoever wrote this definitely doesn't think all that high of Dragons." He said.

"What do you mean"? Flame asked. Spyro showed him the paragraph. Flame growled angrily. "Well, I'm angry at what this kid wrote, but I don't blame them. Not after what Malefor did to their home." He said. "Just finish reading it. Whoever wrote this wanted you to find it."

Spyro continued reading:

"Well, maybe I shouldn't blame you for it. Or maybe I should. Look around you; my world is in ruins thanks to one of your kind. And for all I care it's your fault.

I don't know why my friend decided to leave this box for you to find, I just added this paper to it after she was finished.

And about your girlfriend, that black dragon with the shackles. Well, for now she's all right."

Spyro's heart suddenly felt a lot lighter. He smiled. "Cynder's alive." He said.

"She is?" Flame asked.

"Whoever wrote this had enough of a heart to help her." Spyro said. His smile widened. "I don't know if it's a good thing if she's with this guy, but I'm glad that she's okay."

Spyro continued reading:

"My original intention was just to leave her behind, but Natalie insisted that she'd come with us.

I don't know why I let her come with us. I can sense her soul… it's stained black with the blood of thousands, blacker than night. Though if it's innocent or soldiers blood I'll never know.

Spyro… not the best name I could think of for a 'savior'. I might let her be, if she turns out to be a valuable ally. But she's walking a very fine line now.

Pray to God she doesn't give me a reason to kill her."

To Spyro's shock, the letters L.O. were scrawled along the bottom of the page.

He swallowed. "The person that wrote this letter is the same person that wrote the letters that lead us here." He said.

Flame jumped at that. "Well, that's just great." He said. "The same human that had the compassion to be at a girl's death bed and comfort her is interested in killing anyone that gets in his way!"

"Flame, this L.O. person knows that Cynder's killed thousands. He doesn't know if it's innocent or soldiers blood that stains her soul, but he's not afraid to kill her. We've got to track them down!"

Flame looked at the other papers and handed one to Spyro. "It looks like this one's for you as well."

Spyro took it and looked at it:

"If your name isn't Spyro, please put this back where you found it.

Cynder's okay. We found her in Cauldur's Lab, and I managed to convince Light to let her go from that cell she was in.

Cynder's in good health now, and she's told me about you. I don't really know if I should find you or not, but Cynder's made it clear that all dragons aren't the same. I wish Light would listen to her.

You're welcome to try and find us, though I have no idea where we're going.

But know this: if you're looking for shelter or a place to find supplies, you've come to the wrong place. This city is picked clean; you won't find anything here. And the rubble pile that is at one end of this blood-drenched battleground, that was Cauldur's lab. If you came to find and kill Cauldur, you've come a bit late. He's still out there.

Spyro, Cynder misses you a lot. When I was talking with her about you, I kept thinking there was a tear in her eye. She's in love with you, and you apparently love her. 

Truth be told, I envy the both of you. You have someone that loves you dearly. My family's dead. Yes, Light cares for me, but we're only friends.

Cynder's really kind. I can see why you fell for her. She's told me about your world. The free wind, the open fields, the clear blue sky. Well, all I want is a clear blue sky right now. If you're wondering why the clouds haven't parted yet, we don't know. But don't hope to see sunlight; I haven't seen the sun or moon for nearly nine months because of the clouds. You don't really know how important something is until it's gone, you know.

Cynder also put a paper in this box, just so you know. She really wants to see you again."

The letters N.C. were scrawled on the bottom of the page this time.

Spyro blinked back a tear. _Cynder is being as kind as ever to this person._ He thought. _But then again, after she was set free of Malefor she was always kind._

Without telling Flame what he was doing, Spyro gave the paper to him and took the last paper out.

He held it as if it was going to turn to ash in his claws as he read the words Cynder had written:

"Spyro, yes it's me. It's Cynder.

Are you all right? I miss you terribly. You've probably read Natalie's letter first, so you know she's a kind girl. She's only 13 years old, and she's the youngest in the group of humans that saved me.

She was also the only one who actually wanted to help me at the time. The other four didn't want anything to do with me. Especially Light. 

Spyro, that boy doesn't trust me at all. During a talk I had with him, I had asked him why. He just waved his hand toward the city and said, 'Look at what one of your kind did to my home'. He literally said he's sooner commit suicide than trust me or any dragon he might come across. Naturally I didn't tell him about you and Flame.

I know I shouldn't let this get to me, but Light… Spyro, this human might be able to kill you if your not careful."

Spyro nearly dropped the paper in shock. _W…What? This Light human – a HUMAN – might be able to kill me?_ He thought. In his whole life, Spyro had only lost if he was against the guardians in a two-on-one match or a three-on-one match and not in Spyro's favor. Granted he would never have defeated Malefor in the final fight without Cynder's help, but still Spyro was the most skilled in his world. Cynder was the only one second to him.

Spyro continued reading:

"I shouldn't have mentioned that. Knowing you, you'd probably worry about me even more. Spyro, I'm sorry for what I said before we came here. I shouldn't have even thought about you making that promise. Spyro, I'm sorry for everything bad I did.

Light… he can sense the darkness in me, I know it. The way he looks at me… it's like he's looking into my past."

Spyro remembered what L.O. said in his letter.

"_I can sense her soul, and it's stained black with the blood of thousands, blacker than night."_

He sighed with worry. _Cynder, please be careful._ He thought.

He continued reading Cynder's words:

"Natalie told me not to tell Light about my past. She said he wants nothing but revenge for what Cauldur did to his friends and family, and he found out I was on the same side as them at one time he'd kill me on the spot. You probably already know who Cauldur is. He's the human Malefor is allied with.

Natalie said that Light really is a good person. He's like you, Spyro. He wants to protect everyone he holds dear to him. Before Malefor started to tear his world apart, Light was well respected in his city for been a Good Samaritan. He means well, but he finds out stuff easily. So I think he might find this box and put his own letter in it.

If he says anything offensive, just ignore it. 

There's something that worries me though. Natalie… even though she's the youngest, she's the strongest. Her abilities far surpass all of the guardians put together. She was the one that destroyed Cauldur's lab. The proof is right at the edge of the field your probably standing in now, among the bodies."

Spyro stared at the rubble. _A HUMAN did that?!_ He thought in alarm. _If a little girl could do that, I don't even want to THINK about what Cauldur might be capable of!_

He looked back at Cynder's letter:

"Spyro, I couldn't have been happier to find your scent here, when I was so alone. You cared for me; you saved me from the darkness that held me as a puppet for almost my entire life. 

I want to see you again, and I want to hear your voice again, but if I try to find you that might just make us fail our task. As much as I want to, I have to leave it to chance if we find each other, or you could try to find me.

I'm going to stay with Natalie and Light. I don't like Light very much, but he's like me; he was one of Cauldur's soldiers at one point, and he turned traitor against him. He knows the man better than anyone else. My best chance at finding Malefor's location lies with him. I don't know where they're going, but I hope that wherever it is you're going there too.

Spyro, please take care.

I love you."

Cynder had written her name in ornate writing in the lower left-hand corner of the page.

He almost cried. He took a breath and folded the paper up and put it in his bag, which he had slung over his left shoulder. Cynder's scale was also in the bag. Spyro didn't want to discard it.

Flame finished reading Natalie's letter and looked in the box to find it empty. "I'm not going to ask for Cynder's letter." He said. "It was intended for you and you only, Spyro."

"Yeah, I know." He said. "Flame… we need to catch up to her. Cynder said that one of the humans might be strong enough and skilled enough to kill me. And she said that a little girl was the one who destroyed Cauldur's lab with her mind."

Flame stared at what was left of Cauldur's lab, paling considerably. "Jesus. A HUMAN child did that?!" he said.

Spyro ignored him and sniffed the ground. He could pick up Cynder's scent, and this time she left a trail.

Then he noticed a vial of ink and another piece of paper in the box. The paper was blank.

Spyro took it, wondering why Cynder would leave this behind, when he remembered a spell she taught him.

He took the ink out, dipped his claw in it, and began writing his own letter.

When he was finished, he folded it up and scratched out a rune on the back of the letter.

Then he tossed the letter into the air while thinking the incantation. The air around the letter glowed faintly and the paper started to fly through the air.

It was a simple spell. It was one that allowed you to send a letter to someone even when you don't know where that person is. Cynder had used it a couple dozen times since Malefor's supposed death, and she taught it to Spyro.

Spyro didn't bother trying to follow the letter. He couldn't even if he tried. It was just going too fast.

Spyro didn't really need to. He knew the general direction Cynder was headed, now. All he had to do was follow that direction until he found evidence that suggested the Cynder's group changed course.

He sighed. _Cynder, please be careful. I'll never forgive myself if you get killed._ He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

_**well, not only did this take really long to write, this isn't exactly **_**_my best chapter yet._**

**_and if anyone is offended by the mythology part, i am SORRY!  
_**

**Chapter 19: trusting.**

**Location: the countryside, 58 miles from Flint. Asgard dimension.**

**January 5****th****, 12:00 PM.**

**Character: Natalie.**

"Dante, keep your eyes on the damn road!" Will yelled for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

The SUV swerved back onto the beaten road. "Look, no one likes a backseat driver, okay?" Dante said. "I'm trying to, but this road is so worn-"

"Guys, honestly?" Natalie said from the backseat next to the turret. "Can you focus more on driving than arguing? I want to die in a bed, not a freak car wreck."

"Yeah, well you can be helpful and watch out for any of those things that keep coming." Will said. "I'm glad we found this Recon SUV with the machine gun turret, otherwise we'd be in trouble."

"What, like when Natalie's parents died 'in an accident'?" Dante said. Then he sighed and said, "Sorry, Natalie. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's okay." Natalie said, though it still hurt to remember.

Dante sighed. "You know Natalie, three days ago when we were talking with Cynder is the only time I ever heard you laugh." He said.

"So?" Natalie asked.

"Never mind, then." Dante said.

Natalie put her hand in one of her jacket's pockets and took out an amethyst scale. She didn't tell Cynder, but Natalie had gone back to that battleground and found another scale.

Natalie turned the scale in her hand a couple times. It was as big as her hand, about an inch thick, with the leading edge of it very sharp. Natalie had cut her hand on it by accident when she first picked it up.

One thing Natalie noticed about it was the fact that it was very sturdy. She had taken a Magnum pistol she had found and shot the scale with it. The scale wasn't even scratched.

_Anything covered head to tail in these things would be a nightmare._ Natalie thought. She also noticed that the scale seemed to radiate heat. It was also the most vivid purple she's ever seen. It was like it was taken out of a rainbow.

It was hard for her to imagine a purple dragon that was male. She was more used to red or silver or green or blue or black.

Natalie shook her head and put the scale back in her pocket. _Why is this scale so much more sturdy than Cynder's scales?_ She thought. _Cauldur's soldiers shot her, and her scales didn't do much to help even though they used small caliber rounds. This scale stood up to a Magnum round, which is like armor piercing rounds and is capable of blowing someone's head off!_

It didn't seem fair to Natalie that Cynder was much more vulnerable than the dragon that loves her. And it seems that Cynder needed the defense the most, what with being captured and all.

Natalie sighed. _I wonder if Cynder knows about this._ She thought. _I personally wouldn't want to go near someone who saved a world from chaos. Although that same dragon would be appreciated right about now!_

Natalie looked out the window. Cynder was flying just above the height of the SUV several yards away. Her emerald eyes were wandering back and forth over the terrain, looking for anything that might be a threat. Every now and then she'd land to run and give her wings a rest, but either way she easily kept pace with the SUV.

Natalie looked out the other window. Ron was driving another SUV; this one was loaded with what little supplies they could find and had another machine-gun turret. Light was somewhere up ahead with his motorcycle, dispatching any threat ahead of them. And it showed; every now and then Natalie saw a few bodies of infected lying on the ground, either burned to a crisp, covered with electrical burns, or just riddled with bullets.

Natalie looked back at Cynder. She was running now, and once her eyes had wandered over the SUV, and Cynder nodded in Natalie's direction. Natalie waved back, wondering why Light wouldn't lighten up about his view of dragons (no pun intended).

Cynder's black bag was in the back of the car, and that was only because Natalie, Dante, and Will had promised not to look at anything in that bag, especially Cynder's journal.

Natalie found herself flown forward as Dante slammed on the brakes. "What the hell?!" Will yelled, lifting his head up from where it slammed against the back of a seat.

"We're already here." Dante said, pointing to a sign that said 'Riftside'.

Riftside is a city that got its name from the small chasm that ran along its western side. It has a safe zone in the center of it, and the city was evacuated before the infected got there. So it was a safe place with loads of supplies.

And with their supplies running low, Light and the others decided to head here. They could stay at Riftside for months without having to worry about supplies. There's still the infected threat, but still, Riftside was relatively safe.

Natalie didn't really mind the infected though. They scare her, but she can easily take care of them.

What she wasn't really enthusiastic about was the chasm. So many myths and legends surround it it's insane.

Natalie didn't really believe in them, but then again, until the first time Malefor razed a city to the ground she didn't believe in dragons, either. And if Natalie was wrong about dragons, what else might she be wrong about?

Dante hit the gas again and drove through the gate. Natalie noted that Cynder was starting to be a bit more wary now that she was in the city.

_Well, I don't blame her._ Natalie thought. _She's probably used to mountains and forests, not steel and concrete. _

"Light's probably at the safe zone already." Will said, looking at the buildings. "You know, this city seems to be in pretty good condition compared to Flint."

"Maybe that black dragon was just targeting cities with people in them." Dante said. "Remember the reports? Riftside was evacuated early on, so everyone that lived here at the time is safe."

"Well, at least they made a barricade for anyone that comes here." Will said.

Dante blinked. "Well, that was fast." He said. They were already at the barricade.

"Well, Riftside wasn't all that big a city to begin with." Natalie said. "It's only half the size of Flint."

"Yeah, she's right." Will said.

Natalie got out of the SUV and looked at the barricade. Mostly it was made of totaled cars, roadblocks, sheet metal, and there was barbed wire running along it. There was also a gate with two doors made of steel rods and even more barbed wire.

Light was opening that gate now. And considering the fact that the gate was three times as high as he was, it looked like a hard task.

Cynder placed one of her claws on the top of the gate and pulled it open like she was picking up a twig.

Light looked at her, shook his head, and walked into the safe zone.

As Natalie walked up to Cynder, she heard Cynder sigh and say, "Light, I know you're upset about what Malefor did to your home, but lighten up. Not all dragons are alike."

"Well, let's hope that he'll see that soon." Natalie said, placing a hand on Cynder's left foreleg.

Cynder looked at her. "Yes, but until then he might just kill anyone I know who comes across my path." She said.

Natalie sighed. "Well, let's hope he doesn't." she said.

Cynder looked at the city around her and said, "Why is this place called Riftside?"

"There's a chasm along the western edge of it." Natalie answered.

Natalie looked around. From what she could see, the safe zone contained three houses, two stores, a library (to Natalie's delight), a hospital, a church, and a huge building that looked like a warehouse but Natalie wasn't sure.

"You could probably stay in there." Natalie said, pointing toward the warehouse.

"What about you humans?" Cynder asked.

"We'll be fine." Natalie said. "We didn't survive this zombie apocalypse just by hiding."

Cynder nodded. "I should go see if I can help Dante." She said. Dante was looking over the barricade to see if there was anything that needed to be repaired immediately.

"Okay, I'll go help out with finding supplies." Natalie said. "And please be careful, we don't know if you've recovered fully from that prison you were in, Cyn."

Cynder looked at her. "What did you call me?" she asked.

Natalie ducked her head. "What? It's just a nickname." She said. "Don't you like it?"

Cynder shook her head. "No, it's just…" she sighed.

Natalie had a sinking feeling in her heart. "Did… did Spyro call you that?" she asked.

Cynder nodded. "He gave me that nickname about two months after the war ended." She said. "Sometimes he'd call me 'his little Cyn'. I kind of like it as a nickname, and Spyro knows it. He calls me that as a form of affection or when he wants to tease me a little."

"He teases you?" Natalie asked.

Cynder laughed a little. "Natalie, I'm not talking about that kind." She said. "If he ever teases me, it's usually to cheer me up. He'd never hurt my feelings."

"Well, that's good. Why did he call you 'little'? Is Spyro bigger than you?" Natalie asked.

Cynder nodded. "I'm only about seven tenths Spyro's size."

"So he's taller and longer than you?

"Yes. Spyro is big enough that I can stand on his back no problem. And he's strong enough to carry me no problem. On time he caught me in midair after I got a nasty injury and carried me in flight to a healer." Cynder looked at the sky.

Natalie sighed. "You really miss him, don't you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Cynder nodded. "I'm going to try and stay strong, though." She said. "Spyro wouldn't want me just worrying about him. He'd want me to help out as much as possible."

Natalie nodded. "I better get going." She said. "Light's going to need my help."

"Natalie, tell me." Cynder said. "What do you think Light sees in me when he looks at me?"

Natalie shrugged. "Well, I don't know, really." She said. "Dante told me he sees a tortures soul in you. And Will sees someone who's completely lost and doesn't know her way."

"And you?" Cynder asked.

"Someone who feels out of place and feels like she's completely alone when really she isn't." Natalie said.

Cynder sighed. "Well, I AM out of place, aren't I?" she asked.

Natalie patted her foreleg. "Just don't think about it." She said.

**3:00 PM.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder's eyes wandered over the room in the warehouse. There were a few mattresses in a corner, which Natalie and Will had lied out for Cynder.

Cynder was thankful for them, but the fact that the rest of the room was cluttered with pieces of wood and metal and the like bothered her.

Cynder always was a bit of a clean-living person her whole life. Even while she was on Malefor's side.

Cynder shook her head. _I'll take care of this mess later._ She thought. _I need to find any materials that might be of use._

"Did you find anything?" Will asked from the door.

"Other than a huge mess, nothing." Cynder said. "There's nothing in the room we can use, unless you can repair shattered wood and twisted metal."

"We can use those." Will said. "Sorry I couldn't exactly clean up."

"No, it's fine." Cynder said.

"Well, you sounded like you were irritated." Will pointed out.

Cynder laughed a little. "That's a bit of a personal tick." She said. "I've had it all my life."

"Even when you were… um, 'possessed' by Malefor?" Will said carefully. Dante and Will made a point of calling it 'possessed' instead of 'corrupted', so as not to hurt Cynder's feelings. It was something Cynder said wasn't necessary, but they insisted.

Cynder sighed. "Look, can you stop bringing up my past, please?" she asked. "I'm not exactly proud of it, you know."

"Have you killed before?" Will asked as she walked past him into the hallway. Cynder stopped cold. "Is that a yes?"

Cynder hesitantly nodded. "Malefor had me as a pawn." She said, "his second best, as a matter of fact."

"Who was the best?"

"Well, I don't know what race he belonged to, but there was this person with the name Yggdrasil." Cynder answered.

Will got that look he usually got when he was thinking about a name or an object. "Yggdrasil… Yggdrasil is a name in Viking Mythology. It's an Ash Tree that supposedly holds Nine Realms together."

"Okay, Will, you KNOW it scares me when you do that." Cynder said, shocked. "And this time you gave me another reason to be scared."

"Why?" Will asked. "And you know I can't exactly help it."

"The dimension I'm from is also divided into realms." Cynder said.

"Wow. That's… wow. Didn't mean to scare you like that." Will said. "Why does it scare you though?"

"What if Yggdrasil – the one from mythology – is really a person?" She said.

Will shook his head. "Cynder, you don't have to worry. Very little of Mythology of any kind is based on actually fact, except the Jewish, Christian, and Catholic Religions, which have places in their myths that actually exist." He sighed. "The answer to my first question?"

Cynder sat down. "Will, you are also well aware that I hate remembering that time." She said.

"Well, sometimes it's better to talk to someone about something than just keeping it a secret." Will said. "Light knows from experience. He told me that he was once on Cauldur's side."

Cynder sighed. "Well, I was Malefor's second best pawn." She said.

"Yes. And?"

She took a deep breath. "Will, I killed thousands of my own kind."

Will scoffed. "Haven't we all?" he asked.

Cynder leered. "William, my race is almost dead! There's only about 300 of my kind left, and it used to be somewhere around six billion! And it's MY fault!"

"No, no it isn't." Will said as he picked up a piece of wood. "Blame the person that forced you to do that."

"That's the problem, Will. Malefor DIDN'T force me; I did it willingly!"

"Malefor tricked you into doing it, right?" Will asked.

Cynder blinked. "Well, actually yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Cynder, Natalie's probably already told you that I see a soul in you that's lost its way and needs a guide to stay on the right track." Will said. "Malefor tricked you into thinking that you were doing something you were destined to do. And he was wrong; you tried to kill him in your world at the war's end, right?"

Cynder nodded. "I can see where you're going with this." She said. "Your saying I'm a soul that can't stay on the right path without help. And that leaves me vulnerable to being misguided and makes it easy to manipulate me."

Will tossed the wood into a cart they had found. "Well, that'll be one way to put it." He said. He opened a door. "Wow, I just scored." He said. "There's medical supplies in this room."

"Really?" Cynder asked. She looked over Will's shoulder. There were whole crates of medical supplies.

Will smiled. "I'm going to tell Light that you found this." He said. "That might get him to start trusting you, even if it's only a little bit."

"Even if what's only a little bit?"

Cynder looked behind her. Natalie had just put some scrap metal she found into the cart.

"That should do it." Natalie said. "There's enough stuff lying around that if this doesn't work we can still find stuff lying around."

"I agree." Cynder said. "Natalie, have you and Light figured out where to put this stuff?"

"I don't know." Natalie said. "Light said that we have enough stuff already to last a week, so we don't have to worry much."

"Well, that a relief." Cynder said.

Natalie looked out the window. Yeah, well he might start trusting you a little." She said.

"Trusting who?" Natalie whipped around.

"Light, can you not scare me like that?!" she yelled. "I nearly imploded that room! I thought you were Cauldur!"

"Well, if that scared you than your not going to be happy to here this." Light said. He looked at Cynder. "Dragon, that goes for you as well. This is bad news for all of us."

"Why?" Cynder said, her voice low.

"I tried to radio anyone within a hundred miles." Light said. "I even boosted the signal to everyone within 400 miles."

"Yes, and?" Will said.

Light sighed sadly. "No answer. There's no one around for 400 miles."

"So we're…" Natalie started.

Light sighed. "We're alone, and I'll be willing to bet that anyone that was living around here are now zombies."

"So our chances of survival?" Cynder asked.

"Almost zero. Unless I get news from a reliable source about an evacuation point, we might not live past five months."

"Then how do we find Cauldur?" Cynder asked.

"We have to be fast, what ever we do." Light said.

**2:00 AM.**

Cynder woke up from another nightmare about her days with Malefor. She looked around, checking to make sure that she was still in the warehouse, then took a deep breath.

_These nightmares are getting out of control._ She thought.

She could smell Natalie, and it seemed close.

_Well, she was in contact with these mattresses. _She thought.

She lowered her head back on her front paws – and found Natalie curled up in front of her.

Cynder stared at her. _What the heck is Natalie doing here?_ She thought.

Then she remembered that Light had taken a house, which was so totaled Light probably wasn't comfortable, Dante and Will had both taken another house, the third house was so destroyed that it was on no use, the hospital and the library and the church wasn't exactly warm, so Ron was sleeping in the SUV.

Cynder also remembered asking Natalie where she was going to sleep. Natalie just shrugged and said she'll find someplace.

Cynder smiled. _I guess it just goes to show how much she trusts me._ she thought.

Natalie opened her eyes after Cynder inadvertently nudged her with one of her claws. Natalie shot up and looked at her.

"Natalie, it's alright." Cynder said when Natalie opened her mouth to say something. "I don't mind having company for once."

Natalie looked at the floor. "Well, I wasn't sure if it would be alright-"

"Yes, but you must trust me a lot if you thought it would be okay with me if you stayed in this room." Cynder said.

"Well, you've been kind to me and Dante and Will over the past few days." Natalie said. "Why would you be mad?"

Cynder sighed.

Natalie slapped herself on the forehead. "Let me guess. Spyro." Cynder nodded. "Cynder… has Spyro ever been mad around you?"

"You have no idea." Cynder said "He's one of the kindest people I've ever met, but he's dangerous, and no mistake. Especially during the war."

"Have you ever seen him really angry?" Natalie asked. "I'm not trying to pry, mind you, it's just that-"

"That Light's your only family?" Cynder asked.

Natalie started. "What? No! What the heck made you think of that?!" she yelled.

Cynder blinked. "Well, he cares about you a lot." She said. "I thought you were brother and sister."

"We're not." Natalie said. "my family's dead."

Cynder gaped. "Oh god… why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not the kindest of memories." Natalie said.

Cynder sighed. "you've been asking me about Spyro because you envy me, don't you?"

"Yep." Natalie said.

Cynder sighed again. "Well, to answer your question, I've seen him in his full blown rage." She said. She shuddered. "And that isn't exactly my fondest memory; I was actually terrified of him for a while."

Natalie shuddered. "Must've been a really horrible rage, then." She said. She sneezed.

Cynder smiled and drew Natalie closer to her with a paw. "You must be absolutely freezing with nothing but that jacket." She said.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." She said.

Cynder covered her with a wing. "well, at least let me help you." She said. "I need to return the favor, anyway."

Natalie huddled against her scales. "Thanks, Cynder." She said.

"You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 20

**_alright, after this don't expect chapter 21 for a little while. chapters 21 through 24 are going to be introducing new characters and i'm currently sketching them out._**

**_as soon as i finish the first two characters i'll start writing chapter 21. _**

**_four of the five new characters are human. the fifth i'm sure you already know, seen as i mentioned this dragon several times already and he played an important role in the Spyro game trilogy this book takes place after.  
_**

**Chapter 20: first an anomaly, then a letter, then a new threat, and then Will gets a teacher.**

**Location: Riftside. Asgard dimension.**

**January 6****th****, 7:30 AM.**

**Character: Natalie.**

When Natalie woke up, all she could see was Cynder's blood-red wing in front of her.

She sat up, yawning, and looked at what she could see of a window past Cynder's wing. Bright sunlight was shining through.

At first Natalie thought that the sun had come out again, but she blinked and the sunlight disappeared.

Natalie shook her head. _I'm probably not fully awake yet._ She thought. _Darn, I wish I could see the sun again!_

Cynder shifted behind Natalie and raised her wing as she stretched her limbs. "Good morning, Natalie." She said, yawning.

"Good morning." Natalie said, trying to sound cheerful when really she was getting more and more depressed by the day.

This whole 'surviving–the–zombie–apocalypse–while–trying–to–catch–a–warlord' thing was starting to wear Natalie down a lot. Ron called it 'battle fatigue'. He said it was common with soldiers.

_Well, I'm not a soldier._ Natalie thought as she got up.

Cynder got up, her emerald eyes looking around the room, and said, "Didn't Light know you were even in the warehouse? Never mind in the same room as me."

"No. He would get so mad he'll lose control of his Pyrokinesis if he ever found out I was even in the warehouse, never mind in this specific room." Natalie said.

Cynder leered at her tauntingly. "Well, it's not a good thing. Light doesn't necessarily trust me, remember?"

"Yeah, but Light wouldn't care where I was as long as it wasn't in the hospital or the library or the church."

Cynder laughed a little. "Well, aren't you –what the HELL?!" the 'what the hell' was because a black spark of some kind flashed between her and Natalie.

Natalie stared at the space in the air through which the black spark flew. "What on earth was that?" she asked.

Cynder shook her head. "I was about to ask you. I've never seen this sort of thing in my life."

"And how long of you been alive?" Natalie asked.

Cynder looked at her. "Well, to put it in a simple way," she started. "I'm about 17 human years old."

"What about in dragon years?" Natalie asked.

"Look, do we really need to talk about my age?" Cynder asked as another spark flew. "I'm more concerned about these sparks."

Natalie stared at another spark, and focused. The spark stopped in midair, giving Natalie and Cynder a chance to see it.

It looked like a glowing sphere, and it was black as night.

The amount of energy it took to keep that spark in place was enormous. Natalie had to let it fly.

After three more sparks flew, they stopped.

Natalie took a deep breath after a few minutes. "I wonder why these sparks were flying…" she said to herself.

Cynder shook her head. "Well, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing." She said.

Natalie sighed. "Well, it isn't all that scary." She said. "I've seen really crazy things since this whole apocalypse started."

Cynder scoffed. "I doubt you've seen true fear, no offense." She said.

Natalie looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cynder sighed. "Malefor used fear a lot." She said. "The war I was in was a bit more terrifying than this apocalypse, though it did not have nearly as much blood and gore."

Natalie folded her arms. "Are you just saying that to make me think things can get much worse?"

"Well, yes and no." Cynder replied.

"Okay, how bad can things get?"

Cynder looked at her. "Remember what I said about the elements I can use?" she said.

"Wind, Poison, Shadow, and Fear. And that last one you regret learning." Natalie said. "Why?"

Cynder sighed. "Fear lives up to its name." She said. "A fear spell not only damages if the user wants it to, it also instills the worst fear in the unlucky soul that's targeted by the spell. A cold, harsh fear that can drive you mad. It makes you hallucinate, makes you see terrifying images, which multiplies the fear already in you."

Natalie was shocked. "Why did you learn that?" she said.

Cynder looked at her. "I was on Malefor's side at one point, remember? Back then, I wasn't all that different from him. If you met me in those days, I probably would have considered you prey. In those days, hatred burned through me, ran through my veins. Sometimes I thought I was dying from the inside from the hatred." She sighed. "Spyro set me free from Malefor's influence, though. He changed me. When he first set me free, I was a bit withdrawn and silent. He taught me feelings like love and sadness, feelings I was oblivious too while I was Malefor's pawn. Spyro changed me from an evil person that hated every living thing, to a good person that would give her life to protect her world and everyone she holds dear to her."

Natalie bit her lip. "Well, I'm glad he did." She said. "If he's that good a person, I can see why you fell for him."

Cynder smiled. "Thanks for the help you gave me, Natalie." She said.

"No problem." Natalie said. "But…" she sighed. "Remember when you asked me about what Light saw in you?"

"Yes. Why?" Cynder said.

Natalie tugged at her sleeve with her other hand. "Well, he's a psychic, and…"

"And?" Cynder said. "Is something wrong, Natalie?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "Light would've trusted you completely Cynder." She said. "That is, if he didn't sense some kind of darkness in your soul."

Cynder sighed. "I knew all along that he could sense the darkness inside me." She said. "I've been in control of it since Spyro set me free, but not a day goes by that I don't feel it clawing at my mind, trying to get me to do it's bidding."

"Cynder, Light doesn't just sense the darkness in your soul; he can sense the blood that stains it. He knows you took thousands of lives, he just doesn't know if it's innocent or soldiers blood."

Cynder sighed again. "It's both." She said. "The innocent was while I was on Malefor's side. The soldiers was while I was fighting Malefor."

Natalie nodded thoughtfully, then the two-way radio strapped into her belt crackled and Light's voice came over. "Natalie, where are you?" he said,

Natalie undid the strap on the radio and said, "I'm coming, Light. Just hang on one minute." She looked at Cynder. "Does Shadow element spells allow you to turn someone invisible temporarily?"

Cynder's scales suddenly turned blacker than any black Natalie had seen and Cynder blew a warm, black haze over Natalie.

"Cynder! What the-"

"It's alright, Natalie. It won't hurt you a bit." Cynder's voice said, though Natalie couldn't see her.

When the haze cleared, Natalie was looking at Cynder, and her scales were starting to the normal metallic black Natalie was used to.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Natalie asked.

Cynder nodded in the direction of a broken mirror on the wall.

Natalie looked – and couldn't see herself. She picked up a folded-up sheet of paper on the floor and looked at the mirror again. All the mirror show was a piece of paper free-floating in the air.

"Wow. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that I was looking at a ghost in the mirror." Natalie said. "How long is this going to last?"

"Five minutes, give or take." Cynder said.

"Do your scales always turn that black when you use Shadow magic?" Natalie asked.

Cynder nodded. "It happens every time." She said. "You don't have to be alarmed."

"Okay, well next time, can you just say 'yes' instead of casting a spell? You freaked me out so bad I almost drove you through the wall."

"I promise not to do that again." Cynder said. She nodded toward the doorway. "Go on. Light isn't going to wait much longer."

Natalie nodded, unable to figure out if Cynder could still see her, and left the room, dropping the paper while she was at it.

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder sighed as she heard Natalie's footsteps echo down the hallway.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told Natalie that much about my past._ She thought. _And to make things worse, every bit of it's true. I was a truly evil person before Spyro set me on the right track, before he opened my eyes to my true destiny._

Cynder sighed, looking out the window. She'll forever be grateful to Spyro for setting her free.

She picked up the paper Natalie was holding, and was about to burn it when she noticed a rune in the back of it.

She recognized the rune instantly. It was a spell rune, one that was used to amplify wind element power. And this particular rune was depleted.

Cynder knew at once who it was from.

She unfolded the paper carefully, trying not to even scratch it, and read the words claw-written on it:

"Cynder, my love.

I'm glad to know you're okay. I know that you're not able to send me back a letter, since you have to be in a location I was in, so don't worry about it.

This Light human… you were right when you said he was going to find that box. He added his own letter to it. Me and Flame aren't all that happy with what he wrote, but looking at what Malefor did to his home and his race I don't blame him. You were also right when you said that he might be able to sense what little darkness is still inside you. He had written in his letter that he could sense your soul. He described it as 'stained with the blood of thousands, blacker than night'.

But I don't give a damn what he thinks. I don't care what Malefor had you do. You're still my little Cyn, and I'll always love you. I worried about you every day until I found your letter.

You don't have to be sorry for anything, Cyn. Especially that promise. You were scared, and I understand that. And you don't have to worry about me; I'll be fine.

Although, I am worried about you. You're traveling with a human that isn't afraid to kill you, and a little girl with abilities I'm still trying to grasp the full extent of. 

You have to remember, you're not alone with the darkness inside you. I'm trying to deal with the darkness Malefor infected me with, as well. 

Cyn, I'll find you. I can follow you, both with the spell I used to send this letter and with the scent you left behind. I'm not going to leave it to chance; I will find you, my love. I know why you said you were going to leave it to chance, so I'm not angry with you. 

And about Light, he's more compassionate than you think. If you ask him about a girl named Clara Doyle, you'll see what I mean.

I'm so happy to know you're safe, Cyn. Please, don't do anything that might put your life in danger.

And try to forget your past. You're no longer the dragon that brought about the worst kind of terror at Malefor's will. 

You're the kindest person I know now, and you'll do anything to protect your friends and family. And you see people for what they really are, and you try to help anyone that needs it. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, Cyn.

I'll try to find you as fast as you can. I promise you.

Please, stay safe and well.

I love you."

Spyro had written his name on the lower-left corner of the page, like Cynder did with her letter.

Cynder traced the ornate writing of Spyro's name with her claw, a tear in her eye. _Who knew three little words can mean so much?_ She thought.

She heard someone walking down the hallway and quickly put the letter in her bag.

"Hey, dragon. Are you awake yet?" Ron said as he walked around the corner.

Cynder leered. "Yes, now why are you here?" she said.

Ron looked around. "I see you've cleaned up." He said, almost to himself. "Well, Light hates to admit it, but we need your help with something."

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"Well, that's the problem. Something's headed toward this safe area and we have no clue in hell what it is." Ron said.

Cynder's immediate thought was Spyro. "Is it flying?" she asked worriedly.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "No, it's on ground. And why do you sound worried?"

"I'm in no condition for aerial combat right now." Cynder said. "I would've been unable to help if it was flying."

"Okay, well we don't know what it is, all we know is that it's something I've never seen before." Ron said. "And it looks hostile."

**Location: Barricade in Riftside.**

**Character: Light.**

Light looked at the vehicle that was coming toward Riftside. He was thankful for the tall building right by the barricade; otherwise Dante would've never seen this thing. And Will would've needed a damn fire truck ladder to see over the barricade.

Speaking of Will… "Dante, where the hell's Will?" Light asked.

Dante shrugged. "I have no idea in hell." He said. "I've yet to see him today."

"If he's sleeping, I'm going to electrify the air around him so he can take a step without getting shocked with static electricity!" Light yelled.

Natalie looked at the vehicle. "Well, I've never seen this thing before. Dante?"

"Not a clue." Dante said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Light looked toward the ramp that wound around the building. The black dragon was walking towards them.

"Well, look who had enough of a heart to answer someone in need of help for once." Light said.

The dragon growled. "Drop it, Light." It said. "I can easily just take you out right now, if I want."

Light was about to shoot a warning shot over the dragon's shoulder when Dante said, "look, can we just stop arguing and focus on figuring out what the hell that thing is and why it's here?"

Light sighed and looked back at the vehicle. It looked like a war tank, except it had four legs and looked somewhat like a dragon, minus the wings and neck and tail. It had a lot of weapons on it, that's something which Light took notice of.

_Well, if this thing turns out to be hostile, I can just beat it down and we have a little extra firepower._ Light thought.

"Hey, Dragon, do you know what the hell that thing is?" Light asked.

"Stop calling me 'Dragon'." It growled. "I have a name, you know. And no, I've never seen anything like that what-ever-it-is."

"Okay, well right now, I'm more worried about that thing than you're name, so deal with been called 'Dragon'." Light said.

He sighed. _You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I can sense the amount of blood that stains this dragon's soul, I might trust it._ He thought. _I can tell it has a somewhat-good heart, though there's something evil in this dragon's soul, but the amount of blood means this dragon has killed thousands, if not tens of thousands. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be so worried about Natalie's friendship with it._

_I'm still worried about the fact that it IS a dragon, and one of it's own kind destroyed my world, so even if it has a good heart I might not trust it._

Light looked at Ron. "Ron, where the hell is Will?" he asked.

Ron shook his head.

The dragon, however, decided not to keep its jaws shut. "I saw him running toward the armory." It said, looking toward the gun-and-ammunition shop next to the library.

Light had wondered why the builders had put the gun shop right next to a library when he first found it. It was a bit ironic that a place selling weapons of war was built right next to a place that supported peace and knowledge.

Dante groaned. "Well, at least he knows we're in a bit of a mess." He said.

"Yeah, I knew at once something was really wrong when you sent Ron to fetch her." Will said, walking past the dragon carrying a crate full of ammo.

"'Her'?" Light asked.

Will looked at the dragon.

Light shook his head. "Damn, what the hell do I care?! Will, what the hell is that thing?!"

Will put the crate on the ground, loaded his Magnum Pistol, and looked at what Light was talking about.

Will's jaw dropped as he dropped the Magnum at the same moment. "Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" he yelled.

"I'll take that as a sign to file this under the heading of 'not good at all'." Natalie said sarcastically. "Will, what the heck is that?"

Will took a deep breath. "That's a T.G.A.V." He said.

"A what?" the dragon asked.

"Tactical Ground Assault Vehicle." Will said. "It was under development by the military. As the name suggests, it's a ground vehicle that is loaded with all kinds of weapons. Its main purpose is to engage in combat with other ground vehicles and eliminate them, but the military soon found that it could carry anti-aircraft weapons as well."

Ron looked at the dragon. "Well, I think a flying dragon might count as aircraft, so attacking from the air isn't an option."

The dragon leered at him, growling. "I'm going to take that bit about flying dragons as aircraft as a compliment." It said.

Light groaned. "Will, I'm interested in what kind of threat we're dealing with." He said.

"That's the problem; the military shut down the T.G.A.V. development due to a discovery that it could take on five war tanks without taking damage. It was deemed too dangerous and it was shut down before any attempts made by terrorists to reverse-engineer it."

Light thought his jaw dislocated, it dropped so far. "FIVE war tanks?!" he yelled. "William! Dante, Ron, and me COMBINED have trouble with just ONE war tank! This thing is capable of taking down FIVE?!"

"Yes." Will said. "And my guess is that Cauldur found the designs and built them." His eyes widened. "And it looks like he attacks satellite weapon lasers to this one."

"Okay, enough with the sci-fi stuff." Natalie said, groaning. "Why do you say that?"

"BECAUSE THAT THING IS FIRING IT NOW!!!" Will yelled.

Light ducked just in time for a bright beam of red light to fire over his head, just barely missing him, and destroy a section of the wall of the staircase room on the roof of the building.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ron yelled as he ducked. Everyone ducked as a barrage of red beams of light began to pummel the barricade. It wasn't all that damaging to the barricade, but it was starting to weaken considerably.

After a few minutes Will yelled over the firing, "This guy's mad! He's going to run out of ammo in no time, at this rate!"

"I'm a bit more worried about us right now!" Dante yelled. "And this guy might be after the barricade, if this guy is with Cauldur!"

"Somebody return fire!" Ron yelled.

Light got up for a long enough amount of time to throw several fireballs at the T.G.A.V. then ducked again.

"Will, can you try to blind that thing?!" he yelled.

Will got up and threw a ball of concentrated Haze energy before ducking again.

He must've hit his mark, because now the shots were at random. Some were going straight up into the air.

It didn't have a lasting effect, though. Soon the lasers were back on target.

The dragon suddenly raised its head, opened its jaws wide, and blew a jet of mist toward the T.G.A.V.

Light would've laughed if some of that mist didn't hit the water coming out of a broken water pipe next to him. And the water froze solid instantly, along with anything else the mist touched.

The dragon closed its mouth and ducked as a laser flew over its head.

Light took a quick look over the wall and found that the T.G.A.V. was surrounded with ice three feet thick.

It didn't matter though; the T.G.A.V. just walked over it.

Light raised his hand over the wall and fired several thunder shots toward the T.G.A.V.

The firing stopped.

Everyone got up to look at the T.G.A.V. (you know what, I need to figure out a shorter name for T.G.A.V.).

It was just standing there.

"Will, did I get it?" Light asked.

"No." Will answered. "It's probably out of ammo."

"William, I can count several Gatling-gun turrets on that thing." Ron said.

"Will, what are those things on its legs?" Dante asked.

Will took a pair of binoculars and looked through them. "I'll say that those things are for more maneuverability." He said.

"Meaning?" Natalie asked.

Suddenly the T.G.A.V. crouched down and jumped a hundred feet into the air and crashed down on the roof of the building they were on.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Light yelled, just barely managing to get out of the way. The thing was twice the size of a school bus.

The Gatling-guns started firing in four different directions. Light and Natalie managed to stop them from hitting anyone as Dante jumped fifty feet into the air and crashed down on the back of the T.G.A.V.

The machine went nuts at Dante tore a turret off of it. He was thrown off and landed on the ground.

Light ran up to it, jumped onto a joint in the left leg, jumped again and landed on the cockpit window.

He could see the man driving it. He was staring at Light, and then he pressed a button. Light was thrown off as the machine lurched to one side, but he managed to hit the machine with a fire ball.

The dragon pounced and smashed its fisted claw into the side of the cockpit. The machine lurched even further to one side and almost lost its balance. The dragon held a claw out and a ball of some kind of energy formed in front of it. It fired, and tore through the side of the T.G.A.V.

It stopped moving. Then the dragon smashed its claws against the cockpit, crushing it flat. Soon blood was pouring out of the remains of the cockpit.

Everyone got out from where they were hiding after a few minutes.

"Well, that was easier than it should have been." Will said. "Cauldur didn't do a very good job making this."

"I think it was a sacrifice he had to make for the satellite laser." Light said. He looked at the dragon. "Well, you're like us then, huh?"

"Not quite." The dragon said. "Most of you use psychic abilities. What I used was a form of magic from my world."

"Okay, first science fiction and now fantasy." Ron said. "Wait. MOST of us? I mean, I know you know that Dante's ability isn't a psychic ability, but the way you said that makes me think you don't mean just Dante."

The dragon looked at Will. "Where did you learn to use Shadow element?" it asked.

Will started. "Wait, you know what this is?" he said, holding up his hand and making a Haze sphere.

The dragon nodded. "I recognize that power anywhere." It said. "It's also a form of magic from where I come from."

Ron sighed. "Well, now we know what it is." He said. "I was thinking about what it could be since we found out it wasn't a psychic power, and Dante said it wasn't a genetic ability."

The dragon didn't take its eyes off Will. "Where did you learn to use Shadow?" it asked again.

Will shrugged. "Hell if I know." He said. "I know nothing of my past, remember? I woke up in the ruins of a city, and a couple days later I threw a ball of this stuff at a group of zombies and annihilated them." He let the sphere dissipate and looked at the dragon. "Can you use this?"

"I not only use it," it said. "I've mastered the Shadow element."

"Oh really?" Light said. The dragon looked at him, then its claws became covered with a black haze and the dragon slammed its paw into the ground.

Midnight-black spikes shot out of the ground and impaled the T.G.A.V.

The vehicle was completely destroyed as the spikes tore it to shreds.

Light took a wary step back. "Is that the full extend of the power Will can use?" he asked. _well, thank god the weapons are still intact._

The dragon shook its head. "Not even close." It said.

Will stared at the remains of the vehicle. "Wow." He said. "Haze – excuse me- Shadow element can be even more devastating than that?"

The dragon nodded. "It has defensive capabilities as well." It said. It looked at Will. "I could teach you how to use the Shadow element, if you want."

"Sure, that'd be great!" Will said.

Light sighed. "Well, as long as it helps us defeat Cauldur, that's fine with me."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jesus CHRIST! this is the longest it's EVER taken me to write a chapter!**_

_**anyway, the reason why i'm putting this chapter at a date several months into the past before Spyro, Cynder, and Flame enter Asgard is so your up to date and don't get confused. and you'll find out the other reason on chapter 23.**_

_**and about the misspelled Review, originally when i put this chapter up it was 'HUMV'.  
**_

**Chapter 21: Apocalypse, Part One. "School Kids".**

**April 17****th**** 1:45 PM.**

**Location: Flint Public School. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: John.**

_Several months before Spyro, Cynder, and Flame came to Asgard, Flint was a well-protected city. People lived in Flint like they have been all their lives._

_But on April 17__th__, at 1:50 PM, Malefor came and razed it to the ground. After 30 minutes, all there was left of Flint was the ruins Light and his friends found. And a month later Cauldur came and built his Lab, which served as an HQ, a hospital, a fortress, and, in Cynder's case, a prison._

_Only four people survived April 17__th__. Chapter's 21 through 23 tell the events of that day through the eyes of the survivors._

_This is what happened that day, through the eyes of two school kids…_

"John, that's the fifth time this week I've beaten you!" Sam said as he helped John to his feet. "You need to get out of the library and into the gym, for once!"

John dusted himself off and said, "Yes, but I just want to be a scientist at NASA or a place like that. I'm above pointless fighting."

Sam adjusted his Dexter glasses and said, "Yeah, but what are you going to do if someone tries to rob you? Bore him to death by talking about quantum physics?"

John brushed his brown hair from his pale face and said, "You have a point there. But I could carry a firearm in case of emergency."

"Yeah, but you need some amount of strength to hold the gun steady while shooting, otherwise the recoil's going to force the gun up into your face."

John just shook his head and left the gym to head to the classroom.

John was a normal kid in school. Brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, 14 years old, Jonathan Harold basically blended in with the crowd. Though he stood out in the fact he was the smartest kid in the school. He got every answer right and never got out of line.

That didn't exactly make him one of the more popular kids in school. And the fact that John wasn't really a fighter made him a pretty good target for teasing. John didn't care though.

John was a pretty good marksman with a gun, though. Sometimes he'd go to the rifle range nearby and fire off a couple rounds if he wanted to blow a little steam off (and it was his dad that owned the rifle range). He'd always get at least a 95% percent score in accuracy.

John walked into a bathroom to check himself with a mirror, because the last fight in the gym with Sam, the school bully, ended when blood seeped into John's eyes.

Sure enough, his eyebrow was split in three different places. _I'm going to have to see a nurse._ John thought, wiping blood from his eye again.

Suddenly John smelled smoke. He ducked and was about to run toward the fire alarm when somebody tripped him.

"Johnny, scared of fire, aren't we?" somebody said.

"Moe, you are the biggest IDIOT in the school!" John yelled. "Put that match out before you set the school on fire!"

The 16-year-old boy with white skin and black, dirty hair suddenly waved the lit match in front of John's face. John jumped backward.

"Can you stop that, please?!" John yelled, getting up.

Moe blew the match out and laughed. "What, can't handle a joke?"

John groaned and left the room. Moe caught up.

"Look, John, you really need to lighten up a little." He said. "You've been really withdrawn lately."

"So?" John asked.

Moe shook his head as he opened the door to the nurse's office. "Look, I'm just trying to be a good classmate and help out, alright?"

"So you waved a lit match in front of my face?"

"It was the only way I could think of that might shock you out of your depression."

John smiled a little and went inside.

**Character: Angie.**

"Angie, come on. You're going to miss class at this rate!"

"I'm coming, hang on a second." Angie said, brushing her red hair out of her eyes as she ran down the hall.

Angela Conner was the smartest girl in her class. Red hair, green eyes, white skin, and cheerful, Angie was one of the more popular students in the school. She's also a great friend with John, since they live right next to each other.

And Angie was walking by the nurse's office when John came out with stitches on an eyebrow.

"Did Sam injure you again in the gym?" Angie asked.

John nodded. "Well, doesn't he every time?" he asked.

Angie looked at her watch. 1:50 PM. "John, come on. We're going to be late."

Then the ceiling caved in.

John managed to pull Angie into a doorway before the hallway disappeared under a pile of rubble. She thought she heard screaming, but it was hard to hear anything over the noise of debris hitting the floor.

A few minutes after the noise stopped, Angie opened her eyes. But it was as dark as her eyes shut.

"Angie, are you okay?" she heard John ask.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She said, almost yelling.

"You don't have to shout; I'm right here." John said. Angie heard tapping on the wall. "Sounds like there's nothing behind this. Angie, can you help me move this? I can't budge this thing by myself."

Angie braced herself against the wall and pushed as hard as she could as John did the same.

The wall section fell over and bright, red light poured through.

"Oh… my… god." John said slowly. The whole city was in flames. A large, black, dragon-like thing was flying over head, breathing flames and tearing down buildings.

John grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her along with him. "Come on, we need to go!" John said. "The military made evacuation preparations just in case something like this might happen. There're military vehicles over by the National Guard building not far from here. I think we can make it!"

**Character: John.**

_Emphasis on 'think'._ John thought silently as he pulled Angie through the wreckage of their school.

_I THINK we can make it. But a lot of people might have died already, and the virus that supposedly reanimates corpses is supposedly airborne. That means I've got a long way to go, with who knows how many walking bodies between me and safety._

_Ah, gees, do I even know how to drive?_

John shook his head as he jumped over a fallen iron beam.

"Is something wrong, John?" Angie asked.

"No." John answered. "Ah, we're going to have to go through the streets to get there." _And how am I thinking clearly when there's a huge behemoth flying over the city killing people?! Most people would be panicking like crazy!_

He shook his head as he wandered through an old factory. _Well, right now I need a clear head in order to stay alive._

"John, look out!" Angie yelled.

John turned to his left just as someone knocked him to the ground. He rolled to his right and got up to look at whoever knocked him down.

He started and jumped back. The guy was wearing a police outfit, but he had lost an eye and the other was milky white. That, and there was a steel bar sticking through his chest.

John didn't waste a second. He picked up the chair behind him and, gathering all the strength he had, smashed the chair into the zombie.

The force of the attack was strong enough to knock it down, but it got right back up.

John grabbed a hammer and threw it.

The hammer went right threw the zombie's skull like it was a piece of cardboard and the zombie fell to the ground, spilling blood all over the floor.

Angie swallowed and said, "Well, I guess the rumors were true."

"No kidding!" John yelled. He went through the police uniform and found a 9mm pistol and five clips of ammo. _Yeah, I'm going to need this._ He thought as he picked them up. _Now I'm extra glad Dad let me in the rifle range._

John also found a combat knife and a wallet with the policeman's name and two one hundred-dollar bills. _I'm definitely going to need this in case I come across someone with supplies he wants to sell._ John thought, forgetting that the money is going to be useless once he's outside the city.

He grabbed Angie's hand again as the stairs behind them collapsed and pulled her along as he ran as fast as he could toward the elevator. He got in, and hit the switch so hard he sprained his wrist. John was relieved to see the military building just across the street when they got out of the factory.

When he got in the door with Angie, he saw a woman in a police uniform and a guy wearing lab clothes getting into a military vehicle, a humvee.

"HEY, WAIT UP!! HOLD ON!" John yelled.

The woman looked over her shoulder. "Well, hurry up then! We don't have all day!" she yelled.

The man looked at John and Angie. "Two school kids? Well, at least they're alive! Hurry up and get in!"

John just barely registered the fact that the woman had a Magnum pistol and an Assault rifle as he climbed into the humvee. Angie followed as fast as she could.

The guy hit the gas as soon as the woman was in the seat next to Angie and – literally – drove through the garage door.

"HOLY S---! What the HELL are you doing, you crazy old man?!" the woman yelled as the humvee drove over a few zombies and the remains of the garage door.

"I'm trying to get us out of here as fast as possible!" the guy yelled. "If we waited for the garage door to open, we'd probably die!"

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" John yelled. The man shouted as the humvee drove over the curb and into a building that was falling down.

Angie ducked under her backpack (which John thought wasn't going to help what-so-ever), John and the woman grabbed the steering wheel and tried to bring the humvee out of the building.

Somehow they got the humvee out of the building and onto a highway, then onto an exit that lead outside Flint.

Finally the humvee barreled through the wreckage of the barricade and was now driving down one of those rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing between huge sprawling cities (trust me; I know what I'm talking about).

The man took a deep breath. "Okay, I think we can relax now." he said.

John looked back at his home. It was in flames, and that black dragon was still flying over it.

He took a breath and said, "Well, we're never going to go back to our normal lives, that much I know for sure."

"I agree." The lady said. "There's no way anyone could, after what we just experienced. Let's just hope that we can stay alive until this whole apocalypse is over."


	22. Chapter 22

**_okay, the length of time is starting to get insane!_**

**_just so everyone knows, chapters 21 through 23 are going to take place on April 17th, though at least half of chapter 23 takes place long after that date.  
_**

**Chapter 22: Apocalypse, Part Two. "Paramedic/Cop".**

**April 17****th****, 1:45 PM.**

**Location: Flint Police Station. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Maria.**

_And this is what happened through the eyes of a woman with the police…_

"Maria, a little help over here." Said a cop as he wrestled with an armed man.

Maria punched the guy in the nose and the guy, dropping his gun, fell on his back with a broken nose.

The cop looked at Maria. "Couldn't you have just used a stun gun or something?" he asked. "You're going to get suspended sooner or later for brutality."

"Well, nothing else worked." Maria said as she handcuffed the guy. "Just help me get this guy into the back of the car, will you?"

The cop sighed and grabbed the man's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. "That reminds me. The Chief wants to talk to you back at the station."

Maria sighed in frustration. _Great, just great._ She thought. _Just what I needed. A talk with my boss._

She shook her head and got in her car. As she drove to the station, Maria looked at the clock. It was still 1:45 PM.

_Damn, can't time go any faster? I want to get home to my family!_ Maria thought as she brushed her black hair from her brown eyes.

Maria Isaac was the one of the best in the police force. She had a husband and a daughter, and she was one of the most respected officers in the city. And at 23, she was also one of the youngest.

She stopped the car in front of the station and got out.

The Chief, a man named Kelvin, was standing in front of the door.

Maria looked at her boss. He looked like he had escaped the Asylum. Sunken brown eyes, messed up black hair, pale skin, the whole nine yards.

But Maria's learned never to judge someone from his or her appearance. Kelvin didn't look like it, but he was the best cop in the state. Made more arrests than Maria and five other cops combined.

"Okay, what's the hold up for?" Maria asked. "I want to get home."

Kelvin smiled. "Let's talk inside. It'd be a little quieter."

Maria sighed and followed her boss inside. The station wasn't all that big. Just two stories.

At his office door, Kelvin turned the doorknob and went inside. "Please, sit down, Ms. Isaac."

Maria sat down in the chair Kelvin indicated and Kelvin sat down on the other side of his desk. "Okay, why am I in here?" she asked.

Kelvin pulled a folder out of a drawer and tossed it on the desk. "What do you know about a guy named Cauldur Vendetta?" he asked as Maria picked up the folder.

Maria opened the folder, looking at a photo of a man that seemed in his 40s with white hair going past his shoulders. "Well," she started. "Not all that much, really. Just that he was behind who-knows-how-many raids and murders and kidnappings and-"

"I didn't ask for a full list, Isaac." Kelvin said. He leaned back in his chair. "Do you know about his military past?"

"Well, I do know that he was a scientist, but that's all I know."

Kelvin sighed. "Well, the military had a few projects in mind, one of which was to create the ultimate soldier, and Cauldur was the head of most of them. And in each project he was the head of, thousands of people died."

Maria groaned. "Great. A man that fits the mad scientist title." She said. "Don't tell me you want me to work n that case!"

Kelvin sighed again. "It's not just you. My superiors want me to make a team of ten people to tackle this case. And there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Every one of the places Cauldur raided were on the verge of solving questions about the universe, mostly the question of if inter-dimensional travel is possible."

"So… is Cauldur thinking of going to another world like in Metroid Prime or what?"

"Well… there have been reports of this dragon-like beast hanging around Cauldur. And it talks, breathes fire, and it uses some sort of energy nobody's seen before. And Cauldur seems to answer to it and not the other way around."

Maria almost choked. "Okay… that's new." She said. "So dragons really do exist?"

Kelvin shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

"So, when do I start?" Maria asked, looking at the clock. 1:50.

Kelvin was about to answer when a huge explosion rocked the building.

Maria was knocked from her chair as the roof was blown off. She lost track of Kelvin, but managed to get under the desk as debris fell all around her.

After a few minutes, Maria crawled through the wreckage and got up. _Oh my god._ She thought. _Gees, didn't anyone TELL the mayor about a likely aerial attack? By the looks of things, the attack came from above!_

She heard coughing and looked toward the rubble pile to her right. "Chief!" she yelled, and started moving the rubble as fast as she could.

She stopped when she uncovered Kelvin's face down body and lifted him up. Kelvin groaned and said, "Damn, didn't anyone tell the head of defense that Flint might need better protection?"

Maria sighed and said, "Kelvin, we need to get you out of here!"

Kelvin groaned and got up. "Well, first let's get down to the armory." He said.

"Why the armory?"

"Remember that virus?"

Maria did hear rumors of it, but she dismissed them as nothing but rumors. "Well, sort of." She said.

"Well, a lot of people might have died already. We might as well save who we can and get rid of any threats."

Kelvin and Maria broke the door down and ran down what was left of the hallways, dodging debris and other obstacles along the way.

When they got out, Maria literally stopped breathing. The city was in flames, and she could hear people screaming. She and Kelvin ducked as something large suddenly flew over head, and fireballs came raining down on the street. Maria looked up in time to see something vaguely dragon-shaped fly overhead.

Kelvin got up and pushed Maria toward one of the police cars. "Isaac, look in that car and see if there are any weapons in it. I'll go ahead and see if I can at least save some people!"

"Wait, we're splitting up?" Maria yelled.

"The military made plans for evacuation. You just try to get out of here!"

"But, sir-"

"That's an order, Isaac!" was Kelvin's last words before he ran off.

Maria groaned and looked in the car. She found an Assault Rifle. She picked it up, made sure it was loaded, and continued looking, finding three clips for the rifle. She got in the driver's seat to see if she could start the car, but there were no keys.

_Well, I could just use a hot-wire technique to get the car going_. Maria thought.

She changed her mind when she heard a building collapse a few blocks away. _Okay, cancel that. I don't have enough time!_

She got back out of the car, making sure she still had her Magnum, and ran down the street to the military building a few blocks away.

She turned the first corner – and stopped cold. There were a lot of people on this street, and half of them looked dead.

_Holy s---. The rumors were actually true._ Was the only thing Maria could think.

One of the undead ran towards her, followed by two more. Maria thought about running, then raised her rifle and fired. The first zombie fell to the ground with a hole in it's head, the second zombie took a shot in the shoulder and neck before hitting the ground, and the third zombie head its head literally blown off.

The gunshots got the rest of the hoard's attention. All of them ran in her direction.

Maria ran the other way, vaulting over a car and jumping through a broken window into building.

She landed on top of another zombie and jumped again, this time landing on a table. She turned, raising her Magnum, and fired point-blank into the zombie's skull. The skull exploded, sending blood and gore flying.

Maria turned to her left, and was about to shoot another zombie when six gunshots rang out so fast Maria thought someone had brought a Gatling Gun.

The zombie fell to the ground, with five gunshot wounds in the back and one in the head.

Maria looked up to see an old man with gray hair and pale skin in a lab coat. He was reloading a revolver. "That's the fastest I've ever seen someone unload a revolver." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, I've always been quick with a revolver." The man said, loading his last shot. "If I wanted I bet I could've had a world record. And this pretty much saved my life back at the lab."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "You work at the lab?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Well, plenty time for chitchat later. We need to get out of Flint before that beast destroys everything in it."

Maria, understanding what the man meant by 'beast', nodded and ran out the other door with the man following close behind.

The military outpost was on the other side of the street, and the two ran across like mad as more fire rained down on Flint.

The old man tried the door. "Locked!" he yelled.

Maria pulled out her Magnum and shot the lock five times. Then she kicked the door in.

"You think you could have been quieter?" the old man said, shooting three more zombies as they ran toward them.

"I'm more focused on staying alive, right now!" Maria yelled back.

"Well, making noise attracts the things, which makes things harder!"

"What-the-hell-ever!" Maria yelled as she looked inside. "Well, all that's left is a humvee!"

"Great! Get in!"

Maria and the old man ran toward the humvee, and Maria was about to get in when she heard, "HEY, WAIT UP! HOLD ON!"

Maria looked over her shoulder at two school kids in tattered clothing running through the door she had shot the lock off of. "Well, hurry up then! We don't have all day!" she yelled.

The man looked at the kids. "Two school kids? Well, at least they're alive! Hurry up and get in!"

Maria noticed that the boy had a 9mm as she climbed in after the young girl.

She heard the man floor the gas pedal and he drove the humvee – literally – through the garage door.

"HOLY S---! What the HELL are you doing, you crazy old man?" Maria yelled, thinking, _Where the hell did he get his license?_

"I'm trying to get us out of here as fast as possible!" the man yelled. "If we waited for the garage door to open, we'd probably die!"

Maria was about so say something else when the boy suddenly yelled, "EYES ON THE ROAD!"

The man yelled as the car drove over the curb and into a skyscraper that was falling down.

Maria barely registered the fact that the girl was hiding under her backpack as she grabbed the wheel at the same time as the boy.

Maria spotted an exit and turned the wheel hard to the left, bringing the humvee out of the building and back onto the road, which just so happened to be the highway.

They somehow got onto an exit and barreled through the barricade, and Maria breathed a sigh of relief as the humvee drove down a rural road.

The man took a deep breath. "Okay, I think we can relax now." he said.

"Well, we're never going to go back to our normal lives, that much I know for sure." The boy said.

Maria turned to look out the back window. Flint was in flames. "I agree. There's no way anyone could, after what we just experienced. Let's just hope that we can stay alive until this whole apocalypse is over."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Got to be the longest chapter i've written so far. you should be happy to know that i actually put Spyro in combat in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 23: Apocalypse, Part Three. "Scientist".**

**Location: Artimes Lab. Flint. Asgard Dimension.**

**Date: April 17****th****. 1:45.**

**Character: Grey.**

_And through the eyes of a scientist working on a vaccine…_

"GREY! WAKE UP, YOU OLD MAN!"

Grey shot upright with a shout and looked around the room. Then he looked at his colleague. "Charles, what the hell?" he yelled. "And don't look at me like that! I've only had two hours of sleep the last two nights!

"You're not the only one!" Charles yelled back. "But none of us are falling asleep at our desks!"

Grey sighed and looked at the papers on his deck. "Did the test results come back yet?" he asked.

Gerald Lincoln (or 'Grey', as his colleagues called him), a 40-year-old man with gray hair and white skin, is a scientist at a facility called Artimes Lab.

It's a government-funded project, and it's supposed to make a vaccine for the virus. In fact, today is the day the vaccine is supposed to be finished.

And all the scientists have been working overtime to make sure that it is done. Grey was up until three in the morning, and he woke up at five.

And it didn't help that he was under a lot of stress from trying to finish the vaccine.

Grey picked up some of the papers. "Well?"

"Unfortunately no." Charles answered. "The results are almost two hours late already."

Grey swore under his breath. "Great. Just what I needed." He said, getting up. "Just when we're almost ready, this has to happen."

He walked out of the room and into the white hallways. Several scientists walked past him, too caught up in their conversation to notice Grey.

Grey didn't really care. He wasn't really one of the higher ranking of the scientists at the Lab, and he didn't really want to become one either.

Grey looked at his watch. 1:45.

He looked at the paper in his hand, reading some of the writing, which is too technical for anyone to understand unless that person has a Ph.D.

Grey looked at his watch again. Then he noticed that it had stopped.

He looked at another scientist. "What time is it?"

The scientist was about to answer when the roof was torn off.

Grey dove left as a piece of the roof swung downward and crushed the scientist he had just talked to.

The landing on the cement floor jarred his leg, sending pain up his spine. Grey stayed there, lying on the floor, for a good five minutes waiting for the immobilizing pain to go away.

By the time it did, the building had stopped shaking.

Grey got up from where he was lying and looked around. The Lab was a complete wreck.

_F-! Didn't anyone tell the mayor that Flint was vulnerable? _ He thought.

There was growling from somewhere and Grey looked around. There was a corpse, just standing there with it's back to him.

_Wait, 'standing'?_ Was Grey's only thought.

Grey frantically reached for the Magnum revolver he always kept for self-defense as the corpse turned to look at him with white eyes.

Grey ducked as the zombie ran towards him and took a swipe at his head. He raised his revolver, not really aiming, and pulled the trigger six times.

All six shots ran out in less than a second, a skill set that Grey always took for granted. He's so good with a revolver that he can empty one in less than a second.

The zombie hit the ground, with two shots in each eye and one shot in the forehead. The sixth shot had ricocheted off of a fire extinguisher and narrowly missed Grey's head.

Grey took a breath, then started reloading his revolver.

After that, he looked around. _Damn it, which way?_ He thought, looking at the two hallways. It was impossible to tell which way was out.

The hallway on the left collapsed. "Okay, go right." Grey said out loud as he ran down the hallway.

When he got out of the building, he stopped as his jaw dropped. All the buildings around him were on fire.

He could see a huge flying creature hovering over a section of the city, breathing fire over the buildings and people.

Grey double-checked his revolver to make sure that it was fully loaded before he turned to the military building just down the street a few blocks. _I've got to get the hell out of here._ He thought as he started running as fast as his old body could go.

He stopped cold when he heard growling. He turned – and almost had a heart attack.

There was another human corpse walking around, but its body seemed to be shifting constantly. Suddenly it dropped to all fours and spontaneously grew to five times its normal size, bursting out of the clothes it was wearing. It looked like a dragon minus the wings and tail now.

Grey didn't think twice; he turned and ran like the devil itself and himself was after him, firing his revolver over his shoulder the whole time.

Which Grey realized probably wasn't such a good idea.

One of the bullets caught the beast in the leg and it turned towards him, growling.

Grey reloaded his revolver and fired six more shots over his shoulder as the beast started running towards him.

Two shots nailed the beast in the leg joint, but it kept running.

Grey fired six more shots after reloading. This time one shot nailed the beast in the eye, but it still kept running.

_How the hell is it possible to survive a direct shot to the eye?_ Grey thought frantically as he fired six more shots.

This time he was lucky. Five shots hit the beast's left leg, shattering the bone. The beast fell to the ground and its head was impaled by a huge piece of broken glass from a skyscraper embedded vertically in the street, spilling blood over the nearby zombies and concrete.

Grey charged toward a nearby house to hide and recover his breath. He ended up having to shoot two more zombies running toward him.

He stopped for a moment, breathing deeply, and got up to go out the door and back toward the military building.

Grey stopped when he heard someone jump through a window and on top of another zombie.

He turned in time to see a woman in police uniform shoot a magnum pistol into a zombie's head pointblank, spraying blood, brains, and bone fragments all over the damn place.

Grey raised his revolver and emptied it into another zombie that was about to pounce the lady.

The woman turned to look at Grey as the zombie fell to the ground. "That's the fastest I've ever seen someone unload a revolver." She said.

"Yeah, I've always been quick with a revolver." Grey said, loading his last shot. "If I wanted I bet I could've had a world record. And this pretty much saved my life back at the lab." _And I wonder how different my life would have been if I did try for the world record._ He thought.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "You work at the lab?" she asked.

Grey nodded. "Well, plenty time for chitchat later. We need to get out of Flint before that beast destroys everything in it."

The lady nodded and led the way out the other door and into the street. To Grey surprise, the military outpost was on the other side of the street. He looked back at what he thought was the building, and discovered that really it was an old factory.

He shook his head and tried the door. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ He thought as he yelled, "Locked!"

To Grey's dismay the lady took out her magnum and shot the lock off the door.

Grey turned and shot two zombies in between the eyes and one in the shoulder, neck, chest, and forehead. "You think you could have been quieter?"

"I'm more focused on staying alive, right now!" the lady yelled back.

Grey turned to see that she had kicked the door in. "Well, making noise attracts the things, which makes things harder!"

"What-the-hell-ever!"

_Did she really just say that?_ Grey thought as the lady looked inside.

"Well, all that's left is a humvee!" she yelled.

_Well, I'd rather have a chopper, but…_ "Great! Get in!"

Grey and the lady ran toward the humvee. Grey had just gotten the door open when he heard, "HEY, WAIT UP! HOLD ON!"

"Well, hurry up then! We don't have all day!" the lady yelled.

Grey looked toward the door to see two school kids in tattered clothes. _Wow, that's lucky!_ He thought as he yelled, "Two school kids? Well, at least they're alive! Hurry up and get in!"

Grey got in the front seat, waited a few minutes for the others to get in, and then floored the gas petal, driving the humvee –literally – through the garage door.

"HOLY S-! What the HELL are you doing, you crazy old man?"

Grey's adrenaline was so high he didn't really register who was yelling. "I'm trying to get us out of here as fast as possible! If we waited for the garage door to open, we'd probably die!"

Then he heard the boy yell, "EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Grey suddenly registered the fact that they had driven over the curb and into a building that was collapsing. He yelled and tried to get out of the building, a task that was made harder by the lady and the boy both grabbing the wheel and wrestling with it.

Grey didn't know how, but somehow they got out of the building and onto the highway. He finally started to relax a little as the humvee barreled through the barricade and down a road that looked like it was made during the 50s. "Okay, I think we can relax now." he said.

He could hear the boy and woman talking, but he didn't quite know what they were saying.

**Half an hour later.**

**Location: twenty miles south of Flint.**

**Character: John**

"HOW THE F- DID THE TIRE BLOW OUT?" the woman yelled.

"Whoa, hey! Easy with the language!" the old man yelled. "There's kids here!"

The lady sighed and got on her knees. "Hey, older school kid." She said. "See if there's anything in the back of the humvee that might help. Hopefully there's a tire."

John sighed, thinking, _Well, at least me and Angie are alive. Sure, we're stuck with a bossy policewoman and an old geezer that's apparently a scientist, but we're all alive._

He turned, and was about to open the door to the humvee when he bumped his right hand against the side of the humvee. He groaned loudly as pain lanced up his arm.

The lady looked up at him. "What is your problem?" she said.

John looked at his arm. The wrist was black and blue and swollen, and there was blood seeping in long drips from a gash on the upper part of his arm.

"Oh, damn." The lady said, carefully taking his hand in hers. "Does it hurt badly at all?"

"I… I was so focused on staying alive I didn't notice it." Was all that John said, and he was starting to regret noticing. Now that his adrenaline rush was starting to go away, he was starting to feel every ache in his body. Every cut, every bruise, and every scrape.

The lady cursed and said, "Hey, can one of you two look in the humvee, see if there's a medical kit."

"Already did." Angie piped up. She handed the lady a red-and-white bag with a health cross on it.

"Okay, good girl." The lady said as she opened it. She took out a few bandages and wrapped then around the gashed part of John's arm. She did the same with the sprained wrist and said, "Alright, you're going to have to be careful with that arm for a little while. I would give you the pain pills, but you need water with them and we don't have that."

John sighed. "Well, it could have been worse. I could have lost that arm." He said.

**Ten minutes later.**

**Character: Angie.**

"There! Tire's replaced!" the old man yelled.

"Great! Let's get out of here!" John yelled back.

The police lady shook her head. "Let's check and see what we have first. Can't just charge recklessly into the unknown."

John sighed and got into the humvee, then started calling out the names of what he was finding. "Two AK-47s, an Auto Shotgun-"

"Combat." The lady said.

"What?"

"Its correct name is Combat Shotgun. Yes, its sometimes called Auto, but really it's Combat."

_This lady is really strict, isn't she?_ Angie thought.

John sighed. "Whatever, I guess." He said, and continued. "An M-16 Assault Rifle-"

"That's probably the one I brought." The lady said.

"As I was saying," John said. "There's also a Sniper Rifle, a pump-shotgun, a Magnum revolver-"

"That's probably mine." The old man said.

John cleared his throat pointedly and said, "There's also a dozen water bottles, two Med-kits, some pain killers, a couple adrenaline shots, two 9 mm's, a fireman's axe, a crowbar, for some reason a machete, and… what are these?" John held out two syringes filled with some kind of fluid that seemed to glow slightly in the light.

The lady took one. "For some reason Cauldur's men –"

"Who?" Angie asked.

The lady looked at her. "Cauldur Vendetta."

"Oh." Angie said. She had definitely heard of him.

"As I was saying, his men for some reason carry these around with them. I don't know what they're for, but some of the soldiers have said that they heal any injury. I don't really believe that, so I think it's a good idea to save these for extreme cases of emergency."

John sighed. "Well, that's everything." He said.

"Good, let's get going." The old man said.

Everyone got back into the humvee and the lady took the driver's seat this time.

After a few minutes of driving, Angie looked back toward her home. She couldn't see Flint, but she could see the huge black clouds of smoke billowing from the fires and rising into the cloudy sky.

Angie was already depressed with the fact that for some reason the clouds wouldn't decide to go away, but seen smoke rising from what's left of the city she spent her whole life in made her almost want to cry.

"Well, anyone mind talking, try and break this silence?" the old man asked.

John sighed. "Well, anyone willing to share their names, for instance?" he asked. "Since we're probably going to have to stay together for a long time."

"Okay, my names Gerald Lincoln." The old man said. "But most of my colleagues at the lab called me Grey. I guess you could as well if you want."

"Fair enough." The lady said. "Mine's Maria Isaac."

"Jonathan Herald." John said. "Or John, if you'd like."

"Well met." Maria said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Angela Conner." Angie said.

"Mind if I call you Angie?" Grey asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Angie said cheerfully. _Well, things might turn out better, really._ She thought.

**Date: January 3****rd****. 5:08 PM.**

**Location: Flint.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro sighed with agitation as another infected came running toward him, followed by five of those weird beasts that look somewhat like dragons.

_These damned things are started to get really annoying._ He thought as he backhanded the infected. The now dead body sailed across the road and crashed into the side of the building, the impact so strong it cracked the stone wall.

Another dragon-like-creature charged toward him, roaring out that horrible shriek.

Spyro waited until the last second, then slashed at the beast with an uppercut.

The beast was sent flying fifty feet into the air, blood pouring from the foot-deep gash in its neck and filling the air.

Spyro jumped over another beast and breathed ice at it as it ran by. It froze solid and slid into another wall, shattering on impact.

Two more dragon-zombie things charged at Spyro at once.

Spyro smiled, then dove in between both of them, catching their necks as he dashed by. Then he smashed both of them into the ground hard, killing them instantly, and snapped his jaws shut on the last beast's neck.

He shook his head violently, breaking the beast's neck and spine, and hurled the corpse at an incoming group of normal infected.

The whole group was crushed underneath the corpse as it crashed on top of them.

Spyro looked around, eyes glaring at every shadow, looking for any more threats.

He took a deep breath after he saw that there wasn't any other thing that could harm him and walked down the road.

_Thank the ancestors that these things are about as smart as rocks, and for the training I got during the war._ He thought. He looked around. _Damn, I was really hoping to find someone alive around here, at least confirm that Flame really did hear someone crying. _

He sighed sadly. _And if it wasn't for that, I'm willing to bet that I could be holding Cynder in my arms right now._ He shook his head, growling at himself. _Damn it, Spyro. There you go again, worrying about Cynder's safety. Didn't Ignitus tell you that if two dragons have really strong feelings for each other and have an incredibly strong bond, that if one dies the other would know instantly?_

A wave of sadness overcame him again at the thought of the dragon he had considered a father. _S-, there I go again thinking about Ignitus. Cyril, Terrador, Volteer, Sparx, Hunter, Ember, Flame, and Cynder all agree that I've been mourning him for too long. I have to let him go, or I might go insane._

"Flame, Where the hell are you?" he yelled. "We need to get going!"

Something tackled him and Spyro rolled over so he was on top of it, and he had just raised his claw to deal a deathblow when he heard, "SPYRO WAIT! I'M NOT ONE OF THEM! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!"

Spyro blinked, just registering the fact that he had Flame pinned down.

And boy, did he look scared. Flame was looking up at Spyro, trembling uncontrollably and whimpering in fear.

Spyro took a breath and got off of him. "Flame, why the hell did you tackle me?"

"I was dodging one of those creatures." Flame said shakily, getting up slowly.

Spyro looked in the direction Flame had just come from to see one of those beasts impaled through the chest by a huge iron spike that looked like it was part of a barricade. It was still twitching, but it was obviously dead.

Spyro looked back at Flame. "Sorry, I thought you were one of those things." He said apologetically.

Flame nodded, still shaking uncontrollably. "Y-Yeah, sure." He said. "D-d-damn it, now I know how the enemy feels right before you kill them! Holy crap, that was frightening! Your eyes certainly didn't show any mercy. I didn't think it was possible to see something that cold in you until just now!"

Spyro sighed, unnerved about what Flame just said. _Well, considering the fact that I'm used to battle now, I probably shouldn't be surprised._ He thought. _And I know how he feels. Cynder, before she was released, had me pinned down like that before. Thank the ancestors I'm still alive today._

He sighed. _And thank the ancestors that I was able to free her. Every day I thank every holy power I know of for giving me the chance to have Cynder as my mate._

_When I heard Cynder say 'I love you' at the world's core just as I was about to unleash the spell that saved our world, I don't think I could have been happier. It actually gave me the courage to confess my love to her as soon as we got to the surface. _

_I still wish Sparx hadn't found us within the hour of us escaping. I'm still trying to think of how the heck we got to the surface so close to Warfang._

Spyro laughed a little when he thought of the time a few months back when Sparx flew in their window while Spyro and Cynder were having one of their intimate moments. Suffice it to say it was embarrassing for all three of them.

_Now that I think of it, I haven't really considered lately if Cynder and me are ready to raise a child yet. Are we? _He thought._ Well, I've told Cynder about a month ago that it's up to her, seen as she has to carry the egg inside her and deal with been gravid. I've told her that I'm willing if she is, so it's completely up to her. But do I really want a son or daughter? I do like the idea of raising and protecting a new life, but can I bear that responsibility AND deal with being called upon in times of need?_

Flame suddenly picked his head up. "Spyro, what's that sound?" he asked.

"Huh?" Spyro said, turning. Then he heard it too. It was a low hum, very distant but getting closer.

Spyro and Flame looked at the sky. A few miles away there was some sort of aircraft flying towards the city.

"Okay, do you think that's the enemy or what?" Flame asked.

Spyro shook his head. "Don't know." He said. "But I think we should be careful anyway."

**Meanwhile one the plane…**

**Character: John.**

"There's Flint, right there!" the pilot yelled back, yelling because the speakers weren't working.

John looked out the window. Sure enough, the ruins of his old home were coming closer.

"Okay, so that's where Cauldur is supposed to have his lab located?" he asked.

Maria next to him nodded. "Hopefully there's a vaccine for this virus." She said.

Grey next to Maria sighed and said, "Well, if I had more time that day there would have been a vaccine."

"Great. So the huge black dragon stopped that, too." John said. He looked around. "Angie?"

"She's in the back." The pilot said. He shivered. "Is it just me or is it really cold all of a sudden?"

"It's just you." John said, unconcerned. He was paying more attention to two colored specks in the distance, one purple and one blood red.

"Okay, I'm back." Angie said as she walked into the cockpit. "What did I miss?"

Then the pilot suddenly went limp and stopped flying the plane.

**Back on the ground…**

**Character: Flame.**

Flame watched as the aircraft suddenly started a nosedive straight toward the ground. _Damn it, are those things supposed to do that?_ He thought.

"Think we should try and help?" Spyro asked.

Flame shook his head. "Can you use the Wind element?" He asked. "That's the only thing that can help. I think that aircraft is twice our size."

"I know one spell." Spyro said. "Cynder taught it to me, but it's not really going to help out much, really."

Flame sighed when he heard the sad note in Spyro's voice when he said Cynder's name. _I never thought I'd see Spyro have an emotional breakdown until the day that Malefor snatched Cynder away for the second time in her life._ He thought. _That poor dragoness… I can't get her terrified expression out of my head. Or her screams. But I know how Spyro feels. I wouldn't be any better if it was my dear sweet little Ember that was taken._

He looked back at the aircraft. It was moving pretty erratically now.

**On the Plan…**

**Character: John.**

"MARIA, YOU SHOT THE PILOT!" Grey yelled.

"Well, he wasn't doing a very good job… especially after he turned into a zombie!" Maria yelled back.

"If I'm going to be the one to pick the low point of the flight, I'll say it's when the pilot stopped flying the plane and attacked us!" John yelled.

Grey paled. "Speaking of which, who's flying the plane?"

"Me."

John, Grey, and Maria looked at the pilot's chair.

Angie was sitting there with her hands on the controls, trying (and failing miserably) to keep the plane under control.

**Character: Spyro.**

"Okay, do you hear screaming?" Flame asked.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah I do, but-" he was cut short when the aircraft suddenly went berserk, turning haphazardly in the air, obviously out of control.

Spyro felt the blood drain from his face when he realized what's going to happen next. He grabbed one of Flame's horns with a paw and yanked him along as he ran for cover, yelling, "Flame we need to get the hell out of here NOW!"

Flame was just starting to complain when the wing of the aircraft smashed into one of the taller buildings and exploded violently.

Spyro and Flame ducked as shrapnel flew over their heads. The main body of the aircraft sailed through the air just a scant fifty feet above them, scattering pieces of metal and other material as it did.

Spyro looked up just in time to see the main body of the aircraft crash into another building, and exploded even more violently than the wing.

Spyro got up slowly, shaken by what had just happened. The fire was intense.

Flame got up as well. "We should see if there are any survivors." He said.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah. We should."

**Character: Grey.**

"What was up with you anyway, Maria? Trying to take control of the plane! I thought we were toast for sure!" John yelled.

"Well, I wasn't about to let a 9-year-old fly it!" Maria yelled back.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Grey said as he tried to get the door open. "We – whoa!"

"What?" Angie said from the corner she was huddled in.

Grey swallowed, thanking god that they were still alive. "I'm glad the pilot decided to reinforce the cockpit."

The cockpit had sheared away from the rest of the plane, so when Grey opened the door, the first thing he saw was a street.

"What are you talking abou – holy s-!" Maria started, stunned.

Undead shrieks filled the air.

"Oh, snap!" John yelled, grabbing his AK-47.

"That's it! We're getting out of here!" Grey yelled.

All four of them jumped down from the cockpit and ran across the street, dodging rubble and fire the whole way.

John shot the lock off of a door and all four of then dashed inside the building.

And Grey found himself face-to-face with another zombie.

He raised his revolver and fired point-blank at it. The zombie's skull exploded, sending blood and bone fragments all over the wall.

Maria slammed the door shut on another zombie's arm as it reached for Angie.

Grey sighed. "I think that would hold them." He said.

Then he noticed that John was staring through a door, a horrified look on his face.

"Jonathan, is something wrong?" Maria asked.

"Guys…" John started.

Maria, Angie, and Grey came up beside him to see what he was staring at.

It was a coffin. "We're in a funeral home." John finished.

Just in time for the coffin to open and for the body to fall out of it. Maria raised her Magnum and fired three times, shouting, "Get the hell out of here!"

The others couldn't get out fast enough. They all broke the door down, smashing a zombie while doing so, and ran back out into the street.

They all stopped cold. There were five more of those mutant beasts, and all of them had their eyes locked on them.

Grey looked around, then pulled Angie along with him as he ran toward an ally. "This way. Come on!"

John and Maria both opened fire as they retreated into the ally.

A sixth beast jumped down in front of Grey, forcing him to jump back. Angie screamed.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN" Maria yelled as a seventh jumped down from the roof of a building.

Grey fired his revolver, but he was so freaked out that he missed each time.

Then there was some kind of purple blur that rushed forward from the shadow of a house and tackled one of the beasts. Grey didn't really see what the blur was, all he saw was that one minute the beast was standing there, intact, and the next it was torn to shreds.

Then blood-red fire rained down from the same building, engulfing three more mutants.

Grey grabbed Angie again and ducked next to a wrecked car, and Mari and John followed and ducked behind it. Meanwhile a red colored dragon-like shape jumped down, rended a third mutant from shoulder to tail, and slammed its paw into the ground. A wall of fire sprang up and engulfed two more mutants, turning them to ash instantly.

The purple blur tore apart two more mutants, and this time Grey saw it clearly.

It was a dragon, amethyst in color, with a gold underbelly and gold horns (which Grey found a bit odd).

It stood still for a moment, looking around. The red dragon looked at it. "Are you all right, Spyro?" it asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The purple dragon said. It turned toward Grey and the others. "Are you unhurt?" it asked.

_Well, this day is getting very weird very quickly._ Grey thought.


	24. Chapter 24

_**you'll see who's the fourth counterpart in a couple chapters. trust me; you'll be somewhat surprised at what this human can do (despite the fact he's one of the good guys).**_

_**also, can you guess who Ignitus' offspring is? i've put a pole up for that purpose.  
**_

_**oh, and i got a couple Chaos Abilities down for Light, Spyro, and Natalie. if you want to know more, i've put the information on my profile.  
**_

**Part 3: four pairs of counterparts.**

**Chapter 24: Ignitus.**

**Location: countryside between Flint and Riftside. Asgard dimension.**

**Date: January 4****th****. 1:48 AM.**

**Character: Spyro.**

_A very young Spyro looked at the practice dummy. It was just standing there as target practice. Spyro took a deep breath. "It's okay, just remember what Ignitus taught you." He said to himself._

_He took another breath, then launched a fire spell. It missed completely and instead went straight out the window and dissipated in the morning air. _

_Spyro groaned with frustration, thankful that it wasn't a real enemy he was looking at._

"_Couldn't completely focus on the target?" _

_Spyro turned to see Ignitus standing in the doorway. He bowed his head shamefully. "S-sorry, Ignitus. I've failed again."_

_Ignitus smiled and gently nuzzled Spyro. "It's okay, young dragon. It took me quite a while to aim right with that particular spell."_

_Spyro looked up at him. Ignitus smiled and said, "Here, let me show you a trick I learned that helped me aim right."_

Spyro woke up, tears in his eyes. He raised his head and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Flame was sleeping like a log a few yards away; the two younger humans were sleeping in one of the vehicles; the old one was snoring loudly in another broken down vehicle; and the woman was awake on watch, weapon in hand.

And Cynder was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully.

_Wait a minute._ Spyro thought. He looked at Cynder, then she just faded away. Like she was never there.

Spyro sighed sadly, missing Cynder more than ever. _It's been eight days since I last saw her, and the last time I saw her she was screaming in fear._ He thought. _I miss Ignitus as well. He was always kind to me, and he always seemed to know exactly what to do. I wonder why I just had that dream. Normally since I came to this place I've been dreaming about what might happen to Cyn. And now all of a sudden I'm dreaming of something that happened back when I couldn't even cast the simplest of spells right? That's got to mean something._

_Speaking of parents, I don't even know who my family is. Cyril did tell me once that most purple dragons have a shadow dragoness for a mother. That, unfortunately, is my only clue._

_Damn, Spyro, this isn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that._

He looked at the woman. "Anything?" he asked.

The woman looked at him, raising her gun for a second before lowering it. "Hey, dragy, don't freaking scare me like that next time, okay?"

Spyro leered. "Why do you not trust me?" he said. "Me and Flame have made it clear that we're not the enemy."

"It's just a gut feeling." she said. "Something about you raises an alarm with my instincts, and I've learned to trust my instincts. They've saved my life a few times already."

"Same here." Spyro answered. "That's doesn't mean they're always right though. Think about it; your home was demolished by one of my own kind. Your instincts will probably react to any of my kind like that for a while, and for no reason."

The lady shrugged. "Well, to answer your question, no, nothing out of the ordinary."

Spyro sighed and got up, looking around. "Well, it's my turn to be on watch anyway."

She shrugged again. "Okay, I guess." She walked over to where the kids where and lied down leaning against the car. "What's your name, anyway?"

Spyro looked at her. "Spyro."

The lady raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd name." She said. "But no matter. My name's Maria."

Spyro chuckled. "I could say the same about yours."

Maria sighed. "Just wake everyone up if something comes our way."

**Date: January 6****th****, 11:29 PM.**

**Location: Riftside. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Cynder.**

"_Careful with that, she-dragon."_

"_Yes, master." A four- year-old Cynder replied to her ape master as she picked up the fragile pieces of a suit of armor (which was really complete, making the fragile pieces rather useless). Trying her best not to drop them, she walked over to a nearby table to set them down with the other pieces._

_A younger ape soldier was standing nearby with a mischievous grin, and Cynder made sure to steer clear of him._

_It didn't help though. The soldier took a small rope out and threw it at Cynder's foreleg._

_It wrapped around Cynder's legs and Cynder fell flat on her face, the fragile pieces of metal crashing into the ground and breaking apart._

_Cynder's master was immediately over her, picking her up by the neck and shaking her fiercely. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" he bellowed. "DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE? __**WELL**__?__**"**_

_Cynder screamed in pain and fear and cried, "I- I didn't do it on purpose!"_

"_THE HELL I CARE!" her master threw Cynder to the ground so hard she was almost knocked unconscious. "You WILL replace those pieces by dusk! I don't care how, just get the replacement! And you'll be going hungry for the next week!"_

_Cynder got up and stared at him. "A week?" she whimpered. _

_She got kicked in the face and sent sliding across the stone floor. "That little whimper just got you two more weeks without a meal!" her master bellowed._

_Cynder got up, almost crying, and left the room, looking behind her at the soldier. He was smiling broadly, hardly able to keep from laughing. It was quite obvious he had gotten some amusement out of Cynder's punishment._

_Cynder turned back and headed toward where the blacksmith was. She did get the pieces by nightfall, but she had to trade her three favorite books to get them. And her master treated her poorly for the next couple days, beating her senselessly and giving her impossible orders. At least, until Yggdrasil had stepped in…_

… "_Cynder, come help me move these, will you please?"_

"_Yes, Ignitus." An older Cynder replied, picking up one of two fragile energy crystals. She carried it as she walked behind Ignitus, following the much larger dragon to another room._

_Then Cynder accidentally tripped over an edge in the floor, landing on her shoulder and the crystal shattering on the floor. _

_Cynder got up quickly and retreated to the wall, folding her wings in front of herself defensively. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I-"_

"_Cynder,"_

_Cynder carefully looked up. She ducked again when she saw Ignitus in front of her. "Ignitus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it, I swear!"_

_She started when she felt Ignitus place a paw on her shoulder. But it was a gentle touch, not harming her at all._

_Cynder looked up. Ignitus was smiling. "It's okay, Cynder. That crystal wasn't really needed all that much. And I've broken a couple myself." Ignitus gently pushed her wings aside and nuzzled her. "There's no need to be scared. It was an accident. Here, I'll clean this up. I think Volteer might need your help with something."_

_Cynder nodded, then turned to go to where Volteer was on the other side of the temple, saying, "Y-yes, Ignitus. A-and thank you."_

"_There's no need to thank me, Cynder." Cynder turned to look at Ignitus, who was looking at her, smiling…_

Cynder jumped up when she heard something crash just outside the door to the room, growling threateningly.

"Cynder, what the heck?" Natalie yelled as she got up from the floor.

"Oh, come on, you couldn't have possibly not heard that!" Cynder said, looking at her. "Sorry I knocked you down."

"Apology accepted, and what are you talking-" Natalie was cut short when another crash rang out. She waved her hand toward the sound, which was coming from the other side of a wall.

Cynder jumped when the wall suddenly flew backward out of its place and slammed against the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Blood splashed out from behind the wall, and when it collapsed Cynder saw the flattened remains of one of those dragon-corpse-things.

Natalie took a breath. "Well, isn't that just gruesome."

Cynder nodded shakily. "Y-yeah, s-sure." She said slowly. "Natalie, h-have I ever told you t-that you scare me when you do that?"

"Once, earlier today." Natalie said as she held her hand outstretched. The wall started to come apart and reassemble in its correct place. "Cynder, while I'm fixing this, can you move the body?"

Cynder snorted and said, "Well, can't argue with that, seeing as I don't have your abilities."

She walked to the other side of the wall and looked at the corpse. It wasn't all that badly damaged, really. It looked more like a huge pancake than something that would pose a threat, but it was intact enough that Cynder could just tug the body out of the warehouse and dispose of it outside the barricade.

After she finished with that, she lied down on the building next to the barricade and looked out over the landscape.

She rested her head on her paws, thinking about her dream. "I really miss Ignitus." She said to no one in particular. "He was so kind and gentle," she sighed. "He was just as much a father to me like he was to Spyro."

Then she thought about the first part of her dream. _Yggdrasil… why was he looking out for me when he was Malefor's most ruthless servant?_ She thought. She remembered what Yggdrasil had done for her a couple days after…

_Cynder lied on her bed, crying slightly and rubbing her neck where her master had grabbed her. It still hurt, and Cynder was upset enough as it is. Having to sell her favorite books to pay for the armor didn't help at all, either._

_Cynder sniffled a little as her stomach growled. She looked out the window at the two moons._

_Someone knocked on the door. Cynder jumped up and started going around her room, putting a few things away. "J-just a minute." She called out._

"_Cynder, I don't really care what condition your room is in, you know."_

_Cynder blinked and opened the door. "Yggdrasil? Aren't you supposed to be on an assassination mission?"_

"_I completed it this morning." Yggdrasil said as he walked in, his black cloak a bit more dusty than usual._

Well, of course it's dusty._ Cynder thought. _Wasn't the mission in the desert?

_Cynder got a good look at the dragon skull design on the back of Yggdrasil's cloak as he walked in. Cynder wished she could see under that hood of his, so she could tell what race he is. He even kept his hands hidden._

"_So you were successful?" Cynder asked. "Was Dark master pleased with what you did? Or rather, how you did it? I heard Dark master Malefor was a little ticked off with you on your last mission because you didn't do something exactly according to plan."_

"_Dark Master wasn't there, so he didn't know it was necessary. And yes, he was very pleased." Yggdrasil looked at her. "And, I heard about that armor incident of yours a couple days ago."_

_Cynder dropped her gaze. "Did master tell you to talk to me?" she asked._

_Yggdrasil laughed. "The hell I'm going to listen to a low scum-bag ape like him!" he said. He handed Cynder a small package. "Here, I figured you might want this."_

_Cynder took it and opened it. She gaped when the smell of cooked fish reached her nose. "Why did you bring me this?"_

"_That reckless ape soldier was so easy to interrogate about what happened the only thing I had to do was just stand there while he just spouted the truth about what happened. He's been stripped of his rank, I assure you. And to top it off, your master also got busted by yours truly. He's going to be saying 'yes sir' to the lowest grunt of the army for quite a while." Yggdrasil said as he laughed. "And I managed to get your books back, too." He handed the books to Cynder._

_Cynder smiled and took the books. "Thank you!" she said with poorly concealed glee as she put the books back in their correct places on her shelf._

"_You're welcome." Yggdrasil said. "And uh, you're probably wondering who your new master is."_

"_Yeah, why?"_

_Yggdrasil rubbed the back of his head through the hood. "Well, I was looking for another ape – a much kinder one than the last one, I assure you – but our Dark master had other ideas. He wants me to teach you how do use your shadow element, which I might also add is your natural element."_

_Cynder looked at herself in the mirror, at the small horns growing on her head. "I'm a shadow dragon? I thought I was a fear dragon or a wind."_

"_No. Your mother was a shadow dragon."_

"_Oh." Cynder said. She smiled. "Well, I'll be looking forward to your lessons."_

_Yggdrasil laughed and got up. "Alright. Two days time, 3:00 sharp, okay?"_

_Cynder nodded. After Yggdrasil left, she started eating the fish, grateful to finally have a new master and a meal…_

Cynder sighed as she looked at her reflection in the broken glass of a window. _Yggdrasil knew what element my mother was. Did he know who she was too? And did he know my father?_

Cynder traced a small rune in the snow out of boredom. It was so damn lonely without Spyro.

Cynder cringed as she thought about her past. _Terrador has said more than once that I was a child in hell when I was on Malefor's side. Most dragons, when they're young, rarely know fear or sadness. They grow up under the kind, protective wings of their parents._

_I didn't even have that. One of the ape lords just shattered my egg just when I was starting to hatch and yanked me out of the remains of it. The first feelings I ever knew were pain and fear. That sort of thing weighs heavily on a person, no matter who or what the person is._

_Spyro… I wish I had someone like him around when I was young. If that were the case, then I probably wouldn't have gone through that kind of hell._

_Then again, then I would never have met him._

_Speaking of children, should Spyro and me raise a family? Even as emotionally scarred as I am? I have nightmares about my past every night. I do like the idea of bearing young and raising and protecting a new life, but how can I do that when the hell I went through just doesn't have the mind to leave me alone and let me enjoy a peaceful life with what friends I have? And what if one of my children ends up having to go through that kind of hell because of a stupid mistake on my part? Spyro said it was up to me, but do I really want to? _

_Ah, what the heck am I thinking? If Spyro does find me, then everything would be okay. Sure, we'd still be in this apocalypse, but I'd be with him again._

She sighed and got up. "I really shouldn't leave Natalie unprotected." She said into the air. She turned and walked back to the warehouse.

**Location: Dragon Temple. Gardens. Vespera Dimension.**

**Date: August 6****th****. 11:29 AM.**

**Character: Sparx.**

Sparx watched as Ember played with her son in the garden. Drake was squealing with excitement as Sparx tried playing tag with him, just hovering out of reach.

Finally Drake got tired and curled up into a little ball in between Ember's front legs.

Ember sighed, gently caressing her son's head with her tongue. "I was wondering when he'd get tired."

Sparx landed on the back of Ember's neck to rest his wings. "You and me both." He said. He looked down at Drake. "You know, if my stepbrother's mate wasn't a dragoness that has killed so many innocent people, I'd actually be looking forward to the kids. They're just so damn cute."

Ember shook her head. "I'm just worried about my Flame. Nothing's really the same without him."

Drake, woken by is mother's voice, picked his head up at Flame's name and looked at her.

Sparx hadn't really paid attention to Drake's eyes until just then, but Drake's eyes were the same deep blue of his mother's.

Ember nuzzled Drake, and he went back to sleep. "Drake misses his father, I can tell." She said quietly.

Sparx nodded. "If Spyro still has the same kind of luck he had when he escaped the core just before the planet was put back together, than I don't think we need to worry much."

"Actually, we do." Sparx turned to see Terrador.

"Actually, we do what?" Sparx asked.

Terrador sighed. "I just got a message from Flame. Turns out that crystal we gave him works like a charm."

Ember got up quickly and looked at Terrador. "So he's okay?"

Terrador rubbed the green scales on the back of his neck. "He's fine. Spyro, on the other hand, is having some trouble."

Sparx hovered in front of Terrador's face. "What is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

Terrador sighed. "Malefor ripped a hole in the portal just as they were heading through. Spyro and Flame made it, but Cynder… Spyro doesn't even know if she's alive or not. The last time he saw her, she was screaming in pure fear." He sighed again. "Cynder is somewhat okay. She managed to get a message to the other two saying that she got some help from a group of humans, but to two more powerful ones don't trust her at all."

"Good. That's just what IT deserves." Ember said in a low voice.

Terrador looked at her. "Actually, it isn't good at all. Malefor had a weakness to shadow when he was younger, remember? If we're lucky, then he'll have that same weakness today. Cynder could cause a great deal of damage easily." He looked at Sparx. "Also, I need to talk to you, Sparx. Alone."

Sparx nodded, following Terrador as he walked back into the temple. "Okay, what is it?"

Terrador sighed. "Remember what Cyril said, about Ignitus being the last of his line?" Sparx nodded. "Well, that isn't true at all."

Sparx looked at him. "So, Ignitus had a brother or sister?" he asked.

Terrador shook his head. "No. Ignitus had children."

Sparx almost choked. "Wait, Ignitus had a FAMILY?" he yelled.

Terrador glared. "Not so loud, will you?" he said.

"How the heck did that happen?" Sparx asked.

Terrador sighed. "A few years before Spyro was born, everything was still slightly peaceful. There was still the matter of us Guardians training the soldiers of the army, but other than that we were fine. A few days into summer, I found Ignitus talking with a shadow dragoness. It seemed like a pleasant chat at the time. Then a few weeks later I saw Ignitus kiss her. And I mean the way mates kiss each other. Obviously I confronted him about it. Ignitus was a bit upset that I was being so damn serious and suspicious about that dragoness, but he told me anyway. Her name was Sarah. She was just one human year younger than Ignitus. Ignitus has known her for her whole life. And they've fallen in love with each other."

Sparx shook his head. "So wait, Ignitus fell in love with a shadow dragoness, and now you're telling me that they had kids?"

Terrador nodded. "Though, their family had rotten luck. His eldest died of an incurable sickness several months before the temple raid, and his middle child died just two days after hatching."

Sparx sighed sadly. "So, does Ignitus have any remaining children?"

"One." Terrador said. "And you already know that child."

"Well, who is it?" Sparx asked.

Terrador said the name of the child.

Sparx was so shocked his wings stopped working for a minute and he fell out of the air. When he got back under control, he flew right back up to where he was and yelled, "ARE YOU F- SERIOUS?"

**Location: Chronicler library.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus remembered sacrificing himself to make sure Spyro and Cynder got to Malefor, then he was in the Chronicler's chambers, standing next to the Chronicler.

After taking up the role as Guardian, Ignitus spent the next month looking for Spyro and Cynder in the books that were in the room.

He didn't really pay any attention to the door on one side of the room, that is, until a green dragon wearing the same crystal belt Chroniclers wear came through the door saying, "Gerdian, why haven't you come out of this room once in a mon-" the dragon stopped short when he saw Ignitus.

Suffice it to say, it took some explaining.

Ignitus sighed and put a book back on the shelf in the same room. _Still no sign of where Spyro is._ He thought. _It's been a whole year. If Spyro and Cynder haven't returned from Malefor's fight, and if they aren't dead, then where the hell are they?_

He shook his head and walked back out the door. It opened into a huge area, easily fifty times the size of the temple and illuminated with a silver light that shifted to gold and blue periodically. The first time Ignitus saw this, he was stunned.

And the fact that there were twelve Chroniclers altogether was also a shock.

Ignitus sighed and looked around, taking in the huge room. One of the human Chroniclers had said that this place was about ten times bigger than the Library of Congress in his dimension.

There were six chroniclers for Avalar (which Ignitus had found out exists in a dimension called Vespera), and six for a dimension linked to Avalar called Asgard.

The six from Avalar are all dragons. The other six from Asgard were all human.

And just like there was a head Guardian, there was also a head Chronicler. It was that chronicler that Ignitus took the place of, though he wasn't the head chronicler just yet.

Ignitus sighed again and flew up towards on of the upper levels, where Spyro and Cynder's books were. Ignitus had already tried using them to find those two, but the problem was the spell Spyro used to bring the world back together was so strong it disrupted the books, so they were stuck on that moment of time for until something happens that resets them. And Ignitus checked daily.

He landed and walked over to the other side of the shelf. He found a little girl with blond hair looking through the books on the shelf on the other side. There was a crystal belt hanging from shoulder to hip, because it was a bit too big for her to wear the usual way.

She looked up when she heard Ignitus walking toward her. "Hi, Ignitus."

Ignitus smiled kindly and said, "Hello, Clara. What are you doing?"

Clara smiled and pointed up. "I was trying to reach that shelf up there to get one of those books.

Ignitus looked at the shelf she indicated. "Which one?"

"The fifth one from the right."

Ignitus counted the books, noting one book in particular, and found the book, and handed it down to Clara.

She took the book, smiling, and said, "Thank you Ignitus!" before running off toward one of the reading desks.

Ignitus smiled, then turned to look at the book he found.

The title said, "Light Oshodi".

_Light Oshodi… why does that name sound familiar?_

_Oh right, Clara said a boy with that name stood by her when she was on her deathbed. I'm really glad Clara became a Chronicler. Ancestors know that she deserves it for giving her life like that._

_Clara also described a dragon that looked somewhat violet in color, with horns jetting out from the side and piercing eyes with evil intent in them._

_That perfectly describes Malefor._

_Whatever is going on in Asgard, Malefor appears to be still alive. My best bet to finding out why is with Light. He seems to be wherever trouble is._

Then Ignitus noticed a symbol at the bottom of the spine on the book. It looked like an upside-down Omega symbol with a triangle inside it.

Ignitus stared, then quickly turned to look at the symbol on Spyro's book. It was the same symbol, just inverted so the Omega symbol was upright.

Ignitus had learned from one of the human Chroniclers that if two symbols on books for people in the two different dimensions are flipped images of each other, that meant that they were counterparts.

Which meant the Light Oshodi was Spyro's counterpart.

Which also meant that Ignitus might learn what happened to Spyro through Light.

He turned, took Light's book off the shelf, and went to one of the tables to read it.


	25. Chapter 25

**_This is definitely not my best chapter yet. but it works and keeps the story moving along, so i guess it's fine._**

**_poll's still up, by the way. i revised it, though. i deleted it and redid it, excluding the 'Someone else' choice (considering the fact that it's kinda obvious it's either Spyro or Cynder). so if you had changed your mind after you voted, you can vote again.  
_**

**_also, seen as there's something out of Prototype (and i mean blood and gore), tell me if i need to change the rating, okay?  
_**

**Chapter 25: One way is clear, but the other is clouded.**

**Location: 46 miles East of Riftside. Asgard Dimension.**

**Date: January 7****th****. 7:38 AM**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro looked over the snow-covered terrain that spread out all around him. The gray clouds hung low, as usual, which worsened his mood.

Spyro blinked when a snowflake landed in his eye and got up. _Maria said that it's very likely that anyone within a thousand miles of here would most likely go to a place called Riftside. That probably means the group that saved Cynder went there as well._

_And if they're there, than most likely Cynder is there as well. Cynder knows that the best option is to stay with them, no matter how dangerous their leader might be._

"You're really worried about her, don't you?"

Spyro looked behind him to see Flame. "Flame, she was taking almost literally right out of my claws. The last time I saw her she was screaming in pure fear as something dragged her away. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

Flame backed up a pace. "Okay, you do remember that I'm just as torn up as you are, right?"

Spyro got up and walked past him. "Sorry, Flame. I guess I don't know what's gotten into me."

Flame sighed and followed. "Look, we should just get going. The sooner we get to Riftside, the closer we are to hopefully finding Cynder."

Spyro nodded. "I know, it's just that it's at least a few hours flight to get there. Because we can't leave John and the others behind, though, it's going to take one or two days. Anything could happen to Cynder in that amount of time."

Flame patted him on the back. "Look, I also want to find her. And defeat Malefor. The sooner we get that done, the sooner I can be with my family again."

Spyro sighed. "Ember and Drake must miss you terribly by now."

Flame sat down, his eyes going distant as he thought about his mate and his offspring. "You're probably right." He said.

"Flame, I didn't mean to worry you." Spyro answered. "I'm worried about Ember as well. She's like a sister to me."

Flame sighed. "I know, I know." He said.

Spyro looked at the four humans a few yards away. Maria was talking with Grey, Angie was asleep in one of the vehicles, and John was looking at a map of the area.

"Well, what direction are we going in next?" Spyro asked. "East or south?"

"West, actually." John answered. "We should be within site of Riftside by tomorrow evening." He looked at the sky. "At least, I think we should. No telling how much damage the roads have taken in a whole year."

Spyro looked at Angie. "You mind telling me how a 9-year-old got caught up in this disaster?" he asked. "I thought there were evacuation plans set just in case something like this happened."

"Yeah well, the authorities weren't exactly expecting a 300-foot-tall flying behemoth to attack cities." Maria answered. "Flint was supposed to be secure. But obviously that wasn't the case. And we used the evac plans to get out off Flint."

Spyro shook his head. "Well, we should probably get going." He said.

**Location: Chronicler Library.**

**Character: Ignitus.  
**

Ignitus flipped through a couple more pages in Light's book, not wanting to read about blood shed at the moment. _I shudder to think that a 15-year-old is capable of such carnage without second thought._ He thought. _Light's like Malefor, only worse because while Malefor was insane, Light still has a mind and he's still killing brutally. The only things that make it better are the facts that he has a reason and he's Malefor's enemy._

He had just gotten to when Light was standing guard on December 29th around 12:03 PM when someone brushed his shoulder.

He looked up to see a black dragoness. One he recognized.

"Sarah." He said calmly, smiling broadly. He book-marked the page he was on and got up.

Sarah smiled and leaned against her mate. "You've been worried about those two dragons again, haven't you?" she asked kindly.

She looked like Cynder when she was under Malefor's control, but with slightly longer horns and not so menacing, and she didn't wear shackles. Ignitus was thanking the Ancestors everyday since he had learned that Sarah was also chosen to be a Chronicler.

He still didn't know why when his scales had turned from the dark red they were to the pale blue of chronicler he had taken the place of, the other dragons still had their original color. Sarah said that all the dragons were pale blue for the first year and a half after they became a chronicler, then they regained their original colors. The one Ignitus took the place of was pale blue before he became a chronicler (the old Chronicler, not Ignitus).

Ignitus sighed again. "Sarah, I can't help it. I have to know if they're alright."

Sarah shook her head. "Ignitus, I know you're worried, but I think we have to just wait until the other books go back to normal."

Ignitus sighed. He knew she was right, but something was nagging at him. He picked up the book again. "Sarah, I know you're right, but I just can't settle down until I know for sure that they're alive."

Sarah smiled, kissing Ignitus. "And that's a good thing." She said. "You just want to be a good father."

Ignitus sighed, folding a wing around his mate. "Yeah, I know." He said.

He turned the page. Sarah read with him…

"'Damn it!' Light yelled as he cut another zombie in half, vertically. As the zombie split in two and the two halves peeled away from each other with blood and gore falling out of each half, he looked around. Nothing.

Light sat back down. 'About damn time these things actually let up.' he looked at his watch. Then he looked around, shotgun held ready for another 4 shots.

He started as he heard someone shouting. It sounded odd, like it wasn't human, but he could make out the word clearly, if it was a word and not a name.

'CCYYYYNNNNDDEEEEEER!'…

A few seconds later the book fell from Ignitus' claws and fell to the floor, landing on its spine.

Sarah, who had read the name at the same time, looked at Ignitus. "Well, I guess your hunch was right." She said slowly.

Ignitus got up. "Sarah, where's Valhalla?" he asked. Valhalla was the new Head Chronicler, mostly because she knew just as much as the old Head Chronicler. Ignitus still wasn't sure about how he felt about having a human teenager as a leader, but right now he didn't care.

"Sarah, where is she?"

"As far as I know, she's on the upper level." She said. "Why?"

"Whatever is going on, there are two universes intertwining. That might be to Malefor's advantage."

"So? What can we do? We can't go to Avalar, remember?"

Ignitus looked at his mate straight in the eye. "Avalar and any other realm in the Vespera dimension, no. Asgard, on the other hand, we can get to."

Sarah nodded. "So you intend-"

"I'm going to find a way to Asgard."

**Location: Riftside. Asgard dimension.**

**8:35 AM.**

**Character: Cynder.**

"Focus, Will. You're letting the energy spill out all over the place."

"Sorry, Cynder." Will said, focusing the sphere of Shadow energy into a tighter sphere, drawing back the energy that was spilling out.

Cynder watched with a critical eye, secretly admiring Will's concentration._ Will is an impressive student._ She thought. _He pays attention to what I say, isn't afraid to ask questions when necessary, and tries his best to do what I say. He's still having trouble keeping the Shadow magic focused enough to handle the higher level spells, but he's really good._ "Okay, try firing."

Will looked at the target 30 feet down the street. It was really just a collection of rubble pieces welded together to look like a person. He took a breath, then fired the spell on the exhale.

The sphere arced toward the target, then for some reason stopped two inches from the target's surface and dissipated.

Will sighed. "What did I do wrong this time?" he asked.

"Not that much, really." Cynder replied. "It looks like you just tried to focus on the target, but you might've had a laps in concentration which caused the spell to lock on to that area in front of it. It happened to me a couple times. That particular spell is the most accurate spell I know of, but only if you focus hard enough on what you're trying to hit."

"Hey, dragon."

Cynder sighed with irritation as she turned to look at Light, who was watching from the side of the road. "What?" she asked in a low voice, making it quite clear she was aggravated.

Light sighed. "Can I talk to you for a minute. Alone?"

**Character: Light.**

"Okay, what is it now?" the dragon growled.

Light leaned against the wall of the church. _Not sure how I feel about being in here._ He thought. "It's about Natalie." He said.

The dragon growled. "Honestly Light, I've made it quite clear several times already that I'm not going to take advantage-"

"That isn't what this is about."

The dragon blinked. "Than what is this about?"

Light sighed. "I saw you talking with Natalie yesterday." He started. "And I saw her laughing."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

Light ran his hand over his face. "Natalie's probably told you that she's an orphan, right?" he asked.

The dragon nodded. "Yes, and?"

Light took a deep breath. "Let me tell you what happened. When she was only six, she had a family. A kind mother and father. They never once failed to bring a smile to her face. She was cheerful all the time."

"Well, that's nice." The dragon said. "I'm not going to lie; I envy her. I didn't have anyone to call a family for most of my life."

"Well, that might actually be a good thing." Light said. "Natalie was always cheerful, she had a big grin on her face every time I saw her. She was so happy with her family." Light sighed sadly. "Then suddenly her mother and father were dead."

The dragon looked at him. "What?"

Light rubbed the back of his neck. "That was the saddest I've ever seen Natalie." He said. "It happened right in front of her. It was a gas explosion by the river. The bad thing is that the city was told that that station wasn't exactly up to date with safety. Or security. Natalie was just walking along, following her parents. Someone told me that she was laughing. Then Natalie thought she saw something in the river and stopped to look at it. Thinking back, that was what saved her life. Just a few seconds after stopping, the station exploded. Natalie's parents were caught right in the blast, and she was thrown clear across the road and threw the windshield of a truck. It was a miracle that she was still alive. Her parents, on the other hand, were not nearly as lucky." Light swallowed, feeling nauseous when he remembered that time. "All that was left of them and twenty other people were charred remains. I don't think Natalie could have been more upset."

Light noticed that there was something of a tear in the dragon's eye.

He continued. "She just couldn't stop crying. She cried for hours that day. Nothing I did could cheer her up even a little bit." Light rubbed his eyes. "I didn't see Natalie the next day. Or the day after that. I was worried because no one knew where she was." Light sighed again. "I found her at the river, right where her parents died. She was just pacing back and forth, as if she was waiting for her parents to come back, like they've done whenever they left for a long time. She paced like that for days, weeks, months. She'd sit down when she was tired, then she'd get up and start pacing again." Light looked at the church altar. "It was a couple days after she stopped pacing when her negative feelings somehow caused her telekinetic abilities to go absolutely haywire. She was just walking down the street, when suddenly the skyscraper a couple blocks away was torn in two. A lot of people died that day. The unfortunate thing was, it was one of her friends that found out that she was the cause of it. She was upset enough as it was, but having to deal with accidentally killing innocent people like that was even harder on her. It was like the cheerful Natalie I knew died along with her parents."

The dragon sighed. "She hasn't laughed at all since that day, hasn't she?" it asked.

Light nodded. "That's basically why I'm talking to you. Something about you is helping her regain what cheer she has left. I didn't see her smile again until just two days after we helped you get out of Cauldur's lab."

The dragon looked at him. "The way you said that-"

"I know Natalie spent the night in the same room you did. And she trusts you completely. I hope it's the right choice."

"So you're starting to trust me?" the dragon asked.

Light thought about it. "Sort of." He said. "I trust you enough that I'm not uncomfortable with Natalie being around you. But not enough to actually not keep an eye on you."

"I didn't expect you not to." The dragon said. "Although, can you stop calling me 'dragon'? I do have a name."

"Well, what the hell is it?" Light asked.

"Cynder."

Light had a sudden flashback to when he heard that name echoing through Flint. "Nice name." He said. _Okay, someone shouted its name, who was it?_

_Ah, gees. What if I could've prevented the lab's explosion and gotten the anti-virus by preventing this thing's capture?_

**Location: Chronicler Library.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus glared at the 16-year-old human in front of him.

And he couldn't have been more ticked off.

"Let me get this straight," he said in a low voice, voicing his anger. "In order to get to Asgard, I have to use DARK MAGIC?"

Valhalla pushed her long black hair out of her eyes and said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Ignitus said the first thing that came to mind, "ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE? WHOSE GOD DAMN IDEA WAS THIS?"

"Ignitus. Calm the hell down." Valhalla said carefully. "That requirement was in place for centuries. I don't know whose idea it was, but that's what is necessary. And don't think I did not try any other way; I did. Nothing worked."

Ignitus growled deeply and walked away. Sarah was right beside him. "Ignitus, this isn't like you at all." She said.

"Sarah," Ignitus started. "I have to help them. I can't just let them do this alone, especially when they're up against a more powerful foe this time around. I have to help them." He flexed his claws. "But in order to do that, I have to drop myself to the same level as Malefor! Tell me; how do I do what's right when I have to do something that's wrong first?"

Sarah sighed, licking Ignitus. "My dear, you want to help them, but just think about it for a minute; you said so yourself that dark magic is only evil if used for evil, right?"

Ignitus sighed, folding a wing around his mate. "I know." He said. He looked around. "Do you have any idea where Malefor's book is?"

Sarah looked at him. "Why do you want that?"

"The least I can do is find out how Malefor survived what Spyro and Cynder did to him. Then I can tell one of the Guardians about it."

"If Valhalla lets you." She said. "Only the head chronicler can use the crystal, remember?"

Several hours later Ignitus read the last page of Malefor's book.

"'NNNOOOO!' Malefor screamed as the ancestors sealed him away in the crystal in the planet's core. 

Malefor was dragged deeper and deeper in the depths of the crystal. Then suddenly there was a bright flash.

Malefor woke up in a stone building, in the center of a steel platform. He got up, and looked around.

There was a white human standing not far away.

Malefor smiled. 'Well my counterpart, looks like you made good on our little bargain'."

Ignitus put the book back. Following that there was a short little line of messed up letters that meant that the book was disrupted. But Ignitus knew what had happened.

The crystal Spyro and Cynder sealed Malefor away in was really some type of portal.

"Damn." Ignitus said out loud.

"What's wrong?"

Ignitus looked to his right to see Clara by his paw. "Nothing, young one." he said quietly.

"Does it have anything to do with that question you asked Valhalla?" Clara asked. Ignitus nodded. "Well, take the first chance you get. That's what my mother used to say."

Before Ignitus could say anything, Clara walked off, skipping and humming.

Ignitus stared after her. _The way she said that… some Chroniclers can see into the future. Did Clara also obtain this gift?_


	26. Chapter 26

**_take a guess what Carlos' ability is._**

**_Poll's still up, by the way. and it's unchanged._**

**_And if i made a mistake medical speaking, please don't flame me about it; i don't know all that much about the medical field._**

**C****hapter 26: Unknown (and unnatural) Power.**

**Location: Flint Hospital. Asgard dimension.**

**Date: January 11****th****, ten years before Spyro and Cynder arrive in Asgard.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos could hear his mother talking to the nurse.

"Ms. Riley, I'm not sure how he can recover from this." The nurse was saying. "Influenza, hypothermia, pneumonia, this kid has a combination of sicknesses I've never seen before. I'm not sure how a four year old can take this."

"Just…. Just do all you can." Carlos could hear the amount of worry in his mother's voice.

He was getting tired from the medicine that he was given. He fell asleep.

**Four months later.**

The nurse finished checking Carlos and got up from her chair. "It's a miracle. He actually completely recovered!"

The head doctor in the room blinked. "Well, that's a surprise." He said. "I expected him to never recover."

"Tom, that's just cruel." The nurse replied. "Doctors shouldn't be surprised when someone makes a full recovery, especially if it's a four year old. Our job is to make sure that happens."

The doctor looked at her. "Yes, but this four-year-old recovered from something that would kill most people, and leave others in a state of shock. This doesn't make sense."

**The next day.**

"Let me see if I got the facts straight; first you say that he made a full recovery, but now you tell me that my son is permanently damaged?"

The doctor nodded. "Three types of sicknesses at once, well, it's very rare, I'll tell you that. I think I've only heard of one or two cases of that. Either way, his immune system is badly damaged, and to top it off he's not going to be able to get to the strength level of an average person. If he's in school, he'll be the weakest no matter what he does to get stronger; his body just won't recover completely."

Carlos' mother frowned. "So what does that mean for him?" she asked.

The doctor sighed sadly. "The safest solution would be for Carlos to stay here at the hospital until we either figure out a way for him to be able to go outside without getting severally sick again, or he just stays here from now on."

"You mean he can't even leave the hospital for five minutes?" his mother screamed at the doctor.

Every person in the lobby turned in their direction.

Carlos felt his face grow warm. "Mommy, everyone's staring at us…" he said in his little voice.

**3 years later, July 5****th****.**

"Hey Carlos, enjoy the fireworks last night?" The head nurse Nicole asked

Carlos pushed his black hair out of his blue eyes and said, "Well, I had a good view from the hospital roof, I'll tell you that. I wish I could've seen it from the lake."

Nicole sighed, blowing her brown shoulder-length hair out of her face. "Carlos, I wish I could let you out of the hospital, but you know how dangerous that is for you."

Carlos took a bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just hate being kept in the hospital like the world is going to kill me."

"Well, it might if you let it." Nicole answered. "You get sick a lot easier than most."

Carlos took another bite. " So I can't visit the park or anything even if I bring medicine? You know I don't like this, so why don 't you help?"

"Because currently there is no way to help you." Nicole answered. "Just be glad you're not sick right now."

**One month later.**

Carlos looked at his little garden on the hospital roof. Most of the flowers were as lively as ever.

The garden was a small one, only five feet by two. But Carlos liked taking care of it; it was like a small park to him, the closest thing he could come to nature in a place he considered a cold, stone cage.

One of his friends, a brown skinned boy named Jack, stood behind him. "You know, if you get permission from your mom and the doctor, you could come to the park with me."

"Yeah, but how can I do that when I'm not strong at all and get very sick easily?" Carlos asked. "Remember the last time I tried sneaking out? I somehow ended up with Ebola! We were so lucky the doctor caught it in the very earliest stage!"

Jack laughed. "Well, when you think of it, the way we over reacted was kinda funny."

Carlos gave him the evil eye. "Well, considering what happens when you get Ebola, it was natural."

Jack stopped laughing. "Yeah, you're right." He said.

Carlos got up from where he was sitting and walked to the stairs. "Well, I'm not sure if I like staying in this hospital all my life." He said as he opened the door. "I hate been here. The only colors I see day to day are white, gray, and more white. The only blue I see are in my own clothes and the other patients."

Jack followed him down the stairs. "Well, mom's a clean freak as you already know. I think she can get the house clean enough for you to come over one day."

"That is, IF I can leave." Carlos said. "You know how the doctors are. Say the words "can Carlos leave" and they freak out."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, the way doctor Leonard freaked out that one time was funny."

Carlos didn't laugh. He just walked past Jack and walked up to the door leading to the 5th floor of the hospital where his room was.

He shook his head. "Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"I just feel light-headed all of a sudden." Carlos replied.

Five seconds later he was unconscious on the floor.

**The next day.**

Carlos glared at the doctor. "Let me get this straight; the reason I blacked out is that I'm sick again, but this time its some kind of virus?"

The doctor nodded. "It's not contagious once it infects a person fortunately, so we don't need to quarantine you."

"It's not the quarantine I am worried about!" Carlos yelled, bolting up in his hospital bed. "How did I get sick again when I take health tests every five hours?"

"It just happens, Riley." Alan said. "A virus can infect at any time and any place. Even if you took a health test every five minutes and took every precaution to avoid getting sick, a virus will still be able to hit sooner or later." He took some pills out and handed them to Carlos. "We don't know the cure for this particular kind of virus, so you'll have to take these. They're anti-viral medicine. It won't cure, but it will keep you from falling into a coma and dying."

Carlos sighed. "Great. Now I have to take pills in order to stay alive. How often to I have to take them?"

"The safest time would be every four or five hours, but you could take it every 12 hours." The doctor said. "That allows for the amount of time you need to sleep."

Carlos sighed again and took the pills. "Damn I hate being in a hospital."

**Four hours later.**

Nicole was looking at Carlos, and Carlos was staring at Nicole.

It was Carlos that spoke first. "So the test came back, and the virus I got wasn't the kind Alan was thinking of?"

"Nope." Nicole answered. "It's almost identical to the virus Alan thought he saw, but it's different in it was slightly different symptoms and needs a completely different kind of medicine." She handed Carlos a bottle of pills. "Same as the other pills, just take two other than just one."

**Ten days later.**

Carlos picked up his book and began reading from the page he had left off yesterday.

Three minutes later the Alan walked in with a scowl on his face. "Carlos Riley, hand over the medication Nicole gave you."

Carlos looked up. "What, didn't Nicole tell you about the te-"

"NOW!"

Carlos blinked and picked up the bottle. "You didn't here about the test?" he asked.

"What test?" Alan asked. "You're telling me Nicole ran a test without my permission?"

"Well, even if it was without your permission, Nicole found that the virus you thought you saw was-"

"The correct one!" Alan said gruffly. "I have four Ph.D.s in the medical field, I know that kind of virus when I see it." He took the bottle away. "You're lucky you're not bleeding out of your eyes or vomiting all over the place!"

"Yeah, if I'm still alive then-"

"Then the pills I gave you are working. And if Nicole was this stupid, then I guess she isn't fit for her job."

Carlos stared, horrified. "You're not going to fire her, aren't you?" he asked. The thought of having to deal with being trapped in a hospital without one of his best friends was terrifying to him.

"What else am I going to? She ignored standard protocol and broke the rules. She has to be fired."

**One hour later.**

Carlos wiped away a couple tears. "Nicole, this isn't fair! Alan is such a jerk, thinking that he's always right-"

Nicole hugged him. "That's just how he is, okay Carlos?" she said. "I did my job. I don't blame him for thinking he's right; four Ph.D.s is rare to come by."

"But you do realize I'm going to die now, right?" he said.

Nicole smiled, rubbing his hand. "I'm sure you'll find another way to get those pills." She said. "Just not in the way you'll expect. Just keep an open mind and a positive outlook on things. Take the first opportunity you find."

Then she got up and left.

**Seven years later. April 1****st****, the same year Spyro, Cynder, and Flame arrived in Asgard.**

**5:46 PM.**

Carlos put down his DS and got up. "Jack, honestly? Algebra is so easy."

"Not for me it isn't." Jack answered. "You know I'm not good at math. You're the smart one."

Carlos smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you at the roof. Just hang on a minute; I have something to do first."

"Okay." Jack said, walking out of the room.

Carlos took out his small-ish bottle of pills and opened it. He sighed. "Sheesh, I run out of these pills a lot." He said to himself. _And considering it only holds ten, i shouldn't be surprised._

He put a hand over the top of the bottle. A purple mist mixed with purple electrical arks filled the bottle, and when it dissipated the bottle was filled with pills again.

Carlos took two out and swallowed them. _I wish I knew what this was. It doesn't feel natural, but as long as it keeps me alive I don't really care._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Well, Light seemed invincible, so i gave him a weakness. and i thought i needed to make it clear the Natalie was ridiculously strong.**_

**Chapter 27: Weakness and power.**

**Date: January 8****th****. 12:06 PM.**

**Location: Riftside. **

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder watched as Will attempted the Shadow cloak spell she was so fond of. Will held his hands out facing each other, the black haze building up in a cloud between them.

"Okay, now try it." Cynder told him.

Will clapped his hands together, causing the black cloud to exploded out in a way that Cynder thought was a little careless. When it dissipated, Will was gone.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Cynder had to look at the snow on the ground to confirm Will hadn't moved. "Yes, it worked. That was a good job for your first try…although the way you caused the haze to explode outward like that was a little careless, seen as the spell will affect anything it touches. Now you just have to try and sustain the spell."

On the inside though, Cynder was cheering. _It took me five tries to get that spell correct, and I couldn't even sustain it for two seconds! Will did it on his first try, and he's already sustained it for ten! I am impressed beyond hell! I wonder what Yggdrasil would say if he saw me now?_

_Probably something like "congratulations Cynder, your first student is talented for his age." No, that wouldn't be like him at all. It'd be more like "Well Cynder, your student didn't just flat-out fail, so I guess you're doing okay."_

Fifteen seconds after the spell was cast, Will came into view again. He was a bit paler than before.

"You did a lot better than I expected for your first try." Cynder said. "I'm proud of you, to say the least."

Will took a breath and said, "Yeah, okay. Why am I so drained?"

Cynder put a paw over her mouth to hide her laughter at Will's reaction. "Will, you already know that the first time you cast any of the higher level spells, it will always leave you a bit drained. Why do you keep forgetting that?"

"Sorry Cynder." Will said, blushing.

"So why the hell are you laughing?"

Cynder growled slightly with irritation and said without turning around, "Light, how long have you been there?"

"The last three minutes." Light answered. "There's something I want to ask you. Alone."

"Again?" Cynder asked, following Light. Before she did though, she turned to Will and said, "Will, why don't you try that shadow cloak again a few times while I'm talking with Light."

"Fine with me." Will answered.

**Character: Light.**

Light stopped in the biggest area of the city and turned toward Cynder. "Do you have any idea why Cauldur would capture you?" He asked.

Cynder shook its head. "No. Not Cauldur." It said. "Malefor."

"Who?" Light asked. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

Cynder looked at him. "You should know already. He's the dragon that Cauldur works for." It said.

Light folded his arms. "No I shouldn't." he said. "I never heard the name until just now."

Cynder leered. "I know about that letter you left in the box me and Natalie left for my friend." It said.

Light started, then said, "What box? And who the hell are you talking about? Who else is here?"

Cynder glared. "Light, I'm talking about the box me and Natalie left back at the ruined Lab. The one I was imprisoned in."

Light shook his head. "Cynder, when you saw me and Ron leave the battlefield, that was the last time I was there. Me and Ron went around it. I didn't even know that Natalie and Dante let you leave a message for your allies until you just told me."

Cynder blinked. "Wait, you're saying that it wasn't you that left that letter in the box?" she said.

"How do you know that there was an additional letter in the box anyway?" Light asked.

Cynder swallowed, then looked at the ground. "My… my friend managed to send me a message using magic a couple days ago." It said.

Light groaned with frustration. "Son of a b-! Tell me you didn't tell it that –"

"He."

"What?"

"My friend is a male. You should stop referring to my kind as things; I know quite a few dragons that would be offended."

"Shut the f- up. Tell me you didn't tell your friend that we were coming here."

"I didn't even know at the time we were going to be leaving Flint." Cynder answered. "And I can't send him a message either; in order for me to do that, I have to be in a place he was in before. And he's never been here."

Light sighed with poorly concealed relief. _That's one less dragon I have to worry about._ "Well, why did you ask me that anyway?"

Cynder shrugged. "My… friend described the letter in a way that sounded like you wrote it."

Light shook his head. "Like what?" he asked.

"Well, one it said that you described my soul as 'stained black with the blood of thousands, blacker than night'."

Light blinked. _Why does that phrase sound familiar?_ He thought.

He took a breath. "Well, how skilled are you?" he asked.

Cynder blinked. "Why?" it asked.

"Because if I'm going to be fighting a dragon, I might as well see if I can defeat another of its kind first." Light said. _Hopefully this will be an easy fight._

Cynder glared. "You want to fight me?" it asked, its voice dangerously low. Light didn't care about the dangerous tone.

"Well, look at it this way; both of us can get some training in."

Cynder smiled, then shifted the way it was standing. "Alright. You have the first attack." It said, smiling cruelly.

Light jumped back, throwing a sphere of bright red fire at Cynder while at the same time drawing the magnum he had in his belt.

Cynder rolled to the left and swung its paw toward Light. Blood red light emanated from its claws and struck Light in the gut.

He was thrown backward, landing hard on his back. He got up, feeling weird, and looked at Cynder as he raised the magnum to fire. He stopped, staring at it. Cynder somehow tripled in size and looked a lot fiercer than a moment ago. Its horns were a lot longer, and Light saw something evil in its eyes.

_Wait, didn't Will say that Cynder also knew a kind of magic that causes hallucinations? _Light thought.

Light held his hand up, palm facing his face, and began charging up a lightning pulse. _If I'm hallucinating, then aiming isn't going to help._ Blue electric arks jumped up in a circle around Light five feet away from him. _So if aiming won't work, then I'll just fire in a huge blast._

Light felt his body levitate a little bit. He stayed as still as possible, though he was still a bit startled. The first time he did this, he lost control when he was lifted off the ground and ended up with a broken arm.

Cynder looked at him, obviously trying to figure out what he was doing.

Then, with a swing of both of his arms in a full circle, Light released the lightning pulse. A dome of blue electrical arcs formed around him and exploded outward quickly.

Cynder got it right in the chest. It was flown back, losing control of the spell, and was about to land on its back when it snapped its wings open and ascended.

_Damn! Anything else would've been completely paralyzed from that much electrical energy!_

Light dodged left as Cynder opened its jaws and breathed a black haze at him.

Light hit the ground as the haze narrowly missed his head and then charged up another lightning pulse.

Then Cynder dived straight at him, claws outstretched.

The n Light released the electrical energy in a compressed beam of light.

It struck Cynder square in the chest, it roared, obviously in a lot of pain, and fell out of the sky, hitting the ground even harder than the last time.

Then it got up, albeit shakily, then breathed a white mist at Light.

Light countered with a fire blast. The two attacks collided, and water came Light's way.

"Oh, SHI-" Light didn't get a chance to finish when the water hit him in the face and threw him back several feet. Light fell into the snow, not helping the fact that he was already cold, and Light ended up buried in a snowdrift.

A few seconds later, "Light? Are you okay?"

"Cynder, you win." Light said grudgingly as he climbed out of the snow.

Cynder blinked. "What? I thought you didn't just give up. You were doing great-"

"Up until you get me soaking wet." Light said.

"So, I get you wet and-"

"And my abilities don't work worth crap." Light finished.

Cynder stared at him, gaping. "What?" it asked.

Light snapped his fingers, using the full extent of his fire abilities. All he got was a puff of black smoke. "See?" he asked, snapping his fingers again. "My fire ability doesn't work at all if I'm soaked, and I'm not even going to show you what happens if I use my electric abilities because that's just going to hurt me severely instead."

"So that's why you're giving up?" Cynder asked.

"Something tells me one clip of magnum rounds won't help against a dragon." Light answered. "Now, can we get going? I'm absolutely freezing."

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder absently watched Will practice his Shadow cloak a few times before going back to helping Dante repair a tank they had found a mile away from the barricade. He managed to keep the haze from exploding outward as usual, which Cynder thought as a good thing, but right now Cynder was more worried about the letter that Spyro found.

_Light said he didn't write that letter. So who did? Who would charade as him, anyway? _

The tip of her tail twitched a little, giving away Cynder's state of mind. _Someone other than Cauldur, his men, Light and his group knows of me. Who? And what could he or she gain from pretending to be Light?_

_First there's the weird spark anomaly that me and Natalie keep experiencing every now and then over the last few days, then there's the fact that Will is somehow able to use Shadow magic. Now Light tells me that he didn't write a letter that had his initials on it. I've had nothing but strange experiences the whole time I've been in this world._

_Oh, I hope Spyro gets here soon. We might be leaving soon, and Light won't let me go back to wait for Spyro if I ask him if I could._

"Hey, how's that tank coming along?" Light asked, coming out of a building carrying a toolkit.

"So far, the only thing we can use this for is for transport." Will said. "The cannon on it is out of ammo, and the .30 machine gun turret is pretty much shot."

"Great. Let's see if we can fix that first." Light said. He looked at Cynder, then said, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can you find Natalie? I haven't seen her all day."

Cynder nodded, got up, and jumped into the air, snapping her wings open as she did so.

_Natalie is probably back at the warehouse. It's warm there, and Natalie might be sleeping in._

Cynder was completely wrong though, as she found out when an area a couple hundred yards away suddenly exploded.

_What the hell?_ Cynder thought, hovering to see what happened before she decided to fly down and landed on a roof.

Natalie was fighting five of those dragon-zombie beasts, by herself.

One of them jumped at her. Natalie shouted, and a whole section of the road about 20 feet long lifted up off the ground and smashed into the beast, crushing it flat.

Two more jumped at Natalie. This time Natalie grabbed one with her psychic energy and sent the other flying down the street very quickly, smashing everything in it's way. Then she impaled the other beast on an iron pole. The other two retreated, not knowing Cynder was right behind them.

Natalie did though. "Cynder?" She said.

Both of the beasts stopped, then turned around slowly. They had just seen Cynder when she grabbed both of their heads and twisted them sharply, breaking their necks.

She let them fall, then she walked to Natalie. "You're not hurt, are you?" she asked.

Natalie nodded. "Good as new." She said.

Cynder sat down right in front of her, wrapping her tail around herself and Natalie. "Natalie, you're sure that you're not hurt?" she asked.

Natalie frowned. "I said I am fine." She said. "Why the hell are you asking me again?"

"Well, you just took out three of those dragon-zombie-things as easy as I could break a stick, so yes, I'm worried."

Natalie sighed. "Cynder, I'm fine."

Cynder sighed with worry. _If Natalie is this powerful against an enemy, I don't want to know what happens if she doesn't hold back._


	28. Chapter 28

**_Okay, before you read this chapter, let me tell you that i will get around to Light and Spyros' fight. i just have to explain some things first, so please be patient. _**

**_and the poll is still up, but not for much longer. i'd say you have about five or six more chapters until it's closed._**

**Chapter 28: Taking a chance.**

**Location: Chronicler Library.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus looked at the same portal he had gone through when he had first gotten here. It was inactive now, but Ignitus could see the faint outline of it.

Sarah sighed. "Ignitus, I think Valhalla might be right." She said. "But I don't want this to get to you, okay?"

Ignitus looked at her. "I'm not letting this get to me, okay my love?" he said, folding a wing around her. "But I have to figure out how to get to Asgard. Victory may depend on it this time around."

Sarah smiled, leaning against Ignitus. "That's the Ignitus I fell in love with." She said. She closed her eyes. "Ignitus, I heard what Clara told you. Back in the library." She said.

"What? The part about me taking the first chance I get?" he asked.

Sarah nodded. "Well, there have been a few occasions which made me think that the girl has clairvoyance." She said.

Ignitus nodded. "Same here." He said. He blinked. "Sarah, is it just me or did it suddenly get very cold in here?"

**Several seconds earlier (relatively)…**

******Location: Flint Hospital. Asgard Dimension.**

**Date: April 2****nd****. 12:46 AM.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos put his book down and looked at his hand. A purple flicker mixed with black flashed between his index finger and middle finger. _I wish I knew why this doesn't feel natural._ He thought. _There's something not right about my power at all. _

His watch beeped, indicating that he should take his pills. _Well, it's the only reason why I am alive, so I shouldn't ask questions and just use it when I need to._ He thought as he took the bottle out from where he had it hidden under the bed.

He opened the bottle and groaned, thankful that the curtains of his hospital room were drawn closed. "I need a bigger bottle." He said to himself as he put a hand over the empty bottle, calling on his power to get more of the much-needed medicine.

When the purple and black have filled the bottle, though, some of it suddenly drifted toward a spot on the floor, forming a circle just under knee high. Then electrical arcs filled the circle in straight, rod like lines, then started to spin faster and faster.

"What the hell?" Carlos said out loud, dropping the bottle.

**Location: Chronicler library.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus watched as the portal suddenly came alive and opened up with lines of purple and black spiraling down into the center.

Sarah stared. "Something opened it…" she said, her voice lost.

Ignitus stared at the portal, then grabbed a crystal from the nearby table and looked at Sarah. "Sarah, I know this might seem crazy, but I'm going through."

Sarah looked at her mate like he was crazy. "What? But Ignitus-"

"This might be the only chance I'll get." Ignitus interrupted. "Sarah, I have to do this."

Sarah looked at him. "But Ignitus… what if it's a trap?" she said.

"That's a chance I have to take, my love." He answered, nuzzling her. "Just explain this to Valhalla, okay?" he asked, kissing his mate.

Sarah nodded after breaking the kiss and said, "Alright. Just don't get yourself killed."

Ignitus kissed her again as a goodbye, the looked at the portal. After taking a deep breath, he dove in.

The next thing he knew all he could see was purple and black light all around him. Ignitus looked down at what was under him because it felt like he was on a solid surface, then noticed something about his scales. They were turning from the pale blue he was just starting to get used to, to the dark red he was originally.

Then Ignitus looked up when a bright light came from one end of the portal.

**Location: Flint Hospital. Asgard dimension.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos looked around the room and grabbed a razor from the table beside his hospital bed. _Not much of a weapon, but it might work! _He thought frantically.

He turned back to the circle of mist and lightning, thanking god that it wasn't making any noise that would attract one of the nurses.

But since everyone in the hospital was asleep, Carlos thought the chances of that were very slim.

A silhouette appeared in the circle, small at first, but getting bigger and bigger. Carlos readied his razor to strike if necessary.

Then something red came out of the circle at a high speed and skidded across the smooth white floor. Carlos dropped the razor and jumped onto his bed, shouting in shock.

He thought he heard a voice coming from whatever the red thing was, too.

After a few seconds, Carlos looked over to where the red object slid into the open closet.

His jaw dropped. Whatever it was, it looked like a dragon. It was about the size of a cat, and had some kind of collar on that had some type of crystal hanging from it. At least, from what Carlos could see; a coat and several shirts had fallen on it.

It raised its head and shook itself, freeing itself from the clothing, then looked around the room. Carlos noted that it had red eyes.

It looked at Carlos. Carlos jumped back over the bed and next to the window, back against the back wall. He was curious about what the dragon was, but he wasn't stupid; it might be the size of a cat, but it's claws looked like they were an inch long. And it looked a lot stronger than Carlos was; he saw a lot of muscle under the red scales.

Carlos noticed that the circle had disappeared, though whether or not it was a good thing he wasn't sure.

He looked around for the razor, just in case he might need it.

The dragon, however, found him first.

**Character: Ignitus.**

When Ignitus left the portal, he found himself skidding uncontrollably across a slippery floor. He struggled to get back under control, letting out an involuntary shout as he crashed into an open door, and he found himself buried under a pile of cloth.

_Damn. Whoever opened that portal clearly wasn't expecting a dragon, if anything at all._ He thought as he stood up and shook the clothes off of himself.

He looked around. The small room he was in at the moment was clearly a closet (which he noted that he had accidentally messed up completely), and he was just starting to look through the door at a room with somewhat white walls when he saw a human with black hair looking at him.

The instant the human noticed Ignitus looking at him he ducked out of sight. Ignitus noticed some kind of knife on the floor. _Well, judging by the size of that knife relative to me, I'm probably the size of a cat right now. Which probably means I'm in the past a few months before Spyro and Cynder came to Asgard._

Ignitus walked into the larger room carefully. There was a bed a few feet away, next to a table and a lamp. The curtains on the window of one side of the room were drawn shut, along with the curtains on a door. The other window on the other side of the room was open, letting in the smell of not-so-fresh air mixed with a few scents Ignitus wasn't at all familiar with.

He looked around more, and saw the human hiding on the other side of the bed, back against the back wall. Ignitus jumped up on the bed to get a look at him without him noticing.

The first thing Ignitus noticed was that the kid was frail. He didn't have all that much muscle, was really skinny, and was extremely pale in skin color, which was in sharp contrast to his hair, which was jet black and grew to just the top of his neck and was brushed back out of his face with a few bangs hanging in front of his right eye.

Ignitus also noticed that the human was just a kid, only 13 or 14. _Damn it, I hope this isn't the person that opened the portal. A child is easy prey for the darkness._ Ignitus thought.

He moved a little closer to get a better look at the kid. Something fell out of the bed and the kid looked up at Ignitus. He sort of screamed and swung his fist at Ignitus.

He ducked and yelled, "Hey, wait a minute! I'm not here to fight!"

The kid jumped up and retreated. "Okay, I don't know what you are, but can you please just leave without hurting anyone?"

Ignitus looked around. "Okay, I don't even know where and when I am, alright?" he looked back at the child. "And besides, you're the one that brought me here with that portal. Why don't you tell me where I am, save us the trouble?"

The child frowned at him. "Me? Hell, no! I did not open that portal thingamajig! At least, not intentionally!"

Ignitus frowned. "Well, you just basically confessed that you use Dark magic, when you think about what you said."

The kid started. "Wha- Dark magic? NO, I don't use Dark magic! Hell, I don't even know half of the total knowledge about witchcraft!"

Ignitus waved a claw in the direction of where the portal was, saying, "Well, you opened that portal. And the only way you could have done that was if you could use Dark magic to some degree above novice standards. So why are you denying it?"

**Character: Carlos.**

_Dark magic? This lizard with wings is saying I use Dark magic?_ Carlos thought. _Nothing is evil about it! I still have my soul; I'm not wasting away. Or rather, I'm not any weaker than I should be. But this can't be Dark magic. It's keeping me alive, right? That basically means it's a good ability, whatever it is!_

Carlos shook his head. "Look, overgrown lizard with wings that obviously has a mental disorder, I do not use Dark magic. That portal I did not open intentionally at all-" Carlos stopped when he noticed that the small dragon looked absolutely livid about that last comment.

"What the hell did you just call me?" it growled.

"Ah, well, I didn't really mean it – seriously I didn't – look, can we just forget about that – oh s-!"

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus was already a little upset that the kid was using dark magic. But been called an overgrown lizard with wings that has a mental disorder was just too much.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he growled, thinking, _This little obviously has a death wish, if he has the guts to say something like that to a dragon's face. He's lucky I'm not Terrador; if he said that to him, Terrador would've killed him on the spot._

The child backed up a pace. "Ah, well, I didn't really mean it – seriously I didn't – look, can we just forget about that – oh s-!"

Ignitus was taken by surprise at the child's language. "Listen here, kid. I can tell you the names of a hundred dragons that probably would've killed you on the spot f you said that to their face. Be glad I'm not on that list."

The child swallowed. "Look, can we just forget that I said that? I didn't really mean it, okay?" he said, backing up more. "I'm just a kid, okay?"

"Yeah, a kid that uses Dark magic." Ignitus answered back.

The kid raised a hand. "Look, does this look like Dark magic?" he asked. As he was talking, a purple mist formed on his hand and condensed into two small points. When they vanished, there were two small white objects in his hand, which he threw into his mouth and swallowed.

Ignitus glared. "That is definite Dark magic." He growled.

"Carlos?"

The child started, then grabbed Ignitus by the neck and threw him into the closet and shut the door. "Uh, Yes Alan?" he called out.

Ignitus heard a door open and another human walk in. "Carlos, I heard you talking. Is there someone else in here?"

Ignitus heard the child laugh nervously. "Ha ha ha, no, I'm just talking to myself."

There was a pause. "Talking to yourself?" the older human asked.

"Yeah. I just needed to think of something to do, so here I am, talking to myself." The child said.

"Okay." The older human said, then Ignitus heard a door open and close.

Then the child sighed. "Well, that was close." He said. Ignitus heard him yawn.

Ignitus yawned too. _That kid probably would just go to bed._ He thought. _I should probably get some sleep, too._

He lied down, yawning again, and that was he last thing he remembered doing before he fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Okay, the fight is going to take place over several chapters. but here's the first part of it._**

**Chapter 29: Savior verses Renegade. Part one. "Renegade"**

**Location****: Riftside. The taller building near the barricade. Asgard Dimension.**

**Date: January 9****th****. 6:30 AM.**

**Character: Light.**

Light looked around the barricade. The beasts that attacked Natalie yesterday also attacked the barricade. The damage wasn't as bad as Light thought it would be, but it was still a bit worrying.

He shook his head and looked at his motorcycle. He opened a compartment on the side of it, just behind and to the left of the seat.

It contained all the ammo he had for his weapons, including a couple grenades he managed to find when looting the bodies of a couple zombie soldiers he found on the way to Flint the second time around.

Unfortunately, Light wasn't really all that good on ammo.

Out of 100 clips of ammo for the Assault Rifle, he had 36 left counting the one in the rifle, which was half-empty.

Out of 100 clips of ammo for the SMG, he had 67 left counting the full one in the gun. Which Light wasn't surprised at, since the amount of noise the SMG made attracted hoards of the undead, so Light only used the SMG in extreme cases of emergency.

And out of 500 shotgun shells, he only had 146 left.

Light also had two grenades, a flare gun with five flares, two clips of incinerary ammo for the Assault rifle, five special shotgun shells that contained explosives instead of metal balls, a flashlight, and one adrenaline shot.

_This apocalypse is wearing on my ammo as well as my energy and nerves._ Light thought. He took a small green ammo box out and put 50 shells in it, then strapped the box to his belt. Then he took his combat shotgun, attached a carrying strap to it, then slung it over his shoulder. After considering it, he also took two of the special shells and the flare gun with two shots. He also took the adrenaline shot.

"You look like you're getting ready for war, Light."

He sighed. "Cynder, be quiet." He said without turning around.

"Sure, after you tell me why you're taking so much." Cynder replied. "You almost never take that much out of your personal supplies."

Light shook his head in frustration. "Cynder, I'm just going around the barricade and checking for danger. That attack on Natalie yesterday is starting to get me worried." He turned around to look at it. "Speaking of Natalie, shouldn't you be protecting her like you said you would?"

Cynder had promised right after the attack that it would defend Natalie with its life. "Natalie's back at the warehouse. She isn't even awake yet." It said.

"So why are you out here instead of guarding her?"

"Natalie's safe, there's only one way into that building and I have it blocked."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Light looked around. "Hey, Cynder, when you where talking about that friend of yours that sent you that message, you kept hesitating on the word 'friend'." He looked back at Cynder. "Why? Is he not a friend, but a master or what?"

Cynder's eyes immediately darkened and it growled threateningly. "He's not my master!" it growled. "Far from it."

Light threw a fireball over the dragon's shoulder as a warning. "Watch who you're growling at." He said. "I just asked a question. So this guy's your friend?"

Cynder looked at the ground, drawing a design of some sort in the snow. "Well, no." it said. "He's… he's so much more than a friend to me."

Light raised an eyebrow. "So, you're a she-dragon and this guy's your mate?" he asked.

Cynder looked at him. "Yes, regarding the gender, and…" it looked at the ground. "Well, we love each other more than anything else in the world, and we are old enough to mate, but…" it sighed. "Well, we do have the occasional intimate moment, but we… well, we're not sure if we're ready for children just yet, so currently I'm unmated. That last question you asked me… well, it's a tough call, I'll tell you that."

Light sighed and walked down the ramp. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll just leave."

Cynder just jumped into the air, glided over to where the warehouse was, and Light watch as it entered.

Light looked around. "Maybe I should check the Raven's Wing bridge first." He said out loud. Raven's Wing bridge, a bridge named for it's black color and the weird raven designs on it, spanned the chasm along Riftside's western edge. It's supposed to be ten times as old as Riftside, which Light found odd because Riftside's been around for 100 years, so the bridge was 1000 years old. And Light knew for a fact that stone work like that didn't exist on this continent until about 500 years ago, which made the bridge quite the paradox.

Light moved with a swift jog, just to make up for lost time. He reached the barricade and stopped. "Damn." He said, looking at it. He had forgotten there was only one way in, and that was on the other side of the square.

He shook his head and looked around for something that he could use to get over the top of it. Instead he found a gap in the barricade large enough for his to squeeze through.

Immediately something tackled him. He rolled over onto his back, and slammed his fist into the soldier's face, electrocuting him as well. The soldier slumped down and Light got up quickly, cocking his shotgun.

He fired point-blank into a soldier about to ram him with a piece of metal. The soldier was flown backward as his chest vaporized into a blood-red mist.

Light ducked behind a car as more soldiers opened fire. He jumped up, and sent a wave of blood-red fire toward the soldiers. The heat was so intense the metal of the car he was behind melted, and the soldiers were reduced to nothing but charred corpses.

Light got up and ran again, finding himself on the bridge. There was another soldier in front of him, unarmed, but still what Light considered someone that needed to die.

He walked up to the soldier, who crawled backward, begging, "Please, don't hurt me! I'm unarmed and leaving. Please, I've got a family!"

"You should've thought of that before you joined Cauldur." Light said, regarding Cauldur's hourglass insignia on the soldier's vest.

The soldier got up, and Light raised his hands so they were half an inch from the soldier's head on either side and sent electricity coursing though the soldier's head.

The soldier's scream echoed across the chasm, long and loud, for a good five minutes before they stopped. Light canceled the flow, and the soldier silently fell backward as blood poured from blackened eyes. The soldier's head hit the ground with a sickening crack, more blood spilling out over the pavement.

After a few minutes Light knelt down and took a pistol with a box of 800 rounds off the soldier, along with a flashlight.

He also found the soldier's wallet. Light tossed it away. _I can deal with killing this brutally easily… knowing who he was and who his family was on the other hand makes me throw up every time I think about how badly he hurt. It's always best not to know who the guy was; it can spare a guy a lot of guilt._ He thought to himself as he got up.

He turned around after putting the flashlight in his jacket's pocket. _I should probably give this to Natalie. She needs one, that's for -_. He cut that thought short when he heard talons scrapping across pavement and metal.

What he had expected was one of those mutants that attacked Natalie yesterday.

What he dodged was definitely NOT one of those mutants. When he got up from where he had skidded too, Light found himself looking at a dragon. It had gold horns, and gold underside, scales that seemed black at first but really were a very dark purple… Light's heart stopped when the dragon turned to him, eyes glowing white.

_Crap, this dragon's either the same dragon that Cauldur's with or it was unlucky enough to get possessed by a Shade._ Light thought.

The dragon lunged at him again, breathing flames.

Light manipulated the flames around him and ducked as the dragon flew right over him. _S-, doesn't matter; I'm going to die if I don't act fast, either way!_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Yes, i know this chapter is shorter than the last. i'm trying to get these chapters up as soon as possible, so some of them might be short (or shorter, depends how much of a rush i'm in). so if this offends you, sorry._**

**__****and the poll is going to stay up a bit longer than i originally thought.**

**Chapter 30: Savior vs. Renegade. Part two. "Savior"**

**Location: Riftside outskirts. Near the chasm.**

**6:30 AM.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro looked over the city in front of him. It was at least half the size of Flint, and wasn't as destroyed. The barricade, though, presented a problem with the fact that the small undead humans were gathered around it in some places, and in a couple others Flame saw soldiers.

That wasn't what worried him, though.

Flame walked up to him. "There's a gate on the other side of Riftside that leads inside the area that the barricade protects, so we have to go around." He said, sitting down. "People do live here, that much I can tell you; there's been several places along the barricade that have been repaired."

Spyro sighed. "Well, that's some good news."

Flame looked at him. "You can smell her, can't you?" he asked.

Spyro nodded. "Cynder's here, or at least she was. The scent I found was a little old. I just hope she's still here."

Flame sighed. "Most likely she wouldn't have moved from here unless the group she's with moved as well. She knows she's better off with them than just striking out on her own in this apocalypse." Flame looked out over the city, then his eyes widened and he grabbed Spyro's shoulder to get his attention. "Spyro, you wanted confirmation that Cynder's still here, right?" he asked.

Spyro looked at Flame. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

Flame didn't say anything. Spyro followed his gaze – and the first thing he saw was a black form about the size of a quarter gliding over the city half a mile away.

Even from this distance Spyro recognized who it was. "Cynder!" he cried out, snapping his wings open to fly toward her.

Flame smashed his paw into Spyro's face to keep him from flying off. "Spyro, wait a minute!" he yelled. "If you fly over there now, guaranteed someone in that group of humans Cynder's with will mistake you for Malefor and shoot you clear out of the sky! It would be better and much safer to wait than to risk getting killed."

Spyro got up and looked at him, then looked back towards Cynder's direction. He wanted so badly to fly to her, make sure she was okay and safe. _The first time I see her since that terrifying event back in the portal, and it's too dangerous to approach her. I can't believe this is happening._ Spyro thought helplessly as he watched Cynder dive down out of view. _But… Flame's right. Getting killed just for trying to get close to the one I love isn't worth it when you take into consideration that the world's at stake. Just hang on a little longer, Cynder. I'll be holding you in my arms today, just wait a little longer._

Flame shook his head. "Spyro, come on. The faster we can get the humans inside that barricade, the faster you can finally see Cynder again."

Spyro nodded, not taking his eyes off of where he last saw Cynder._ At least I know she's alive._ He thought.

Gunshots ran out across the city.

Spyro looked at Flame then charged toward where they came from.

"Spyro, what the hell are you doing?" Flame yelled, running after him as fast as he could.

After a few minutes Spyro stopped, watching as a group of soldiers got torn apart by those undead-dragon beasts.

Spyro backed up. "We need to get Grey and the others out of here now." he said.

Flame looked at him. "Think you can handle these guys on your own while I go help the others?" he asked.

Spyro chuckled. "Flame, these guys are all brawn and no brains. They're so easy to kill, it's insane." He said. "I'll be fine."

"Spyro, stupid can still kill you." Flame said.

"I know, I won't get cocky, okay?" Spyro answered.

Flame sighed, then ran off. Spyro turned just as the beasts started towards him. He shifted into a combat stance.

The first two mutants rushed at him, shrieking.

Spyro jumped over them, throwing several lightning bolts at them and shearing them in half, then snapped his wings open to avoid two more beasts that charged him.

One jumped him in midair and he grabbed it and dove to the ground, crushing the beast against the ground. Spyro rolled to the left as another beast leaped at him, then jumped up and spun as fast as he could while breathing fire, creating a blood-red fiery tornado that engulfed everything with fifty feet of him.

When he landed again, he looked around at the charred remained of the beasts that couldn't get out of the blast-range. Flying debris killed all the other beasts.

Spyro smiled. _Kind of makes sense why I'm alive today when a lot of other people say I should be dead._ He thought, walking toward a bridge he saw in the distance. From what he could see, the bridge led into a section of the city where he could probably find a way to contact Cynder without alerting anyone else that might be there.

He stopped when he heard more gunfire. He walked up to the bridge just in time to see a soldier on the ground facing a person with white hair.

Spyro growled. _Maria said that Cauldur had white hair, and that's very rare for a human. That's got to be him, down there._

The soldier got up and tried to run. Spyro watched as the white-haired human raised his hands so they were about half an inch from the soldier's head on either side, then the soldier screamed as electricity arced into his skull.

Five minutes later the soldier stopped screaming, and when he fell Spyro saw blood pouring from his eyes. He also heard the sickening crack the soldier's head made when he hit the ground.

Spyro felt sick. He took a couple breaths, then he closed his eyes. He felt his anger building, and for a good reason this time.

Spyro opened his eyes, and they were glowing white.

The only thing he could think of was killing the white-haired man that caused this apocalypse.

He launched himself at the human, slashing as hard as he could.

The human dodged and rolled, getting back up quickly.

Spyro turned to face him, hell-bent on killing this human that dared to harm those close to him.


	31. Chapter 31

**_This was a lot longer than i thought it would be, but hey, not bad for my first big fight._**

**_oh, and i got the Chaos Abilities for Ignitus and Dante._**

**Chapter 31: Savior vs. Renegade. Part 3. "Bridge battle."**

**Location: Riftside, Raven's Wing Bridge.**

**Character: Light.**

Light dodged again as the dragon breathed more flames. The dragon lunged at him, knocking him against the side of the bridge with it's tail.

Light got up. _Thank god that tail isn't sharp._ He thought as he dodged again. He fired an electrically charged shotgun blast, watching the electrical arcs fly as the small lightning bolts strike the dragon square in the chest.

Light started when the dragon just shook itself and blew yellow electrical sparks toward him.

Light once again manipulated the attack around him, thinking, _How the f- did that thing just shake off that attack? I've seen it shear War tanks in half!_

Light waved his right hand in a left to right motion, a huge plume of fire following it and striking the dragon again. This time he knocked it over, but it rolled and leaped at him.

Light dove to the left and the dragon went over the side of the bridge, and it flew straight up and dove straight at him, becoming engulfed in blood-red fire.

Light ducked again, rolling and getting up as fast as he could, then throwing a ball of concentrated electric energy straight up in the air ahead of the dragon. It collided with the sphere and the sphere exploded into a maelstrom of lightning at least 300 feet across.

The dragon roared, then plummeted and hit the ground, the snow around it blowing upward from the impact.

Light ducked out of the way of its wings and backed up a pace. _It's dead, right?_ He thought.

Suddenly in a blur, the dragon jumped back up and struck Light right in the chest with a slash.

Light was sent flying backward, a gash in his shoulder, and hit the side of a building.

He got back up, wide eyed. _How the HELL did that thing survive that? _He thought.

**Character: Spyro.**

_This human's skilled, I'll give him that._ Spyro thought. His whole body was tingling from that electric vortex the human created, his side stung a little from the fire, and he didn't notice at first but now that he had time to count some of his injuries Spyro noticed that the blast from the human's weapon had created six puncture wounds in his chest, but the injuries were like scratches to him; he's had far worse than this after normal battles.

The human, however, had gashes all over him. Spyro could smell the blood from where he was standing.

The human raised his weapon and fired three times. Spyro ducked under the first blast, then rolled to avoid the other two.

Then he breathed blood-red flames with as much intensity as he could manage.

Once again, the flames just parted around the human like something was protecting him and the human countered with his own electric blast.

Spyro thought about it for a split-second, then just opened his jaws and inhaled the electric arcs to fuel his own electric attack.

The human's eyes widened as his own attack was suddenly thrown back at him and the electric arcs just stopped in midair and changed direction.

_All right, let's try this!_ Spyro thought as he flew upward, then used earth magic to form a sphere of rock around himself then hit the ground like a meteor.

He heard the human yell "JESUS HOLY CHRIST!" as he just barely ducked out of the way. Spyro just bounced along the ground, keeping the sphere intact.

Then he felt something impact the sphere and it broke apart as a huge explosion send him flying. Spyro landed on his back against the side of a building, then slid down the wall and fell to the ground, a piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder.

He noticed that the human was reloading his weapon while simultaneously keeping an electric barrier up around himself as protection, then the human looked at a soldier's corpse and picked up two sphere-shaped objects off the body.

_The human's smart enough to know when to get defensive, which might be why he's still alive when I should've killed him by now._ Spyro thought as he bit down on the piece of metal and yanked it out of his shoulder, his blood splattering the ground. He hissed in pain as he tried to move. _Damn it! That was just stupid! I probably just crippled myself by doing that! _He thought as he flew upward. He took a few breaths. _Spyro, calm down. Flame taught you two healing spells, so use them. _He concentrated, and soon he felt his injuries healing at an almost alarming speed.

**Character: Light.**

_God f- damn it! Tell me that dragon didn't just heal itself! _Light thought as he finished reloading. _As if it wasn't bad enough that it can reflect my attacks!_

Light took one of the grenades he had just picked up and threw it after taking the ring out. The dragon dodged it, but the explosion three seconds later send it plummeting again.

Light didn't take any chances; he backed up a few paces and threw another grenade just as the dragon hit the ground.

It jumped back up again and swatted the grenade right back at him. Light barely had enough time to duck before the grenade exploded a few feet away.

He got back up and fired the shotgun again and again, mixing electricity with fire to see if that would help.

It didn't. The dragon just dodged all the shots and blew mist at him. _Crap, don't tell me that's the same ice attack Cynder has._ Light thought as he ducked under the mist and ran left.

The mist turned to icicle spears and Light was nearly impaled by the first one. He ducked behind a car, loaded an explosive round, and ran out again, taking aim and firing at the dragon.

Once again, it dodged but the explosion set it off balance.

Light took the chance and charged up the same electric beam attack he used against Cynder. By the time the dragon had regained it's balance, Light was done charging and he let the energy go.

The beam caught the dragon right in the chest and it was sent flying again. Light could hear it roaring, so he hoped that this did a lot more damage than his other attacks.

The dragon, however, snapped its wings open and dived straight at him, fire enveloping it again.

Light dodged and fired a shotgun blast point-blank as it soared by.

It roared and crashed into the side of a building, and when it got up and shook itself Light saw that he gave the creature an injury in the left side.

It hissed as it flew up again. _Don't let it heal!_ Was Light's only thought as he threw several spheres of bright red energy at the dragon. He stopped as he noticed that the spheres seemed to be made of pure thermal energy, if not molten iron. _Never did that before._ He thought.

The dragon dodged the spheres, and did a double take at the side of the building as the spheres hit the building and the wall instantly turned to molten rock and metal and just fell away.

Light smiled a little. _Man, I wish I knew that I could do that sooner!_ He thought.

**Character: Spyro.**

_Holy crap._ Spyro thought as he saw the wall melt away as the bright spheres hit it. _Don't let those things hit me, that goes without saying. I can feel the heat from here._

Spyro turned to the human and breathed more fire at him. The human just dodged again and took a red pistol-looking thing from his belt. _Great, now what does he have? _Spyro thought.

He dived straight at the human, claws outstretched to rake him.

That was probably what the human was expecting. The next thing Spyro knew, the human took aim and fired the red pistol, a bright red light flying from the barrel and striking Spyro right in the chest.

Spyro braked his wings and flew higher, a claw to his chest as he felt the severe burns on the scales.

The human reloaded and fired again, straight up at him. Spyro dodged, watching the orb of light fly right past him and straight up into the sky.

Spyro didn't care at the moment; he dived again and breathed fire mixed with lightning. The human caught the lightning straight in the chest and was sent flying backward against a building, and he got up again and, after looking around, started running.

Spyro smiled. _He's running. Good. That probably means I'm close to finishing this battle._ He thought as he flew after him.

Suddenly he got an icicle spear right in the chest. He plummeted and hit the ground, almost unable to breathe from the pain of the unexpected attack.

He looked around to see the white-haired human being dragged into a building by another human. This new one seemed younger, had blonde hair, was wearing a black coat that went to his knees and his hand was glowing blue with mist.

_Great. Now I have to fight a human with electric and fire abilities, and another human that apparently has ice abilities._

_Well, at least they aren't using Dark magic. That would make things a lot harder!_

**Character: Light.**

"Light, are you okay?" Will yelled. "I saw the flare! What the heck was that thing, anyway? It looked like that dragon that was with Cauldur the first time we went to Flint!"

"That might be because it WAS!" Light yelled. "Perfect timing, though! A one-on-one fight with that thing was a bad idea!"

"You think?" Will yelled, then he yelled "HOLY S-!" as fire came in through the second floor window of the factory they were in and both of them got up and ran out of the building.

Will looked around. "Wait, if the dragon is right there," he said, waving his hand to the dragon in front of them. "Then where did that fire come from?"

"WILLIAM LOOK OUT!" Light yelled, grabbing Will and diving to the ground with him as something red dived right at then and it's claws just barely missed them. Light looked up just in time to see a red dragon land next to the dark-purple one. "Crap. You were saying about two-against-one?" Light said as Will got up.

Will looked at the two dragons. "And you know what?" he said. "I was thinking that things can't get worse, but that thought is long gone now!"

**Character: Flame.**

"Sure as hell took you long enough, Guardian." Spyro said as he looked at Flame with white eyes. "But I've got this covered."

"Spyro, snap out of it! Just calm down enough to return to normal!" Flame said, looking at the almost-black scales. _Damn it! Cyril warned me that Spyro might turn dark again, but he didn't tell me how to get him back to normal! Cynder would know, but she isn't here!_ Flame thought.

Spyro suddenly shook his head and groaned a little, and then his color started returning to normal. "Ahhh… Flame… When did you get here?" he asked.

"I've been here for about two minutes." Flame answered. "I saw a flare go up, so I came to look at what happened. And welcome back to the world of being normal for once!"

"What?"

"You turned dark for some reason."

Spyro stared. "Oh s-." he said quietly. "That shouldn't have happened… that was not supposed to happen…."

"Spyro, FOCUS!" Flame said. He grabbed Spyro's horns and yanked him out of the way of several bright red spheres of molten energy.

**Character: Spyro.**

_Damn it. If I turned dark again without even realizing it… this is bad._ Spyro thought. _I saw that human kill that other one… damn it, that's probably what set me off like that._

Spyro breathed more flames, and Flame did the same except his flames were twice as intense as Spyro's.

The two humans dodged them both and ducked behind a vehicle. _At least I've got some help._ Spyro thought, taking a side-glance at Flame. _Flame can't use as many elements as I can, but he's better at fire magic than me._


	32. Chapter 32

**_wow, this is long. anyway, i tried figuring out how to get a title name to describe this chapter, but i couldn't, so i just picked one for most of the chapter._**

**_and please tell me if i need to change the rating. i think i should, but i need a second opinion from a few people._**

**_and i'll get the new character's profile up soon (yep, he's going to be here for a long, long, long time).  
_**

**Chapter 32: Savior vs. Renegade. Part 4. "Wait, you're not the enemy?".**

**Location: Riftside. Fifteen blocks from the barricade. **

**Character: Light.**

_Okay, I heard that purple dragon talking… why does that voice sound familiar?_ Light thought as he yanked Will along with him behind a car. _Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking about that! Not at a time like this!_ He thought after he heard icicles hitting the car.

He jumped out again, throwing more of those bright spheres and fired the last four shotgun shells he had, then he slung the shotgun over his back and drew his sword.

Both dragons dodged the spheres, one of the shotgun blasts hit the red one in the shoulder as set it off balance, and the purple one avoided all the attacks and blew red flames at him.

Will jumped out as Light manipulated the flames back toward the dragons and raised his hand. Blue mist formed in three spaces in the air and formed into huge ice pillars at least 12 feet across, then Will swung his hand towards the dragons, and the ice pillars followed the motion and flew toward them at high speed.

The red one slammed its paw into the ground, and a wall of fire erupted from the ground and melted the one ice pillar before it could reach it.

The purple one rolled to avoid the second and third pillars, and the pillars shattered the concrete underneath the snow where they hit.

Light ducked under more electric arcs and looked at his sword. _Maybe I'll use this in a last ditch effort._ He thought, putting it away and taking out the desert eagle he had taking off the soldier. Charging it with electrical energy, he turned and fired three shots at the purple dragon and one at the red one.

The purple one dodged all three, but the red one took the shot in the shoulder and it roared as it fell to the ground, its left arm crippled and not moving.

"FLAME!" the purple one roared, turning to look at the red one.

Light took the chance to fire the rest of the clip that was in the pistol. The dragon turned back to him and breathed some kind of purple light. Light dodged it, and did a double take when he saw that it completely destroyed a couple buildings down the street. "Holy mother of god…" he said, getting back up.

"Light!" he looked up in time to see a cyclone strike the purple dragon and send it flying. The dragon got back up and breathed more flames, which was blown away by another cyclone.

Light looked up at the roof of another building. "Hey, Ron, perfect timing!" he yelled.

Ron fired a grenade and jumped down. "Light, get the hell out of here!" he yelled. "Me and William will take care of these guys!"

Light nodded and ran. He heard more gunfire from behind him, an Assault Rifle, from what he could tell. A few minutes later he looked around after stopping just inside a police station.

The purple dragon had followed him, unfortunately, and from the look of it, it was still ready for a couple more battles.

_I should be fine in here._ Light thought, going in the station and crouching down by a desk. _As long as I don't make any noise, that thing shouldn't be able to find me in here._

He took a deep breath, then heard a dripping noise and looked down to his left.

_Ohhhhhh, s-._ He thought. He had forgotten about his injuries, and there was a trail of blood drops leading to where he was hiding. _I need to keep moving. That's the only option at the moment._ That was his plan…

At least until the wall of the station collapsed as yellow electric arcs tore through it.

**Character: John.**

"Kid, you're insane! Spyro and Flame told us to get to the barricade, not see what is going on if a flare goes up!" Maria said. "And you KNOW how angry Spyro can get!"

"Maria, hush!" John answered back. "In case you don't remember, he knew that was an accident!"

At least, he hoped that Spyro knew it was an accident. The day before he had accidentally shot Spyro in the shoulder. Boy, he was pissed off…

"_How many of those freaking mutants are there?" John said out loud. Fighting ten to fifteen mutants at once was about as terrifying as it can be, and now John was in the basement of a commercial building, and he couldn't see a damn thing because he accidentally shot the lights. _

_Then he heard something break behind him. "HOLY CHRIST!" he yelled, spinning around and firing his Hunting rifle a few times._

_Then he heard growling then, "Jonathan, what the HELL?"_

_John blinked, then he searched his pockets for his flare then lit it._

_He found himself staring right at Spyro, who was standing on a broken crate, had blood seeping from a wound in his shoulder, and a glare directed at John._

"_Do I," he growled as he took a step toward John. "Look like," John backed up as Spyro took another two steps toward him. "A god damn," John had his back against a crate now as Spyro took another step. "Freaking target?" Spyro finished, his jaws just a couple feet away from John._

_He swallowed and said, "H-hey, you d-did scare me t-there."_

_Spyro growled again. "Next time, make sure the person you're shooting at ISN'T a dragon." He said, then he backed away, turned, and walked toward one of the stairs._

_John looked around, finding Flame a few feet away. "Hey, are you all right?' he asked. "You're probably lucky he didn't maim you or something." _

_John nodded. "I'm not hurt." He said shakily. _Though I think my underwear is shot._ He thought privately…_

John looked around a corner… and had to duck behind a car door to avoid getting impaled by an ice spear.

"John, are you okay?' Maria asked, gripping her combat rifle.

"I'm fine." He said. John looked over the car door, noticing that the car it belonged to was all the way across the street. _That's odd…_ he thought. His jaw dropped when he saw Flame get knocked against the wall of a building by a cyclone. There was a blond haired kid with white skin and black clothes, along with a huge black guy with dreadlocks, a military outfit, and a grenade launcher and an AK-47. "Crap. Maria, I think we found the military."

"What do you mean we found the military – oh." Maria finished, then she took out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. "Wait a minute, both of them are wearing military vests that have the White Wolves insignia."

"Wait, these guys are on our side?" John asked. Last he heard, the White Wolves were fighting Cauldur's army up in one of the northern countries.

Maria nodded. But all the same she took John's sniper rifle. "Hand me those tranquilizer rounds you found a couple days ago. I think we might have to disable them in order to talk and get a point across… wait, where's that overgrown purple gecko?"

"Gecko?" John asked. "Bet he hasn't heard that one before." He handed Maria the rounds.

Maria loaded the rifle, took aim, and fired.

**Character: Flame.**

"RON, LOOK OUT!" the younger human yelled, pulling the older one along with him into the shadow of a building after a gunshot ran out. Flame looked in the direction of where the gunshot came from to see Maria and John about 50 yards away.

The both of them shouted when they were suddenly blown down the street by yet another cyclone and they landed right in between Flame and the other two humans.

The older one stared. "Okay, first two dragons, now we have a woman and some kid trying to shoot us?" he said out loud.

The younger one looked around. "Okay, Cauldur has got to be kidding this time, if he sent these two…" he said out loud.

John picked himself up from the facedown position he landed in and yelled, "LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE COMPLETELY MESSED UP! WE DON'T WORK FOR CAULDUR!"

Flame growled. "You two talk as if you don't." he said, voicing his anger.

The older looked at him. "Shut it, dragy. Explain why you were with the dragon that works with that madman." He yelled.

Flame growled louder. "Malefor isn't even with a hundred miles of here!" he growled. "So don't even try to pretend you don't work for that dragon. I SAW you with Cauldur!"

"Shut it, you overgrown gecko!" the younger one yelled. "Why would that other dragon just attack his own-"

"SILENCE!" Flame roared, thoroughly enraged now. "I saw you with that white-haired human, I know that was Cauldur, why else would my friend attack you?"

The older human was about to answer when someone called out, "FIRE AT WILL!"

Everyone looked to see more of Cauldur's soldiers, all of them equipped with RPGs.

"OH S-!" the older one yelled.

Everyone turned and ran like hell as the soldiers opened fire. Flame found himself dodging rockets as hey shot by him and exploding when they hit vehicles and other objects. _Wait, they're shooting at everyone here._ He thought. _That probably means that they were telling the truth. Argh, DAMN IT! I've got to do something about those soldiers, and fast._

He looked at Maria. "Maria, see if you can find some sort of combat vehicle to take those soldiers out!"

"No need!" the younger human yelled, smashing his hand into the ground. Blue mist formed a few feet behind them and an ice wall erupted from the ground, cutting off the constant stream of rockets coming their way.

Flame looked at the younger human. "I meant to take out the soldiers before they kill us, for crying out loud!" he yelled.

The younger human just shrugged. "Hey, it was the only thing I could think of in a hurry!" he yelled.

"Look, kid, this ice wall won't hold for long!" Flame yelled. "We either take those soldiers out, or they'll kill us easily! I can't block that many projectiles! We have to take them out, because they'll only stop shooting when either we're dead or they're dead!"

"Or when they run out of ammo." John said.

"Well, that too." Flame muttered.

"MOVE!" Flame looked at the older human to see him holding his hands out, and there was a sphere of concentrated Wind energy building up between his hands.

Flame's eyes widened. "EVERYONE DOWN!" he yelled, grabbing John and Maria and jumping out of the way. Cynder had done he same with her Wind magic once, and the end result was really destructive.

The younger kid disappeared, then the older one shouted and made a forward motion with his hands. The wind energy exploded forward, blasting the ice wall to shards and completely destroying the street and the sides of all the buildings on the side of the street. The soldiers only had enough time to shout something Flame couldn't hear before they were torn to shreds by the blast.

The younger human suddenly jumped from the ground, a few wisps of Shadow energy following him. _Wha… how can he use shadow magic?_ Flame thought.

Flame took a breath, then he looked at the two new humans. "Well, maybe we should talk, because it's quite obviously that neither of us are who the other thought we were." he said. _Damn it, that didn't even make sense even to me._ he thought.

**Twenty minutes later.**

"Let me get this straight; you two have been fighting Cauldur, and the only reason you were fighting my friend was because he attacked first?" Flame summarized.

The younger human, who he said his name was Will, shrugged and said, "Well, that's what Light told me. Tell me, why did that dragon's color just change like that?"

Flame sighed. "During the war against Malefor back home, he somehow got infected with the same Darkness that is controlling Malefor. If Spyro let's his negative feelings get out of control, he'll turn dark and turn into a younger version of Malefor until he turns back."

"Wait, Spyro?" Will said. His face turned thoughtful for a minute.

"William, tell me you don't know who this guy is." the older human (Ron apparently was his name) said. "It'll freak me out if you had knowledge of another dimension as well as military knowledge."

"No, Cynder said that name once." Will said.

Flame stared at him. "You know Cynder?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, in fact she's been teaching me how to use my shadow magic." he said. "How do you know her?"

Flame sighed. "When me and Spyro came to this dimension, Cynder was with us as well." he said. "But while we were still in between this world and ours, Malefor somehow tore a rift in our portal and dragged Cynder through it. That was the last time I saw her…" he sighed again. "Never really saw her that terrified until that moment…"

"Speaking of Spyro, where is he?" John spoke up.

Flame started and looked around. "Oh hell, I don't know, I lost track of him during the fight." he said.

"Light ran off because of his injuries." Ron said. "Maybe your friend followed him."

Flame froze. "Oh, s-." he said. "If Spyro did follow him, he must be hell-bent on killing that human. For all he knows. Light's Cauldur."

"Is that good or bad?" Will asked.

Flame swallowed. "Well, if you're still alive, then Spyro must've been saving his strength in order to make sure that 'Cauldur' is dead. So yeah, it's bad. We need to find them before Spyro kills him!"

"Found them." Maria said, pointing toward an area of the city.

Everyone looked in that direction. Flames mixed with electricity were soaring straight up into the air.

"Damn. Looks like Light's using his full strength on that one." Ron said.

"We need to go NOW!" Flame yelled. Everyone took off in that direction, running as fast as they could.

**Meanwhile…**

**Location: Riftside Barricade section. **

**Character: Cynder.**

And the reason why Cynder wasn't attracted to the flare was because she, Dante, and Natalie were having troubles of their own.

A few minutes after Will and Ron left to see what the Flare was, a whole group of mutants broke through the opposite side of the barricade and Cynder and Dante were busy trying to fend them off.

Cynder ducked under another beast and slashed its neck, killing it, then she melted into the shadows and used them to kill ten other beasts simultaneously. Dante was busy with his claws fending off four other beasts.

"Dante, look out!" Cynder shouted when she saw a beast about to pounce him.

Dante jumped and used one of his area attacks. Natalie once described them as something out of "Prototype", whatever that meant.

Anyway, the attack killed most of the beasts, including the one that was about to pounce Dante.

Cynder breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Dante took a breath. "A bit winded, but I'm fine." he said.

He looked at Cynder, then his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. But before he could something tackled Cynder and knocked her to the ground. She cried ou when the something bit her on the neck and she rolled, kicking the thing off of her and getting back up quickly.

What she saw made her heart sink.

The thing that tackled her… was another shadow dragon. It looked somewhat like her, except it had two horns pointing backward instead of the six or so Cynder has, had much thicker limps, and was obviously male; it showed in its appearance. It's eyes were also blood-red, but Cynder thought she saw something familiar about them.

The dragon lunged at her again. Cynder rolled to the left to avoid him, but he used his tail - which also had a blade on it - to grapple Cynder and toss her across the street.

She hit the wall of a building and slid down, but she got back up quickly and somehow without injury.

"Cynder, Cynder, Cynder." the dragon said. His voice sent shivers down Cynder's spine. "why must you fight against the Dark master. He's calling to you, and you should join him like you should. You know that there's no escaping it." it turned toward Cynder.

Cynder growled. "Who the f- are you?" she growled. "Are you one of Malefor's soldiers? Why the hell are you here?"

The dragon smiled coldly. "To come and fetch you, terror of the skies." he said. "Malefor needs his best general again."

Cynder growled and blew fear energy at the dragon. He jumped and evaded the attack. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she roared. She jumped and snapped her wings open, following the dragon. "I'M NOT MALEFOR'S PUPPET ANYMORE, YOU SON OF A B-!"

The dragon dived-bombed her, striking her in the chest and smashing her into the ground. "I'll call you whatever your 'friends' used to call you." he said as Cynder got up. "Evil one, terror of the skies, Malefor's puppet, dragon scourge… ah, the list goes on and on, traitor."

Cynder struck at the dragon with shadow-enchanted claws. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she roared.

The dragon suddenly was flattened by a thrown car. It got back up after the tossing the vehicle away and looked toward where it came from. "Why don't you just leave?" Dante yelled, lifting another car over his head. Cynder noted that his arms were covered in what looked like lines of red and black.

The dragon growled. "This doesn't concern you, you failed experiment." he said, tapping the ground with a claw.

Dante groaned as an earth pillar suddenly erupted from the ground and sent him flying through the wall of a building.

"DANTE!" Cynder yelled.

The dragon smiled. "Guess being away from Malefor has made you soft, evil one." he said.

Cynder growled. "You didn't answer my question." she growled. "Who the hell are you?"

The dragon laughed. "My name is of little consequence," it looked at Cynder with an evil gleam in its eye. "Sister."


	33. Chapter 33

**_holy crap. this is the longest chapter in the book. holy crap. holy crap._**

**__****anyway, there's a reason why i had changed the genre to Adventure/horror. you're going to see it in the next chapter.**

**_oh and i'm going to put up the fear ability for Spyro soon._**

**Chapter 33: Savior vs. Renegade. Part 5. "Basically, final part."**

**Location: Riftside, Barricade.**

**Character: Cynder.**

_Wha… 'Sister'?_ Cynder just stared at the dragon, temporarily forgetting that she was facing an enemy. Then she shifted her stance to get ready for another attack. _Brother or not, I shouldn't let my guard down._

The dragon chuckled. "It's quite ironic, really." He said. "My younger sister is the only one of the family not controlled by the dark at the moment. Not to mention she also broke free of it."

There was blur of movement, and the next thing Cynder knew, she was sent flying again with five or six quick hits to the chest and neck. She snapped her wings open to regain control and flew upward straight at the dragon, who dodged and smacked her with the flat of his tail-blade.

"But master wants you, terror. It's my job to bring you to him so you can join us, and I fully intend to do that."

Cynder growled. "Like hell you will!" she yelled, breathing more fear energy.

He countered by breathing Shadow energy at her. Cynder rolled to dodge and breathed poison to try and catch the dragon off guard.

But he countered with his own poison energy, striking her right in the chest.

Cynder snapped her wings open and flew upward, breathing flames as intense as she could manage. It was both an attack and a defense; not many dragons knew it, but if one was struck with a poison spell, all he or she had to do was breath a lot of fire and it would either vent out or neutralize the poison energy.

She roared in pain as an icicle impaled her wing, causing her to plummet and hit the ground hard. The dragon laughed as he walked toward her. "Cynder, Cynder, growing a bit rusty, aren't we?" he asked. "I remember you being called the second most skilled in Avalar." He chuckled. "Guess that makes me the best."

Cynder got up. "If you're my brother…" Cynder thought about it briefly. _Is he my brother, really? He could be lying… but I've been searching all this time for anyone I might be related too… should I ask him?_ "Who…" she coughed up blood. _Damn, the venom is still in my body!_

"You shouldn't tire yourself out, Sister." The dragon said tauntingly. "I need you alive."

Cynder leered. "If you're really my brother, then tell me; who are our parents?" she asked.

She'd regret that question for a long, long, long time.

**Two or three minutes later.**

**Character: Natalie.**

Natalie looked around a corner of a building in time to see Cynder get up quickly and back away from the huge black dragon in front of her. "N-no… it – it can't be him… y-your lying! There's now way that's true!" she yelled.

The dragon chuckled. "But it is true, terror of the skies. As true as the air you're breathing."

Cynder breathed fire at it. "SHUT UP!" she roared.

The dragon dodged and laughed. "Why don't you shut it, evil one." it said. "Whether you believe it or not…" here he paused for a minute. Natalie thought she saw worry in the dragon's eyes. "He IS our father. There's no escaping that fact, terror. You might as well just stop saying-"

"Hey, gecko."

Cynder and the other dragon looked at Natalie. "This doesn't concern you, girl." The dragon said, tapping a claw on the ground.

"NATELIE, GO!" Cynder yelled.

The dragon looked at Cynder. "You really have grown soft, haven't you terror?" he asked.

A pillar erupted from the ground straight at Natalie.

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder stared as the earth spell just froze in midair a good five feet from Natalie. "Her name, is Cynder." Natalie said.

The pillar flew toward the dragon and smashed into him, throwing him a good ten yards away. He snapped his wings open, then got flattened by a huge piece of rubble easily twice Cynder's size.

Cynder looked around, mostly at Natalie, then sat down and started taking note of her injuries and to hopefully get a batter look at her 'brother'. _Knowing how much power Natalie has, it's probably best to just get out of the way and watch the fireworks… although, I probably should jump in if she gets in trouble._ She thought. The first thing Cynder noticed was that while the dragon wasn't as old as most of the Guardians, it was much older then Cynder; at least 25 human years old.

The dragon tossed the rubble away, then dove straight at Natalie as fast as possible. He stopped dead in the air and was sent flying toward another building, smashing through the window and from what Cynder could hear he must've been hitting a lot of machinery.

He crawled out the window and snapped his wings open and flew a good 100 feet into the air. "Oh, to f- hell with this!" he growled, then he reared his head and roared as load as he could.

Undead shrieks called back. The dragon looked at Cynder. "Terror, I WILL find you again, either to capture you or to kill you." then he flew off.

Cynder only had time for one sigh of relief before she saw the entire hoard of mutants running towards them… or rather hoards. There were literally hundreds of them.

"Oh my god." she muttered, backing up. "Natalie, run, now."

"No need."

Cynder turned to look at her. "Girl, are you out of your freaking mi-" she stopped short when she saw an aura of some kind gathering around Natalie. "Natalie… what are you doing…?" Cynder's voice trailed off when the aura brightened.

"Cynder, two words; get down." Natalie said.

Cynder only had enough time to get across the street before suddenly the entire city east of the barricade exploded outward in a huge blast of telekinetic energy. Cynder was flown backward, landed on her back, and stayed there until the noise stopped.

She got up, and turned around. Her jaw dropped; all that was left of the eastern part of the city was a complete wasteland. Not a building or tree in sight for at least five miles.

She shuddered. _Ancestors… I'm so glad that Natalie is NOT an enemy. There would've been serious hell to pay if she was_

She found Natalie lying facedown a few yards away_._ "Natalie, are you okay?" Cynder asked, tapping her with a claw. No reply.

"Ahhhhhh… Cynder… what the f- happened?"

"What happened was Natalie went full blast, Dante!" Cynder yelled, looking over to where he was picking himself up from the rubble.

"What do you mean full bla – ohhhhhh, holy craaap." Dante said, looking at the devastation. He looked at Natalie. "Last time she did something like this, she didn't wake up for hours. She needs medical attention ASAP." He picked her up.

"So we should get out of here?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah, we should lay low for a while. I can just use a couple vehicles to make a quick patch of the barricade, should hold out until Light gets back."

Cynder nodded. "Okay, at least things didn't get worse than what they did, right?" she asked.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, good point."

Cynder sighed, thinking about what that other dragon said. _Things sure as hell got worse for me, though._

**Location: Riftside, twenty blocks away from the barricade.**

**Character: Light.**

Light's body smashed through the window of the now-wrecked police station and hit the snow in the street. He jumped up and dodged another fireball from the dragon. Then he ran after throwing a stun-grenade he found in the station.

The grenade didn't do anything what-so-ever. The next thing Light knew, the ground beneath him launched skyward, sending him flying through the window of a broken down warehouse.

He groaned as he got up, tearing a piece of glass out of his arm. _S-, this is bad. I've probably lost at least one seventh of my blood, that last head injury is making it incredibly hard to use my abilities, and now that dragon is still after me. What the F- am I supposed to do now?_

Light's thoughts were interrupted when the dragon smashed through the wall and sent Light flying again with a swing of its paw. He hit the wall and was almost knocked unconscious.

The dragon growled. "How's it like not being in control, human?" it asked. "First you side with the enemy. And then you dared to hurt those close to me. You like controlling the lives of others… so tell me; how is it like, having your life in the paw of another?"

Light looked at it as blood dripped into his left eye (which fortunately wasn't the dominant one). _"Hurt those close to me…"? What the hell is it talking about?_

Light's eyes widened when he remembered a couple conversations he had with Cynder…

_Cynder leered. "I know about that letter you left in the box me and Natalie left for my friend." It said._

_Light started, then said, "What box? And who the hell are you talking about? Who else is here?"_

_Cynder glared. "Light, I'm talking about the box me and Natalie left back at the ruined Lab. The one I was imprisoned in."_

_Light shook his head. "Cynder, when you saw me and Ron leave the battlefield, that was the last time I was there. Me and Ron went around it. I didn't even know that Natalie and Dante let you leave a message for your allies until you just told me."_

_Cynder blinked. "Wait, you're saying that it wasn't you that left that letter in the box?" she said._

"_How do you know that there was an additional letter in the box anyway?" Light asked._

_Cynder swallowed, then looked at the ground. "My… my friend managed to send me a message using magic a couple days ago." It said._

_Light groaned with frustration. "Son of a b-! Tell me you didn't tell it that –"_

"_He."_

"_What?"_

"_My friend is a male. You should stop referring to my kind as things; I know quite a few dragons that would be offended."…_

_Light looked around. "Hey, Cynder, when you where talking about that friend of yours that sent you that message, you kept hesitating on the word 'friend'." He looked back at Cynder. "Why? Is he not a friend, but a master or what?"_

_Cynder's eyes immediately darkened and it growled threateningly. "He's not my master!" it growled. "Far from it."_

_Light threw a fireball over the dragon's shoulder as a warning. "Watch who you're growling at." He said. "I just asked a question. So this guy's your friend?"_

_Cynder looked at the ground, drawing a design of some sort in the snow. "Well, no." it said. "He's… he's so much more than a friend to me."_

He looked at the dragon. _Cynder was held in Cauldur's lab… by the sound of it, this dragon thinks that I'm Cauldur. Wouldn't be the first time someone's mistaken me for that psychopath! And he's angry at me – or rather, Cauldur – for possibly hurting one of his friends. Or someone even closer to him than that._

Light got up carefully. The dragon growled. "Cauldur, I can see why you managed to start an apocalypse; you just don't know when to give up." it said, confirming Light's suspicions.

_Damn, I'm going to have to knock some sense into it first. It's not going to listen to reason at the moment. Just try and deal as much damage as I can, maybe it will listen if I do that._

Light focused as hard as he could. _Most of my attacks that dragon can either dodge easily or take without so much as blinking. Best go all out – no, wait. Activating Psychodrive in the condition I'm in is not a good idea. Too many things could go wrong. Best do that as a last resort._

Fire and electricity began to flare up all over the room. The dragon looked around, watching as all the fire and electricity suddenly formed fine blue-and-red lines and streaked toward Light.

Light lifted off the ground, a sphere of fire and electricity forming around him. _Last time I used this, I lost control of it. But I have no choice in the matter at the moment. Just hope none of the energy goes to the barricade._

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro watched as the human was enveloped in a sphere of molten and electrical energy, noting that the stone and metal around him was melting from the heat. _God damn it, I need to get out of here before that human unleashes whatever that attack is._

He flew out the window, and looked back just in time to see red-and-blue lasers tear through the building, then seconds after that Spyro was thrown backward as the whole building blew up in a tornado of fire and electricity.

Spyro used earth magic to form a sphere again, then hit the ground in the center of the tornado. All he got was thrown clear across the city, hit the wall of the chasm. He dug his claws into the wall, then launched himself up and back over to where the human was (accidently damaging the bridge in the process).

He ducked under waves of fire and electricity that came his way and dove down. The human was just standing among the wreckage of half a dozen buildings, enveloped in this weird, reddish-blue haze and throwing electrical arcs all over the place.

Spyro growled… then shrank back when he noticed something alarming about the human. Before, he had white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and no marks.

Now, his hair was jet black, his eyes were glowing white, and there were black marks on the right side of his face that resembled a fiery hurricane with the human's eye in the center of it.

_No…_ Spyro thought. _M… Me and Cynder are the only ones infected with the darkness. This human wasn't even in Avalar at the time… how did he get it?_

Spyro thought quickly. Then he breathed multiple convexity beams as fast as he could.

The human just stood still, only moving when a beam was headed his way. Then he waved his hand.

Spyro roared as molten energy hit him in the chest and sent him flying. He turned, landing in the shadows, and used a couple Shadow spells Cynder had taught him a few months back.

Spyro almost lost control when he sunk into the shadows. It was the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. He remembered when Cynder taught him the spell, she said, "It takes a little while to get used to it."

_No wonder about that. _He thought, moving toward the human. The human was looking all over the place, looking for Spyro.

"Where the f- are you, you cowardly gecko?" he yelled.

_Okay, you know what, that's it; this human's taking a one-way path to hell!_ Spyro thought. He waited, just waiting. He could sense the amount of energy the human was giving off; Spyro knew that the human couldn't sustain that much power for long.

The human chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll just destroy everything around here."

Spyro had two seconds to duck under cover before multiple electrical pulses mixed with fire began to destroy everything within sight. Spyro watched as every building and vehicle was torn to shreds. Fiery tornadoes sprang up and tore through the city, craving paths of electrified ruins.

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder sighed as she watched Natalie. She was just lying there, in the back of the truck Dante and Will had been trying to repair for the last two days (along with the tank).

Every few seconds Cynder's mind flashed back to the dragon's answer to her question. She shook her head, trying to forget it. _Cynder, just forget it. _She told herself. _That dragon's a liar. There's no way that what he said is true. If it was, I wouldn't be standing here. I'd be on the side of the enemy._ She looked at her claws. _But… I still can't help but wonder…_ she shook her head again. _No, don't even think that way._ _Just… just wait until Spyro comes and finds me again. I'd hate to pester him so soon after finding him, but I need someone to talk to._

"Cynder?"

Cynder looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, Dante?" she asked.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, remember what I said about my ability to use others DNA to turn into other people and things like that?" She nodded. "Well, I can compare DNA as well and…" he looked around. "Cynder, that dragon that attacked us, he's your brother for sure. He wasn't lying about that."

Cynder stared. "Dante, were you listening?" she asked.

Dante nodded. "Yes, I was." He said. "Cynder, if I could help you out, I would, but the only two dragons I have the DNA of are you and your brother. I can't really help you out in this little family matter."

Cynder sighed. "Dante… I just hope that my brother was lying." She said. "I'd give anything to make it so. I… if that was true, I don't think I could handle it if my father is who my brother said he was… I think I'd rather –"

"Cynder… I know what you're going to say." Dante interrupted. "Don't think like that. There's no way to know for sure at the moment."

Cynder shook her head and was about to say something but she coughed up more blood. She swore and looked at Dante. "I don't supposed those healing syringes we keep finding would help out." She said.

Dante took one of the syringes out of his belt. "You know how to use these?" he asked.

"Dante, I can't even hold one. Do you think I can hold things with these claws?" she asked pointedly, holding up her claws.

"Well, it depends on what the object is." Dante said, injecting the hypo into Cynder.

She flinched a little as her internal injuries began healing. "Well, good point. Thank you." she added to be polite.

Dante looked at her. "You're wel… ohhhhhh, holy s-." he said, looking over Cynder's shoulder.

"What?" Cynder asked, following his gaze.

The first thing she saw was a mix of fire and electricity shooting straight up into the air about a half mile away.

"Oh, holy s- what?"

Cynder looked back at Natalie. "Well, thank everything good and holy you're awake!" she said.

Natalie groaned as she got up. "Yeah, whatever… what the heck happened?"

"What happened was that you wiped out half the city." Dante said.

"Great, in other words I lost control?"

Cynder flinched; she had forgotten that Natalie easily loses control of her telekinetic power if she tries to use half her full strength or more. Things could've easily ended with everyone in the city dead.

"Well, considering what might've happened, we're lucky this time." Dante said. A small medical box floated toward him. "But we should patch you up anyway." He said as he grabbed it and opened it.

Cynder blinked. "Wait, if Natalie isn't using her power…?" she trailed off.

"Oh, sorry." Dante said. "That was me. My Reaper abilities give me limited telekinetic abilities. Every one of us, excluding you, has some limited telekinetic power. It's basically the foundation to our psychic abilities. For example, if Light didn't have limited telekinetic power, his Pyrokinetic and Electrokinetic abilities would be none existent."

"Oh, that makes sense." Cynder said. She looked to the part of the city where the waves of fire and electricity were coming from.

"HELLOOOOOO, ANYONE HERE?"

"F-, what now?" Dante said, heading over to the barricade.

Cynder followed, thinking that she might be needed.

Dante jumped up the side of the building by the gate to save some time and looked over the barricade. "Up here, old man." He called out.

Cynder used her shadow cloak to turn invisible so as not to alarm anyone on the other side of the barricade as she jumped over it and landed quietly on the other side.

She blinked when she saw an old, gray-haired human wearing a thin white coated over well-worn brown and blue clothes. He was standing beside a vehicle, and Cynder could see a small, red-haired girl in the vehicle.

She could also smell a lot of blood nearby.

The old man waved at Dante. "Yes, hello." He called. "You mind letting this old man in? I came here with five others."

Dante groaned. "Great, five? Well, where are they?"

"In the western part of the city at the moment."

Dante swore as he looked over there. "Great, that's where all the fireworks are at the moment." He said.

"Pardon?" the old man asked. He followed Dante's gaze. "Oh." He said, staring at the tornadoes of fire and electricity that were forming.

Cynder counting everyone lucky that the vortexes weren't coming their way. _Whatever Light is fighting, he's not holding back._ She thought.

"What? What is it?" the little girl asked, looking out the window of the vehicle. "Whoa, it's like Flint back there!"

"Huh? What's that got to do with Flint?"

Dante looked to his left. "Natalie, when did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now." Natalie answered, folding her arms. "Don't give me that look, Dante. I'm fine."

If she wasn't trying to stay hidden, Cynder would've answered, "Why do you look a little paler than usual, then?"

The old man shook his head. "Think we could ask for help?" he asked.

"Depends. Who's with you?" Dante asked. "Other than the girl in the Recon."

"One boy, a woman who was a police officer before this whole apocalypse started –"

"Do we have to know that?"

"Just thought it was worth mentioning. Oh, and… how am I going to put this to you? Um…"

"Why do you say it like that?" Natalie asked

"Oh, nothing, just that you might not believe me."

Natalie looked in Cynder's general direction. Cynder knew that Natalie could sense her, invisible or not. "Trust me on this; just say it. You might be surprised."

The old man gave her an odd look. "You might believe it, but the man up there might not."

"No, I'm in agreement with her." Dante said. "With what we've seen over the last few months, we'd probably believe you. Unless you say alien spacecraft landed two miles from here. Then I might look at you like you've gone insane."

"Well, that's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?"

"Well… the last two I've been traveling with are two dragons, one purple and one red."

Cynder was so shocked that she lost control of her spell and roared "WHAT?" as she became visible again.

The old man shouted and jumped back, falling over a broken lamppost that was lying horizontally on its base.

_Two dragons, one purple and one red… that's got to be Spyro and Flame!_ Cynder thought as she looked at the old man.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Cynder, calm down for a moment!" Dante said jumping down to the other side of the barricade.

The old man got up from where he fell. "Holy moly, didn't see that coming." He said meekly. "Where the heck did THAT come from?"

"I've been here this whole time!" Cynder yelled. "Did you say you were traveling with two dragons?"

"DON'T MOVE!"

Dante looked to his left, and almost laughed.

The girl had grabbed a sniper rifle from the back of the vehicle, and was aiming it at Cynder- or rather, trying to. It was easily as long as she was tall, and she was struggling to stay standing while aiming it.

He chuckled. "Where'd you get the 38. Cal?" he asked. "Actually, what I should be asking is how are you staying upright while holding that thing?"

The girl looked at him. "I'll shoot you if you come closer!" she yelled, pointing the gun at Dante. But the momentum of the swing kept going and she ended up swinging it in a full circle, yelling as she almost fell over.

Cynder would've laughed if she didn't know the girl was dead scared for her life. "Whoa, wait a minute. Put that down before you knock yourself out, okay?" she said, raising her claws in a friendly jester. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done so already."

The old man finished dusting himself off and looked at the girl. "Angie, put that thing down before you kill yourself." He said.

The girl looked at him and dropped the gun. "Okay, now that no one is threatening anyone else, the answer to my question?" Cynder asked, looking at the old man.

The man nodded. "Yeah, I've been traveling with two dragons… I've already said that already, why –"

"Are their names Spyro and Flame?" Cynder asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You know them?" he asked.

**Character: Grey.**

The black dragon nodded. "Yeah, I was with them when we came to this world." It said.

Grey took a closer look at the dragon. Black scales, red underbelly, six or seven white horns pointing backward, green eyes with three or four silver scales just under them, had something like a collar on its neck, with what looked liked shackles on its forearms and another one on its tail, the tip of which ended in a blade with a notch in one side of it.

_That dragon does match the description of the third dragon Spyro and Flame said had come with them. Didn't Cauldur capture her? The dragon in front of me seems a little too healthy to have been captured by that man… unless it used one of the heal hypos Cauldur's men seem so fond of. Well, it knows Spyro and Flame's names… maybe its telling the truth._

The man wearing the black jacket sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Well, hey at least we've got GOOD news for once!" he said.

"I take it things aren't as good as they're supposed to be?" Grey asked.

The girl up above them nodded and said, "Well, it's an apocalypse. If we were having it easy, then it's not one at all."

Grey looked at her. "Great, so first there's a light show over there," he said, waving his hand toward the western part of the city. "And now I find out that things are getting worse by the minute with everyone except the bad guys! Its like karma's working in reverse!"

He was cut off by an unnatural sounding growl.

**Character: Spyro.**

_Damn it, how much energy does this human have?_ Spyro thought in frustration. The human was still throwing waves of molten and electrical energy all over the place.

The human laughed. "I can do this all day, you coward." He yelled. "And unlike you, I'm not hiding in a shadow. If I saw correctly, you melted into one. Tell me; what happens if that shadow disappears?"

Spyro froze. _Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!_ He thought. He had forgotten the downside to hiding in the shadow. Spyro was a novice at using shadow magic; that was a really bad thing. If the shadow a novice is hiding in disappears, it's certain death for the novice. Cynder, being a full-fledged master at using her favorite element, didn't have to worry; she can make her own shadow, so she didn't have the risk of the shadow she's hiding in disappearing.

Spyro jumped out, smashing his fisted claws into the human and sending him flying. Then Spyro breathed ice as cold as he could manage, ice so cold that the air around it froze solid.

The human regained control and waved his hands, multiple beams of white molten energy tearing through the ice and narrowly missing Spyro.

Spyro dodged most of them, being careful as to not let a single one of those beams do so much as graze him.

Then he blew – to his surprise – fear energy at the human. The human was sent flying again, the fear energy swirling around him in a curse of sorts.

Spyro stared. _That was very high-level fear magic… but I've never used it before now! Cynder wasn't even teaching me any Fear spells! How could they be that powerful when I'm a rank novice at using it? No, I'm not even a novice- more like an amateur! _

Spyro shook his head and smashed his paw into the ground. Earth pillars shot up from the ground, smashing the human around like a ragdoll. Spyro noted that the human was returning too normal.

**Character: Light.**

Light picked himself up from the wreckage he found himself in. _Damn… what the f- happened? I was about to unleash my attack… arrgh, what happened next? I can't remember anything after that!_

_And you shouldn't._

"WHAT THE F-!" Light yelled out loud. He got up quickly, drawing his katana and looking around. "Who's there?"

_I'm in your head, weakling._

_Okay, I've gone insane!_ Light thought, pressing a hand against his forehead. He shook his head. _Now I'm hearing voices in my head? Wait, is this the effect of a spell? _

_Sorry, whelp. No spell involved._

_Okay, that's it. Who the f- are you and what are you doing in my head?_ Light looked in front of him to see something standing in front of him. It looked somewhat like him, except it had black hair and white eyes with some kind of hurricane tattoo on its face.

It smiled. "I'm not in your head." it said.

"Soul?" Light asked.

The guy in front of him laughed. "Not even close, you idiot." It said.

Light raised his sword. "No games, you – whatever you are!" he yelled.

The guy laughed and walked toward him, the sword going THROUGH its body like it wasn't there and the guy poked Light with a finger. "Guess what, weak little Light. You're looking at your darkside."

"What?"

"And you're an idiot enough not to understand. Think; shadows always follow light, so evil must always follow good. Two sides of the same mother- coin."

"Hey, easy with the language." Light said, taken aback.

His dark side smiled. "Just focus on the fight." It said. Then it vanished.

_What?_ Light thought.

Then he was sent flying as something hit him, hard.

He hit the wall of a building, groaning as his arm broke, and fell to the ground. _S-, tell me that guy somehow did NOT find a way to drain my energy! Why are my abilities not working?_

Light looked up. The dragon was standing over him, jaws open with some kind of purple energy building up inside.

_Oh S-!_ Light thought. He swallowed as the energy brightened. _Clara, here I come, I hope._

Light thought that was going to be the last thing he was going to think before he was killed.

But what he heard was, "Spyro, WAIT A MINUTE!"

Something red tackled the purple dragon and both of them hit the ground.

Light got up and was about to try using electric energy again when something tackled him, yelling, "LIGHT HOLD ON A SEC!"

"Flame, what the hell?" the purple dragon yelled.

"Damn it Will! Let me go!" Light yelled.

"WHAT THE F- ARE YOU DOING?" this lady yelled. "BOTH OF YOU AR ON THE SAME SIDE!"

Light and the purple dragon stared at her. After a few seconds they looked at each other, then Light looked back at the lady. "Okay, now I KNOW I've gone insane."

"YOU DIDN'T!" Will yelled. "You and those dragons over there are on OUR side!"

"What?" Light and the purple dragon yelled at once.

The purple dragon looked at the red one. "Okay, what the hell is going on now?" it asked.

"Spyro, that isn't Cauldur over there!" the red one yelled. "He doesn't even have a military presence over here! You were fighting one of the few people in this world that's AGAINST Cauldur!"

Everyone got up, and Light and the purple dragon looked at each other. "Okay, what the f- is going on here?" Light asked. "Because I can tell this is going to take a lot of explaining."


	34. Chapter 34

**_if you're upset i did not have Spyro and Light fighting that creature, i figured it would be better off if i could have them NOT fighting for one or two chapters._**

**_and yes; the Paranormal is going to have a pretty strong influence from here on out._**

**Chapter 34: trying to cope with each other (with an extra twist).**

**Location: Flint hospital. Carlos' room.**

**Date: April 2****nd****, 11:00 AM.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos shouted as he fell out of bed. "Damn it." He said, picking himself up. _At least I'm awake._ He thought, looking around the room. Everything seemed normal. He sighed.

Then he nearly stepped on the razor on the floor on his way out the door. He stared at it. _Why is that…_ then he remembered what happened the night before.

He looked at the closet. He remembered grabbing the dragon and throwing it in the closet. _Damn, should I check and make sure it's alright? Wait, no, it might still be angry. The safest solution is just to lock the door for now._

Carlos walked over to the closet door and turned the lock. He sighed as it clicked, and then he went out the door.

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus stretched his limbs, yawning, then got up. The door was still shut, and by the sound of it, it was morning.

He rubbed his neck; the human wasn't really gentle when he tossed him in here. But it didn't hurt that much; Ignitus had worse when he was Spyro's age.

Actually, the pain was keeping his mind off of Sarah at the moment. Ignitus didn't really feel all that good about leaving his mate behind like that.

He looked around. _I saw that calendar on the wall last night… I didn't get the exact date, but it looked like it said April… something. It was in the first week, though. I know that much. And Spyro and Cynder most likely arrived in Asgard around December 29__th__, if not sooner. That gives me a good seven months to find out as much as I can, then I can find them and hopefully help them… argh, why didn't I tell them that I have kids? I should've told them sooner. _

_Wait, why am I the size of a cat?_ Ignitus thought, looking at the clothes hanger next to him. _Oh, that's right. This dimension's energy wavelength changes periodically. Depending on when they arrived, Spyro and Cynder can be either my normal size, but if they arrived a day later they might be the size of mice. I probably just got unlucky – no, wait, I got very lucky; if I was my normal size or larger, I probably could've hurt a lot of people._

_Well, there's also the fact that while the portal Spyro and Cynder used was created by friendly magic, my portal was created by Dark magic. That might also have something to do with it._

He stood up on his hind legs and tried the door. _Damn, the kid locked the door? Like that's going to help._

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos had just walked in the door and was about to sit down on the bed when he heard, "Did you honestly think locking the door was going to help?"

"WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled, jumping back away from the bed when he saw the dragon just sitting on the end of it. "HOW'D YOU GET THERE? I LOCKED THE DAMN DOOR!"

The dragon's piercing red eyes glared at him, though Carlos didn't see much anger in them this time. "But… but I could've sworn I locked it…" his voice trailed off as he placed his hand on the lock.

He stopped, looking at the lock. It and the door-handle were covered in rust, so corroded away that it had collapsed slightly and it broke away from the door in his hand.

"Great, how the heck am I supposed to explain this?" he said out loud.

"Move a little to the right." Carlos looked at the dragon, then decided not to argue and stepped aside.

He watched in a stunned silence as the dragon opened its jaws and breathed some kind of translucent, gray light over the doorknob and lock. Then it was like it rusted in reverse; the rust started disappearing and the doorknob became intact. Soon it was good as new.

Carlos rubbed his eyes, looking around. "I am hallucinating. Anyone else?"

The dragon made something of a rumbling sound that Carlos took as an irritated growl. "One, that was no hallucination. And two, Carlos, there isn't anyone else in here."

Carlos snapped his head around to stare at it. "How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"I listened to what that other human was saying." It answered.

Carlos gave up and leaned against the wall. "Okay, look, miniature dragon, I don't know why you're here, but please, just leave me alone; I'm better of on my own."

"Just so you can practice your Dark magic?" the dragon asked. Carlos could've sworn it said under its breath, "Well, at least he didn't call me an overgrown lizard."

"Okay, again with the Dark magic. Look, lizard, I DO NOT use magic." Then he thought about it. "At least, I'm sure I don't."

The dragon, who was livid again just a second ago, blinked and it looked at Carlos with a questioning expression. "You mean… you've been using it without realizing what it is?" it asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked. "Look, all I know is, I've been able to use this power since I was seven. It's never taken anything away, and it's never done anything bad."

The dragon sighed. "So, you've been using it for seven years, then?" it asked. Carlos nodded. It sighed again. "This kid's lucky…" it said under its breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Carlos looked around. "Well, can you go back in the closet before someone sees you? How the heck am I supposed to explain a small dragon in my room?"

"Oh come on. There's got to be a better place to hide than in there."

**Location: Dragon Temple grounds. Vespera Dimension.**

**Time: 11:28 PM.**

**Character: ?**

A figure in a black cloak with a dragon skull design stood over the chasm of Riftside, looking at the now-broken bridge. Back when he was with Malefor's Army, he used to be called Yggdrasil. But he's left that name behind now, instead trying to keep Malefor from reviving.

He gritted his teeth as he looked at the broken bridge. "Those fools…" he muttered. "Do they realize what evil they've unleashed with that little scuffle?"

He could see the white-haired human and the purple dragon talking with the others, occasionally taking an annoyed glance at each other. "My my, Light. You've grown in strength, haven't you?" Yggdrasil muttered.

He started when the place around him flickered and then he was suddenly in the swamp surrounding the Dragon temple.

"Damn!" he said to no one in particular.

"There's the traitor! Kill him!"

Yggdrasil turned to see a group of ape soldiers running toward him with weapons drawn. He sighed with agitation.

The first ape soldier to reach him swung his weapon, and it glanced off the cloak Yggdrasil almost never was without.

Then that same soldier screamed as he was impaled with black spikes; then he disintegrated into nothing but bones, which then took on a black aura and the skeleton turned to the other soldiers.

The others backed away. "Oh s-!" one of them yelled.

Yggdrasil raised his arm and waved toward the ground. "Come, fallen soldiers. Come join the one that calls to you and drag these insolent fools to their deaths." He said, using a normal necromancy chant. _I just wish I didn't have to say stuff like that._

At the end of the chant, the ground shook and suddenly dozens of skeletons of all races erupted from the ground, groaning and shrieking.

The apes screamed and fled. Yggdrasil took the ape skeleton and used another spell to break it into splinters, which soared through the air toward the ape soldiers and impaled pretty much all of them.

Yggdrasil turned to the temple. _Cynder used a portal to get to Asgard… I'm tired of being in a constant state of dimensional flux; if this is going to end, I need to return home using that same portal._

_Even if it means killing everyone in that damned place._

**Location: Riftside. Asgard Dimension.**

**Character: Light.**

"Let me get this straight; that IDIOT over there thought I was Cauldur, so it decided to just attack out of nowhere?" Light yelled.

The purple dragon growled. "Watch who you're calling an idiot, human!"

"Just shut the hell up, you overgrown lizard! Who attacked out of nowhere?"

"Who decided to try and just practically destroy everything in sight?"

"Trying to keep myself alive!"

"GUYS!"

Light and the purple dragon both shut up and looked at Ron. "Look, I know that this is very annoying for everyone here, but just STOP FIGHTING!" he looked at Light. "And I expected you to just run when you get injured this badly! Light, what the HELL were you thinking?"

Light flinched. Ron only yelled when he was extremely pissed off. "Don't look at me! It attacked first!"

"After you killed an unarmed soldier, you little –"

"Spyro, just SHUT THE HECK UP!" the red dragon roared. "Both of you are to blame here! So just stop arguing!"

"And besides, how are you supposed to fight one of Cauldur's soldiers if you're injured this badly?" the lady asked.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

Light walked alongside Ron and Will as they walked back to the barricade. The dragons were walking just a few feet away, the purple one grumbling to itself.

"This is great, this is just great." Will mumbled. "Half the city's totaled, all because of a very stupid mistake."

"Don't remind me." Light said, sighing. "Damn, Cynder's going to have a field day with this –"

"What did you just say?" the purple dragon demanded

"Shut it, you freak!" Light yelled. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Light, just be quiet." Ron said. "All of us are rather angry at the moment, so let's just calm down and –" he was cut off by an unnatural shriek.

"What the hell?" Will yelled, looking around.

Ron looked around. "Anyone have any idea what the f- that was?"

"No." The red one answered. "It could've been a demon, for all I know."

"Okay, you know what, let's split up into teams and see what the hell that was." The lady answered. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable with leaving that whatever it was just wandering around here."

**Three minutes later.**

"Gre-e-a-at, so why did I get stuck with the person that had just tried to kill me less than an hour ago?" The purple dragon growled, walking toward a building that seemed burned down.

"Look, I'm not any more thrilled about this as you are, so let's just deal with it." Light said, breaking down the door of an ammunition shop. "But did you seriously think I was Cauldur?"

"Well, all I know about that human is that he has white hair and is merciless." The dragon answered. "You put up a good fight, though."

"Hush, I was about to die. In my opinion, I lost miserably."

"Well, maybe you did." The dragon did. "But just be glad Flame intervened before I killed you."

"Shut it and don't remind me, you lizard." Light said. "HOLY S-!"

"What? What did you find?" the purple dragon yelled.

Light looked at the face of a corpse that had just fell out of a cupboard. "Just a body that was stuffed in a closet, for some reason." He said.

"Damn it, human, don't yell like that unless it's moving and it has blades for arms and legs." The dragon growled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what YOU would do if a dead body fell out of a closet on top of you." Light answered. He found a box of shotgun shells and took it.

He heard the dragon sigh. "Human… what's your name?" it asked.

"What difference does it make to you if you know my name?" Light asked.

"Well, one I don't feel like just calling you 'human' only because I don't know your name." The dragon replied.

"Good point." Light said out loud. After thinking it over, he finally said, "it's Light."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Light. Okay, satisfied?" Light said.

"A little." The dragon answered.

Light thought about it. Then he asked. "And yours is…"

He heard the dragon sigh. "Spyro. It's Spyro."

Light rolled his eyes. "Ah, could be worse." He said. "Holy crap, what the f- is that thing?"

"Pardon?"

"Just get over here and tell me if you know what this thing is." Light said, looking down at something he's never seen before.

Spyro walked up beside him, and its eyes widened when he saw the creature. "Do I look like I know what the hell that thing is?" he asked.

The thing they were looking at looked somewhat like a dragon, but it had blades instead of lower forearms and legs that made a scraping sound whenever it moved, its body was like the mutants, except it was scarred beyond hell, and it's head and tail was reversed, judging by the rest of the body.

Light thought about it. "You know what?" he said. "I think we should just forget we saw this and walk away quietly. Because I'm out of strength, and I barely have any ammo."

Spyro rolled its eyes. "Well, I feel sick at the moment, and I agree. I don't know what that thing is, for all we know it can kill anything in one hit."


	35. Chapter 35

**_well, i'll just ask you to tell me if the rating needs to be changed. this chapter does have a really violent part in it._**

**_and i hope everyone has a good school year._**

**Chapter 35: heartless intruder hell-bent on getting home.**

**Location: Dragon Temple. Vespera Dimension.**

**Time: Noon.**

**Character: Volteer.**

"Volteer, how long have you been out there?"

Volteer looked at Ember. "Just one or two hours, give or take five or six minutes. It's not that long, really… Ember, shouldn't you be attended to your job of being a mother?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "You know, you could've just said 'shouldn't you be looking after Drake'… anyway, he's asleep at the moment. And Sparx is watching him just in case." She walked out onto the balcony and looked around. "Volteer, seriously, isn't there something you should be working on? You ARE the head guardian."

"Cyril has the cheetahs to the south under control, Terrador is out scouting the grounds for remnants of Malefor's forces – as usual… what else is there to do? Yes, I feel I should be doing something, but what else is there? Well, there's looking over Warfang's reconstruction, but I'm not needed over there for a little while, maybe a week or two from now I'll see what progress is being made, but for now there's nothing to do."

Ember sighed. Volteer could've sworn she said under her breath, "Now I remember why Cyril complains about your tongue…"

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch what you were saying, Ember."

"Oh, nothing." Ember saw the crystal in Volteer's left paw. "Volteer, what's that for?"

Volteer looked at it. "Oh, this? Well, truth be told I was out here to get away from everyone, which would give me time to think. At the moment I was thinking about how the get the pool of visions to reveal visions to me as well a Ign- I mean, Flame."

Ember must've caught how quickly Volteer's voice became really heavy, because she sighed and said, "Volteer, I know you miss Ignitus. We all miss him, but would he want you just mourning him like this?"

Volteer sighed. "Ember, I just can't help it." He said. "He was one of my closest friends, he was almost like a brother I never had. I just wish I got a chance to say goodbye to him…" he shook his head. "Ah, you're right; he wouldn't want me sad and all that because of his choice. I should try to keep moving forward and not let the past weigh me down." He sighed again. "Although… today is his birthday –"

"Don't you mean 'hatchday?"

"Sparx, don't be ridiculous." Volteer said, turning to see him hovering a few feet away. "Why would we call it that?'

"Well, dragons hatch, they aren't really born -"

"You know what, never mind." Ember cut in quickly. "Volteer, the crystal?"

"Oh, yes." Volteer answered. He held it up. "From what Cyril told me after he got back. He and flame used a combination of crystals, moonlight, fire, and ice magic, not to mention borrowing Spyro's convexity powers. I know I can't really open another portal, but I'd like to at least be able to see what the hell is going on over there, see if Cynder is alright and if Spyro and Flame found her yet-"

"Why the hell are you worried about that bitch?" Ember asked in an indignant tone.

Volteer made a warning growl, thinking, _I really need to remember that Ember really hates Cynder for supposedly stealing Spyro away from her, not to mention everything Cynder's done in the past. But what the heck do I care? She's redeemed herself time and time again, yet everyone's ignoring that fact… actually, I care about it a lot – ever since she was released from the darkness, it's like she's almost a daughter to me._

Sparx looked at Ember. "Ember… I think you should check on Drake. He's tossing and turning like he's having a nightmare."

Ember sighed. "I'm starting to think that something's wrong with him…" she said. "He's been like that for the past month."

Volteer snapped his head around to look at her. "And you and Flame didn't say anything?' he asked.

Ember sat down, sighing. "Well, Flame said that it might be just that access fear energy from Spyro's last fight with Malefor might be hovering around and Drake might be more susceptible to it than others… I didn't really catch much about that subject; about five or six words in he started getting technical."

"So Flame didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone?" Sparx asked.

"Nope."

Volteer sighed. "Ember, just go check on Drake. Flame obviously wasn't thinking clearly at the time; if what he said was true, then Drake would've been like this ever since his very first night in this world. No, it has to be something else entirely that's causing Drake's run of nightmares."

Ember nodded, then got up and walked away.

Volteer listened to the clicking of her talons on the floor as she walked down the hall. "Sparx, remind me; why was I picked for being the new Head Guardian instead of Terrador?"

Sparx shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you know quite a bit more about the darkness and its effects than anyone else here? Well, other than Spyro and Cynder, but they're not even old enough to become Guardians." He made a face. "Actually, scratch that; Spyro isn't old enough to be come a Guardian. We shouldn't even consider Cynder being one, with what she's done –"

"Why is it that everyone won't leave he alone about those times for just five minutes?" Volteer said out loud. "She might have the darkness in her like Spyro does, but growing up under its influence made her immune to its effects. So in other words Malefor can no longer control her; hell, she doesn't have a bad bone in her body what so f- ever!"

Sparx back winged a little ways – Volteer only swore like that if he was either really irritated or angry. "Volteer, in case you don't remember, most of the dragons in the temple trust her now. It's just me and Ember that have a problem, mostly because of personal experiences."

Volteer looked at him. "Well, your experience is obvious… but Ember?"

Sparx sighed. "Remember that one village a few miles away? The one that was full of dragons until Cynder came and razed it to the ground?" Volteer nodded. "Well, Ember… she's the only survivor of that village."

Volteer sighed. "Well, then it makes sense." He said. "Wounds like that cut really deep, and they take years, decades, maybe even centuries to heal."

"Volteer…"

"What?"

"Well, Cynder might be pretending that she doesn't remember-"

"Sparx, Cynder truly has no recollection of any atrocities she committed under Malefor's influence. Which might be the best blessing she could have in her life, considering that she'd rather try not to think about her past. Well actually, it's not. She has Spyro as a mate, and they –"

"Volteer, can I talk now?" Sparx asked. "And you could have just said 'She doesn't remember what she did.'"

Volteer sighed. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was saying, Cynder personally tried to kill Ember back then."

Volteer sighed again. "Then no wonder why Ember hates her; she's afraid of her, isn't she?"

Sparx sighed with aggravation. "Of course she is!" he yelled. "And with good reason! Whose idea was it anyway to have Cynder stay at the temple?"

"Sparx, not another word about Cynder's past, okay?" Volteer growled in irritation. "I trust her completely. And so do the rest of the Guardians. Otherwise we wouldn't have sent her with Spyro and Flame."

Sparx shook his head. "Okay, never mind." He looked at the crystal. "So why do you have that crystal again? I heard what you told Ember, but what makes you think that you can see what's going on?"

Volteer looked at the crystal. "Well, if I can get at least half the total energy output Flame and Cyril did when they opened the gateway to Avalar's apparent counterpart world, than we should be able to bear witness to what's going on over there-"

"Hey, chatterbox, would it actually kill you to just say 'if I just copy some of the energy, I should be able to see into the other dimension'?"

"Cyril, where the hell have you been?" Volteer asked, looking at the ice dragon that had just came through the doorway to the balcony. "You were supposed to be here yesterday."

Cyril shrugged. "Hey, I can't control weather, okay?" he said huffily. "And besides, Terrador was supposed to be here little more than an hour ago, correct?"

"I've been here, Cyril." Cyril looked behind him to see Terrador behind him. Volteer noticed that Terrador had a bandage around his left forearm.

"Something happen?" Cyril asked.

Terrador sighed. "A really stupid mistake on my part, really."

Sparx looked around. "I'm going to go see if Ember needs help taking care of Drake." he said, flying off.

Cyril looked around and settled next to Volteer. "Volteer, I know that look." He said.

Volteer shook his head. "Cyril… Ignitus' birthday's today. Normally, the four of us would be out here, just having a good time, maybe a drink or two." At this he looked at Terrador. "Or ten, in your case."

"Shut up." Terrador said, sitting down in the entrance. "One time, and I'm never allowed to forget it."

"It was more than just that one time, Terrador." Cyril replied. "It was quite a few times, actually."

Volteer sighed. "Ignitus would be laughing right now, if he was here…" he said sadly.

"VOLTEER! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

Volteer growled. "Damn it, now what is wrong?" he said, getting up. _Am I ever going to get a moment's peace?_

He looked at the entryway. 'What is it now, Sparx?" he asked.

Sparx shot through the entryway, stopping just before he crashed into Cyril's horns and yelled, "Someone… someone's try to get in the temple! And I'm pretty damn sure it's NOT a dragon!"

Volteer sighed and looked at Cyril. "Great, do you think a cheetah had the mind to pursue you across the entirety of Avalar, Cyril?" he said sarcastically.

Cyril was about to make a comment of some sort when a huge explosion rang out through the temple. "Okay, you know what, let's have the discussion later?" Terrador said, jumping up. "Because that was NOT a cheetah!"

Everyone charged down the hallways, dodging other dragons that came out to see what had happened along the way. A cheetah wearing a cloak and with a bow and some arrows charged out of an adjacent hallway and kept pace with Volteer.

"Nice to see you here, Hunter!" Volteer yelled, taking a quick glance at him.

Hunter nodded. "Well, I couldn't just stand on the sidelines, could I?" he said.

"Like you ever do?" Cyril said. "But come on, keep running. Whoever just broke in, he's falling to my superior pow-"

"Cyril, if you start boasting, I'm going to knock you unconscious!" Terrador yelled.

Volteer's eyes widened. "Cyril, Terrador… you smell that, right?" he asked.

They both nodded. "Yes, that's blood, alright." Cyril said.

"And a lot of it." Terrador added.

They all turned a corner… and stopped cold. Originally there was a huge, wood and steel door that lead inside the temple from the main entrance. It was built about a year after Cynder's raid, during the three-year period she and Spyro were sealed in the crystal. It was sturdy enough that Terrador had to hit it at least ten times with his earth magic to break it down.

Now, however, all that was left of it was splinters and twisted metal that was strewn all throughout the main room of the temple.

Hunter was visiting the temple with a group of fifteen cheetahs; Volteer could count at least 9 bodies of that kind lying on the floor, with impaled by shrapnel or torn to shreds by something else. And to Volteer's rage, he could also count two or three dragons lying dead on the ground. Not good, considering that the race was almost dead.

A figure wearing a black, hooded robe was walking through the wreckage, ignoring the bodies. Volteer couldn't tell what race it was; its cloak completely hid its body.

There was another cheetah alive, injured but alive. He moaned loudly as he tried to get out of the way of the black figure.

"Please, spare me! I'm unarmed and down, just don't kill me!"

"Do I look like I care?" the black robed figured answered. Volteer could tell the voice belonged to a male.

The figure held an arm out. Thick, black lines shot out from the sleeve and impaled the cheetah five separate times, each time the cheetah screaming in pain. Volteer winced; he couldn't imagine how much pain the cheetah must be in right now.

The figure raised the cheetah off the ground, then before the eyes of the dragons, the cheetah was torn to shreds, spilling blood over the whole room.

Volteer almost vomited. _S-, who the hell is this guy? No one deserves to die like that; it just isn't natural._

Cyril suddenly shot out from the hallway, breathing ice and activating an ice storm spell as he flew toward the figure.

"CYRIL, WAIT!" Volteer yelled, flying after him. Terrador was close behind, running at first, then using an earth spell and creating a sphere of pure-earth energy around himself. Volteer gave up and flew upward, feeling the electricity build up in his body as he started up an electrical to help bolster his spells.

The figure dodged Cyril easily, then a huge pillar of earth shot up from the ground, cutting off Terrador's attacks.

Volteer dived, breathing lightning bolts at such an intensity that the air crackled with sparks.

The figure looked up and held up an arm. Blue electric arcs flared up and connected with Volteer's, and the two attacks cancelled each other out.

Volteer hit the ground and breathed more electricity. "Cyril, a little help here?" He yelled as he stopped and dodged multiple spheres of black energy.

"Volteer, get out of the way!" Volteer looked behind him to see Hunter readying an arrow that had black bands on it.

Hunter always carried a selection of arrows that were enchanted by varies elements, and each of them had bands of a certain color to represent which element; if yellow, then electricity. If red, then fire. If black, then shadow.

If Volteer remembered correctly, Cynder had enchanted a whole bunch of Hunter's arrows with her shadow magic (and maybe fear, but Volteer wasn't sure how Hunter could tell them apart from the fire), and she had used up quite a bit of her power to make sure the arrows will do as much damage as possible.

Which meant… Volteer leapt to the side as Hunter shot the arrow. The arrow's head blackened considerably mid-flight and shadow energy exploded from it in a shock wave. The figure only had time to see the arrow before it struck him.

He groaned, then grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of his shoulder. Volteer was suddenly thrown back as an unseen force hit him in the chest and sent him flying clear across the room. Terrador and Cyril both managed to dodge whatever the force was as it created long, large gouges in the floor, destroying everything in its path.

Hunter fired two more arrows, one enchanted with fire and the other enchanted with ice.

The figure dodged them both, then got hit with Terrador's fist as he swung upward. Terrador chained together a series of earth attacks, sending the figure flying backward.

He swung his arms out and a sphere of some sort formed around him, the ground beneath breaking apart and the figure came to a stop.

It dropped to the ground. "God damn it…" he said, shaking his head. Then he waved his arms, chanting something too low for Volteer to understand.

Volteer dashed toward him, then stopped as he noticed that something was coming toward Hunter… his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "HUNTER, BEHIND YOU!" he yelled.

Hunter spun around, then swore explosively and jumped bask as another cheetah tried to tackle him. Only, the other cheetah had pieces of metal and wood impaling its body in several places.

Hunter kicked the other cheetah and turned around, jumping over another cheetah body as it rose. "Volteer, what the F- is going on?" he yelled.

Volteer stared at the figure. _Whatever that creature is, it can use elemental magic and it can use necromancy… wasn't necromancy a dead magic? It hasn't been used for centuries. How did this guy learn it?_ Volteer noticed that it had a dragon skull design on the back of its cloak. _Well, there was rumor of a soldier in Malefor's army that wielded many kinds of magic… what if this guy was that soldier? _

Then he heard yelling. The figure looked behind him just in time for Ember to tackle him. He rolled and kicked Ember clear across the room. Volteer caught her before she crashed into the wall, then breathed a plasma wave toward the figure.

The figure dodged most of it, but the excess energy caused him to fly a few feet. Volteer was actually counting on him to dodge; because there aren't that many electric attacks that can deal massive damage, Volteer used his spare time to study and learn spells that had extra effects, like paralysis or having any and all electric spells backfire. Right now Volteer was hoping for paralysis, or at least partial paralysis.

He didn't get anything; instead the figure's body started throwing off blue sparks and suddenly a huge shock wave blasted outward, catching everyone in the room off guard. Volteer found himself slammed against the wall, somehow he managed to land in front of Ember so she didn't take as much damage, Terrador was flung upward and hit the ceiling and then hit the floor, Hunter managed to use an electric arrow to keep himself from being damaged by holding it in front of himself, and Cyril (who was closest to the figure) hit the wall with enough force that he broke through it.

Volteer looked at Ember. "You okay?" he asked.

Ember nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, getting back on her feet. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"I think he might be one of Malefor's soldiers-"

At this the figure laughed. "A lowly soldier? Come on, you think someone that's just a soldier would have this much power?" he yelled, holding a gloved hand out.

Volteer found himself lifted up and slammed against the wall, and he cried out as whatever was holding him there began crushing him. "VOLTEER!" Cyril yelled, rushing the figure and smashing him with a paw.

Volteer hit the ground again, coughing and spitting up blood. "S-… I'm in trouble…" he said, coughing up more blood.

The figure groaned as Terrador used earth magic to create pillars of rock and smash the figure around with them.

Terrador got hit with some kind of dark energy and was thrown against the wall right next to Volteer. "Damn it!" he yelled.

Volteer thought quickly, then he yelled, "Everyone, don't hold back anything! Use every powerful spell you know!"

The figure started, then jumped backward as spears of ice flew through the place he was just at. Cyril pursued him, using a spell that created an ice maelstrom.

Terrador charged at the figure, using an earth spell that was like an earth version of the comet dash that fire dragons used so much.

Volteer flew upward, breathing virtual lightning bolts strong enough to shear boulders in half.

The figure groaned as he took numerous hits, getting smacked around by multiple spells and melee attacks coming from all directions.

Volteer dived and slashed at the figure, who jumped out of the way.

Volteer eyes widened when he got a good look under that hood. "Holy s-!" he yelled, hovering.

"What?" Terrador yelled.

Cyril stopped his onslaught and looked at Volteer. "Volteer, is something wrong?" he yelled.

Volteer thought about it. "No, it's nothing." He said. _It had to be just a trick of the eye._ He thought.

Ember tackled the figure again, sending him sliding along the floor. Volteer had to admit, while the pink dragoness did have some agility and skill issues, she had strength to spare for her size.

The figure got up. "Damn, didn't expect this from old dragons like you…" he made a coughing sound, and blood splattered out from the darkness of that hood.

"Just give it up, whatever the hell you are!" Cyril yelled. "Did you honestly expect to stand up to my power, as inferior as you are?"

Suddenly there was a little chirping sound. Volteer looked toward the sound… his heart skipped a beat. There was a little red hatchling standing in the doorway of one of the hallways, making a little chirping sound. "Ember, get your kid out of here before he gets hurt…" he muttered.

The figure, unfortunately, saw the young dragon. "Finally, something that can help." he muttered.

The hatchling screamed bloody murder as he was lifted up and flew toward the figure. He stopped dead n the air in front of the figure, struggling and crying.

"DRAKE!" Ember yelled, running forward.

The dragonet screamed as several deep cuts appeared on his body. "Not a step closer, any of you." the figure said.

Volteer was shocked. "Damn it… Cyril, do you have any ideas? Because I don't know what to do. I mean, this is as bad as it can get."

"That, I fear, is an understatement." Cyril answered. "And no, I don't have a clue. Whatever this creature is, it's race has the same elemental abilities dragons have, and it also has abilities I've never seen before. Not to mention I have no idea what is holding Drake suspended in front of that… what ever it is. That's bad. Because that also means I don't know how to counter that kind of spell."

"Not that you can." Terrador said. "The only kind of magic that can counter other spells is Shadow magic, and Cynder isn't here."

Ember stood still, shaking with rage. "Volteer, just freaking do something!" she yelled. "That's my son that thing's using as a shield!"

"Ember, shouting isn't going to help." Volteer said. "I'm as mad as you are about this, but the best we can do now is just wait and see what that creature wants-"

"F- THAT!" She yelled, jumping forward again. The kid screamed again as more lacerations appeared, crying loudly for his mother. Ember skidded to a halt, breathing fast with anger.

Volteer started shaking with rage. "Terrador…" he said quietly.

"I know what you're going to ask, and don't." Terrador answered. "My mana's depleted. The best I can hope for is maybe sending a pebble to strike the back of his head."

The figure retreated down a hall. Volteer and the others followed. _Damn, now I REALLY wish Ignitus was here!_ He thought. _He'd know how to solve this problem, I'm sure of it! But he's not here… damn, why did I become the head Guardian? This wouldn't be such a problem is Terrador was the head Guardian._

The figure opened the door to the pool of visions and retreated into the room. Volteer was the second one in, behind Ember.

"Cyril, please just do something!" Ember yelled.

Drake screamed again as another laceration appeared. "Quiet." The figure said, holding his arm toward the pool.

Volteer almost choked as the poll began to glow and a portal opened up. "Cyril, tell me he did NOT just open a portal to the same dimension Spyro, Cynder, and Flame are in now?" he said.

The figure flinched. "Cynder? Heh, she survived after all, then?" he asked.

Volteer growled. "What's that got to do with anything?" he growled.

The figure laughed. "Let me put it to you this way; if I wasn't around, she would've been dead long before you first saw her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Terrador growled.

Ember growled as well. "So I was right, she IS on Malefor's side!"

"Ember, she ISN'T!" Volteer near-roared.

"But that thing just said that-"

"I only said that if I wasn't around, Cynder would've been dead years ago." The figure said. "Where the hell did you get 'Cynder is Malefor's puppet' from?"

"Ember, that did seem a little out of the blue." Terrador said.

"So what, does that mean you're working for Malefor?" Cyril growled.

The figure laughed. "Me? Work for that insolent idiot? Well, I did at one point, but that's all ancient history." He said. Suddenly Drake was flown forward. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the hell out of here."

Then he turned and jumped into the portal, and it closed immediately.

**Five hours later.**

Volteer watched as the remaining cheetahs paid their last respects to the now dead ones. Hunter was among them, though he wasn't leaving with them; he was staying with Volteer to help figure out what the hell was going on.

Volteer sighed and went back into the temple. He looked around the main room. The main room was still a disaster, but now all the dragons had gathered in front of the entrance. "Is something wrong?" Volteer asked.

One dragon, a dark blue fear dragon, stepped forward. "Master Volteer," he said. "We heard what that creature was saying… what did he meant by if it wasn't for him, Cynder would've been dead decades ago?"

Volteer shook his head. "I think you have to ask Cyril that. I don't have a clue. It might have something to do with why Cynder became what she did while she was under Malefor's influence, that's one theory. Maybe he kept Cynder from dying after Malefor's soldiers stole her egg from the temple the night of the raid, then again he was probably the perpetrator of that crime. Either that or –"

"Okay, we get it. Go ask Cyril." Another dragon said. Volteer tried to locate who, but he couldn't.

The dragons all left the room. Volteer looked around. "Hey, chatterbox, any idea where Terrador is?" Volteer looked behind him.

Then he sighed. 'Cyril, I don't know, okay?" he said. "But I'll look around."

**Character: Cyril.**

Cyril sighed and walked to his own room. _Damn, what the f- was that creature? _He thought. _It dodged all of my attacks, it just shook off Volteer's, and Terrador kept getting smashed around whenever he tried to get close to it. Not to mention it used Necromancy, magic that's been dead for centuries… no pun intended. _

_And why just go through that portal? Now that I think of it, how did it even manage to open it? Me and flame used up most of our mana and several different crystals in order to open it… that creature opened it without so much as one crystal. That takes a lot of power, maybe even more than what Spyro will ever be able to control. And considering he's a purple dragon, a rare kind that can control every element, that's saying a lot. _

He looked around his room as he opened the door. Really, it didn't have all that much in it; just a bed, a shelf (which was cluttered with all sorts of magic enhancing armor and crystals, and a few spells books), a lamp, and that was it. Well, Cyril wasn't surprised; he didn't even spend most nights in his room, lately.

He walked over to the shelf and took a helm off of it. It made of black and gray metal, with slits for the eyes and a few openings in it for the horns. It was crafted and enchanted specifically for ice dragons, seen as it only enhances Ice magic… well, not to mention only Ice dragons can actually touch this specific material; any other race needed some sort of protection because this material can actually freeze things solid because of all the ice magic stored in it. But since Cyril was an ice dragon, a kind that's used to below-zero temperatures, he didn't have to worry; to him it was pleasantly cool to the touch.

He put the helmet back. _Maybe that creature had some sort of magic item. That would explain how he could open the portal._

"Cyril?"

Cyril looked up. "Oh, Ember, is everything okay?"

Ember walked in, shaking her head. "Sparx healed Drake, but now Drake won't stop crying… what ever the hell that thing is, it scared him senseless."

Cyril sighed. "It takes a really cold heart to use a defenseless kid as a shield." He said. "But he only was used as one until the creature opened the portal… one thing bothers me, though."

"What?"

"That creature had enough power to open a portal… so he had plenty of power to spare. And yet he didn't deal all that much damage to me and the others. It's like he was holding back… maybe he didn't want to hurt anyone."

"There's the cheetahs."

"Well, they were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." Cyril said. "If they weren't in that room, then they might be alive. There are the dragons, too. They probably got caught in the blast as well." He shook his head. "And I can count quite a few times where that creature could've easily killed any of us. Maybe he just wanted to get to that portal." Then he noticed a piece of paper Ember was holding. "What's with that?" he asked.

Ember looked at it. "Oh. Drake drew this… I think something's wrong with him."

"What do you mean wrong?"

Ember handed Cyril the piece of paper. "Well, remember he's been having nightmares? I think he drew what he was seeing… and I don't like it at all."

"Oh, come on, it's a kids drawing. The worst it can be is maybe some weird childish monster – holy crap!"

As Cyril was talking, he took the piece of paper and took a good look at the drawing. It looked like a dragon, only it had eight very long blades for limbs arranged like a spider's legs, and a few other things Cyril couldn't make out; it was a kids drawing, after all. Never that much detail to it.

Cyril handed the paper back to Ember. "What the heck have you been reading to him?" he asked.

Ember started, then glared. "Don't pin this on me!" she yelled. "I had nothing to do with –"

"Ember, I was kidding." Cyril said. "But seriously, has Drake been in contact with anything that can give him nightmares like this?"

"I take it Drake is still having trouble with nightmares in his sleep like he has been over the past month?"

"Okay, chatterbox, please be quiet." Cyril said, looking at Volteer.

Volteer walked in, shaking his head. "Well, Terrador is currently in the training room taking his anger out on the practice targets… I think we need to figure out how to make the targets able to withstand a lot more damage without breaking; Terrador's just tearing them to shreds like really thin pieces of paper."

Cyril sighed. "Hey, I don't blame the guy; that creature just smacked him around like a rag doll." He looked at the paper. "Volteer, how much do you know about the darkness, exactly? I know it's more than me and Terrador combined – that's one of the reasons why you're the Head Guardian – but really, how much do you know?"

Volteer sat down, thinking hard. "Well, I've read every book on that subject that I've come across…I've been studying that subject for decades. I think I know more than everyone here in the temple combined. Not to boast or anything, like you do –"

Cyril promptly smashed Volteer in the head with the book he had just picked up. "Volteer, I don't boast!" he yelled.

Volteer rubbed his head as he and Ember stared at Cyril pointedly.

Cyril looked back, then he yelled, "Okay, I do! But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I was going to ask why you were asking me." Volteer said.

Cyril sighed and looked at Ember, who showed the drawing to Volteer.

Volteer made a face. "Well, if your asking what that is, it might be some kind of demon, but I can't quite remember its name… I do remember it's supposed to have a counterpart in another dimension. But that's all I remember; demonology, while linked with the darkness, isn't really studied all that often. I only found four or five books on that subject."

"Great, so that's a demon?" Ember asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Unfortunately."

Suddenly a loud crash rang out through the temple. "Again? What the f- is going on here?" Volteer yelled, running out. Cyril and Ember followed, meeting up with Hunter and Terrador along the way.

"Volteer, what the hell is going on here?" Hunter yelled.

Volteer just shook his head. "I don't know!" he yelled.

Another crash. "Damn it, tell me that wasn't the pool of visions!" Terrador yelled.

All of them ran through the door – and stopped when they saw another portal.

Except this time it had a pulsating glow to it. And it was getting bigger.

"Cyril, tell me you know what's going on." Volteer said.

Cyril shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe the amount of power that creature left behind was enough to open it again-"

Then the portal just exploded.

**Location: Riftside, fifteen blocks from the barricade. **

**Date: January 9****th****, 11:48 AM.**

**Character: Volteer.**

Volteer groaned as he tossed a huge chunk of flat stone off of him. "Damn… what the hell…" he coughed. "Where the hell am I?"

He crawled out of the wreckage he found himself in and looked around. A few seconds later he muttered, "Ohhhhhhhhh, s-. This isn't good."

Tall buildings surrounded him on all sides, and the gray clouds above blotted out the sky. Volteer was ankle deep in snow, and more snow was falling steadily. And he could smell blood in the air.

Volteer didn't need any other clues to figure out he was in the same dimension Spyro, Cynder, and Flame are in now.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Finally, Spyro and Cynder are together once more... and i think it's obvious just by reading this, but one, i'm a horror fan, and two, i'm not very good at writing romantics. oh, and no flames about Cynder's so called family, please?_**

**Chapter 36: Reunited at last.**

**Location: Riftside. Two blocks from barricade.**

**Date: January 9th, 12:49 PM.**

**Character: John.**

John looked in the window of a building that looked like it had guns at one point, but now it was empty of anything but one walking corpse that had both eyes completely rotted away.

He shook his head and walked away. Ron was talking with Flame about something, and Will was sitting on a bench a few yards away. Maria was currently reloading her combat rifle.

"Well, anyone figure out what the hell that sound was?" John asked.

Maria looked at him. "Nope. Nothing at all." She looked at Will and Ron. "Anything on your side?"

Will shook his head. "No. All we found was a few common infected."

John sighed. "Flame?"

Flame sighed. "Well, I did smell something a bit odd… but that was it. I didn't see anything what-so-ever."

"What do you mean odd?" Maria asked.

Flame shrugged. "Well, it was almost like blood, except it was a bit… off. It was like it was mixed with a few other things I can't quite identify."

"And where was it?"

"It was over –" Flame stared at John.

"What?" John asked.

Maria, Ron, and Will looked at John, then they were staring at him.

John looked at them all. "Okay, staring contest is over, what's wrong?"

Flame swallowed. "John... look behind you."

John turned around – then swore explosively and jumped back as something lunged at him. It looked like a Schism from Silent Hill: Homecoming, as far as John could tell. "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" John yelled, getting up and running so fast he almost fell again.

He heard electrical arcs flare and flesh being torn and he ducked, hitting the pavement face first.

"Okay, that's it; for F-'S SAKE, SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Oh, Spyro, nice to see you're calm."

John got up, finding himself next to Flame's left paw, and turned around.

The creature… whatever it was… was torn to shreds, and the white-haired kid was behind the remains of hit. Spyro was behind the kid, and both of them were eyeing the beast oddly.

"Flame, with some of the things I have seen in the last ten minutes, I'm anything but calm." Spyro said, looking around.

"Meaning?"

The white-haired kid looked at John. "Meaning it's something out of a Silent Hill game, or Resident Evil, or something along that line!" he said. "What ever the hell is going on, I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the virus, this time!"

John was about to say something when a gunshot rang out.

"That was right by the barricade." Will said.

"Great, now whatever is going on here is at the barricade too!" Ron yelled.

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro ran next to Flame as everyone followed Ron's lead, looking around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "Flame, tell me; did the creature back there look somewhat familiar to you?" he asked.

Flame shook his head. "Well, not that I know of…"

Spyro growled and looked around again. "Light, tell me; do you have any theories about what's happening in that thick head of yours?" he asked.

"What do I look like? A scientist?"

"Is that a no?"

"What the hell do you think, you-"

"HELLO! FRIENDS, NOT ENEMIES!" John yelled.

Spyro and Light simultaneously yelled, "Him, a friend? Like hell he is!"

Flame growled with aggravation. "Guys, can we just leave that whole 'attempted-to-kill-each-other' thing behind? I'd rather we stuck to directing insults and attacks at the enemy, not each other!"

Light skidded to a halt, along with the other two he was with. "We're here." The younger one yelled.

Spyro looked around. There was a large wall of debris in front of him, mostly made up of broken down vehicles and the like.

Grey and Angie were sitting outside the barricade. "Oh, good timing, guys." Angie said. "I was getting worried, with all the gunfire."

Spyro sighed. "At least you're okay…" he said. "Anything happen?"

Grey shrugged. "Well, I think the virus had a second mutation, because we found this one humanoid creature that looked like a weird ghost of some sort."

"How can there be a third mutation?" Maria asked.

"Guys, I'd rather carry out this conversation INSIDE the barricade." Light yelled. "Because I'm not risking any more of those weird creatures coming this way!"

"For once, I agree." Spyro growled, walking toward the gate at a fast pace.

"Dante, open the damn door!" Will yelled. "There's way too many freaky things going on out here!"

Spyro sighed. "You know what, I'm just going to open it from the other side." he said, crouching down to jump.

"Hey, wait a minute, that is NOT a good idea-" Light started.

Spyro ignored him, jumped over the barricade, landed on the other side - and immediately was sent flying as some kind of invisible force hit him head on. He hit the wall of the building next to the barricade, got thrown clear across the street, creating a large trench with his body as he skidded down an alley.

"NATALIE, HOLD ON A FREAKING SECOND!" Spyro got up. There was a little girl just standing a few yards away with some kind of aura enveloping her.

Light ran up to her and grabbed her. "Light, what the heck?" she yelled.

"Natalie, look, that thing over there isn't an enemy... and i can't believe i just said that."

The girl gave him an odd look. "Pardon? And what do you mean 'you can't believe you just said that'?"

"Spyro, are you okay?"

Spyro got up and shook himself. "'I've seen better days." he said. "But i'm okay"

Flame walked around the corner. "You're sure? You look dead."

"Shut up." Spyro answered. "I just got hit with a power I have no knowledge about, and it was right after some kid tried to kill me -"

"Don't pin this on me, you overgrown snake!" Light yelled. "I did try to warn you that jumping over the barricade was a bad idea!"

Spyro growled and looked around. He could smell Cynder close by, but she wasn't in sight.

**Character: Flame.**

Flame looked around the safe area. There wasn't all that much here, besides from a few buildings, vehicles, and a few mutant corpses here and there. Cynder's scent was very strong next to this one huge building, but Flame couldn't see her anywhere. Spyro was a little worried that she might've gotten caught in the energy waves Light was sending out during the fight, but Flame shook his head and said that she's probably fine.

He sighed and continued helping this one human repair the barricade. Somehow, half the city was completely gone, along with a huge chunk of the barricade. The human Flame was working with said that the little girl Flame saw was behind the half-destroyed city, but Flame didn't believe him.

"So, what was that whole fireworks display we saw a little while ago?" The human asked.

Flame sighed. "Let's just say it was a really bad case of mistaken identity." He said. "My friend thought Light was Cauldur, and Light thought my friend was-"

"Malefor?" The human interrupted. "i'm not going to lie; that other dragon does resemble Cauldur's pet."

"Master."

"Pardon?"

"Cauldur serves Malefor, not the other way around."

"Oh. What do you know about him, anyway?"

"Who? Cauldur or Malefor?"

"Malefor."

Flame sighed. "Well, for starters he's supposed to be dead." he said.

"How?"

"Getting sealed in the core of the world does tend to be a death sentence."

The human stared. "You know what, can you run that by me again? Or better, can you start from the beginning and tell me what happened from start to finish?"

So Flame explained the whole story, everything from the temple raid to the point where Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang after prevailing over the Dark master. The whole discussion lasted a few hours.

The human nodded. "Well, Cynder DID say that she was captured in the temple raid..." He said.

Flame started. "So she's here?" he asked.

Spyro by now had been listening to the whole discussion (Flame noted that he was a little uncomfortable with the fact that he had just told Spyro's whole story), and what the human had said about Cynder really got his interest. "Wait, so where is she right now?" he asked, walking up beside Flame.

The human turned around, finishing a weld on the barricade. "Well, at the moment she's at the northern end of the barricade, looking for materials to help repair this damn wall. hey, purple dragon, do you mind helping me out here-" he turned around. "Okay, where did he go?"

Flame looked down the street. "He left about thirty seconds ago."

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder sighed as she looked around. After the whole "weird-monster-out-to-kill" incident, and the whole family problem Cynder now has, Dante told her that it might be a good idea to just walk around and cool off, just as long as she doesn't go outside the barricade.

But mentioning that other dragon just made Cynder feel worse, not to mention not being able to go out and find Spyro, if he was still here.

Cynder absently flipped a piece of sheet metal over. _This is just insane._ She thought. _I shouldn't be stuck here. I should be trying to find Spyro while I still have the chance._

She sighed again, looking around. She almost wanted to cry. If she could just see him again, but everything seems to be getting in the way of that happening.

"Cynder?"

Cynder froze._ That… that voice… is that?_

She turned around slowly, and found herself staring into the amethyst-colored eyes of a dragon she missed so much. "Sp…Spyro…" she asked slowly.

Spyro nodded. "Cynder, I came. I came just like I promised I would."

Cynder walked to him slowly, almost thinking that she was dreaming even as she came to within an inch from him. "Is… is that really you, Spyro?"

Spyro closed the distance between them and folded her in his wings. "Yes, Cynder, it's really me. I'm really here."

Cynder felt a tear roll down her cheek as she leaned into Spyro's embrace, burying her face in the scales covering his neck. Spyro wrapped his forearms around her, nuzzling her gently. "Are you okay, Cynder? You're unhurt, right?"

_Of course I'm fine. I just had a visit from a brother I didn't even know I had and he told me the worst news of my life. So yes, I'm perfectly fine_. "Yeah, I'm not sick or anything, Spyro." She answered, resting a claw on his chest. She stopped, then looked at her claws. "Spyro, you're hurt. What happened?" she asked after she saw the blood on it.

Spyro sighed. "You know that Light human?" Cynder nodded. "Well, he thought I was Malefor." Cynder shuddered at the name. "Cynder, is something wrong?"

She sighed. "Well, I've had quite a misadventure, that's for sure." She said.

Spyro sighed, looking around. "I don't suppose you know a better place than here to talk." he said.

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, I know a place. We could head there right now, if you want."

**Character: Natalie.**

"OW! SON OF A! WILLIAM, WHAT THE F-?"

"Sorry, sorry. I don't really know if I used a needle before." Will said apologetically. He was busy trying to stitch shut a wound on Light's shoulder, though he's probably doing it wrong.

Natalie sighed and looked at the lady. "Hey, lady, you did say you were a paramedic, right?" she asked.

The lady nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Just make sure they don't kill each other by accident, okay?" Natalie replied. "I don't know anything about medicine."

Without waiting for a reply, she walked away and headed back to the warehouse to try and sleep off some of the exhaustion she's been feeling lately.

She walked through the streets, looking at the red dragon that was busy talking with Dante and Ron.

She sighed._ Just when I was starting to get used to things here, more people have to come along. Not to mention two more dragons. And what was that other dragon that came by?_

_And where's Cynder? I need to talk to her about this._

Natalie turned a corner - and stopped as she saw Cynder with that purple dragon she saw earlier. They were walking into the warehouse, and Cynder looked happier than ever.

_Okay, so that is the Spyro Cynder's been talking about_. Natalie smiled as the two dragons disappeared into the warehouse.

_I think I'll let them be, for now. Cynder deserves it._

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro looked around the room he was in at the moment. He had to crouch slightly to fit in this room, and even then his wings brushed the walls and ceiling. Cynder had a little easier time, considering she was only a little over half his size.

Spyro noted that Cynder's temporary sleeping quarters are just as clean as their old room (which was the only thing they actually argued about; Cynder's personal tick caused some problems between the two sometimes), and in one corner of the room there was a few mattresses laid out for her.

Cynder coiled up on them, looking up at him. "Care to join me?" she asked.

Spyro smiled as he walked to her and coiled around her, covering her with a wing. Cynder sighed happily, huddling against his side. _It's been too long since the last time we were together like this._ Spyro thought. It made him feel a lot better to know that Cynder was safe and sound, and was even better to feel her under his wing again.

Cynder looked up at him. "Spyro, how long has it been since we were together like this?"

Spyro nuzzled her. "About ten, eleven days. But it felt like eleven years for me, Cyn." he said, breathing in her scent.

Cynder nodded in agreement, letting him lick her. "At least we're both okay." She said.

Spyro smiled. "So, what happened to my little Cyn since the last time I saw her?" he asked, kissing her neck just behind the head.

Cynder made a purring sound as she felt his gentle touch, closing her eyes and leaning into his warm embrace. She sighed sadly. "Well, starting off from when I was snatched away, when I woke up I was in this cell of some kind. I couldn't really remember much at first, but a few minutes later I remembered what had happened." She looked sad for a moment. "I could still feel your paw around mine. I found a door, but it wasn't until I made a dash for it that I found that my paw was chained to the wall."

Spyro, understanding what she meant, licked her paw in a kind gesture to reassure her. "It's alright, Cyn. I'm here now." he said, licking her. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't really have to."

Cynder sighed. "Well, you have to know, because you might know the reasons for what they did." She said. She sighed. "Anyway, it was cold and dark in that cell. The only source of light there was came from these glow-stick things along the ceiling. I guess I should count myself lucky that the room wasn't airtight. But only a few hours later these soldiers came in the room. They were kind enough to give me food and water," she grimaced. "Even though it was just fetid meat and water that might as well could've come from the sewer."

Spyro cuddled her. "Well, at least that's over, right?" he asked.

Cynder looked at him. "Spyro… I saw him." she said.

"Who?"

"Cauldur, the human Malefor's in league with." She said.

Spyro looked at her. "You did?" he asked.

Cynder nodded. "He does look somewhat like Light, but he's much older, his hair's longer, and his skin is much paler." She said. "He came in… oh, I don't know how long I was kept there. It could've been weeks, for all I know."

"It couldn't be, Cyn. It hasn't even been more than two weeks since we left Avalar."

"Spyro… it just started out as only asking me questions. He said that if I complied and answered him, then everyone would get along just fine. I… I kinda believed him. Later after I met Natalie she said that Cauldur, even though he's completely psychotic, he is a man of his word. But, the first question out of his mouth was who my family was. Brothers, sisters, mother," She flinched here. "Father, a question I didn't even know the answer to myself. It got worse than worse, then Cauldur…" She shuddered. "Spyro, his abilities mirror Light's and the Chronicler's, among others. He used them on me. I… oh, Spyro."

She buried her face in his scales. Spyro sighed, licking her. "Cynder, it's okay now. You're safe." He said. "Cauldur can't hurt you now. Not with me around."

Cynder nodded. "I know but… it… it hurts just remembering it. I've never experienced pain like that in my life. Well, first it wasn't really pain. He just caused a very scary feeling, like when we were first sealed in that crystal we spent three years in. Remember how that felt? That's what Cauldur made me feel, only it was more of a crushing feeling after a little bit." She rubbed her head just under his chin. "When Natalie and the others helped me, I couldn't have been happier. Just to be away from him was enough for me."

Spyro smiled. "Well, at least you're okay now, right?" he said, kissing her passionately. Cynder closed her eyes and purred, her breathing speeding up slightly.

Cynder sighed as he broke the kiss. "Okay, now what happened to you?" she asked.

Spyro shrugged. "Well, I immediately tried to dive in after you, but before I could reach the rift the portal ended. I turned around and launched myself at the portal, but it closed right in front of me." he sighed, nuzzling his beloved. "Cynder… I was a bit out of it for a while after that. I… I-I thought I lost you. It took finding the grave of a young girl to get me back up on my feet and start trying to find Cauldur's lab, which was where I also thought you might be. Even if all I found of you was a lifeless body. Flame didn't really help, saying that Malefor needed you alive in order to possess you, but I just had to find you." Spyro sighed. "It was Clara's grave that I found, the same girl that Light had to bury. I even found something of a testament he left behind. And a map of where Cauldur's lab was."

Cynder sighed. "Well, if it wasn't for that one act of kindness, we wouldn't be here right now." she said.

Spyro nuzzled her. "I know that now. Anyway, when I found the lab, it was destroyed. I was devastated; I thought I had lost the only chance of ever finding you." he smiled. "To think that something like a cough would give me some hope."

"Huh?" Cynder asked, perplexed.

Spyro sighed. "Well, I didn't exactly like the carnage I found at the lab. I…" he shifted a little. "I kinda vomited. The blood in the air was just too much for me to handle." He sighed. "And I was looking around, and I coughed, and as I was inhaling afterward I caught your scent. I even found one of your scales." He reached into the bag he had set down a few feet away. "In fact, I still have it." He said, taking the scale out.

Cynder looked at it, a tear in her eye. "You kept it?" she asked, smiling a little.

Spyro nodded. "I couldn't bear the thought of discarding it." He said. He licked her. "Cynder, thank you for leaving that box behind. I wouldn't have found you otherwise." He sighed, "Only, I would've found you sooner if Flame hadn't heard somebody crying out. We spent another day in Flint, then we met Grey and his group." He sighed. "Cynder, I'm glad I finally found you."

She smiled, purring as Spyro gently and playfully mouthed the top part of her neck. "Spyro, that tickles!" she said, laughing as his tongue slid around her horns.

Spyro licked her face repeatedly, Cynder purring louder as she felt his breath on her face. Spyro smiled; it's been much too long since they had moments like this. Only… "Cynder, how long has it been since you had a bath?" Spyro asked.

Cynder blushed. "Oh… not since the one I had back at the temple just a couple days before we left." She said.

Spyro laughed. "Well, I don't care at the moment." He said. He smiled. "You know, I was thinking, after all this is over… do you think that we should raise a family?" he asked.

Normally Cynder would brighten up at thinking about bearing kids. This time though, she sighed sadly and said, "Spyro… there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, folding his wing tighter around her.

Cynder sighed. "Earlier today, I… I had a visit from another dragon."

Spyro growled. "Malefor -"

"No. It wasn't him. It was another Shadow dragon. A male, much older than me and with only two horns and red eyes." She looked at him. "Spyro… he's under Malefor's influence as well."

"Oh, damn." Spyro growled.

"Spyro… that's not just it." She said. "He… he said that he was… was my brother."

Spyro's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he said.

Cynder nodded. "Yes. Dante confirmed it."

Spyro smiled. "Well, that's good news!" he said. "Finally, you got a hint to who your family is. You just need to find out your parents, now!"

Cynder sighed sadly, and to Spyro's surprise she moved away from him. "Spyro… my brother told me who my father is…"

He would've smiled, but Cynder's expression told him that it was a painful memory. "And it's…"

Cynder looked straight at him. "Spyro… it's him."

"Who?"

"He, he enslaved his own children, just for his own gain… he even tortured his own daughter…"

"Cynder… you're starting to scare me a little…"

"Spyro…" Cynder backed away from him, looking away with tears in her eyes. "Spyro… I'm… I'm Malefor's daughter."

Spyro froze. _No… no, that isn't true. That other dragon had to be lying; Cynder wouldn't even be here if that was true! Hell, she wouldn't even be this nice if it was true!_

Cynder turned away. "Spyro… my entire family is steeped in the darkness… remember what happened, back when Malefor somehow got me back under his control temporarily, just before we fought him? That… that proves that the darkness hasn't left me yet. Spyro, what if it's inherited? What if our children end up like me or Malefor and end up evil, even if it's only for a part of their lives? I… I can't handle that…"

"Cynder." Spyro got up and walked toward her, covering her with a wing. "My little Cyn, Malefor's daughter…? Nah, I can't believe that."

Cynder looked at him. "Spyro…"

"Cynder. We don't know for sure if that's true, don't we?" Cynder hesitantly nodded. "Well, we only start believing it when we have proof of it. I'm sure it's someone else, Cyn. And even it was true, you fought against him; that basically means he's no longer a part of your family." He nuzzled her. "And I don't give a damn about who your father is. You're my little Cyn… I'll always protect you, and I'll always love you."

Cynder sighed. "That doesn't mean our family won't be affected, Spyro." She said.

Spyro nuzzled her. "Cyn... just try not to worry about it. It's got to be someone else, I'm sure of it."

**A few hours later...**

**Character: Cynder.**

_...Cynder leered. "If you're really my brother, than tell me; who are our parents?" she asked._

_The other dragon smiled. "Sister, you should already know." he said._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Let me put it like this; who's soldiers took you away from the temple? Who raised you as a part of his army? Who did you try to kill?"_

_Cynder tried to figure out what he was saying... and her heart stopped when the answer came to her like a cold knife. "N... no... it can't be..."_

_The dragon laughed. "It is, Sister. Our father is the Dark master himself, Malefor."_

_Cynder's old wounds opened p again; she had ben telling herself all of her life that she belonged with Spyro and the others, far away from Malefor's reach. She always thought that she belonged with the good side, standing side-by-side with the savior as they tried to protect everything that held dear._

_But all that hope was now just broken shards, and all that was left was cold, empty feelings of regret of everything she did and fear of who she was..._

Cynder opened her eyes as tears fell to the floor. She curled up a little tighter, shivering a little. Cynder had told herself all of her free life that she belonged with her new friends. That hope acted like a shield of sorts, warding off all the regret, fear, and sadness of what she went through.

Now, that hope was in pieces, which left her open to all the bad memories and feelings that she kept buried deep within as she tried to run from her past.

Cynder was trying to be happy, and being able to have Spyro as a mate did help a little, and the support of her friends helped even more. She was fine as long as she was being supported by those she considered to be friends and soon-to-be family, and she liked all the warmth they gave her.

Then that other dragon came, and when he left he took all that warmth away, leaving her cold and broken again.

Just like that, Cynder was back in the hell she was trying to escape. Just like that, Cynder felt like she didn't belong with her new friends.

She sighed, feeling more tears fall. _Why did this have to happen?_ She thought.

She curled up tighter, hiding her head under a wing.

"Cynder?" Cynder started, looking up. Spyro was looking down at her, concern filling his eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, licking her. "Cyn, it's okay, really." He said. "You're not alone, I'm with you."

Cynder looked at him. "Um, how did you know that's what I was thinking?" she asked.

Spyro blushed a little. "Well, over the last week I've been experimenting with my abilities a little." he said.

Cynder gaped. "Wait, now you can read minds?"

Spyro nodded. "Yeah, i can." he said. he nuzzled her again. "Cyn, don't worry. If it makes you any better, we can just never talk about it. Hell, the only people that will know about this is me and you."

Cynder pressed herself against him. "Spyro, how can I forget that?" she said.

Spyro licked her. "Just fight him." he said. "Malefor can't claim you as his daughter if you're fighting him."

Cynder sighed sadly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Spyro licked her again. "I'm sure, my love."


	37. Chapter 37

_**ugh, i was supposed to have this done sooner, but getting doesn't exactly help... anyway, this chapter is mostly meant to further Ignitus' side of the story so far.**_

**Chapter 37: Positive events happening for the moment.**

**Location: Riftside safe area.**

**Date: January 10****th****, 8:45 AM**

**Character: Spyro**

Spyro sighed, looking at the crystal Flame had giving him the day before. Flame said that Terrador had given him the crystal so that he could contact the Guardians every now and then to tell them what was going on.

At the moment, Spyro was debating whether or not to contact them and tell them they had found Cynder at last.

He looked at her. Cynder was peacefully sleeping next to him, huddled against him. She was smiling a little, but Spyro could tell that something was bothering her.

Spyro shook his head. _Damn, first Cynder spent most of her life in absolute hell, now she finds out that her father is the one that tried to end our world. It's like bad luck follows her wherever she goes._ He coiled up a little tighter around her, watching her carefully. _But that shouldn't matter. She's a good person, and that's all that matters. _

"Glad you found her?"

Spyro looked up. Flame was standing in the doorway, looking at Cynder. Spyro smiled. "What do you think?" he asked. "This is the best thing that's happened to us since we came to this world."

Flame smiled, walking towards them. "I agree with that." he said, looking at her. "Spyro, have I ever told you how lucky she is to have a mate like you?"

Spyro snickered. "Flame, me and Cynder aren't exactly mates quite yet." He said. "I think I already told you that we don't want kids yet."

Flame nodded. "Yeah, I know. But the two of you are close enough that it hardly matters."

"Huh…?"

Spyro looked at Cynder as she raised her head, eyes half open. He nuzzled her. "Good morning, Cyn." he said quietly, licking her.

Cynder purred slightly and looked around. "Oh, hey Flame." She said, looking at him.

Flame sat down, smiling. "Long time no see, Cynder." He said. "You okay?"

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "A little shaken from the things I've seen, but other than that I'm fine."

Flame smiled wider. "Good. You know, after that whole incident in the portal, I thought you were goner."

Cynder snickered. "For once, I think Malefor helped me out in some way, intentionally or not. He wanted me for something, and that was the only reason Cauldur's soldiers didn't kill me. I think I got lucky."

Flame laughed. "Yeah, no duh." He got up. "I'll leave you two along for now. Oh, and Light needs help with something. I think it has something to do with that fight of yours."

Spyro growled. "Great, just freaking great."

Cynder looked at him. "Hey, at least you two didn't kill each other."

Flame sighed. "Actually, Spyro nearly killed Light with a convexity blast." He said.

"Was that necessary to mention, Flame?" Spyro asked.

Cynder sighed. "Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, he is the most skilled in the world." She said, rubbing her head underneath his jaw.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah, good point…" he said. He folded a wing around her. "Not that it matters now. All I care about at the moment is that you're safe."

Flame smiled, then left.

Cynder smiled, then stretched and got up. "We should go see what Light wants. If it's this early in the morning, than it's got to be important; usually he sleeps for an hour longer than anyone else… I think that's because he works himself to near exhaustion nearly everyday."

Spyro sighed, getting up. He wanted to lie there longer with her in his arms, but then again he couldn't just stand around doing nothing. "Okay, let's go." he said. Cynder started walking to the door when Spyro folded a wing around her again. "But I would like to spend more time with you later." He said, kissing her.

Cynder giggled. "Yeah, me too." She said.

**Location: Flint Hospital. **

**Date: April 2****nd****, 12:01 PM**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos sat down in the lobby, watching people come and go like they did everyday. Silently, he wished that he had the same freedom. He wished that he could be on the outside looking in instead of being on the inside looking out.

He sighed, getting up and walking toward the stairs to go back to his room. Along the way, he stopped by the cafeteria and picked up some juice and a small bowl of cooked beef. Normally he wouldn't get any meat, but he's been low on energy lately so he decided that he might just be low on protein.

He kept walking, going up two more flights of stairs and down three or four hallways until he opened the door to his room.

He didn't see the small red dragon in the room when he first walked in. He walked in, shut the door, and sat on the bed.

"You look tired."

Carlos yelped and looked around. The small dragon was lying on the table next to the computer Carlos had, looking at him with half closed eyes.

Carlos groaned. "Of course I'm tired, you overgrown salamander! I haven't gotten any sleep last night!"

The small red dragon growled. "Shut up!" it growled. "I really don't like being called names, for your information!"

Carlos sighed, moving so his back was against the wall. "Please, just leave me the hell alone, okay?"

"You're the one that brought me here." The dragon said, growling. Or at least, it sounded like a growl.

"Will you stop growling at me, for crying out loud. I'm only sitting here."

"What the heck are you-" another 'growl'.

Carlos realized what he was hearing. "Why don't you come over here." He asked.

The dragon looked at him, then it jumped from the table and landed on the foot of the bed. "Okay, why do you want me over here?" it asked.

Carlos pushed the bowl of beef toward it. "If you're hungry, than go ahead and eat." He said.

"Oh be quiet. What makes you think that I'm-" yet another 'growl'.

"That."

The dragon sighed, then it promptly took a chunk of meat out of the bowl and swallowed it whole. "Okay, thank you." it said between bites.

Carlos opened the bottle of juice he had gotten and took a sip. "So, you mind explaining why you're here?"

The dragon looked at him. "Well, you brought me here, for one thing-"

"No, I mean, you don't look like something that-"

"Someone."

"What?'

"I'm not a thing, Carlos. I'm a person as much as you are."

Carlos groaned. "Look, what I'm trying to say is you don't look like you're from around here, and what I mean by 'here' I mean on this planet. So why the heck are you here?"

The dragon sighed, then took another bite. "Well, I'm looking for someone. Is today the 29th of December? I saw the calendar last night, but I might've read it wrong… that and you're little panic attack this morning knocked it down."

Carlos looked at the calendar. Sure enough, it was on the floor. Carlos walked over to it and picked it up. "Well, it isn't December. It's isn't even fall yet. It's the second of April."

"Damn…" the dragon said. It looked thoughtful for a moment, then it looked at Carlos again. "Okay, how long has it been since Cauldur's attack on Rivin on February 11th?"

"And how do you know these exact dates?"

"Just answer the question."

"Just a couple months."

Carlos heard the dragon mutter. "Okay, so I still have time…"

"Alright, now why look here? And more to the point, why did you come through that weird portal thingamajig?"

The dragon sighed. "Well, to answer your second question, it was the first chance I got. From where I came from, the only way I could get to this world was to use a portal created by Dark Magic. Which was a bad thing, seen as one, I can't use dark magic, and two, while dark magic itself isn't evil in the slightest, practically everyone that's used it was consumed by the darkness and turned into evil creatures that wanted nothing but death and destruction, or chaos or whatever else they wanted that they couldn't get beforehand." The dragon took another bite. "Believe me when I say that the portal you opened was a godsend."

"That doesn't answer why you think the person you're looking for is here."

"I don't think. I KNOW they're here."

"They? So, it's more than one?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes, there's two, to be exact. One in particular I'm a bit more worried than the other, but all the same I have to find them both."

"So you took my… whatever it is and just used it without my consent?"

"No. You opened that portal all by yourself."

"But I don't even know what this is!"

It sighed, taking another bite. "Ah, well in a few cases it does pay to be ignorant." It said. The dragon took another chunk of meat and pushed the bowl towards Carlos with a paw. "You can have the rest. This is your meat, after all."

Carlos pushed the bowl back. "Nah, I don't really need it. You can have the rest. I had breakfast this morning. You, on the other hand, didn't."

The dragon nodded. "Well, truth be told I didn't have anything to eat for a few days, so this is really helpful." It pulled the bowl back and bit into another chunk.

Carlos sat back down. "Look, lizard, I don't know where you came from, but why is it so important that you had to take the first chance you got? It could've easily ended with you in a garbage compactor or a nuclear reactor."

"Why do you keep calling me names?"

Carlos shrugged. "Well, if you have a name, you haven't told me yet."

The dragon sighed. "Good point there…" it said. After a few minutes it said, "My name's Ignitus."

"Okay, Ignitus, got it." Carlos looked at the now empty bowl. "Do you need anymore meat? The way you wolfed that whole bowl down you must've been really hungry."

"No. I'll be fine for now." Ignitus answered, jumping down from the bed. "Why are you in a hospital, though?"

Carlos sighed. "Ignitus, let's talk about that later."

"Fine." Ignitus answered. "Though, where am I supposed to hide?"

"As long as it isn't under the bed I don't care."

"Why would I pick under the bed?"

"Hell, I don't know! I was just saying!"

Ignitus sighed, jumping onto the computer desk again. "Fine, I'll just stay here until I figure something out."

"And what if a doctor comes in?"

"I'll just freeze him, hide, then unfreeze him." Ignitus answered.

Carlos' jaw dropped. "And if the doc DIES?"

"He won't." Ignitus replied. "Think. I've I could age a door handle, then rewind time around it so it's good as new, should I be able to freeze time itself around a person temporarily?"

Carlos gave up and lied down on the bed, picking up his book. "Fine, if you think it's safe, than I won't stop you." he said.

Ignitus nodded. "I didn't expect you too."

Carlos just opened the book and looked out the window out of curiosity. It was still cloudy as hell.

Not that it mattered to Carlos. He was stuck in a hospital, so the weather doesn't really do much to affect him.

Carlos turned back to his book, trying to find the page where he left off. _Great. First, incredibly weird rumors start flying around about zombies, now a dragon shows up in my hospital room out of a weird portal that my powers somehow created._

_What could be worse?_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Okay, here's 38. kinda needed to do a lot of brainstorming for this one. oh, and i put up the profiles for the Guardians and Cynder's Brother. and i also updated Spyro and Cynder's profiles (as in they have new abilities).**_

**Chapter 38: warnings, boxes, evil spirits, what's next?**

**Location: Flint Hospital. Carlos' room.**

**Date: April 2****nd****. 4:38.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus spent most of the day on the desk, watching Carlos. Every now and then Carlos' wristband made a chirping sound, then Carlos stopped whatever he was doing and took some pills out of the small bottle Ignitus had seen the night before.

From what Ignitus could tell, Carlos was somewhat healthy. He didn't have all that much muscle, was almost as skinny as a rake, and yet he was lively and active... for the most part. Most of the time Carlos was sleeping in bed.

Ignitus looked at the crystal hanging from his neck. _Valhalla's probably going to contact me any minute and scold the hell out of me._ He thought._ Valhalla's the only human in that place that I'm scared of… mostly because she has a lot more skill than I do when using temporal magic. She can just outright knock me unconscious in one hit. _

Ignitus got up and stretched, yawning. "Do you have to stay there all day?"

Ignitus shook his head. "No, not really. But right now I'm just trying to think."

"About why you're friends are here?"

"Yeah."

Carlos sighed. "Well, hope they're in the city and not out there." He said.

"Out where?"

"Outside the barricade."

Ignitus shook his head. "Carlos, the reason why I asked if it was December 29th is because they won't get here until then."

"So how do you know that they're coming at all? Can you see the future?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Carlos. No, it had already happened before I came here." He shook his head. "I'm not completely sure, and this is just a theory, but somehow you're Dark magic was strong enough to create a small vortex in time as well as space. That'll explain it."

Carlos groaned. "Okay, than why did you-" he stopped as his watch beeped again. He took the bottle out and opened it. He sighed, then he covered the bottle with his hand and the bottle filled with Dark Energy. Then he took out two pills and swallowed them.

Ignitus jumped to the bed and looked at the bottle. "Why did you just use Dark Magic just for pills?" he asked. "That is a little trivial."

"Not as much as you'd think." Carlos said, putting the bottle on the bedside table and sitting down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ignitus asked.

Carlos sighed. "I think it's already obvious, but I'm in sick condition."

"Yes, and hat does that have to do with pills?"

Carlos looked at the bottle. "Well, for starters, I need them. The virus I have is a lethal one, but it can be contained using that kind of medicine." He sighed again. "Unfortunately, the main doctor misdiagnosed it and has been giving me the wrong medicine for the past seven years. This one lady found out, tried to help me get the right medicine, and the main doctor – who is as self-centered as the queen from Alice in wonderland –" here Carlos made a face. Ignitus took that as a sign that whatever that was, Carlos didn't like it at all.

"Go on."

"That doctor fired the lady, and took the medicine."

Ignitus sighed. "Well, you're still here, so maybe-"

"Ignitus, I need the medicine I'm using my powers to get. If I don't take this in over twelve hours, I'll fall into coma and subsequently die."

Ignitus started. "Hold up. You've been using Dark magic for seven years just to keep yourself alive?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, that's why I didn't think much of it. The way I think, Dark magic is something that always has a downside. And since I've been using my power for seven years, and nothing's changed, I didn't think it was Dark magic." He blinked. "Wait, did you panic last night because you thought I was like the others that used Dark Magic."

Ignitus lied down, nodding. "Yes, that's what I thought at first." He said. "Carlos, you're a rarity, that's for sure. I mean, most humans can't use any kind of magic at all, and you've been using Dark magic to keep yourself alive for seven years. And it's powerful enough to create portals through time and space."

Then the door opened. "WAIT, I'M GETTING CHANGED!" Carlos yelled, grabbing Ignitus by the neck again.

**Character: Carlos.**

"Carlos, wait a minute! This isn't necessar-" Ignitus' voice was cut of as Carlos threw it into the closet and shut the door.

"Okay, you can come in now." Carlos called out. _S-, my heart's going fast enough to put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame! Crap, that was too freaking close!_

The door opened. "Carlos, why did you have to shout?" Jake asked as he walked in. "You know that wasn't necessary."

"Well, why are you here?" Carlos asked, avoiding the question. He didn't want to have to explain what a small, time-controlling dragon was doing in his room.

Jake took a small box out of his pocket. "This old hag at the park just hobbled up to me and told me to give you this. Said you'll need it for 'when the time comes for you're power'… or something like that. She had a really hoarse voice."

Carlos took the box, noticing that it had weird, black designs on it. Kinda like a mixture of water and fire.

Then he heard scratching from the closet. "What the heck is that?" Jake asked.

Carlos quickly put the box away on the bed. "Oh, nothing. I'll go look." He opened the closet door. "Oh, stuff fell down, I'll put them away." As he knelt down to 'pick up clothes', he whispered. "Damn it, Ignitus, what the hell are you trying to-"

"Ask him to describe the old lady." Ignitus whispered."

"What?"

"Just ask him."

Carlos got back up, then shut the door and looked at Jake. _I don't know why Ignitus is asking me to ask this, but…_ "Hey, Jake, can you by chance describe the lady?"

Jake folded his arms. "Well, the old hag wore a black cloak, so I didn't see much. But the cloak was adorned with this weird, black stone about half an inch wide that was set into the hood. Why?"

"Just wondering." Carlos answered.

Jake shrugged. "Well, I have to go. See you later."

"Okay."

Jake turned and opened the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Actually, there was one more thing about the old hag. She had this weird amulet around her neck… I think it looked like a cross with a bronze, vertical eye set into the center of it."

"Vertical?"

"Yeah, like a normal eye, except turned 90 degrees."

"Oh. Okay, thanks for telling me." Jake smiled, then left the room."

Carlos opened the door. "Okay Ignitus, spill it; you know something, what is it?"

Ignitus walked out of the closet and stretched, yawning. "Well, I have to be sure it's not just a false alarm, first." He said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means let me think it over for now. I'll tell you if I think it's necessary… what I'll tell you right now though, is that it might be connected to the fact that you have Dark Magic capabilities strong enough to open portals through time and space."

**8:39 PM**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Nothing much else happened that day. One time Carlos went out of the room and came back with another bowl of meat, which Ignitus was thankful for.

He spent most of the day just looking at the crystal hanging from his neck. Before he was dreading the moment Valhalla contacted him. But now, he couldn't wait.

Sure enough, a little after the sun set, the crystal started resonating and making a low, gentle hum.

"Hey, what the heck is that thing?" Carlos asked, dropping his book.

Ignitus looked at him. "I know this might seem rude, but can you leave the room for a few moments please?" he asked.

Carlos got up and stretched, "Well, I need to use the bathroom anyway, so I'll leave."

Ignitus nodded. "Okay, good." _Now to hope Valhalla's not going to skin me alive!_

Carlos left the room. Ignitus took a breath, then he placed wrapped a paw around the crystal and added a little time energy to it.

The response was immediate; a hologram of the head Chronicler materialized in front of him, angry as hell. "IGNITUS, WHAT THE F- WERE YOU THINKING, JUST DIVING INTO A PORTAL WITHOUT MY CONSENT?"

Ignitus counted himself lucky he froze time for about a minute just in case. "Valhalla, please just quiet down for a minute and let me –"

"CALM DOWN? YOU BROKE THE RULES AND DISOBEYED ME AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO QUIET DOWN? WHY SHOULD I? HECK, WHY AM I NOT KNOCKING YOU OUT RIGHT NOW?"

"Valhalla, you're not the one whose offspring might be in danger here."

Valhalla took a deep breath, then she folded her arms and frowned. "That doesn't automatically give you the right just to open a portal – using dark magic I might add –"

"That's just it, Valhalla; I didn't. This one kid did."

That caught her up. Valhalla started, then brushed a few bangs of hair out of her face and looked back at Ignitus. "Okay, so who did?" Ignitus explained Carlos' situation. Valhalla hummed to herself, a sure sign the she was thinking. "Hmm… Carlos Riley? I'll have Gerchen look him up. I've never heard of a human capable of using Dark Magic strong enough to do this."

Ignitus nodded. "Exactly. But he did it, and here I am. It's odd, though. He said he's been using Dark Magic since this one doctor refused to give him medicine he needed… how can a human just be able to use Dark Magic of that caliber that suddenly?"

"And this isn't the only case of it, either." Valhalla said.

Ignitus started. "Excuse me? Are you saying that –"

"That humans are perfectly capable of using Dark magic? Yes. There's been like fifty cases of it in the past three thousand years or so. It's odd; humans are often prone to corruption and greed, yet they can handle Dark Magic without being affected by the Darkness in most cases."

"Most cases?"

Valhalla shrugged. "Remember Hitler?"

"Oh." Ignitus sighed. "Also, there's something I've got to ask you. One time you said that there was a group of humans going around corrupting other humans with substantial amounts of power, right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, do they usually wear a cross with a bronze, sideways eye embedded in it?"

"Why are you asking?" Valhalla asked. "And the lesser ones do. The higher ups wear a gold amulet made up of three eyes arranged in a triangle."

"This one friend of Carlos' was approached by one of them, I think. They gave him a box to give to Carlos…"

"Get rid of it. It might be something that comes in handy sooner or later, but more likely it houses a Shade."

Ignitus frowned. "Um, Forgive me for sounding dumb, but what's a Shade?"

Valhalla sighed. "It's a spectral creature. You know, a creature that is no longer considered alive. Usually, a Shade is a spirit that has the capability to possess living beings and get them to do as they wish. Usually Shades are just evil beings that can only possess, but there is the occasional Shade that can downright corrupt the very soul of a person. In other words, that soul is no better that Malefor."

Ignitus growled. "Damn. How can I tell what the box contains then?"

Valhalla hummed again, pulling on a strand of her hair. "I'm not sure. I'll study on it and come up with a few theories. But do NOT touch the box. Or let the kid open it. Actually, let me rephrase that. Do whatever you can to keep the kid from opening that box, so long as you don't open it yourself. The last thing we need is a Chronicler on the same side as Malefor."

Ignitus nodded. "I'll make sure it stays closed." He looked around. "Um, is… is Sarah there?" he asked.

Valhalla laughed. "Well, one you sound pathetic when you're talking meekly, and two, yeah, she is. Why, you want to talk with her?"

Ignitus nodded. The hologram shifted, then Sarah appeared, paw clutching the crystal around her neck. "Sarah, are you okay?" Ignitus asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay though?"

Ignitus smiled. "Well, I'm in the best place I could be at the moment. Well, not really the best place, but a lot better than where I might've ended up."

Sarah smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She said. She seemed worried all of a sudden. "Ignitus… I have to know… did you find them? Did you find Spyro and Cynder?"

Ignitus sighed. "Unfortunately no. I'm about seven months ahead of them. Where I am at the moment, it's the second of April."

Sarah sighed sadly. Then she brightened and said, "Well then most likely they're okay right now. They're not in danger yet, are they?"

Ignitus chuckled. "I agree." He said.

Sarah smiled. "Ignitus, please make sure nothing bad happens to you, okay?" she said.

Ignitus nodded. "I'll be fine, my love." He said.


	39. Chapter 39

**_this took so much longer than it should've..._**

**Chapter 39: Dark to Holy.**

**Location: Flint Hospital.**

**Date: April 3****rd****. 4:26 PM.**

**Character: Carlos**

Carlos looked out the window. It was raining again, which made him feel even more depressed. He sighed, sitting down on the bed.

He took the book off the table and lied down on the bed, opening the book and starting to read. It wasn't long before he noticed shadows moving along the walls.

He shouted and shot upright, looking around. The only person in the room was Ignitus, who was taking a nap on the computer desk again.

Carlos swallowed, trying to get his heart rate under control, then walked over to the desk and turned his Mac on.

Ignitus, opened an eye as he heard the machine boot up. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked, stretching as he yawned.

"At the moment, just looking something up." Carlos answered. He opened up the Internet browser and typed in 'Hallucinations of shadows moving along the walls.'

Ignitus got up and walked around the desk so he could see. "You look like something bothering you." He noted.

Carlos shrugged. "Nothing, really." He said. _I hope._

He clicked on the first result in the search.

The heading read, "Psychiatric patient starts complains about 'shadowy men', then falls dead ten seconds later."

_Ohhhhhhh, crap._

Ignitus looked at the article with interest in his eyes. "Hmm, not everyday something like that happens." He muttered. "So, what do they think it is? Can't be normal."

Carlos shook his head, hoping to god that his worried state didn't show. "Nope." He said. _Carlos, calm down. Just because this happened to that guy, it doesn't mean it'll happen to you. And besides, the guy was in an asylum because he was mentally insane. You're in a hospital because you're physically sick. That's a huge difference._

_I hope._

Ignitus sighed, looking at the article. "Well, if this starts happening to you, tell me straight away."

Carlos started. "Huh? Why?"

"Because, it might have something to do with either your Dark Magic or the box that old lady told Jake to give to you."

"Hold up, how do you know his name?"

Ignitus looked at a photo on the desk. The photo was of Carlos, Jake, one of the doctors, and John, this guy at the school that visited Carlos often. "It was on the back of the photo, or is it John?"

"No, it was Jake." Carlos answered. _Wish he wouldn't look at stuff and take such accurate guesses like that._

Ignitus sighed, looking around the room. "You know, I'm surprised that you spent nearly all of your life in this building." He said. "It seems almost like a prison."

"It almost is a prison." Carlos muttered. He walked over to the desk and opened the drawer, thinking, _I should probably see what the heck is in that box. It's driving me crazy not knowing._

Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's the box that Jake gave me?" Carlos asked, looking at Ignitus. "I KNOW I put it in this drawer."

Ignitus shifted a little. "No, I don't know why you're asking me." He said.

Carlos looked at him. "Hey, you're the one who seemed suspicious about it yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I would've taken it."

Carlos looked around, thinking, _This should get him to confess, if he did._ "Well, I can see it from here-"

"Damn, I thought I closed the vent tight enough."

Carlos immediately glared. "So you did take it."

Ignitus seemed to pale and he bit his lip. "Well… okay, I did. I contacted home last night and my superior told me that it shouldn't be opened at all."

"So you just went ahead and hid it?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"Exactly how dangerous is it?"

"Enough that she was alarmed."

"'She'?"

"Well, you see, the one I answer too is a female human. She's barely 16, now that I think of it…"

"Huh? How did a human end up being your leader?"

"Since she became a Chronicler. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure her aging stopped-"

"A what?"

"That's what I am. A Chronicler. There are 12 in all, six for each dimension. Six are dragons, and six are humans. All of them have died already once, and for good reasons, like giving their life in order to save hundreds of others, or too kill a particularly evil person, like a sadistic general or someone bent on world destruction or something like that."

"Well, that's a Cliché"

"That's exactly what I said when I found out. Anyway, all of them have telekinetic abilities and temporal abilities."

"Meaning they can control time, you included?"

"Exactly. I already demonstrated that with the doorknob. Anyway, Chroniclers have access to the entirety of all the history of both dimensions. There's almost nothing we can't find out, though that's limited because even we can't predict the future accurately. But if it's in the past, that's no problem for us."

"Then why were you asking me about my past?"

"Well, just because us chroniclers can find out anything, it doesn't mean we KNOW everything. There's only so much we can know. Our memory isn't really changed; if someone was forgetful before becoming a chronicler, than that trait is unchanged."

"Oh… wait, you mentioned that all the chroniclers have died before…"

"And?"

"Doesn't that mean you died?"

Ignitus nodded, sighing. "That's correct. I died, and the ancestors – or gods, or god, which ever way you want to put it – decided to give me a second life with the chroniclers." He looked sad for a moment. "I know it seems like a good thing, but once you become a chronicler, you can't really see your loved ones or friends again. I'm actually the luckiest one in this building; usually, a chronicler can't leave the library."

"What?"

"The Chroniclers Library. It's a special place, separate from all other dimensions, though I hear there is an entrance into it from my home dimension."

"Oh." Carlos looked around the room. "Well, why did you hide the box?"

"Because, the one I answer too said that most likely it contains a Shade."

"Oh."

Ignitus frowned. "And here, I expected you to ask another question. You already know of Shades?"

"Yep. They're actually easy to find; they're not exactly the most common of spectral creatures, but they're close enough. They're still a pain to fight, though."

Ignitus stretched again, got up, and jumped down from the desk and walked to the window. "So, tell me, everyone I've seen so far seems a little anxious about something, for some reason. Why?"

Carlos walked over to the window and looked outside. "Well, you see that structure around the city?"

"Yes. The tall one that seems to be made of several different things, like vehicles and scrap metal and all that?"

"Yeah. That's the barricade. You know about the whole zombie apocalypse, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that barricade is keeping them out. It's safe here, but everyone's worried that sooner or later an infected individual is going to get in. If that happens, Flint's going to be a death-trap."

Ignitus nodded as he looked over the city. "Ah. Yes, I'm aware of the principle. With everyone barricaded in like this, one infected gets in, the virus would spread like wildfire."

"Exactly." Carlos' watched beeped again. He took the bottle out, and sighed again. "This bottle only holds ten, max… but hey, better than death…" he muttered, placing a hand over the empty bottled and using his abilities again. _I still can't believe this is Dark Magic._

Ignitus frowned as he watched, but he shook his head and looked back outside. "You're life's completely dependant on that medicine… you've been taking two pills every four hours every day for seven years… at 4,032 pills a year… you've taken 28,224 pills in your life time."

Carlos started. "Wait, you managed that math in your HEAD?"

Ignitus nodded. "Before I died, I was a Guardian. Guardians are dragons that are the most skilled at certain elements."

"Elements?"

"That's a form of Magic. Unless I'm mistaken, there're 15 different elements. The four most powerful, in order, are Holy, Convexity, Time, and Fire. After that, the rest – in order from strongest to weakest – are Earth, Death, Life, Ice, Shadow, Electricity, Wind, Fear, Mind, Blood, and Poison."

"So Poison's the weakest?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's actually weak. It can be very powerful if used correctly. You see, every Element has a specific strategy to it. Earth, for example, is an element that works best in close combat, because most of the spells have very limited range. And Electricity doesn't have that many damaging spells, so Electric users mostly use spells that hinder an opponent by paralyzing them or making other electric spells backfire, stuff like that. Poison, like Electricity, doesn't have that many damaging spells, and works with the same principle of hindering an opponent, but this time it works by slowly eating away at the opponents weapons, stamina, and armor, and can actually cause an opponent other miscellaneous affects, like hindering the ability to see or something like that."

"Oh. So in other words, every element is very powerful in their own way?"

"Exactly."

Carlos thought about it for a minute. "Okay, so what Guardian were you?"

"Fire, along with three of my closest friends, who were the Earth, Ice, and Electric Guardians. Not only that, I was the Head Guardian. In other words, I was the leader. Being intelligent and strong was basically a requirement. But even for a Fire Guardian, I excelled at Fire Magic. I was the first in nearly three centuries to be able to use every spell in that class."

Carlos looked at him. "So how come you used Time instead of Fire?"

"Since I became a Chronicler, I can't use fire magic anymore."

"Oh. That must be a real pain."

"I know. I'm more used to Fire than anything else."

Carlos sat back down on the bed. "That many pills? Damn. Didn't know I was THAT dependent on them… ten pills per bottle, that's…"

"You've used Dark Magic more than 2,000 times in your life without even knowing it." Ignitus concluded. "Kid, I'm impressed. Mostly, you have to worry about Shadows."

"What?"

"They're these creatures that seemed attracted to Dark Magic users. Theoretically, they're one of the causes of someone being corrupted. Usually they trade whatever you want in your life for you soul, or something like that. Just normal demonic things."

Carlos swallowed. "They wouldn't happen to look like shadows moving along a wall, would they?"

Ignitus growled. "So you have seen them?"

Carlos nodded. "They started popping up about four years ago." He said, thinking. "At first, it was only at night, so I thought it was just because I was tired. Then it started happening during the day, then I started hearing voices about three months after they first appeared, so I almost freaked and talked to a doctor about it. He said that taking medicine like this," here he held up the bottle. "For so long might be affecting my mind. So I just largely ignored it."

Ignitus looked at the computer. "And after I explained what you were using all this time, you started to get nervous and you looked them up."

"Exactly."

Ignitus jumped up onto the shelf by the vent along the ceiling and took the cover off. "I wonder… maybe Shades are affected by the Shadows."

"How'd you figure out how to open that thing?"

"I didn't. I just rusted the bottom screws off."

"Oh."

Ignitus took the box in his jaws and jumped back down onto the desk. He set it down and looked at it. "How can a Shade be so dangerous if it can fit into a box this small? I mean, yes, it can be very hard to hit, but still, I have to wonder how something that can overpower a human can fit into a box."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I can see why you're asking. A Shade is almost like balloon. It can change its size at will. Which is probably how the old hag got one to fit into the box."

Ignitus nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." He said. He turned, and he was just about to jump back onto the shelf when his tail knocked the box onto the floor.

The box hit the floor, and there was a very distinct rattling sound from inside it.

Carlos picked it up. "Okay, that settles it. A Shade doesn't make that kind of sound."

"Could be something that's binding the Shade to the box." Ignitus said, looking down at it.

"Can't be. The only thing that can contain a Shade is a box made of Halonite."

"Halo-what?"

"Halonite. It's a Yellowish-gray metal that nullifies spiritual and psychic energy. And," Carlos tapped the box. "I can tell right now that this box is just made of wood."

"It could be coated on the inside."

"Nope. Halonite doesn't act that way. Traditional electroplating methods don't work on it – electroplating needs two metals, one with a positive charge, the other with a negative charge. That's the problem with Halonite – it CAN'T hold any kind of charge. So electroplating is impossible. And while it can be made into a box, it's nearly impossible to get it to bond to any material except more Halonite."

Ignitus snapped his wings open, swooped down, and snatched the box from Carlos' hand. "I still say keep it closed." He said, landing on the bed with the box in one paw.

"Ignitus, what the hell can go wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about you dying?"

"Well, good point but-"

"Carlos, who are you talking too?"

**Character: Ignitus.**

_Oh, crap, again with the closet. _Ignitus thought as Carlos grabbed him by the wing this time and throwing him into the closet.

"No one, I'm talking to no one." Carlos yelled as he shut the closet

Ignitus got himself untangled from a scarf and lied down on the floor. He didn't really pay attention to what Carlos and this other guy was talking about, at the moment he was busy looking at the wing Carlos grabbed.

It didn't hurt that much, but already there was severe bruising along the leading edge of it, which meant that Carlos had either fractured or broken a bone.

Ignitus growled, cursing his luck._ I'm not going to be able to fly for at least five days._ He thought, lying back down.

A few minutes later he heard a door open and close. Then Carlos opened the closet. "Okay, coast's clear. Sorry about the wing; grabbed the first thing I could reach."

Ignitus growled and jumped onto the bed. "Well, be more careful next time, because look what you did." Ignitus held his injured wing out for Carlos to see.

Carlos examined the bruising along the edge. "But I didn't even grab that part-"

"I know, but that kind of bruising means that you broke a bone, or at least fractured one. I'm not going to be able to fly for at least five or six days, and after that it's going to be somewhat clumsy flying for another week. Yes, I might be able to heal this, but I know very little of healing magic. I am more likely to permanently damage this wing – thus making it impossible to fly for the rest of my life."

Carlos shrugged. "Hey, you're in a hospital. I'm sure there's something we can do about it." He said.

"Tell me; is the equipment and medicine here meant for humans or dragons?"

"…Humans."

"Exactly. There's nothing I can do but wait until it heals."

"Wait, doesn't fractured or broken bones take months to heal?"

"That's for humans. A dragon heals from that kind of injury much faster than other races." Then Ignitus looked around. "Now that I think of it, where's the box?"

Carlos held up some kind of medallion. It was black, mostly, with white lines forming a triangle with an eye shaped symbol in the center of the medallion. "You dropped the box and it broke open. This was in it…any idea what this is?"

Ignitus stared at it. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "That's a Dark medallion. It increases the power of any Dark Spell, and has the ability to change Dark Magic to Holy magic, but only for a brief amount of time… ten minutes at the most, I think."

Carlos stared at it. "Crap. Holy as in, the most powerful of all the elements?"

"Yep. Carlos, I don't know what you did, but you just got one of the most powerful items in my world."


	40. Chapter 40

**_Yep, Carlos finally gets some time in the line of fire. about time, too. although, this probably isn't my best chapter._**

**Chapter 40: Carlos' first fight.**

**Location: Flint Hospital.**

**Date: April 4th, 10:48 PM.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos lied back down on the bed, looking outside again. It was still raining. "How long do you think it's going to rain?"

"Maybe days." Ignitus answered from his usual spot on the desk. His injured wing was held rather stiffly and straight compared to the other one, which was folded against his back.

Carlos got up and walked to the door. "I'll be right back. You just stay in here."

"Where the heck are you going no-" Carlos shut the door and walked down the hall to one of the supply closets. Because the floor he was on was the top floor, and the least visited, there weren't all that many nurses on this floor.

The hospital had 10 floors, 11 counting the roof. Obviously, Carlos' room was on the 10th floor, and along with him there was only three or four patients. So there weren't that many nurses up here, which let Carlos open the supply closet and take a white, plastic box out of it without getting caught.

He walked back to his room and opened the door. Ignitus looked at the box Carlos was holding. "What's that for?"

Carlos set it on the bed and opened it. "Medical supplies." He answered, taking out a few bandages.

"Carlos, that medicine is for humans, I've already - "

"Well, won't that wing heal better if it's bandaged?"

Ignitus started, then he looked like he was thinking for a minute. "Well, you have a good point. But do you know anything about the medical field?"

"I'm in a hospital, and I've been here for most of my life. I know what I'm doing."

Ignitus sighed. "Well, just as long as I tell you what to do."

Carlos nodded, then carefully wrapped Ignitus' injured wing in the bandages, following his instructions as closely as possible.

After a few minute, his wing was tightly bound in bandages. Ignitus looked at it. "Yeah, this should be fine." he said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Carlos replied. He sat down in the chair next to the desk and opened the drawer. "So, tell me more about this Dark Medallion." he said, taking it out.

Ignitus looked at it and got up. "Well, for starters, it's one of the most powerful items in my world. There's only five of them in existence there... though, how the heck one ended up in this world I have no idea. It's like finding a chunk of ice floating in a pool of molten rock."

"that out of the ordinary?" Carlos asked, looking at the medallion. It seemed harmless enough, but Carlos could tell that there was something different about the air around it.

_Well, maybe it's just because Ignitus told me it powers up Dark magic. Now that I think of it... _

Ignitus looked at it. "Well, I can sense the amount of power in it, so it's definitely not a fake."

"Ignitus, when you told me about the elemental magic in your world, and the types there are, you didn't include Dark magic. The closest you came to mentioning it was Death, but I doubt the two are related."

Ignitus sighed. "Well, all the elements I named were related to something that was natural."

"What about Convexity?"

"It's the same a Space."

"Oh."

"Well, anyway, that's where Dark magic doesn't fit in; it isn't natural. I mean, it's existed as long as my dimension has, but it's unnatural in the fact that it isn't related to anything at all."

"As in, while all the elements you mentioned before were connected to something that's a part of nature, Dark magic isn't connected to nature in any way at all."

"Exactly. Well, I guess you could say that; Dark magic is related to the darkness that resides in every living being, but it isn't related to the world or anything about it."

"Okay, that made no sense. Isn't our mental state something natural?"

"Well, no. Everybody's different, Carlos. Our minds aren't in the same frame as the natural laws; they exist as something separate entirely. They're as different as a straight rod and stream of water; the rod can't bend or flex to whatever the circumstances demand – it's a solid, organized object that never changes; the stream of water, on the other hand, can change it's form to whatever the situation demands – it's a force that always changes and can take any form."

"So what you're saying is, that while the laws of nature can't differ at all, our minds are always different?"

"Exactly. That's my point exactly." Ignitus chuckled. "You know what, Carlos? You remind me of a dragon I taught once. He was just as quick to pick up on things as you."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Carlos said, sitting back down on the bed.

Then the door burst open. Carlos barely had any time to sit up before Jake came in, wearing a rather damp raincoat and carrying a box. "Carlos you're not going to believe thi-" he stopped, turning to look at Ignitus.

_Ohhhhhh... damn it._

The two stared at each other for a few minutes, then Jake said, "What... the hell... is that?"

"A dragon, obviously." Ignitus growled.

Carlos got up and walked between the two. "Okay, uh, looks like I've got some explaining to do." he said, looking at Jake. "Um, this is Ignitus. He landed here a few days ago after getting an injured wing, as you can plainly see."

Jake continued to stare. "But dragons aren't even supposed to exist!"

Ignitus shook his head. "Look, I know this is confusing, but I'm not even supposed to be in this dimension. I came here by accident, and Carlos was kind enough to help me with my injuries."

They continued to try and explain things to Jake over then 5 minutes or so, a task in and of itself because Jake wasn't as open-minded as Carlos.

After everything was explained, Jake just sat on the bed, staring at Ignitus. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I think I understand most of it, and that's good enough for me."

Carlos shook his head, and looked at the box Jake brought in. "Okay, now what's this?"

"Another gift from the old hag."

Ignitus growled. "Great. Carlos, you should probably get rid of it this time."

"I know, but..."

The box shook violently and Carlos dropped it. It went through the floor like it was water and vanished.

Jake stared. "Okay, what the hell just happened?"

Ignitus, eyes wide, jumped to the floor and sniffed at the place where the box had gone through the floor. "I don't know. Maybe a ghost?"

"No. ghosts can't take objects with them." Carlos answered. "At least, not that I know of."

"Oh, that's creepy." Jake spoke up.

Ignitus walked to the bed and jumped up onto the nightstand. "Anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carlos asked, going for the door. _I don't know why, but I feel like I need to get the hell out of the hospital now._

"I'm hearing water running, and i'm sure it's not the rain outside." Ignitus answered, looking around.

Jake grabbed Carlos and went for the door. "Maybe we should check the rest of the floor." He said. "There's at least four bathrooms on this floor, all with several sinks and maybe a shower stall. It might be one of them."

Jake opened the door, and then next thing Carlos knew, Ignitus had launched himself from the bed and landed on his shoulder. "I really don't think it's a good idea to split up, Jake." He said.

"But what if someone sees you?" Carlos asked. "I mean, Jake's okay, but someone like the police seen you is going to get the government involved in a bad way."

"And I can control time, remember?" Ignitus pointed out. "Those guns and other weapons the authorities will use have no effect on me what-so-ever. And i'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Really?" Jake asked, sounding sarcastic. Ignitus proved his point by jumping up, grabbing Jake by the collar, and throwing him ten or fifteen feet down the hallway. Jake got up and dusted himself off. "Okay, okay I GET IT! You're the boss here!"

Carlos stared at Ignitus. Carlos knew Ignitus was strong, but not THAT strong! As far as Carlos knew, Jake weighed about 120 pounds. Ignitus was about 10 pounds, as far as Carlos could tell (give or take 5 or six pounds), so Ignitus basically just threw twelve times his own weight as easily as he could breath.

Ignitus looked at Carlos after jumping up onto his shoulder again. "What?"

"How exactly strong are you?" Carlos asked.

"Strong enough that what I just did was easy."

"Oh, great. Somehow, i'm glad that you're the size you are, because you'd be terrifying if you were larger."

"I'm not even supposed to be this size Carlos. Normally, you'd only be about knee-height to me."

"Oh, that's comforting." Carlos said sarcastically. He ran down the hall to the stairs, thinking that he should get off this floor. Then he stopped. "Okay, I definitely hear water running."

He turned and opened the door to the bathroom, then shouted and jumped up onto one of the supply carts as a good five feet of water cascaded out of the bathroom.

"Where the hell did all this water come from? It just keeps coming!" Jake yelled, jumping up on the same cart. Which was probably not the smartest idea.

The cart gave away and all three of them crashed into water so cold Carlos thought he could se one or two chunks of ice floating in it.

Ignitus jumped onto a flight of stairs nearby and hauled both Carlos and Jake up onto it. Jake got up quickly, staring at the water. "Okay, this isn't normal! There shouldn't be this much water in a hospital!"

Carlos noticed something of a round, black object in the stream. "The medallion!" He yelled, diving in, catching it, and grabbing the railing of the stairs to pull himself from the water.

Ignitus looked at the Dark Medallion, which was dripping wet. "Glad you saw that. It would've been bad news if we had lost that."

"I agree." Carlos said. Then he saw something else. "Hey, doesn't this water look a little odd?"

The water seemed to be... off, somehow. It was like it seemed to flow slightly slower than normal water should.

Ignitus looked at it. "I don't know, maybe."

"Anyone find it odd that the people downstairs and yelling their heads off?" Jake asked. "Because, i'm not hearing anything from downstairs."

"Me neither." Ignitus answered. "Wonder why."

Carlos shrugged. Then he and Jake shouted as the water suddenly formed a long tendril and nearly nailed them, just missing Jake by an inch. "Ah, WHAT THE HELL?" Jake yelled.

Ignitus jumped over the water, opened his mouth, and some kind of light formed in his mouth then exploded outwards in a faint, bright blue pulse. The water shook violently and evaporated.

Ignitus landed on dry ground and looked at Carlos and Jake. "Come on, we need to get the hell out of here now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jake yelled, jumping over Ignitus and charging down the hallway.

Carlos picked Ignitus up as he ran by and followed. "Ignitus, any ideas?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you if you knew anything that could manipulate water like that." Ignitus yelled.

"Duck!"

Carlos only had enough time to dive and land on his back as more water-tendril-things shot over him, creating long gouges in the walls. The lights broke, making the only light source on the floor Carlos' flashlight and the lighted signs along the walls.

The flashlight... "Damn, the one time I need it, and I don't have it!"

"What, a flashlight?" Jake asked, taking something out of his pocket. "I have a small magnifying glass that has a built in light. It's not the strongest light we could have, but it's better than nothing."

Ignitus looked at the water flowing down the hallway, then breathed another light pulse. "Guys, come on, I can't do this forever!"

"Great, so the dragon doesn't have enough firepower? That's just great!" Jake yelled. He looked around, then picked up a cigaret lighter off a nearby table. "What's this doing here?"

"No time to think about it, ADD kid!" Carlos yelled, grabbing Jake and pulling him along as he ran down the hallway, Ignitus easily keeping up.

They turned a corner – and stopped. "Great, a dead end!" Jake yelled. The hallway ended abruptly at a kiosk.

Ignitus looked down the hallway. "Come on, we need to keep moving!"

Jake looked inside the kiosk, then pulled out the lighter he found earlier. "Wait, i've got an idea!"

"Well, it better be good!" Carlos yelled, looking out the window. "Good, everyone's outside. Whatever's going on, it has everybody worried enough to evacuate the building."

"And with this little idea of mine, that water-whatever-it-is is toast!" Carlos and Ignitus both looked at Jack.

Carlos' jaw dropped. _Oh, hell no,he's not going to do THAT!_

Jake had grabbed an oxygen canister from the kiosk and had ran in front of Carlos and Ignitus, unscrewing the canister valve and lighting the lighter. "Jake, you better not-" Carlos started.

Jake didn't seem to hear him. He just held the canister and the lighter out in front of him. "Ta da, get a load of this, you water-whatever!"

**Location: street outside the hospital.**

**Character: just some random guy.**

The group outside at the moment was currently trying to call the police. All they knew was that somehow the water pipes had burst and water was flowing everywhere.

This one guy was looking up at the hospital, looking at the windows. "Hey, there's something going on up on the tenth floor-"

He was interrupted when an explosion rang out from that same floor. All the windows on that floor broke as a sudden fire burst raced through the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Someone yelled as glass rained down.

**Location: Tenth Floor.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Everyone was coughing as steam filled the hallway. Ignitus was half deaf from the explosion, and he was sure he heard somebody screaming somewhere. _Jake's one hell of an idiot, i'll give him __that. He had a good idea of what he was trying to do, but he carelessly caused an explosion!_

"Jake, you damn idiot!" Carlos yelled between coughs. "You nearly cooked us alive with that stunt of yours!"

"Well, sorry, but did you have a better idea?" Jake yelled. He looked toward where the water was. "Well, it's gone now."

Then there was a crash and the water pipes burst, and even more water-tendrils came our, lashing at anything within range.

"Me and my big mouth..." Jake muttered.

Carlos ran out in front, left hand glowing with purple-and-black mist. "I got it!" he yelled.

Next thing Ignitus knew, there was a huge blast of dark energy racing through the hallway, blasting everything in sight, water included.

Ignitus dug his claws in the floor and hung on, startled. _That was a very high level attack spell!_ He thought. _The first time Carlos is using his abilities in combat, and he uses one of the most powerful spells! Just how strong can he be?_

When the light died down, Ignitus couldn't recognize the hallway; it was completely destroyed.

"oh my god..." Jake got up from where he dove into a closet for cover. "Carlos, what the hell was that?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know but... I don't think I got whoever is doing this."

"In that case we should probably get out of here." Ignitus answered. "I don't want to be here when more water starts flowing."

"Isn't it raining outside?" Jake asked.

"That's a risk we have to take!" Carlos yelled as more water sprang up. "Come on, we're gtting the hell out of here now!"


	41. Chapter 41

_**Well, this is one of the more run-and-gun chapters, since most of the combat is while they're running.**_

**Chapter 41: First time outside in nearly seven years.**

**Location: Flint Hospital.**

**Character: Ignitus.**

Ignitus leaped up onto one of the tables in the cafeteria. "Come on, hurry and get supplies!"

Jake grabbed the backpack he had bought Carlos just the day before as a present and started filling it with medical supplies and other things, like food and water. "What the heck do you think is going to happen if we run out into the rain and whatever that thing was can control that water as well?"

"Hell if I know." Carlos yelled, tossing a box of bandages and pain-killers toward Jake. Then his expression turned to shock as his watch beeped. "Oh, god damn it! I left my medicine in my room!"

"Don't you mean 'what remains of your room?'" Jake asked.

Carlos and Ignitus both leered and yelled, "Yes, and who's fault is that?"

Jake looked at both of them, biting his lip. "Um, is it my fault?"

Ignitus growled in irritation. "Who caused the explosion that took out the entire top floor?" he growled. He looked at Carlos. "And don't worry about it. I'll go get some for you."

"Can't I just use my power to get some every time I need it?

"I'd rather you saved up your strength for a fight, just in case." Ignitus said. "And don't look at me like that. I know exactly what kind of medicine to look for."

Carlos started. "Wait, you're going to go get it?"

"Yes, just get out of here. I'll meet up with you later." Ignitus said, just before jumping back down onto the floor and dashing through the doorway. Then ten seconds later he was back in the room. "Now that I think of it, on which floor is the medicine stored?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know?" Jake yelled. "Oh, now who's been an idiot? Running off before he knows where to look!"

"That's not nearly as bad as blowing up an entire floor!" Ignitus shot back.

"Second floor. One of the back rooms, I think. It's a closet, just like the one where I got this med-kit." Carlos answered, lifting up one of the red-and-white boxes.

"Okay, thank you." Ignitus said, then ran out the door again. _Damn, that was really unlike me. Normally, I wouldn't do stuff like that._ He thought.

He turned a corner, and had just started going up a flight of stairs when the crystal around his neck started vibrating.

Ignitus growled, thinking, _Damn it, why does she have to contact me NOW?_ He brought a claw to the crystal and used time magic again.

Valhalla's transparent hologram appeared to his left as he ran up more stairs. "Okay, Ignitus, i've got some -" she stopped and leaned forward. "What happened to your wing?"

"Long story short, bad luck." Ignitus said. "Now what is it? I'm in a hurry."

"Why?" Valhalla asked.

"Well, apparently the old hag gave Carlos some kind of... I don't know what it is! All I know is, the box sank into the floor, then all the water in the hospital went crazy, attacking me and the others."

"Okay, so we can rule out Shade." Valhalla said. "So the box didn't even need to be opened -"

"No, that box was opened by accident." Ignitus answered. "This was a new one. And no, I didn't open it. It fell off the shelf when the kid knocked into it and it broke open." He looked at Valhalla. "oh, and it had a Dark Medallion in it."

Valhalla started. "Oh, well, that's good news. Does the kid have it now?"

"Yes he does." Ignitus skidded around a corner and ran down the hallway. "Anyway, do you have any idea what caused this? I'm fresh out of ideas."

"I think it might be a Water Elemental. They're somewhat like Shades in the fact that they're spectral creatures, but that's where the similarities end. Elementals are spirits with the ability to control the elements that govern the world. I'm sure you're well aware of what elements; that list is like an exact copy of the list of elemental magic you dragons use."

"And let me guess; an Elemental can control their own element."

"Exactly. That would account for all the water going crazy. It would also account for the box sinking into the floor; water Elementals can change their form at will."

"Okay, got it." Ignitus looked around. "Also, I think you have to see this." He used a little more time magic to show Valhalla a replay of the few seconds that Carlos used the high-power spell. "Do you know what spell that is? Because I don't."

Valhalla shook her head. "No, I don't. But I know who will."

"Who?"

"Volteer."

Ignitus skidded to a halt. "Wait, you expect me to just contact him out of the blue and ask a question like that?" He yelled. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain how he became a Chronicler, or why he didn't contact them sooner.

Valhalla shrugged. "Well, he'll contact you sooner or later anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ignitus asked. "Don't you have the crystal that allows you to talk to the Guardians in my world? Isn't that one the one that's inset into your bracelet?" The human Chroniclers often wore their crystals as accessories like bracelets, necklaces, or just embedded in a vest or something like that.

Valhalla shook her head again, then laughed. "Nope. Ignitus, the crystal you grabbed when you left here was that specific crystal. Looks like bad lucks follows you a lot."

Ignitus felt the blood drain from his face. "You mean..."

"Yep. Next time the head Guardian contacts us, it's going to be you who's answering." Valhalla said. Then her face got more serious. "Ignitus, one more thing. I was looking through the library about an hour ago and I found your book-"

"Tell me you didn't read what happened on the second of July around 12:26 AM in the year 1726 of the eighth Eon." Ignitus automatically said without thinking. The calender for Vespera was almost identical to Asgard's calender, only it was a lot longer; every three thousand years the calender resets back to 0001, and every time that happens a new Eon (a measure of time that resembles three thousand years) is added to the calender.

Valhalla started, then frowned. "No, I didn't read any part of the book. Why do you ask? And more to the point, what was so important about that date that you of it memorized down to the minute?"

"Um... who are we talking about?" Ignitus said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay, that is SO unlike you." Valhalla said. "Not to mention it doesn't fit you at all. What the heck is so wrong about it?"

"It's a private matter, okay?" Ignitus said.

"What do you mean 'private matter'?"

"Um, it was during my training." Ignitus said, lying.

"Oh." Valhalla said. Apparently the last Head Guardian had made it clear that some information was restricted to most of the chroniclers because it contained information about the Guardian's training, which is kept secret by the Guardians to hide valuable secrets to having absolute control over their element, though Ignitus had shared that information with Spyro.

"Um, you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Well, just a few minutes ago I found Carlos' book." Then she sighed. "Ignitus, you know how because Asgard is directly linked with Vespera there are some people that have counterparts in the other dimension, like for example, Light Oshodi is Spyro's counterpart?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Carlos is YOUR counterpart."

Ignitus was so shocked that he skidded to a halt. "WHAT?" he roared.

"You heard me."

Ignitus shook his head. "Okay, I don't get it. How can he be my counterpart? We're so different."

"So different, and yet so alike." Valhalla said. Ignitus shook his head and kept running; he had to admit, there were a few moments where his personality and Carlos' matched perfectly, but they were fleeting and far between. "Ignitus, just because your counterpart doesn't act or think like you do, it doesn't mean that he's not your counterpart." Valhalla said. "Remember, it's very likely that your counterpart had to go through some very different events than you did, and because of that they tend to act differently. But if you had gone through the same events, you would be acting exactly the same as your counterpart."

"Yes, i'm well aware of that." Ignitus said. It was like Spyro and Light's situation; they act very differently and have opposing combat techniques, but the truth is, if Spyro went through what Light had to go through, Spyro wouldn't be any different from Light; he'd have the same cold, ruthless, and violent personality.

"Ignitus, there's something else."

"What?"

"Um, you've got less than two weeks to find a way to get out of Flint."

"Why?"

"Because on April 17th, around 1:45, Malefor is going to come and raze it down to the ground."

Ignitus stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Yep, apparently the scientists are close to creating an anti-virus for the virus that's making all the zombies, so Malefor's going to attack."

Ignitus growled, running again. "Then i'll just stop him."

"Don't. The only four survivors of that raid is going to help Spyro and Flame out in January. If they don't, then Spyro and Flame are going to be in serious trouble."

"Flame? Why is he in Asgard?"

"Apparently, as the new Fire Guardian, he thought he should."

"Since when did he have enough power to become one? And isn't he a little young?"

"Nope. He was worried about how'd you react, so he hid his power and lied about his age. Really, he's a full-grown adult."

Ignitus shook his head, laughing. _If I know Flame, then he's probably handling his new post very well._ He thought.

He leaped up, opened a closet, then looked inside. Then he jumped up onto the shelves, looking through the medicinal supplies.

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Valhalla asked.

"I'm worried about Carlos over using his Dark Magic, so i'm getting him a few days' worth of medicine."

"Oh." Valhalla sighed. "About that date, why did you react like you did? I mean, even if it was training, why would you have it memorized so accurately?"

"Look, can you just look through Flame's book to see if you can find any useful information?" Ignitus asked. _I should've thought about it before. Flame and Spyro were close friends during the time Flame was visiting the Temple. And Flame should be living in the temple now. I should've thought about it before; if I found Flame's book, then I would've known what would've happen to Spyro and Cynder._

"Okay, and i'll read that little date as well." Valhalla said.

Ignitus leered. "You better not. It's a private matter."

"How private? Did you do something embarrassing?"

Ignitus looked away, embarrassed. "Well, actually, that moment changed my life in a good way."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, it concerns me and Sarah."

Valhalla laughed. "Let me guess, that was the exact time that you asked her to become your mate."

Ignitus nodded. "Yea, and, well, just don't read it, okay?" He said. "And, can you maybe speed up the time it'll take for the hospital to be repaired? I'm a little concerned about Carlos been outside after been kept in the hospital all this time."

"That's so easy, it's not a problem at all."

**Character: Carlos.**

"Damn it, when's that little lizard going to show up?" Jake yelled, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance.

"He isn't a lizard!" Carlos yelled. "Come to think of it, he is taking a long time."

Then he heard something scraping across the floor and he looked to his right toward the staircase.

Ignitus was running toward them with a bottle of medicine in his jaws. When he reached them, he jumped up on Carlos' shoulder and dropped the bottle into his had. "Sorry it took so long. I got lost on the way back." He said apologetically. "And I suggest we get moving. I could hear more water running on the upper floors."

Jake groaned. "Oh great! Just what we needed!"

Carlos followed him outside the hospital. "Where are we supposed to go, exactly?" He yelled after Jake.

"There's an old school building that's been abandoned for at least 10 years. We can hide there." Jake yelled back as he ran out into the rain.

Carlos followed, then found himself looking at all the buildings around him. Ignitus, still on his shoulder, watched him gaze up at some of the taller buildings. "Let me guess; first time outside since you were, what, 7?"

Carlos nodded. "Glad Jake's leading, otherwise I would've gotten lost." he answered, following him down the street.

Soon, though, he was sneezing. He was still wearing the thin, blue hospital clothes that the nurse had given him, and they were soaking wet. Carlos also didn't have any shoes or socks on; he was in his bare feet.

Ignitus growled and looked at Jake. "How much further to that school?" he yelled.

"It's half a mile away, you lizard!" Jake yelled back. "It'll take at least ten minutes to get there."

"Oh, that's just great." Carlos answered, cursing his luck as he ran across the street and into an alley.

Ignitus looked back behind Carlos, and he paled considerably. "Damn it, that thing's still following us!" he yelled.

Carlos looked back; there was a tall, humanoid figure completely made out of water following them, and more water was forming tendrils around the figure as it walked across the street.

"I've got it!" He yelled, turning in mid-stride and raising a hand.

"No, keep running." Ignitus yelled. "There's too many people out here that might get hurt!"

Jake grabbed Carlos by the collar and kept running. "Carlos, come on! When we get to the school, we can use anything we find there to get rid of that thing!"

Carlos coughed and followed, dodging another tendril that shot by them. "Why is this thing only after us?" He yelled.

"Probably because we were in the same room as it when the box sank into the floor." Jake yelled. "Maybe it had orders to attack anyone that was in the room at the time, regardless of who they were."

"That does make sense." Ignitus yelled, then he jumped, twisted in midair to face the water-ghost-thing, and breathed another pulse of blue light, which struck the ghost-thing and caused it to stumble and break apart.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about it anymore-" Jake started.

"Yes we do." Ignitus said. "That thing's made out of water, so it can use more water to heal itself." he held a paw out, letting the rain hit it. "And look; there's an endless supply of water raining down on us. As long as it's raining and we're outside, that thing can heal itself instantly every time we hurt it!"

"Oh, come on! Give us a break!" Jake yelled, jumping over a garbage can and stopping at a chain-link gate. "argh, damn it! Carlos, help me pry this gate open!"

Ignitus opened his mouth and breathed a gray mist over the gate, causing it to erode drastically and fall over, clearing the path. "Okay, keep moving!" He yelled.

Carlos ran through just behind Jake, knocking over a few more garbage cans while he was at it. He shouted as several more tendrils shot through the air, smashing a brick wall in front of them.

Jake yelled and turned the corner, running down another alley and back out into the street with Carlos close behind. "There's the school, it's right there!" Jake yelled, pointing to a rundown building across the street.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Carlos yelled, jumping through one of the broken-out windows.

Jake followed and yelled, "Just go slowly, okay? There's a whole bunch of things in here that might cut you or something!"

Carlos ignored Jake as he ran through the hallway, looking around. "Are you sure that that thing won't somehow get in here?" He yelled.

"I don't know." Jake yelled. "But this place is out of the way and there so much s- in here that we shouldn't have any trouble improvising a way to beat that thing."

"Was that kind of language necessary?" Ignitus asked. "And why are you yelling? You're just going to lure that thing in here."

"HE ALREADY DID!" Carlos yelled, ducking as a few water tendrils tore through the left wall.

Ignitus grabbed Carlos and dragged him through an open door, breathing more gray mist. Jake dived under it and jumped over a desk. Carlos grabbed a jar of what looked like sand and threw it.

It broke open and the contents spilled out all over the water tendrils. There was a shrill shriek.

Jake looked outside. "Holy crap! We won!" he said.

"What?" Ignitus said, jumping up onto a shelf to look out the window with Jake. Carlos got up and looked outside as well. The humanoid-water-thing was making weird movements, jerking and shrinking.

"What the heck was that jar I threw?" Carlos asked out loud as the thing suddenly exploded into a fine mist and evaporated.

"Well, maybe it was salt." Jake asked. "Salt does tend to make things dry out a lot faster. Maybe whatever that thing was is hyper-sensitive to it."

Carlos let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor. "Good, now we can relax." he said.

Jake sat down next to him, laughing. "Well, that was actually kinda fun." he said.

"That was 'fun'?" Ignitus asked, sounding irritated. "Just exactly how boring does it get around here?"

Carlos sneezed. "Not much for me." He said. He sneezed again. "Damn, it's freaking cold."

Jake sighed. "Great. I forgot about your low constitution. I wouldn't be surprised if you already caught pneumonia."

Ignitus jumped into Carlos' lab and stood on his hind legs to get a better look at Carlos. A couple seconds later he said, "No, I think he's just not used to the cold. He should be fine, if we're careful."

Carlos sighed. "Well, that's a relief." he said.

Ignitus curled up on his lap, looking around. "We probably shouldn't go outside. We have no idea if that thing is still out there, but I highly doubt that it'll attack again tonight."

Carlos looked at Ignitus' bandages. "We should probably replace these; they're coming apart from being soaked."

Jake handed Carlos the bandages in his backpack. "Here." He said.

Carlos unwrapped Ignitus' wing and put the new bandages on. "Thank you." Ignitus said. He sighed. "Carlos, what exactly have you done to attract that ind of attention?"

"Can we discuss it tomorrow?" Carlos asked, yawning.

Jake yawned as well. "Yeah, sleep sounds good right now." he said.

Ignitus sighed, then laid his head down on his foreclaws. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said.

Carlos nodded, then laid his head back against the wall, yawned... and that was the last thing he remembered doing until Ignitus woke him up the next morning.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Damn, this chapter is long overdue... well, here it is. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**_

_**OH, and i'm thinking of making a crossover soon. i won't say what the categories are, i'm just saying it's going to include at least three.**_

**Chapter 42: two encounters, a lot of injuries.**

**Date: January 12th, 11:23 AM.**

**Location: Riftside outskirts.**

**Character:** **Volteer**

Volteer lied down under an overhang, looking outside at the snow, which was falling heavily now. He had spent the last couple days wandering through the city, looking for any signs of life.

So far, no signs of life. All Volteer found was walking corpses, dragon-like creatures, and the occasional creature that Volteer remembered reading about in most of the dark magic books he's read. At to that the destruction of who-knows-how-many battles that was always constant, and Volteer had given up looking for somebody – alive, preferably – and started worrying about where to go.

Although, Volteer was also trying to figure out how he got here.

Volteer rested his head on his paws, sighing. _That portal exploded._ He thought, having a flashback of the explosion. _Maybe that caused a rift in the dimensions strong enough to pull me in... and maybe the others. I know Terrador and Cyril were with me... why do I feel like i'm forgetting someone?_

_Oh, right. _He raised his head again. _Hunter was to my left when it happened, just a couple feet away. And Ember was behind Cyril, who was at the doorway. Terrador was to my right, just a few feet behind me. I was in the front, so if the portal did create some kind of rift when it exploded, it makes sense that I was pulled through it. _

_But how large was it? Was I the only one pulled through?_ He scoffed. _Most likely not. If anyone else got pulled through, most likely Hunter is among them. Followed by Terrador, then Cyril, and Ember if we were extremely unlucky. _

Volteer sighed again. _Which means Drake is on his own, if that happened. Well, not completely on his own; Sparx should still be there, taking care of him. And there are a couple dragoness that would take care of him. I shouldn't have to worry all that much._

Volteer got up. _I should probably figure out where to go from here. Maybe there's some hint somewhere in this city that would help me figure out where Spyro, Cynder, and Flame are. Or at least figure out where Malefor is._

He stopped as he thought of Flame. _Damn, I forgot about him. Flame's going to launch into a fine rage when he finds out that his mate might be in trouble, not to mention his offspring was seriously injured. _He growled as he thought about that black-cloaked figure. _It takes a really cold heart to use a defenseless kid as a shield. There's no forgiving him, even if he's against Malefor and is on our side... But still, what he did doesn't add up._

_He could've killed any one of us... and yet, the only ones that died were the ones that got caught in the door's destruction. Well, there was that one cheetah, but his body was the only one that didn't rise again._

Volteer walked out into the snow, heading back into the city. _Now that I think of it, in Flame's last report he said that there was a human working with Malefor... wasn't that human an elderly man named Cauldur? Flame said that he had white hair. That's an odd characteristic for a human. _

He turned a corner, continuing down the snow-covered road. Volteer noticed that there were fresh tracks in the snow. He quickened his pace. _Maybe there's someone here who can tell me something... so long as I don't scare the hell out of them._

He turned another corner – and the first thing he saw was some kind of machine that looked similar to a dragon.

Or rather, it did at one point. It was completely wrecked. The front of it had been bashed in, one side of it had long, jagged gashes in it, and three of its four limbs were in pieces, strewn all over the street.

Volteer looked at it closely, intrigued. _Wow, didn't know Humans were capable of THAT kind of __advanced technology. Are these weapons on it? This looks like some kind of vehicle. Maybe this is used __often in combat or – ah, god damn it. There I go again, getting side-tracked. _He shook his head as he looked at the gashes. _I think i'd rather not meet whatever created these slash-marks. From what I can tell, these are going through five-inch thick sheet metal. _

Volteer walked around the wreckage and started walking again at a rapid pace. He turned another corner, ran down the road a few blocks, turned another corner, then stopped.

He found himself looking at some kind of underground tunnel, large enough for him to squeeze through if necessary.

The tracks he had been following led into the tunnel.

Volteer inspected the tunnel, debating about what to do. _Damn, if I go in there, I'd be a sitting duck to any enemy I might encounter. Maybe I shouldn't go in there..._

His thoughts were interrupted when another of those dragon-zombies tackled him.

He kicked it off of himself, then made a quick dive to the left as he breathed electrical arcs at it. The creature was thrown halfway across the street, and Volteer saw another creature get tossed all the way across the city by something around the corner.

Volteer, out of curiosity, walked toward the corner, then peeked around the corner.

He had to bite his tongue to keep from growling. The Cloaked Figure from the temple was standing in the middle of what looked like a park, surrounded by the creatures.

A couple of them launched themselves at the figure, claws splayed out.

The figure disappeared, then reappeared behind the mutants. It swung it's arm in a left-to-right motion. Instantly there were arcs of blood-red lightning following the same motion, tearing through the two creatures and leaving huge scars in the earth in an area at least ten feet across.

Three more mutants charged; this time one was covered in a black mist, then turned to one of it's friends and tore it to shreds before slicing it's own throat. The figure held a hand out to the other mutant, which was subsequently impaled by countless lasers of black-light, which turned out to be black fire.

The rest charged the figure at once. The figure raised a hand up, and black mist formed over it's hand, and the next thing Volteer knew, the figure had a black-white-red scythe in it's hand. Volteer couldn't see the details of it from here, but what he could tell, the scythe was of death making (meaning those that used the scythe in the past were often referred to as Death's messengers).

The figure swung the scythe in a full circle, and a tornado of blood-red light mixed with black lightning sprung up around it, tearing through everything in sight.

Volteer retreated a little ways, shocked. _My god... that guy held back in that fight back at the temple... he held back a lot..._

A few minutes passed, then, "You can come out of hiding, Volteer. I know you're there."

Volteer swallowed, then walked around the corner. The figure was just standing there as if nothing had happened. He swallowed again, then said, "Who the hell are you?"

The figure sighed. "When I was in Malefor's army, I was called Yggdrasil. I left my real name behind a couple centuries back, though I might take it up again, now that i'm back in this dimension."

Volteer blinked. "The way you said that..."

"Yes, i've been here before." Yggdrasil replied. "Not that it matters. Since I heard that Malefor was still alive, I thought I might as well come to this world and try to spare it a lot of suffering by killing Malefor." it looked around. "Though, it seems I was a little late."

"Since why would you care about the lives of others?" Volteer growled. "You didn't seem to have a problem using that kid as a shield-"

"If you want to punish me for it, go ahead."

Volteer started. "Huh?"

Yggdrasil shook its head. "Damn it, do I have to make myself any clearer? If you want to punish me for hurting anyone back there, go ahead." it turned it's back to Volteer. "Go ahead. It's a free shot."

Volteer thought about it, then blew a weak electric jolt at the figure.

Yggdrasil didn't even flinch as it stuck. It just stood there with a couple electrical sparks flying off every now and then. "Seriously? That's it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't move." Volteer said. Then he charged at it, blowing storms of lightning at it.

Yggdrasil took the blast head-on. A swarm of blue orbs – at least fifty – flew upward from it's body, and it shuddered violently, groaning in pain.

Volteer started. "That should've killed you!" he yelled. He had used the same exact spell on a whole group of apes once; each and every single one of them died instantly.

Yggdrasil turned to him. "It did... in a way." it answered. "I'm a necromancer, remember? Every time I use that magic, I add a soul-shield to myself. A Soul-shield works like a fail-safe system; if I take enough damage that I die, a Soul-Shield breaks instead. So basically if a Soul-Shield breaks, it means I would've died." it looked up. "And there goes fifty of them... I think you know what that means, by now."

Volteer swallowed. "I hope you still felt that." he growled.

"I did." Yggdrasil replied. It walked away, saying, "If you're here, than I guess I must've messed up the portal. If there's anyone else here, I suggest finding them before Cauldur does – it would be the worst news if he captures any of your friends."

Volteer growled, yelling, "Why should you care?"

"Look, if I didn't use that kid as a shield, you would've wasted your energy, and if Malefor had sent some troops to the Temple, it would've meant bad news." it sighed. "Although, the fact that you're here kinda defeats the purpose. And I wouldn't worry about that kid, by the way; his injuries should've healed up within the hour."

Volteer started. _Well, it is true that Sparx said that he had a much easier time in healing Drake than he should have... and there are spells in necromancy that can do that..._ "What did you mean by what you said about Cynder?" he asked, remembering that part of the confrontation.

"Ask her yourself; I know for a fact that she's somewhere in this city... though, I would speculate that she would be leaving with her group within one or two days." Yggdrasil answered. "Which would mean I have just that same amount of time for me to find... well, i'll just leave it at an acquaintance of mine. I would suggest you hurry... but here's a hint; look for the most obvious landmark in this city when you fly above it."

Volteer didn't follow Yggdrasil; instead, he turned and took off down the street, heading toward the center of the city. _If Cynder's here, than that means that group she's with is here as well._ He thought. _And if that group is here, than most likely other humans would be trying to get here as well. Which would give Spyro and Flame enough reason to come here as well. So my chances of finding all three of them are very high._

**Location: Riftside Barricade.**

**Character: Light.**

"Damn it, Spyro! What the hell were you thinking?" Light yelled, using his fire abilities to get an oil fire under control just enough for Will to freeze it.

Spyro growled. "How the hell was I supposed to know that barrel was full of flammable liquid? I was more focused on taking out that – what ever the hell that thing was!"

"GUYS, STOP FIGHTING, WILL YOU PLEASE?" Will yelled, finishing with the fire and walking away. "Damn it, what's up with you two fighting all the time?"

"He started it!" Spyro yelled.

Light rolled his eyes and walked away. _Damn it, that purple freak of a dragon is getting on my __nerves something fierce!_ He thought. _If things get any more crazy, I might just kill myself out of desperation for it to stop!_

_Ugh, then who would kill Cauldur? Scaly-Freak? I trust Cynder a hell of a lot more than IT! And I don't even like her all that much!_

_And that red one is also a pain! That one is acting like it's in charge most of the time, and that's getting on my nerves!_

_What the hell is going to go wrong next?_

Light sighed, jumping through a small gap in the barricade and walking around a couple blocks to get his mind off his current troubles. While he walked, he took the Desert Eagle he kept from his battle with Spyro out of its holster and checked to make sure it was fully loaded, which of course it was the exact opposite. _Well, that's not so bad._ He thought, taking another clip from the inside pocket of his coat and loading it into the pistol.

He had just put it back when there was a flash of green light from his left. Light turned, and got slammed by something in what looked like some kind of cloak.

He rolled, kicked whatever it was off of himself, then jumped up, taking the pistol out again and firing a shot point-blank.

Whatever it was, it was obviously alive; it let out something of a roar and staggered back, letting Light get a good look at it.

The first thing Light noticed was that it had some kind of hunting bow on its back, complete with a full quiver of arrows that had colored bands on it.

The second thing he noticed was that it was NOT human; it looked more like a humanoid cheetah. It was about 4 feet taller than him, and Light could see piercing green eyes glaring from under the hood. He also saw blood dripping down from its right shoulder.

Before Light could make sense of what was going on, the cheetah had drawn a dagger from its cloak and lunged at him.

Light reacted and ducked, dodging the dagger and then giving the cheetah a roundhouse kick to the side. It staggered back, then Light drew his katana and used it to block another dagger attack. _Damn, never expected this! How much stamina does this thing have, anyway? Most people would be spitting up blood after getting a blow like that!_

Light blocked another dagger strike and bashed his left fist into the cheetah's bleeding shoulder. It roared in pain again, then drew an arrow and flung it at him.

Light ducked – then was flown forward as the arrow burst into flames and caused a gas tank behind him to explode.

The cheetah took advantage immediately – it dashed forward, grab Light by the throat, then slammed him against a transport truck that had tipped over on its side. It glared at him for a minute. "Okay, who the hell are you, human?"

Light grabbed its arm and electrocuted it. It screamed, and Light took the opportunity to throw it off its feet and pinned it against the ground, the tip of his blade just inches from its throat. "I'll be the one asking questions here, freak." he said quietly. "Obviously you've got enough sense to talk, so maybe you've got enough to answer questions. First off, what the hell are you? And why did you attack me out of no where?" he blinked as blood seeped into his eye. Light used his arm to wipe it away, discovering that he had a nasty gash on the left side of his forehead.

"An eye for an eye, apparently."

"Shut up and answer the question." Light said, looking back at it.

The cheetah looked up at the sky. "Well, for starters I didn't attack you – YOU attacked ME."

"Explain the full-body tackle, in that case."

"That wasn't intentional. Now, can you answer my question?"

"Like how am I going to cut you to pieces?"

"No. Like where the f- am I? Last I checked, I was in the Temple."

"Huh?" Light stared, thought about that time when he, Dante, and Will managed to come face to face with Cauldur. He had used some kind of portal explosion to send them miles away. "I don't suppose a portal has anything to do with it?"

"How'd you guess?"

Light thought about it briefly. "If I let you up, promise you won't try to attack."

"So long as you don't."

"Seems fair." Light said, backing away a few feet and stabbing the katana into the ground after sitting down on a snow-covered tire.

The cheetah got up, then took its dagger and sheathed it back in its cloak. "Okay, so I take it i'm in the wrong dimension?"

"Let me guess; you world has something to do with a certain, overgrown purple freak of a dragon that acts all kind and all and is too stubborn for his own good?"

The cheetah started. "Let me guess; his name's Spyro?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Light grumbled, taking a bandage out of his coat and placing it over his new injury.

"Why the hell did you call him those things? He's an honorable, kind dragon -"

"That tried to tear me to shreds a couple days ago." Light said, irritated. "The idiot thought I was Cauldur, never mind i'm easily 20 years younger than that terrorist."

The cheetah sighed, using some kind of plant on its shoulder. "well, from what I heard, Cauldur had white hair. That's a rare characteristic for a human. If it was from a distance -"

"The idiot nearly killed me and two others!" Light yelled. He sighed. "What's your relationship with it, anyway? The last thing I want is another potential enemy – i'm already dealing with two dragons -"

"You're Spyro's enemy?"

"No. We're allies... though, very reluctantly. I'm talking about this black dragon that one of my friends told me about. For some reason, that one was only after Cynder-"

"So she's okay?"

"Huh?"

"Last I heard, it was likely that she was dead."

Light hummed thoughtfully. "Well, she isn't dead -"

"How come you call Spyro names but call Cynder by her actually name instead of referring to her as a thing?"

Light scoffed, taking the pistol out and checking the clip. "Heh, I owe Cynder a favor – she saved the life of a friend of mine. Her, I trust, though not to the extent of not keeping an eye on her."

The cheetah growled. "You're rather rude, aren't you?"

"Live in an apocalypse for almost a year; lets see how you'd behave." Light shot back.

The cheetah rolled its eyes. "Of course..."

"So what the hell are you?" Light asked. "You haven't answered that yet."

"A cheetah."

"I've never heard of a cheetah that can walk on two legs and talk, much less wear clothes and wield daggers and bows."

"Different dimension, different set of rules."

"...that makes sense."

"And your name?"

Light leaned back, looking at the grey clouds. "You first."

"Hunter."

"Light." _Well, this is going considerably better than when Spyro fought me. That's one upside..._


	43. Chapter 43

_**And yet, another out of the blue surprise. i'll put up the new character's profile as soon as it's done.**_

**Chapter 43: Soul.**

**Location: Riftside.**

**Date: January 14th, 2:26 PM.**

**Character: Volteer.**

Volteer jumped over another vehicle and slid around a corner, dodging a couple walking corpses as he ran toward the center of the city. _Almost there, almost there... Damn it, why did the humans have to build such a confusing city? I've been lost for days!_

Volteer shook his head as he kept running. _Guess it couldn't be helped. Most human cities start out really small, then have to expand as more and more people start living in it. Add to that technological advancements that require a different building plan..._

He ducked under a street light and jumped over the remains of a fallen building. _A fight happened here... not to long ago either._ He thought, noting the numerous scorch marks and gouges in the walls. He shook s head and kept going. _Come ON! Shouldn't I have gotten there by now? The Center of the city couldn't be THAT far away!_

He turned another corner... then stopped cold. Everywhere he looked out in front of him, there was nothing but empty, lifeless wasteland for at least five miles. It was like someone had taken a mountain and crushed everything here.

Volteer swallowed, not wanting to think about what might've caused this. _This... this is bad. If Cauldur is behind this... this couldn't have happened all that long ago either. _He thought, noting that there wasn't nearly as much snow in the wasteland as there was everywhere else.

He looked around. _Maybe this'll make it easier to find the center._He thought, trying to be at least a little hopeful. He saw a place off to his left that looked like a wall made up of a bunch of pieces of scrape metal and vehicles... _THAT'S IT! _Volteer turned and dashed toward the barricade.

**Location: Riftside Barricade.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder sighed, looking out over the snow-covered city. Every day that passes seemed to be growing more and more bleak, with all the sow and destruction that was always present where ever she looked...

She shook her head and went back to finding something to help patch up the barricade, with the latest attack. She smiled when she thought about Hunter. _Didn't think I'd see him here. It makes me feel a little better knowing that an old friend of mine is here, as well as Spyro._She smiled even wider as she thought of him.

She found a piece of scrap metal about 5 feet across, picked it up, and hurried back to the barricade. She jumped the barricade and looked around. After she found Dante, she walked over and set the metal down. "Here, is this enough?" she asked.

Dante looked at it and nodded. "This is more than enough." He answered. "Heck, this should last a couple days."

Cynder smiled, then politely said goodbye and walked off – or rather, almost ran off. She couldn't wait to be with Spyro again. Just thinking about him made her heart go so fast... she shook her head and looked around. _He said to meet him here when everything was said and done. I'm done, so he should be here any minute now._

She started when she felt someone lay a hand on her foreleg. She looked down. "Oh, Natalie, what are you doing here?" she asked, lying down so she could look at Natalie at eye level.

Natalie sat down by her right paw. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted someone to talk to. Light and that new person went with Maria to go look for supplies."

Cynder smiled, laughing a little. "Glad Light's getting along well with Hunter." she said. "The two don't get along all the time, but they seem to like each other to some degree."

Natalie snickered. "Now if only Light could get along well with Spyro." she said.

Cynder sighed when she thought about that. _Damn, I forgot about that..._

"Cynder?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You're happy Spyro's here now, right?"

Cynder started. "Of course I am! This is the happiest i've been in months!" she immediately replied.

"Okay good." Natalie said, leaning back and looking at the sky. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Cynder looked at Natalie. "Sure, what is it?"

Natalie pulled a purple object from her pocket. "This is one of Spyro's scales, right?" she asked.

Cynder looked at her hand. Sure enough, it was a scale, and from the looks of it it could be one of his neck scales. "Yeah, looks like it."

"I found this back at Flint." Natalie said. "Cynder, how come his scales are so much stronger than yours?"

"What do you mean 'stronger?" Cynder asked.

"Well, I shot this with a magnum round." Natalie answered. "Didn't even scratch it. And remember how those small caliber rounds just went through yours so easily?"

Cynder thought about it. _I don't remember his scales being that sturdy..._"Let me see." she said, holding a paw out.

Natalie placed the scale in her paw. Cynder took a close look at it. "This is definitely a scale, but something's... I don't know, off? It feels a little lighter than it should be, and it definitely shouldn't be radiating heat."

Natalie shrugged. "Well, what is it then?"

"I don't know." Cynder gave the scale back to Natalie. "Here, you can have it."

Natalie took the scale. "Okay, I guess..." she said.

"Is something wrong, Natalie?" Cynder asked.

"No it's just..." Natalie looked back at the sky. "Spyro's nothing short of a terror in a fight, isn't he, especially if he's angry..."

It took Cynder five seconds to figure out what Natalie was saying. She gaped. "Natalie, you're scared of him, aren't you?" she said.

Natalie hesitantly nodded. "i don't know why, but when ever I look at him... it's like something's trying to tell me that he's dangerous to me. I don't know if hat's because I sent him flying or what."

Cynder sighed, looking around. "Don't worry. He's not as frightening as you think. I mean, sure he's a little intimidating if you haven't known him for long, but really he's kind and wouldn't dream of hurting someone unless they tried to hurt any of his friends."

"You're sure?" Natalie asked.

Cynder laughed. "Why do you think I love him? He's the kindest person in my world, at least, to me he is."

Natalie nodded, then got up. "Well, I better leave you alone with him. He's coming this way."

Cynder started, looking around. "How do you know he's coming?" she asked.

Natalie shrugged. "It's just a gut feeling, I guess." she said. Then ran off toward where Ron and Grey were trying to fix another part of the barricade.

Cynder sighed as she watched the two work. _Ron said I should just follow orders and do what i'm told, but it doesn't feel right, just lying here watching those two work. _She shuddered as she thought about her brother. _He said i'm the only one that isn't on Malefor's side...is that all my family is now? Just puppets for the darkness? I don't even want to think about it, just thinking about him makes me think about what I did all those years ago... damn, how many did I kill without a second thought? The __numbers must easily be in the hundreds, if not thousands -_

"Doubting yourself again?"

Cynder started and looked up. Spyro was standing next to her, looking at her with a concerned expression. She smiled and got up, letting him wrap a wing around her. "Not that much, really." she said. "Well, maybe a little more than usual."

Spyro smiled and walked with her to the warehouse. "Come on, Cyn, you're almost as skilled as I am. And you know that both of us are the most skilled. You don't have to worry that much."

"Until I get careless." Cynder said pointedly.

Spyro mumbled something under his breath at that. It sounded something like, "Damn, I hate it when she does that..."

Cynder rolled her eyes and looked around. "I don't suppose Hunter came back with the others yet."

"Hunter did. He said that Light and Maria are still out there searching."

"Oh, well, I hope they're okay."

"I don't. I don't really give a damn about Li – ow, what the hell was that for?"

Cynder tugged her claws out of his shoulder. "That was for being a pain in the tail. Spyro, for crying out loud, you and Light both made an honest mistake! Can't you two just forget about it and be friends?" she walked ahead of Spyro, irritated.

"It's kinda hard to do that when that freaking idiot won't -"

Cynder promptly smacked him with the flat of her tail-blade and kept walking. _Ah, I can't believe him sometimes. I love him more than anything, but that stubborn, headstrong attitude of his does get on my nerves something fierce every now and then._She looked back at Spyro, smiling a little. _Still, those times are few and very far between, so I don't mind putting up with them._

Spyro shook his head and kept walking. "Well, enough about that -" Cynder cleared her throat pointedly. "Okay, forget I said anything." he laughed, folding a wing around her again. "But still, at least you're okay."

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, and I'm glad you're not hurt either." she said, leaning against him. She walked up ahead into the warehouse. "Come on, I want to get some rest after working for several days straight -"

"What happened to your leg?"

Cynder stopped and looked at him. "Huh?"

Spyro looked really concerned now. "You're limping... is something wrong with your left leg?"

Cynder looked at her left foreleg. "Oh... no, it's nothing. I've had it all my life, even before I was considered strong enough to fight in Malefor's army as a grunt."

Spyro walked beside her, looking at her. "And i've only noticed it now?"

Cynder laughed. "I was really good at hiding it. Guess because I'm so tired I wasn't doing such a good job."

He knelt down. "do you want me to help you?"

She shook her head and kept walking. "Spyro, I'm fine. This limp isn't actually causing any problems."

Spyro looked at her for a moment, then got back up and followed her into the Warehouse. "Well, if you say so."

She looked around, feeling like something was a little off. _That's odd... could've sworn I felt something just now..._ "Spyro, i'll be right back." She said, turning around and walking past him.

He started. "Huh? Wait, where are you going?"

Cynder looked around at the sky. _Damn... the last time I felt like this was...god damn it, please don't let HIM be anywhere near here! He's the last person I need right now! _"I don't know why but...I'll be right back; I need to find Light right now."

Without waiting to see what Spyro was going to say next, Cynder jumped, snapped her wings open, and glided off toward the part of the city where she thought Light would most likely be at.

_This feeling..._ Cynder swallowed, trying to control her fear. _It's the same feeling I get when I'm witnessing someone's execution, only more depressing and more like a warning of impending death, as odd as that sounds._

_But odd or not... i've only felt like that a handful of times._

_And each time, that feeling was tailing Yggdrasil like it was a part of who he was._

**Character: Light.**

_Ah, god damn it. Where did those two go NOW?_ Light thought, looking around the run-down, snow-covered park he was in at the moment. _Maria was supposed to be following me. And what about Hunter? Cynder did know him, that's for sure, but still, does he just up and run off like this often?_

_Well, considering he's basically a humanoid cat, that would make sense._

Light sighed, checking his pistol and walking around a dead, snow-covered tree. If he tried really hard, he could imagine how the park looked before this apocalypse started.

He shook his head, trying to think. _Damn it, I can't believe this. It's like my own dimension is becoming entangled with another one and getting pulled into a conflict that devastated both, if what Cynder told me is true._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a branch snapped behind him. He spun around, throwing a knife behind him.

A figure dodged it, then walked out from behind the tree it had used as a shield. It was wearing a black cloak, and Light couldn't see anything under that hood.

Light scoffed. "That's a good way to get yourself killed, you know." he said, turning back around. "So, who the hell are you and what are you doing here? Are you one of Cauldur's lackeys or what?" No answer. "Well? i'm looking for an answer." Light said, looking back.

The figure kept looking at him. "Light, correct?"

Light started; it's voice sounded like twenty people talking at once, though not as loud. "Okay, are you even human?"

"That doesn't concern you right now."

Light turned around, keeping a hand on his pistol. "Okay, why are you looking for me?"

"You're looking to kill the Dark master, enough said."

_Dark master.. isn't that what Cynder said that other purple dragon was called back in there world?_ Light drew his pistol. "So, you're looking to kill me to protect that thing or what? And if so, why would you want to do that?" he said, charging electricity into the gun.

The figure held a hand out to the side. "Not to protect him. More like make sure you're ready." as it spoke, black mist formed in the air around it's hand and when it dissipated, the figure was holding a black, sinister scythe with a small skull set into where the blade met the rod of the scythe.

Light almost laughed. "Seriously, a test? Could this be any more of a cliché? Come on, who cares about stuff like that anymore – OH CRAP!" He yelled, ducking under a freaking huge shockwave that obliterated the building behind him. He got up, watching as the debris fell all around him. _Damn, so much for cliché._

He paled and rolled left as another shockwave narrowly missed him. _No running from this, that's for sure. God damn it, how many over-powered enemies will I have to fight?_ He thought, remembering his fight with Spyro.

Light looked around, then used standard telekinesis to throw a bunch of bricks at the figure while he drew the katana and charged up fire energy in it.

The rocks stopped dead in the air ten feet away from the figure after striking a thin, translucent, pale blue barrier. The figure swung the scythe, which let loose another shockwave. Light noted that the shockwave was primarily electricity.

Light blocked the shockwave with his own electric field, then ran forward and swung downward with the sword, striking the ground just in front of the figure. The ground erupted into pure thermal energy in a huge explosion rushing away from Light, engulfing half the city block behind the figure, which had unfortunately jumped up out of the way and swung its scythe downward in an attempt to strike Light's back.

Light spun around and deflected the blow, then fired point-blank at the figure.

The figure disintegrated into black mist and the shots went right through it, then it formed again and back-handed Light.

Light found himself flying across the street, dazed from the strike to the head. He regained his senses and spun in midair, managing to land on his feet against a wall.

He had to jump straight up in order to dodge another shockwave, which tore the wall behind him to shreds.

He ducked behind a car, hiding and trying to regain his breath as well as try to figure out what that guy was doing to create those shockwaves.

He took a deep breath. _Judging by how that guy blocked the rocks and how the shockwaves act, i'd guess he's using Psychic abilities._ He thought. _Speaking of the shockwaves... I think he's charging that scythe with so much energy, it's the equivalent of storing all the electricity the Hoover Damn makes in a year in a AA battery, then causes a violent release of energy while swinging the scythe, using the momentum to direct the shockwave at me, as well as focusing it so it doesn't explode outward at such a rate its energy is completely gone within five feet. That's a pretty solid attack, more than good enough to take out multiple targets, though it's really hard to control without doing serious damage to yourself._

_Odd, I can swear the strategy sounds familiar..._

Light turned around and used an EM pulse to send the car flying toward the figure. The Car glanced off the glue field again and readied another swing. _That strategy has a major flaw, though. Just add a little fire energy and..._

The Blade of the scythe suddenly seemed to explode as all the energy stored in it escaped in a huge blast of fire and electricity. The figure dropped the scythe, ducked out of the way of the blast, then pulled a lever-action shotgun out from under the cloak and fired flaming lead at Light.

Light started and ducked out of the way, firing his pistol frantically. _Okay, now I KNOW i've seen this guy's fighting style somewhere before! He always attacking from a distance, and he also uses an outdated but reliable and accurate firearm that is easy to maintain as a secondary weapon. He also only attacks with melee when I least expect it. _

_Question is, where have I seen this style before? And why does this seem a little ridiculous? How did that guy manage to keep that hidden under his cloak... oh, yeah, Cynder did mention something about being able to conceal large weapons easily by using the Shadow element. And from the way that guy dodged my bullets, i'd say he's able to use it quite well. That would also explain the scythe._

Light threw another knife and fired a few more electrified rounds. The figure disappeared completely this time. Light looked around, keeping the katana in one hand and the pistol in the other. _Damn, where'd he go this time?_ He thought. _Hell, why the heck is he testing me? Why does he even care if I'm able to kill Malefor in the first place?_

Light took the chance and retreated to a street that was littered with cars and other debris, hoping to take advantage of the cover.

Light found a pump-action shotgun and a box of shells in a police cruiser. He took them both and loaded the shotgun.

He looked around, keeping the shotgun ready to shoot on sight.

"LIGHT!"

Light spun around and pulled the trigger. A dragon like figure shouted and ducked out of the way of the blast.

It took Light several seconds to recognize who it was. "Cynder, what the f-? You scared the hell out of me!"

Cynder looked around the corner, glaring. "Well, next time, try looking above you! I was watching you for the last three minutes! And please be careful with that gun; I'm kinda partial to living!"

"Yeah, well I am too." Light yelled back. "Speaking of which, I have a fight to finish, so if you'll excuse me -"

"Let me guess; Black Cloak, wields a scythe that has a skull on it, likes to use powerful and devastating attacks?"

Light started. "Okay, so you know who this guy is? Then who is he?"

Cynder froze.

"Well?"

Cynder didn't say anything. She just kept looking at Light... no, not at Light...

Light ducked to the left and spun around, firing a shell.

The figure dodged it and swung the scythe again.

Light dodged the shockwave, and was about to fire another shell when Cynder suddenly jumped between him and the figure.

"Yggdrasil, what the hell is going on here?" she yelled. "Why are you two fighting? You... you can't be with -"

"Cynder, this fight doesn't concern you." The figure said.

Cynder shouted in surprise as she was flown to the left and pinned against a wall.

Light took a deep breath. "Okay, so your name's Yggdrasil?" He asked.

The figure looked at him. "I used that name for a long time, but no, it isn't."

Cynder got up from where she was lying and look at Yggdrasil. "Yggdrasil... why are you disguising your voice?"

Light started again. _Oh, great he's using a different voice? Why the hell is he..._

Light ran forward with a yell, smashing his fist into the figure's neck.

It staggered back, coughing and hacking. Light thought he saw a strand of pitch-black hair...

"Arrghh, god damn it, Light!" it yelled between coughs. It's voice was normal now.

And disturbingly familiar...

_N... No way, that's... that's impossible..._ "I know you." Light said, walking up and pulling the hood down.

The figure was a Human, who looked almost exactly like Light but had black hair instead of white, and his left eye was green while his right one was blue.

"Soul." Light said, hardly believing it.

Soul smiled, looking at Light. "Hello brother. Long time, no see."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Originally i had Volteer again in this chapter, but decided against it after i got writers block a few sentences into that part (which is why this chapter is shorter than usual). anyway, i'm going to be posting the crossover this month, hopefully on March 24th, if everything goes well. if you want a hint on what one of the other categories are... well... think Edward E.**_

**Chapter 44: Psycho, Part 1.**

**Character: Cynder.**

_Wha... 'BROTHER?' _Was Cynder's only thought.

She had to admit, though; she could see the family resemblance, only Yggdrasil had black hair, was a full head taller, and overall looked a lot older. At least 5 to 6 years older.

Cynder was conflicted, now; the Yggdrasil she had known couldn't have been human; that one's much older than Cynder herself, and she's older than every human in the group combined.

And yet, this human had his cloak, had the same scythe and fighting style, and radiated the same sense of dread and power that she had come to both covet and hate in her life.

There was no doubt, but at the same time Cynder was heavily doubting it. Even she couldn't understand the situation.

Light had gone completely pale with shock. He had lowered his gun now, but he was still throwing off several sparks every now and then, which told Cynder he was keeping an electric charge just in case.

She looked between the two, then said, "Yggdrasil... what... what the hell..." _Damn, I can't even form a complete sentence!_

Light charged, swinging his sword in a wide arc (which Yggdrasil promptly deflected), yelling, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he took another swing, smashing a window of a car with the tip of the sword. "SOUL'S DEAD! THERE'S NO WAY-" Light stopped talking as Yggdrasil punched him in the gut, sending him flying a few yards. He spun in midair and landed on his feet on top of a car. He was shaking visibly, though Cynder couldn't tell if it was from pain or from shock.

She took a cautious step forward. "Yggdrasil... who exactly are you..."

She heard laughing. "Does it actually matter?" Cynder looked at Light. The first thing she noticed was that Light was radiating some kind of energy, and he had this insane glare.

_What the hell..._ Cynder took a step back. _I don't like this... I don't like this one bit..._

Light laughed again. "Okay, so you look like him. Does it actually matter?" another laugh, this time Cynder could tell something was wrong. "You think you can just appear like that suddenly? Maybe I should just kill you now, show you the power that's going to end this mess..." he was laughing maniacally now.

Yggdrasil started, then ran forward, yelling, "Light wait a minute! Don't do it -" he got blasted by a wave of red lightning bolts and was sent flying.

Cynder started, then had to jump to avoid another wave, this time made of black fire. "Light what are you doing?" she yelled, just before getting struck with a black sphere of molten energy.

She was sent flying down the street, hitting the concrete and pushing aside cars as she slid across the frozen ground. When she came to a stop next to a building that looked like another church, she tried to get up.

She roared in pain as she fell again. Her entire left side was burned, and her wing was in shreds, bloody and hanging limply from the wing-joint. Her left leg wasn't in any good shape, either.

Yggdrasil threw a car door off himself and looked up – just in time for Light to smash his fist into Yggdrasil's face and send him skidding a few feet away.

Yggdrasil got up, then waved his hand in an upward motion. Black lightning tore the ground in a tornado, simultaneously blocking another lightning attack from Light.

Yggdrasil turned around. "Cynder, get the hell out of here!" he yelled. "If you stay here, you'll probably get blasted to pieces, if not cremated alive!"

Cynder got up, staggering on her leg. _Damn, it was bad enough with the limp! _"No, i'm staying here!" she yelled. "I can't just leave you and Light here!"

"Leave who here?"

Cynder looked past Yggdrasil – her heart stopped cold. Light was enveloped by a black haze, with black hair and a black hurricane tattoo on the right side of his face.

_No, no no no no no no!_ Cynder backed away, scared out of her mind.

'Light' walked forward, swaying a little, dragging the tip of his sword in the ground. "You're not dealing with Light anymore!" he yelled, swinging his sword in the air, hitting a nearby skyscraper with a thin blue lighting pulse. "That weakling is NOTHING compared to me!" he yelled as the skyscraper suddenly shattered, sending debris all over Riftside.

Yggdrasil charged, swinging his scythe and launching a shockwave from it. 'Light' dodged the shockwave, then Yggdrasil took the chance to grab him and slam him against the ground, and did so repeatedly until Light was knocked out cold.

Yggdrasil got up, breathing heavily. "S-, never would've thought of this happening." he muttered, leaning against the side of a car. He looked around. "Cynder?"

"Here." Cynder got out from the shadow she was hiding in. she kept her eyes locked on Light. "He's unconscious, right?"

"Yeah." Yggdrasil said, sitting down.

Cynder walked forward,then lied down a few feet away. "Why... I thought me and Spyro were the only ones..."

"Light himself actually met Malefor." Yggdrasil said. "Though I doubt he knew who it was, at the time. He's been fighting Cauldur for a year... no, more than that. Light's encounter him several times before the apocalypse started. Either way, Light probably got infected with the dark without even knowing it... though I highly doubt he doesn't know now." he sighed. "Didn't expect to have to nearly kill my little brother..."

Cynder looked at Yggdrasil. "Are you... are you really the Yggdrasil I knew?"

"You still have those books I got back for you after that armor incident?" Yggdrasil asked, basically proving his identity.

Cynder looked between him and Light. "What did Light call you? Soul?"

Yggdrasil nodded, leaning back and looking at the sky. "When I first appeared in Avalar, after a little while I left that name behind." he said.

"But, humans have so much shorter lives than cheetahs, and even they have shorter lives than dragons." Cynder said. "And you're older than I am?"

"My aging stopped while I was over in your world." Yggdrasil said. He looked at Light. "I'd like to leave the rest of the explanation until he wakes up. Light has just as much a right to know about my story as you do."

"okay." Cynder said. She got up – and roared loudly as her torn wing brushed against the wall of a building.

"S-. when the heck did that happen... never mind." Yggdrasil said. "hold still. I might tear your wing off otherwise."

Black smoke formed around her wing. Cynder cringed as her wing flared in pain for a few brief moments, then when the smoke disappeared her wing was intact, good as new.

Cynder flexed her wing experimentally. "Thank you." she said. She looked back at Light. "Why did Light turn dark like that?"

"Well... it's somewhat my fault." Yggdrasil answered. "seeing my face after... oh I don't know, long enough to think I was dead? Either way, that must've brought up a large amount of emotions." he sighed. "Light doesn't show it most of the time, but he's probably got a whole bundle of negative emotions inside him. And probably very little of it is anger. If he's like he was last I saw him, then he'd put up a cold-hearted, tough facade to hide it. Add to that he tried to use Psychodive -"

"What?"

Yggdrasil sighed. "Psychodrive. It's an ability that all psychics have, regardless of power level. It's more of a... buff, than anything else. It instantly increases a psychic's power level tenfold, as well as drastically increasing speed, balance, strength, and endurance by the same amount."

Cynder gaped. "Wow, now I envy them."

"Don't." Yggdrasil said firmly. "Psychodrive has a serious downside. It strips away the user's sanity as long as it's active, leaving only enough to let the user at least know where he is, the general situation, and what he's doing. That's it – common sense is shot after Psychodrive activates."

"Oh." _damn, could this world get any darker, in that sense?_

"Now, as I was saying, Light had a whole bundle of negative emotions inside, which were surfaced when I showed my face. Then, like an idiot, he tried using Psychodrive. It was his willpower that kept him from going dark; then Psychodrive took away his sanity. The rest is obvious."

Cynder remembered how Spyro could be sometimes, hiding his emotions. _The more I know about Light, the more he seems like Spyro._ She thought. _They are so different and worlds apart, yet they are so alike in many ways._

_Spyro..._

Yggdrasil got up, then lifted Light off the ground. "Come on, let's go." he said. "Can't leave Light without medical help." he looked up. "Better go see Spyro. Don't think he'll be happy to see Light, from what I gather."

Cynder looked up; she could see Spyro flying over the city, undoubtedly looking for her. She looked at Yggdrasil. "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

Yggdrasil nodded. "Yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

Cynder sighed, then she jumped and flew off toward her mate. "Spyro!"

Spyro spun around and flew towards her.

First thing he did was smack Cynder on the face with the back of his paw.

"Ow, Spyro, what the he-"

Spyro hugged her, holding her tight enough that Cynder didn't have to worry about flying any more; he was more than strong enough to deal with her weight and still stay airborne.

"Cynder, don't you ever run off like that again!" he yelled, staring into her eyes. Cynder could tell he was very angry and upset. "Especially if there's a fight going on! When I heard you roar, I thought you were killed!"

Cynder looked at him, then looked down. "Spyro... sorry, I didn't mean to worry you -"

"Well, you did!" Spyro said. He licked her, holding her a little tighter. "Cynder, I almost lost you once already. Please, don't do anything this risky again." he turned and flew back toward the safe area. "Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Cynder shook her head. "I don't think so-" she yelped when Spyro brushed her left leg. "okay... i'm hurt..."

Spyro growled. Cynder could tell from his expression that he was cursing himself for not following her. "Cynder... just please..." he nuzzled her. "Promise me you won't do this again... i'm not about to let you go. I love you too much for that."

Cynder smiled a little. "I will if you promise not to leave me either."

Spyro smiled. "That I can promise." he said. "And keep, easily."


	45. Chapter 45

_**this will be the only chapter in the book that doesn't have a name. also, this is where the horror actually starts to come into play. if any of you don't like scary images and/or get nightmares easily, stop reading when the character focus switches to Light.**_

**Chapter 45**

**Location: Riftside barricade.**

**Character: Flame.**

Flame paced back and forth alongside the barricade, very worried about his friends. _Cynder just up and flew off without Spyro's consent... damn, I haven't seeing Spyro that paranoid before; if it wasn't obvious that he wanted to keep her safe before, it certainly is now._

It wasn't too long before Flame had something else to worry about, though.

No sooner than had Flame finally settled down, then gunshots ran out, as well as yelling, swearing, and oddly familiar roaring...

Flame's heart sank. "Oh ancestors, tell me that wasn't...!"

He leapt back up and charged toward the gunfire.

He skidded to a halt when he came across the scene, groaning. "God damn it!"

Grey was halfway across the street running and swearing like a sailer, John was currently reloading his rifle, Angie was hiding in one of the vehicles, Natalie was levitating a freaking house in midair with obvious intent to use it as a weapon, Will had half-a-dozen icicles in the air, Ron was charging up a cyclone, and Dante... Flame didn't know where he was.

And in the middle of the commotion was the unmistakable form of Volteer.

Flame immediately charged into the fray, roaring, "Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE GUYS!" _oh, this is going to be a long day._

**Five hours later.**

Flame took a long deep breath. "Let me get this straight, Volteer... someone attacked the temple, and somehow opened the portal... you tried to stop him... AND YOU LET HIM USE MY SON AS A SHIELD?" he roared, enraged.

Volteer nodded grimly.

It took about half-an-hour to defuse the about-to-start fight, another two hours to explain to everyone who Volteer was, and another three to convince everyone that Volteer was okay to have around.

Suffice it to say, everyone's nerves were frayed.

Flame was practically breathing flames uncontrollably at this point. Volteer had just finished explaining the temple incident to him.

"Flame, i'm sorry, there was nothing we could do-"

"DAMN YOU, VOLTEER! THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING!" Flame roared.

Volteer glared. "Flame, stop roaring. Now. Before you attract a horde of those dragon-creatures."

Flame calmed down enough to stop roaring. "Okay, now, how bad is the situation now? Is my son alright... and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, I was getting to that." Volteer said. "Anyway, around five hours later there was another explosion in the pool of visions. Me, Cyril, Terrador, and Hunter went to investigate, and Ember tagged along. Approximately 10 seconds after we entered the room, the portal – which had reformed – exploded. Next thing I know, i'm throwing flat slabs of rock off of me in the middle of this city."

"Okay, that also explains hunter." Flame said. He paled. "Wait, Ember was there too?"

Volteer nodded. "I'm sorry Flame. But... Ember might be trapped here as well."

Flame got up and paced around, tail lashing, breathing flames freely. "So, what you are telling me, is that my entire family is in danger... and all we can do is sit around on our tails and do NOTHING?"

"That's pretty much the majority of it." Volteer nodded. "You don't have to worry about vengeance, though."

"And why is that?"

"I already gave the appropriate punishment to the creature that threatened physical harm to your offspring. Currently, it's nothing but a black scorch mark on the wall of a building."

"Oh, at least I don't have to worry about that." Flame said. "But what about my son? Is Drake okay?"

Volteer nodded. "Yes. Sparx healed him. He was perfectly fine last I checked-"

"Volteer, you ever notice how sometimes a spark flies between your horns when you lie?"

Volteer sighed sadly. "Okay... Sparx did Heal Drake, but Drake was crying uncontrollably... that and there's something that worries me."

"And that is?"

"Why did you tell me or anyone else about Drake's month-long run of night-terrors?"

"Oh, Ember told you about that, huh?"

"Flame, there's no way it could have been excess Fear energy; if that was the case, then Drake would've been having night-terrors since his first day in our world."

Flame immediately noticed Spyro land with Cynder in his arms. "You know what, I think we might have to continue this later. Looks like Cynder got into trouble again..."

"Volteer?"

"Ah, Spyro, nice to see you too."

_I hope Volteer can control that tongue of his; Light would probably shoot him if he doesn't._

_**If there is anyone reading this that gets scared easily and/or gets nightmares easily, stop reading. now. **_

_**other than that, tell me if i have to change the rating.**_

**Location: ?.**

**Character: Light.**

_Aww... hell, what happened..._ Light groaned as he lifted himself up from whatever he was lying on.

A quick look around him told him that he was in Riftside's Church, again, lying on one of the pews with somebody's jacket serving as a pillow. Light recognized it as Will's.

"Tch, figures... kid was always a little too helpful. He's probably freezing to death..."

"Since when should you be worried about that pathetic piece of s-?"

Light started and looked around. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "God damn it, I don't have time for mind games!" he yelled. "Two sides of the same coin huh? How come you didn't start popping up until just recently then?" last time he heard that voice, he was looking at his 'dark side,' as it called itself.

"Because I was unable too." his apparent dark side said. "But thanks to that little fight you had with the 'Savior' and the destruction it caused, i'm free to roam as I please, and to try and take you over whenever I want."

"Okay, where the hell are you?" Light yelled, turning around in a full circle.

"Oh, up."

Light looked up. A black-haired teenager was standing on the ceiling like he was standing on the floor, wearing the same clothes Light was wearing and had his hands in his pockets. Light noted the hurricane tattoo and white eyes.

His dark side grinned. It wasn't exactly a comforting smile. "I'm going to tear you apart from the inside, Light. Mark my words, you'll be serving the Dark Master real soon..."

"How big of a cliché can you get?" Light snapped. "You've been going on and on about that since the first time."

"I say it because it's the truth." his dark side answered.

"Shut up – whatever your name is!" Light yelled.

His dark side vanished.

Light breathed a sigh of relief. _God, this is getting old –_ Light froze as he felt a cold breath on the side of his face.

"A name is what you want, huh?" his dark side answered from behind him, tauntingly pulling a black knife out and pressing the sharp edge of it against Light's neck. "Where there is Light, there's always Shadow... that's good enough of a hint?"

"So I should call you Shadow?" Light said sarcastically.

He winced was Shadow cut his neck. "That's right, weak little Light." Shadow laughed and disappeared again.

Light placed a hand on his neck, feeling the cut. _Damn it, whatever this thing is, it is certainly capable of harming me! _

Light picked up the jacket and started edging out of the church.

Out of nowhere a few pews flew out of their places and landed on top of each other in front of the door, effectively trapping Light inside the church. "Oh, you're not going anywhere yet..."

Light looked behind him. Shadow was standing on the cross hanging above the alter, grinning down at the Jesus statue. "Okay, so I can rule out demon..."

Shadow laughed. "Holy ground, heh, how pathetic can you humans get?"

Light swallowed, thinking of setting the pews on fire; he really wanted out of the church now. _Why the hell is this thing bothering me? Let's see... last I remember, I was about to activate Psycho-drive to take out that Soul-lookalike -_

It didn't take long to connect the dots after that. _… Spyro. Spyro has the same Darkside. And Cynder did say something about negative feelings triggering it if Spyro has enough of them and/or if his will isn't strong enough to push it back._

_The first time this guy popped up, it was during my fight with Scaly-Freak. He was about to kill me, so I guess I was a little frightened... okay, VERY frightened. And activating that huge attack took a toll on my mind... that's probably when this guy took over._

_Then there's when that Soul-lookalike came up. Boy, THAT brought up a lot of emotions... mostly painful ones... damn it, using Psychodrive was probably the worst idea i've ever had! _

Shadow disappeared again. Next thing Light knew he was being lifted off the ground by a huge, extremely thin, bony, ceramic-doll like thing with a cracked open, hollow skull without eyes and a fractured mouth that gave it jaws easily four feet across. It was so huge it had to crouch to not hit it's head on the ceiling, and it was dripping in blood. It looked reminiscent of the Scarlet demon from Silent Hill: Homecoming, only a lot bigger, somewhat thinner, and was giving off a black haze.

Light yelled in shock and fought hard against the monster's claws.

"I will take you over eventually, Light." Shadow said from somewhere, it's voice resonating through the church. "And when I do, the first thing i'm going to do is murder those pathetic friends of yours. Oh, I wonder who Natalie will feel about you when I tear her guts out of her frail body with yours ... ah, I can almost hear her screams! It's like a musical quire to me!"

Light froze.

"Ah, I see i've hit a nerve. Not so cold and unfeeling now, are we Light?"

_Natalie... no, not her... anyone but her..._

Light yelled as he unleashed a raging inferno of black fire, basically turning everything in the church to ash.

The doll-thing wasn't affected. "Nice try, pathetic Light. But brute force isn't going to get you out of this one."

**Location: Riftside Church.**

**Date: January 15th, 12:34 PM.**

Light screamed as he bolted upright, throwing a few fireballs in random directions. It took him a few moments to realize he was in the church again, except there was no demon or Shadow.

Light took a few ragged breaths and settled down on the pew again, trying to get his heart back under control.

_Jesus christ... thank god, it was just a dream... just a dream... just a..._ Light rubbed his neck – and stopped when he felt something wet.

He looked at the hand he had just rubbed his neck with; it was covered in blood.

_No... no it wasn't just a dream... oh crap..._

Light got up and picked up Will's jacket, which was laying exactly where it was in his dream. _Okay... there's definitely something paranormal going on here... i've dealt with this before, right?_

_Well... a Wolf-demon nearly tearing my throat out when I was 5 hardly counts. Thank god Soul was nearby..._

Light turned and walked out of the church. It was snowing again. Light's first thought was of Natalie. _I better find her quick. Her or cynder; either would be great right now!_


	46. Chapter 46

_**i wrote all of this in two hours, which is the fastest i've ever written a chapter so far. **_

_**So yeah, this chapter basically tells Soul's character for what he is; a cold killer that could care less about the deaths of others, but can show pity for an individual if he sees fit.**_

_**oh, and there's a cliffhanger that'll result in, well, over the next few chapters, something will happen to a character that is unexpected, and will give that character a whole new set of abilities (and change what race that character is. all i'm telling you).**_

**Chapter 46: Soul's backstory.**

**Location: Riftside, east side of the Barricade. **

**2:46 PM.**

**Character: Soul.**

"So... you really are Yggdrasil then... how did you-"

"Cynder, I said i'll explain when Light wakes up." Soul answered, putting on his new trench-coat. He had switched out his black cloak for normal clothes... well, normal as possible. He had black jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt, military boots, and a black trench-coat that had a skull design on the left shoulder. "What I'd like to know right now though, is how did you get yourself caught by Cauldur? You should've been able to escape easily."

Cynder, who was lying down a few feet away under Spyro's wing, looked at the ground, a scared look on her face.

_Damn, what exactly happened to the Terror of the Skies I inadvertently raised? Even before that, she never looked this timid._ "Honestly Cynder, I can say right now that you failed miserably, if you were trying to kill Cauldur; you've had several chances to already."

Cynder started, then hung her head as she nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right..."

"No he isn't." Spyro said quickly, nuzzling her. "You weren't able to in your situation, no one would've been able to."

Soul had met Spyro only a few hours before, but it was very clear from the start that Spyro's constant – and very irritating – stubbornness of denying the reality of the situation would get on Soul's nerves very quick.

Soul scoffed, grinning coldly as he looked over the city. "Spyro, think about it; Cauldur, at the time, couldn't figure out how to disable breath attacks, mostly because a certain purple dragon you surely know forgot to tell him. Cynder could've broken out of that cell and easily killed Cauldur with a simple poison spell, and none of us would've been in this mess."

Spyro instantly glared and growled. "Oh, so you're saying that his is her fault?"

Soul shrugged, looking bored despite the fact that he had a large dragon twice the size of a house growling at him. "No, I wasn't saying that; you're right, there are quite a few individuals that would've made that mistake, given the fact that she was in shock of the reality... though, seriously, how did you get caught?"

Cynder shook her head. "It was while we were in the portal..."

"Oh, snatched you during travel, did Malefor?" Soul shook his head as he sat down on a park bench. At the moment, they were in the part of Riftside's park that was in the barricade. All the tree's were dead and snow-covered, and it was so quite you could hear a pin drop; along with the snow, it was rather depressing.

Cynder nodded. "Didn't even have a chance..."

Spyro continued glaring at Soul. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but i'd like to know why you think it's a good idea to tell Cynder she failed when she didn't, and i'd like you to tell me now, please!"

Soul took his new .45 winchester out of the holster he had found in the same gun-store and checked to make sure it was loaded. "Isn't that what a teacher is SUPPOSED to do, Spyro?"

"Wait, teacher? Last I checked -"

"Spyro, just wait until Light wakes up; i'll explain everything when he's here. He's my brother, so he has a right to know about the past... how many years now?" he looked at Cynder. "I KNOW it's been more than a century; I lost count around 100 years."

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, it's been about that long now, according to Gaul..."

"Ah, there you are, Cynder. Look, we need... to..." Soul turned to see Light walking toward them, looking at Soul.

"Ah, Light, good timing; Spyro here was just asking me how I know Cynder."

"Yeah, about that... Cynder?"

"Yeah Light?"

"Um, can you, maybe, stay close to Natalie for a little while, at least for a few days?" Light seemed a little flustered about something. "I'm kinda concerned about her..."

"Why?"

"Well..." Light looked like he was remembering something frightening. "just, please look after her, okay?" he walked over to Soul and sat down beside him. "Now that is out of the way... Soul, start explaining, starting out with how the hell you're still alive."

Spyro spoke up. "Okay, i'd like to be asking the questions, Light."

"Shut the hell up, Scaly – ow, what the fu-"

Soul put the winchester back, having just used it to strike Light over the head to make him shut up. "Okay, Light, i'd like you to explain what you know first; i'd at least like to know how many years had passed since I first ended up in Avalar."

"Ended up in where?"

"Their world."

"Oh." Light leaned back, sighing.

"Yeah, this I want to hear." Spyro said sarcastically.

_Does he know it's a bad idea to talk now, or is he just ignoring that fact?_

Light glared, then leaned back again. "Well, it happened when I was 8, 9 years old, so that's be about 6, 7 years ago... anyway, Soul was something of a mafia leader; cold, intelligent, calm most of the time, and almost loves killing."

"That kinda describes the Yggdrasil I know." Cynder said.

"Heh, go figure." Light continued. "Anyway, it was during the spring-time. Because Soul was a special kind of Psychokinetic, he was called to a lab to help out with a few experiments. From what I remember, he couldn't have cared less, but our family needed the money, so he took the job. "

"And by special you mean..." Spyro started.

Light leaned forward. "Okay, from what Cynder told me, your magic has 15 elements. However, as far as I know our Psychokinesis only has 7 different classes – there might be more, but I don't know. You already know of 5 of them; Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis – that's Ice – and Areokinesis – obivously, Air. There are two more after that. One, I don't remember the name to, but I know that it lets you control matter." Light looked at Soul. "Then there's Chronokinesis."

"And that's..."

Soul answered before Light could. "The ability to manipulate Time. It isn't as powerful as the Time element of your magic, so I can't actually stop time or slow it down or speed it up in huge areas like your magic can, but I can stop and slow down time in a small area, and move people and objects along their personal timeline. For example," Soul placed his hand on the hood of a rusted, completely wrecked car next to the bench. A bluish, crystal-like glow surrounded it and the car started unrusting and reforming back into it's original form. Soul removed his hand. "Now, because i've had so long to hone my skill, this is no problem for me; usually, it's very hard for a Chronokinesis user to do this. Usually, all they can manage it a rifle, and only a couple days."

"But you just reverted that by easily months." Spyro pointed out.

"Yes, but like I said, i've had a lot longer than usual to hone my skills." Soul answered. "But anything bigger than a car, or something that has more mass, would prove rather hard for me. Also, I won't be able to use my time techniques for a little while after doing something like that; i'll have to wait a couple minutes."

Light nodded. "Yeah, something like that... anyway," he rubbed his forehead. "a couple days after Soul went to the lab, the lab had exploded violently; took out three and a half city blocks. It was theorized that it was just a chemical explosion, but for some reason half the bodies were missing, soul's included. It was obvious; they were cremated in the explosion. Haven't seen the guy since."

Soul looked at the sky. "So it's been about 7 years, then..."

"Sir?"

"You can call me by my name, you know." Soul said, giving Light an annoyed look.

Light glared back. "Excuse me, but last I checked, my 21-year-old brother was dead."

"Oh, right, I guess it's my turn, then..." Soul leaned back, taking a card out of his pocket and looking at it. It was the Hanging Man card from a Tarot Deck Soul had on him the day of the lab explosion. "Well, it was in part my fault... I wasn't the only Psychic hired by the lab; there were three others as well; a Pyrokinetic, a Statokinetic -"

"A what?"

Soul looked at Light. "Statokinesis. That's the term you were looking for with Matter manipulation."

"Oh?"

"Anyway, the last one was a Dualkinetic - that's the term for those that have more than one Psychokinetic ability, for example Light's a Dualkinetic with Pyro and Electro abilities. The Dualkinetic at the lab had Cryokinesis and Aerokinesis. It was that last one that presented a problem, though. The day that the lab exploded, the scientists were working on a Photon collider meant to try and artificially control time a lot better than a Chronokinetic can. The plan was to freeze the air in the collider – hence, the Dualkinetic – to slow down the Photons -" Soul noticed Spyro's puzzled look. "Oh, sorry, didn't realize that you weren't smart enough to know what a photon is; its a light particle."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the plan was to see if we could slow down light enough that it would cause a space distortion. It is literally against the laws of physics to go faster than light; if you get close enough – and this has been tested, by the way – time will actually slow down around you to prevent you from going any faster. So theoretically, if we could slow down light in the photon collider, we could actually be able to manipulate time. And it's a well known law of physics that if the temperature is cold enough, you can change the properties of almost any kind of material. The plan was to have the Dualkinetic use his air and ice abilities to cool the air down to a temperature close to absolute zero, and create a sphere of cold air that would – theoretically – slow down anything that passes through it, Photons included." Soul scoffed. "Well, it worked."

"Oh, great, so does that mean we have to expect time-controlling soldier from Cauldur, now?" Light asked.

Soul shook his head. "I highly doubt it... around the same time, me and the Statokinetic were working on another project. We both were really interested to see if the Photon collider would work, but we just did our jobs. The Pyrokinetic was working on a project on the floor right above where the photon experiment was taking place... I think what happened, was some of the pyrokinetic's energy somehow got mixed in with the Dualkinetic's in the machine, and that caused a REALLY heavy space distortion in the machine..." Soul looked at Spyro. "I looked into the room just in time to see something that looked very similar to the portal you and Cynder used to get here. The scientists basically made a portal to your world by a complete accident... albeit a very unstable one. The same thing that happened to Volteer and Hunter happened in the lab; the portal exploded, and next thing I know, me, 5 scientists, some school girl, the Statokinetic, a cop, and a Docter were lying in the middle of a field."

Cynder nodded as she understood. "So basically, you ended up in Avalar... where exactly?"

Soul hummed as he thought about it. "Well... I think it was about 50 miles north of Warfang, just south of the mountains. Anyway, along with the 9 other people that got sucked in with me, there were about 20, 25 charred and mutilated corpses lying around, as well as random debris ranging from parts of the Photon collider to a student's desk. Obviously, we were all in a haze about what the hell happened, and after looking around a little bit decided to try and find anything that could be useful – which is where I got this particular shotgun from," He held up the Lever-action, which he had leaning against the bench. "and after a while picked a random direction and started walking, hoping we could find civilization."

"Well, obviously you didn't find what you expected." Spyro said.

Soul laughed. "Couldn't be anymore right, Savior."

"Okay, why the hell does everyone in their world call IT that?" Light groaned.

"Light, please shut the f- up." Soul snapped. Light promptly shut his mouth. "anyway, Spyro, you were right; we didn't find what we were expecting. About a couple days into travelling, after coming across next to nothing besides a few deer – which were killed by makeshift bows and arrows – we came across our first dragon. Luckily, the dragon was dead – I think it was a broken neck – but the fact that it was a dragon, coupled by the shear size of it, which is about the size you and Cynder are now, caused some panic in half of the group. A scientist, having gone insane from the shock of probably been in a different world and was certain the we were going to die anyway, took the 9mm he was holding at the time and..." Soul took his winchester out again and held it against his head. "Like and idiot, shot himself in the head, splattering his brains all over the girl and the Statokinetic. The girl – who i'll admit was getting on my nerves – was so freaked out that she ran away blindly, and fell into a river, hitting her head on a rock, and subsequently drowned. Honestly, I couldn't have cared less. I would've been laughing, if I wasn't worried about what the hell else might be in that world."

"Yep, that's just like you, Soul..." Light muttered. "laughing at an innocent girl's funeral... which you have done before."

That earned a stare of shock from both Spyro and Cynder.

Soul cleared his throat. "As I was saying, me and the cop managed to calm everybody down, and after taking the dragon's scales for armor, we set out again. A couple days later, we saw an entire damn herd of dragons flying through the sky in our general direction. Then everybody – me included – started to panic. We panicked even more when an ape army rushed out of the forest and started shooting arrows at the dragons. Two more scientists were killed by the arrows, the cop and me got injured in a rockslide. Fortunately the doctor was there to help, though later he died of heatstroke; apparently, he gave us all the water and food and didn't save any for himself, the idiot... so after that, the rest of the scientists hung themselves, because they also thought we were going to die anyway. That left me, the Statokinetic, and the cop. The cop died of a heart attack the day after the scientists hung themselves, and after a few more days of traveling, me and the statokinetic decided that it might be best to go our separate ways. Whether he's still alive or not, I don't know."

"Probably not." Spyro said.

Soul cleared his throat. "I'd like to stop been interrupted. So, about a month after the portal incident, I found this book. It was on necromancy, and out of curiosity I read it, and was very surprised when I tried out a healing spell; it actually worked. I spent the next two days studying the book while traveling. Then I ended up in a battle between an ape army and a dragon army." Soul leaned back, looking into the sky. "I had to decided quickly what to do; should I side with either the dragons or apes, or should I just kill them both and be done with it... now that I think back to it, my life probably would've been a lot different if I had chosen to side with the dragons. Probably would've altered the course of history drastically f I did... heck, Cynder, you and Spyro probably wouldn't have had to grow up away from the temple; aside from Spyro been the Purple dragon, you two would've probably had a normal life." Soul shook his head. "but since I was nearly killed by a dragon, I decided to side with the apes... one fusion of Chrono and Electrokinetic techniques later, and the apes were suddenly looking at a whole mass of bloody bones, dust piles, mangled bodies, and I don't know what else." he laughed out loud. "Hell, I haven't had that much fun in a while before those two minutes. Oh man, that was fun."

"You're the only guy I know that would laugh at the deaths of thousands of soldiers, no matter how brutal..." Light muttered.

Soul smirked. "Turns out, the one leading the army was Gaul. He was leading an army to defend his borders; turns out he was a hell of a lot nicer before... I don't know what happened, really. Man, I scared the s- out of him with what I did. That night, we had a nice little chat in his tent..."

… _Soul sat cross-legged in a tent made of animal skin and bones, looking rather skinny and ragged, but mostly a pleased expression as he thought about the carnage he made. _It's been WAY too long since I could go all out like that and not get in trouble with the authorities!_ He thought. He frowned as he thought about the apes though. _I wonder what this one ape wants with me... probably wants to ask what the hell I am. Why were those things fighting the apes in the first place? Is this a territory war?

_He straightened as an ape wearing formal armor stepped into the tent. It walked across and sat down in the chair across from Soul. It looked rather uncomfortable looking at Soul. "So, human, let's start with your name." it asked._

_Soul smirked. "Tell me yours first. If you please."_

_The ape seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, you're well-mannered... I'm Gaul, the ape-lord of these lands. You helped me out quite a bit there with that trick of yours..." the ape looked at Soul._

"_My name is Soul... or Death's Messenger, which ever you prefer." he said, going by a nickname he had given himself a while back. _

_Gaul nodded. "Yeah, that fits... well, Soul, now i'm going to ask how in ancestors name you managed to do what you did. Last I checked, the only kind of creatures capable of using magic were the Dragons, yet you somehow used it efficiently. Didn't look like Necromancy either."_

_Soul leaned back against the table behind him. "It isn't magic. I've got the ability to manipulate Time and Electricity with my mind." _might as well not lie.

"_Hmm, i've never heard of a human capable of that before..." Gaul said._

"_Well, i'm not like most humans." Soul said. "Can I ask why the hell those dragons were fighting your army?"_

_Gaul growled. "Don't use foul words here, human. Anyway, those dragons were after my lands; i've protected these lands for the past two centuries, and apparently the dragons are waging war with me for them, as well as some other unknown reason..." Gaul leaned forward. "Soul, i'll admit that i'm impressed with your skill..."_

"_uhuh, and..." Soul looked at Gaul. "Get to the point, please."..._

Soul smiled. "Gaul said that he'd like to recruit me. I accepted, thinking that it was a hell of a lot better than wandering around with no where to go." He got up and paced around the car, inspecting it. "The next few months were spent doing jobs for Gaul. Since he recruited me, I had started wearing a cloak to hide the fact that I was human, as he suggested would be a good idea. I gave the Guardians quite a headache, that's for sure; they spent months trying to figure out how this assassinations of mine were been attempted in such a brutal way..."

"I think Ignitus told me about that." Spyro said. "Said something about "26 gruesome murders in less than two weeks." Scared the heck out of me when I was young..."

"Oh, you should've seen the bodies." Soul said. "Soon after, Gaul got a message from someone calling themselves the 'Dark Master.'" Spyro and Cynder flinched. Soul could tell that they knew where this was going. "I don't know the details, but this guy made an offer Gaul couldn't refuse, so we started helping this dark master guy out." Soul leaned back. "For the next thirty or so years, me, Gaul, and his entire freaking army of spies scoured the whole planet looking for specific crystals and other artifacts. About fifteen years into that, me and Gaul noticed that I hadn't aged a day since the lab incident. Didn't take long to figure out that my aging had stopped. Then, about 35 years after I started helping the dark master, I got new orders; lead a raid against a dragon temple, looking for what, I don't know. The only one who knew was the second in command."

Cynder cringed. "It was me, wasn't it...?" she said.

"Actually, no it wasn't." Soul said, surprising Cynder. "it was some crystal-like artifact in the temple that we were after. But it wasn't too long before I realized that the soldiers were smashing eggs during the attack." Soul shook his head. "That was the one thing that got to me. It was one thing to kill an innocent – which I don't mind, really – but it was another thing entirely to deny something the chance to live." He looked at Spyro. "After I had gotten the artifact, I left the temple; just in time to see the Fire Guardian – Ignitus – set an egg in the river... I guess that was you." he scoffed. "I wanted to kill Ignitus so badly; it was a very dim hope. Realistically, it would've been a mad idea to think an egg can survive rapids and bashing against rocks for who knows how long. Glad your foster parents found you when they did." he shifted his gaze to Cynder. "Then I noticed a black egg on the side of a cliff..." Soul sighed. "for once in my life, I decided to save someone I didn't even know; I picked up the egg and handed it to a grunt, telling him that it might be a good idea to keep it alive. He listened, and when I got back the egg was the talk of the camp. Then the Dark master had a new message; raise the egg into a killing machine, basically." Soul leaned back against the car. "And that explains most of how I got to your world, and how I came into the Dark Masters service. Spyro, I think Cynder can tell you how I became her teacher... as for how I got here, for some reason about a month ago I started randomly phasing in and out of one world and into the next, which is how I found about the situation here." He smiled. "Oh, and sorry I had to cause a fight between you and Light, by the way." he said, looking at Spyro.

"Wait, WHAT?" Spyro started.

"Okay, what the f-?" Light yelled.

"Remember that slip of paper in the second box you found?" Soul said. "The one that had the initial's L.O. on the bottom?" Spyro nodded. "That was actually MY handwriting. I wanted to see if you could face off with a psychic on even ground, and I wanted to see if Light was good enough to deal with magic when faced with an enemy that can use it. The main difference between Magic and Psychic is how they work; magic is power-based, been able to take out tons of enemies with relatively little effort, and has more elements than Psychokinetic users. The drawback is the lack of precision and a finite source of energy. Now Psychokinesis is like a bucket of water; you can get one guy completely soaked, but if you use that same bucket against more than one person, the effect is lessened on all of them. It's the same with psychokinesis; the more targets, the less damage to each of them takes. But here's the advantages of psychics; infinite energy, is a hell of a lot more precise than magic, and more versatile."

"And let me guess; you wanted to see if Spyro and Light could deal with the advantages magic and psychic abilities have, while been able to figure out the disadvantages." Cynder finished.

"Exactly." Soul said. He looked at Light. "And at the moment, i'm disappointed; Light, you failed completely." he started. "Oh, Cynder, shouldn't you run off and find Natalie?"

She started then got up. "uh, r-right master."

"Cynder, you don't have to call me that anymore..." Soul mumbled.

Cynder kissed Spyro once before flying off.

Soul. "Okay, now that she's gone, there are a couple other things you should know." he said.

"Like what?" Spyro said.

"Well, there's when she hatched, for one thing..."

… _Soul yawned as he leaned against the wall of the circular chamber he was in. About ten ape lords – one of which was Gaul – were standing around a pedestal. On it there was a black egg about the size of a cat._

"_I don't get why we come in here every day for the last ten days or so." Soul said, bored. "Nothing's happening."_

"_Shut it, Cheetah." one of the taller ape lords snapped._

"_I'm not a cheetah." Soul said._

"_Who cares?" a fat one said. "The egg is going to be hatching any day now, so it's required that we come here everyday so we are present at the Dark Master's hatching."_

"_And why the hell do you think this egg is going to be our 'dark master'?" Soul asked, not a care in the world. "All we are doing is wasting our time-"_

"_You're right, we are." the tallest ape lord said. It raised it's glove. "I'll speed it up a little."_

"_Wait, wha-" Soul was cut short as the ape lord backhanded the egg, shattering it and sending a black form flying toward one of the walls._

_Absolute chaos broke out after that; a huge argument broke out, which Soul and Gaul had to break up before things escalated, and Soul had to stop one guy three separate times from kicking the now-limp body on the floor._

_Soul looked around. _Okay, what the hell, is going on?_ "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" he yelled, sending electrical arcs flying through the air._

_Everyone shut up and froze, staring at him._

"_Okay, do I have your attention?" everyone nodded. "Okay, who backhanded the egg?"_

"_Me." _

"_Alright, if that hatchling is dead, i'm going to personally feed you to the Dark Master's soul for ruining his plans." the ape paled considerably. "Now who kept trying to kick it?"_

"_Me."_

_Soul snapped his fingers. Everyone started and turned as a short ape started screaming, then disintegrated into a pile of ash in a bluish glow._

"_Okay, now everyone except Gaul – who was the only guy who actually behaved – GET THE F- OUT NOW BEFORE I DO THE SAME TO YOU!"_

_everyone charged out of the room, leaving Soul and Gaul the only guys in the room._

_Gaul exhaled slowly, staring at Soul. "And here I thought you never lost composer... you must respect-"_

"_Respect who? A guy that won't even bother to show his face to us? I think he's a coward." Soul said._

"_...never mind..." Gaul looked at the little hatchling on the floor, bits of egg clinging to it. "Poor soul..."_

"_Damn it, damn it damn it damn it damn it!" Soul muttered, looking at what remained of the egg. "Even i'm not so cold as to hurt an infant, much less something that never even had a chance at life..."_

"_Is that why you saved the egg in the first place?" Gaul asked, kneeling down beside the black hatchling._

_Soul sat down cross-legged on the floor next to the hatchling, not even bothering to check to make sure it was alive. "Yeah... I guess for once I wanted to save a life instead of hurt it. Me, who's been called the Grim f- Reaper by the enemy..." he sighed. "the one life I wanted to save, other than my brother and Natalie... damn, that'll teach me..." he looked at the dragonet closely... "Holy crap!" he yelled as it sprung up and hissed at him, fangs bared. _

_It squealed and fell again, flailing in pain._

"_Would you look at that..." Gaul said. "It's still alive..."_

"_Lucky us." Soul said. _This is officially the luckiest living thing I have ever met.

_Gaul held a hand out to pick it up – then yelped and growled as the hatching bit him. "Why you little -"_

"_Calm down." Soul said as he held out his hand. _

_The hatchling turned to hiss at him, then bit him. Soul didn't do anything, he just sat there. Soon the hatchling let go, still whining a little._

"_It's alright... not going to hurt you..." _I feel so stupid right now_. Soul thought as he picked the hatchling up and set it in his lap._

_Gaul grimaced. "Look at its leg." he pointed to its left foreleg, which was bent in the wrong direction._

_Soul cringed and used a hand to snap the joint back into place. The hatchling let out a loud screech, then huddled closer to Soul. _

_Gaul chuckled. "Well, what do you know? It looks like it trusts you, seeing as you've only tried to help it."_

_Soul nodded. Now that he got a closer look at the hatchling, he noticed that the colors of it were black and red, which were Natalie's favorite colors._

_Gaul sat down, looking grim. "That Lucion is going to pay for this." he said. "There's no way that little guy is going to recover fully from an injury like that..."_

_Soul smiled. "i'd like to kill the guy myself... is it a he or a she?" he thought to ask; he no longer felt comfortable calling it 'it'._

_Gaul took a close look at it. "judging by it general appearance... i'd say it's female." _

_Soul nodded again. "The dark master would want a name for her, right?" he asked._

_Gaul got up. "i'll let you handle that." he left._

_Soul picked the hatchling up and carried her back to his room in the fortress, trying to think of a name._

_He couldn't help but remember a black dragoness at the temple where he had found the egg, lamenting over a lost child. Soul heard her calling out a name while crying uncontrollably..._

_he sighed. "I wonder if that was your mother..." he said out loud. "if only I could remember what that name was..."_

_the hatchling sneezed, and Soul watched a few red cinders fly away as red sparks shot from her snout._

_Cinders... Soul started as he remembered the name._

"_I think i'll call you Cynder. That's probably what your mother wanted..." Soul said, watching the hatchling fall asleep in his arms..._

"wow, wow a lot." Light said. "That must've been the one time you actually showed any form of compassion to anyone other than me and Natalie."

Soul nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised with myself too." he said.

Spyro watched Cynder fly away. "Take it Cynder doesn't know?" he asked.

Soul shook his head. "No. and let's keep it that way."

suddenly the radio Light had came to life. "LIGHT, GET YOUR A- OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron's voice came through.

Light unclipped the radio and hit the speak button. "Now what is it?"

"Light, it's Cauldur! Cauldur! He's here in Riftside!"

Light paled. "Oh crap..."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Yep, we might actually get to see what Cauldur is capable of in the next chapter.**_

_**Soul's profile is up, and i switched the profile for Cynder's Brother's profile so it's in the asgard section instead (seen as it was in Asgard where her brother was introduced).**_

**Chapter 47: Cauldur in Riftside.**

**Location: Riftside, outside the barricade. East section.**

**Character: Light.**

Light loaded his Rifle and looked at Ron. "Okay, so where did you say you saw Cauldur?" he asked. _Holy crap, holy crap, I haven't been this worked up in a LONG time! I can't WAIT to finally kill that mother- son of a b-!_

Ron checked his grenade launcher again, looking around. Everyone was gathered around the small area just inside the barricades' gate, with Ron been the center of attention; the dragons were gathered to Ron's left, the new yellow dragon included (Light noticed that Cynder was shaking visibly under Spyro's wing), Dante and Will were getting the humvee ready while listening to Ron, Grey was checking and triple-checking his revolver, Maria was standing to Ron's right with Light and John, Angie was nowhere to be seen, Natalie was sitting between Cynder's paws (which would've worried Light severely if he hadn't just asked Cynder to try and keep an eye on her), Hunter was astride the yellow dragon's back, and Soul was standing a few feet away from Light.

Ron started talking. "Okay, while I was looking around for supplies in the eastern section, I saw a military escort with an hourglass insignia painted on the vehicles. As we all know, Cauldur's insignia for his army is an hourglass. And I saw Cauldur himself with the escort, so there's no mistaking that he's here. For what reason, however, I have absolutely no idea. He might want to try and capture Cynder again, or he might want to try and kill us or destroy the barricade, or maybe there's a military station none of us know about that that's what he's after."

Spyro growled deeply. "Who the hell cares about the reason right now?" it said. "Ron, the enemy is coming to US instead of us having to go find HIM; this is the perfect chance to try and kill one of our most dangerous enemies, other than Malefor. We can't just waste it worrying about what he might be doing!"

"Spyro, I agree." Ron said. "Look, we're going to split up into..." Ron look at the dragons. "Let's see... Four teams, each with one dragon, and one psychokinetic, with one or two more people on the team to act as support, depending on the skill level of the dragons. There's no telling where Cauldur is now, so we'll need to look all over."

Flame started. "Wait, why are you splitting us up like that?" he said.

"Because, the four of you are the four most physically strong here." Ron pointed out. "Add to that each of you is capable of using abilities none of us can use and each of you can take a LOT more damage than the rest of us combined. Add to that your flying capability, then it's only logical if we were to split you guys up over different teams, make sure each of them have at least a good chance of surviving and finding and killing Cauldur."

"Well, i'm against this plan, for obvious reasons." Spyro spoke up.

Light groaned. "Spyro, if you have any sense at all, you can put your emotions behind logic for now. We can't risk letting Cauldur getting away alive again!"

Spyro looked around, then sighed sadly and looked at Cynder. "Cynder, please do not get yourself killed, okay?"

Cynder nodded. "That's easy." she answered.

Light looked at Ron. "Okay, so who's going with who?"

**3 hours later.**

**Location: west Riftside.**

Light looked around, sword in one hand and rifle in the other. Grey was standing behind him with his revolver held like pointed up like in a movie, and Natalie was flying above them on Cynder's back.

"See anything, old man?" Light asked.

Grey hook his head. "Unfortunately no... still I wonder what Cauldur is after... maybe there's a Deoxyribonucleic acid storage facility in the hospital the he put there when he came here or something -"

"Uh, What?" Light asked, stumped. "Sorry, not a scientist."

"Sorry, Deoxyribonucleic acid is the long name for DNA. Kid, I know for a fact that during his research while he was still working in the army, Cauldur had a very deep interest in the genetic structure of countless creatures. Now I might be crazy, but I think he might've been trying to create a very powerful bio-weapon of some sort..."

"Ah." Light looked around, then looked up. "Hey, you see anything Cynder?"

Cynder glided down, shaking her head. "No, we might be in the wrong section." she said.

Natalie shrugged. "I couldn't see anything either... though I don't know if that's because my eyes aren't as good as Cynder's or what."

"Damn..." Light looked around. "Where's the other teams?"

Cynder pointed toward the north. "Spyro's is just up there." she looked east. "Volteer's is in the eastern section." then she looked south. "And last I checked, Flame's is still looking around in the southern section where we first came into Riftside."

"Okay, maybe they found something."

**Location: Eastern Riftside.**

**Character: Volteer.**

Volteer glided over the city a third time, straining to find the white-haired human Ron described.

So far, nothing.

He glided down and landed next to Hunter. "Nothing." he said.

Hunter shook his head. "Great, just great...you know, it'll be a smarter idea to try and just capture this Cauldur Light keeps talking about -"

"No it won't." Volteer interrupted. "As we already know, Light, Ron, and William are capable of Psychokinesis, which is the manipulation of particles found in the elements. All Light knows of is seven elements that can be controlled by this ability, but that doesn't mean there is no possibility of more elements been under the control of other Psychokinetic individuals. We also have to take into our account that Cauldur is a scientist, and has very likely enhanced his own genetic structure to make himself much stronger and faster than a normal human being -"

"Okay, okay, we get it Volteer." the familiar sounding black-haired human who called himself Soul walked around a corner. "Cauldur isn't here either."

Hunter leered at Soul. "I still don't get it..."

"What?"

"Why do you seem so familiar? And how do you know Cynder?"

Soul just looked at Hunter and said, "I've just got one of those faces, I guess..."

"And scent?" Hunter asked. "Now that I think of it... your scent and general fighting style against those three soldiers back there closely resemble the fighting style and scent of that cloaked person that attacked the Temple -"

"Hunter, that's impossible." Volteer said quickly. "Sure, he may sound, smell, and look the same, but I know for a fact that I killed the one responsible for the senseless slaughter at the Temple."

Hunter looked at Volteer, then back at Soul. "Ah, I had forgotten about that... i'm going to climb this building and see if I can see Cauldur from up there." He said, jumping up on top of a vehicle and vaulting up onto a tall building that looked like it was a church at one point.

Soul walked up to Volteer and sat down. "Volteer, I know for a fact that you're not THAT stupid." he said.

Volteer glared. "Yes, I know it's you, Soul – or Yggdrasil, whichever name you're going by now." he growled.

"Why did you lie to Hunter?"

"I didn't." Volteer said. "I did kill you, in a way."

"Right, the soul-shield..." Soul looked thoughtful for a moment. "but I have to ask, why are you keeping my identity a secret from Flame and Hunter?"

"Because I know for a fact that your enemies with Malefor now." Volteer said. "And you are a powerful ally with Cynder. I don't forgive you for what you did – nor will I ever forgive you – but I am going to ignore that fact at least until Malefor and Cauldur are dead. After that, I MIGHT just let you off easy, but more likely i'll tell everyone else the truth sooner or later."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You can't keep it a secret for ever Volteer, and I don't expect you to forgive me; because realistically that is just not possible." he got up, arm outstretched and chanting under his breath.

A small tiny green flame popped into existence in his hand. "hi, Master!"

Volteer stared at the small little flame after hearing the tiny, childish voice. "Soul... is that a..."

"Go and look around for a man named Cauldur." Soul said to the small flame.

"Him again?" the voice said. "So you think he's here, Master?"

"I know for a fact he's here, so please find him; I can't cover the whole city by myself."

"I'll obey, Master!" the tiny flame suddenly darted away, flying around a corner.

Volteer stared after it. "Soul, was that a will-o-wisp?" he asked.

"Yep." Soul said. "That particular one is named Pyrolisk, for some odd reason... I found him back in Avalar, about two years after Gaul got recruited by Malefor. He's something of a rescue; his past master apparently wasn't pleased with him – though I don't know why – and sealed him in a sapphire orb, then proceeded to throw the orb into a lake. It was mostly sheer luck that I found the orb... as you already know, will-o-wisps are spectral creatures; they're departed souls who were either good-natured thieves that acted like Robin Hood from the stories or cunning individuals that could trick others into doing the right thing, as cliché and unrealistic as that sounds..."

"Yes, I know that." Volteer said. "i also know that while a will-o-wisp can't fight, they can't be killed in battle either – only caught. They're best suited for scouting and spying."

Soul nodded. "But like I said, I don't know why Pyrolisk's previous master was not proud of him, or at least content; i'm not even using an binding spells to have Pyrolisk around. He's helping me of his own free will. And he is fast, a hell of a lot faster than most will-o-wisps; he crossed the entirety of Warfang – surrounding countryside included – in less than two minutes once. Best help I ever had from a spectral creature so far."

"Couldn't help but notice that the will-o-wisp had a child's voice..."

"Yeah, that was the first thing I noticed about him, other than the color; most will-o-wisps have a blue or red flame." Soul shook his head. "And the fact that Pyrolisk is a dragon name, I think he was a youngling dragon when he was alive. That would explain a lot of things, included Pyrolisk's pyrokinetic skill; it's relatively weak compared to Light, but it's enough that Pyrolisk can take care of himself."

Volteer hummed thoughtfully. "Well, with luck, we'll find Cauldur soon..."

**Location: South Riftside.**

**Character: Maria.**

"okay, so why did I get stuck with the White Wolves commander and a genetic... thing that can tear buses in half?" Maria muttered to herself under her breath as she checked her SG 550 (a kind of Assault Rifle) for the hundredth time. _Wish this held more than five rounds..._

"And has a lot better hearing than normal." Dante said from across the street.

Maria rolled her eyes and looked down the scope at a small shed down by Ravin's Wing Bridge. "Okay, can you see Cauldur anywhere?" she asked, seeing movement in the shed.

A silence told her that Dante hadn't seeing him. "I haven't seen any soldiers, either." Ron spoke up from nearby. "Normally soldiers occupy every city to either recruit or kill survivors, but I haven't seen any soldiers at all, and I doubt that's a good sign."

Maria let out a sigh of both frustration and relief when the movement she spotted turn out to be just a mangled doctor's corpse walking around. "Think Flame's seen anything?"

Flame was flying high above them at the moment. Maria looked up and waved a lit red glowstick above her head, which the team had agreed would be asking if Flame had seen any sign of him.

Flame spotted the sign and Maria saw him shake his head. "Damn, even the dragon is having trouble." Maria muttered.

"Maria, this is Cauldur we are talking about." Ron said. "The psycho plans for EVERYTHING! He knows dragons exist, mostly because Cynder was kidnapped by him, so he's sure to have planned accordingly."

"of course he has..." Maria said, taking the radio out. "Hey, anyone else find anything?"

"No." Light voice answered. "Cynder is having rotten luck. Anyone else?"

"Even though i've got two non-human and much better trackers on the team, neither of them have found anything." Soul's voice answered.

Maria could've sworn she heard the cheetah yell, "What the heck does that mean?" in an indignant tone after Soul made that comment.

"Okay, Will, anything?" Light asked.

**Location: North Riftside.**

**Character: Will.**

"Nope. Not a single hair on his head." Will answered, checking his Glock 19 to make sure the safety was off (the Glock 19 is a versatile pistol widely used all over). "John thought he saw him, but it turned out to be just a mannequin in a clothing store. And I know for a fact that Cauldur doesn't have access to technology that would enable him to disguise himself as one."

"That doesn't sound like him anyway." Light said. "Anyway, did Scaly-fre – what the fu-"

"Coming through!" Will stared at the walky-talkie when he heard a child's voice coming from the radio.

"What the hell was that?" He heard Ron ask.

"My thoughts exactly." Grey's voice answered.

"Okay, does anyone know anything about a small green flame?" Light asked.

"My bad. That's a little spirit I hired to help out." Soul answered.

"Oh for – Soul, you recruited a SPECTRAL creature, of all things?" Light shot back.

"Okay, moving on." Will said quickly. "Light what were you about to ask?"

"Did Scaly-Freak find Cauldur yet?" Light asked.

Right after that Will heard "Don't call him that!" from Cynder.

Will gulped nervously. "Actually..."

"...Will... what happened?" He heard Dante ask.

Will took a deep breath. "I have absolutely no idea where the heck Spyro is..."

There was a long silence from everyone else. _I'm going to get skinning alive... both be and Johnathan..._

more silence, followed by "Light, aren't you going to say something?" From Soul.

"Yes..." Light sounded really angry. "Will, find that huge scaled thing. William, how the HELL did you lose a freaking DRAGON? Never mind it's freaking purple, of all colors!"

"He just went in one direction, and never came back."

"Oh, great." Will could just imagine Light rolling his eyes. "If he comes anywhere near Cynder, i'll blast him out of the sky -"

"Wrong direction." Will said. "He went north, you guys are to the south."

"Okay, now i'm worried." Cynder said. "It would be unlike him to just disappear like that, unless he found Cauldur..."

"Then why isn't he back telling us?" Will asked.

"If Spyro did find Cauldur, i'd say the he'd react the same way he did when he mistook Light for Cauldur."

"In other words, attack out of nowhere." Light finished. "God damn it, we need to find that dragon NOW!"

**a few minutes earlier.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro checked in on Will and John a fifth time now, , tail twitched worriedly as he flew over the city again. _Cauldur... he's the one he started this mess to begin with._ He thought, growling at the thought of him. _How did Malefor get here in the first place? _

_And more importantly, why did he capture Cynder? There has to be a reason for him to go to great lengths for that._

_And you should care because..._

_oh no..._ Spyro didn't want to look to his left. "Don't tell me."

His dark side flew ahead of him, black scales and all. "You know what you should really be doing, Spyro?"

"Yes, and I don't need you to try and take me over randomly again." he growled, flying in the other direction. "Just shut up and leave me the hell alone." _and here I thought it had left me for good... god damn it!_

"Oh, i'm not going anywhere anytime soon, you good samaritan." His dark side chuckled. "Why are you even helping that white-haired kid out? He's been disrespecting you and Cynder this whole time, as well as threatening her harm needlessly. So why help him when you can join this Cauldur and get him back?"

"What, and join Malefor too? No thanks, i'm fine with Light."

"Oh, you're fine with the guy that tried to kill you?" His dark side taunted. "Just admit it, Spyro; this world is much better off without him."

_Hang on..._ Spyro hovered, staring down at a small group of people he didn't recognize. Most of them were soldiers who were heavily armed, but there was this one man who stood out from the others, mostly because he was wearing a white coat...

_Oh ancestors... that's him, isn't it?_ Spyro thought as he noticed the man had white hair.

"Why, so it is." His dark side flew in front of him again. "It's that Cauldur person that threatened your lover... I wonder, maybe you should go and kill him now."

"Shut up and go away." Spyro growled.

"Fine, but just think about what I said." his dark said said with a cackle as it winked out of existence.

Spyro was surprised when the man separated from the group and started walking in a different direction on his own.

Spyro followed. _Yes, that's definitely him... why is he going off on his own?_

He quickly decided he didn't care. He dove down, claws outstretched as he flew straight at the man. "CAAAUUUULLDUUUR!" he roared, breathing flames as he swung at him, smashing a building to pieces as the man dodged out of the way. He landed, skidding, and spun around, growling deeply as his scales started to turn a little, but quickly turned back to normal after a minute.

The man had his back to Spyro, looking at the building that was now in pieces. "Ah, so you must be Spyro then, the purple dragon of legend, or do you prefer Savior?" the man asked, turning around.

Spyro kept growling as he finally saw the face of his enemy. Cauldur looked slightly older than Grey, with pale skin, long white hair going down to the middle of his back, piercing blue eyes, and a nose pointed slightly downward. "Shut the hell up, you bastard." he growled, voice deep and menacing as possible.

Cauldur laughed. "What, still mad about me kidnapping Cynder? All I did was ask questions, I can't be responsible for Malefor's share of the soldiers -"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Spyro roared, smashing his paw into the ground. Cauldur deftly dodged the countless earth spears that erupted from the ground, laughing as he did so. Spyro lunged forward, and Cauldur just barely dodged Spyro's jaws as he snapped them shut just inches from him, only managing to tear a few inches off his coat.

"Well, a bit of a temper you certainly have, Savior." Cauldur said, laughing as he looked at his now-torn coat. "And here I thought dragons didn't eat anything they can have a conversation with. I guess Malefor wasn't the only exception after all."

"You don't count, you degenerate son of a-"

"Degenerate?" Cauldur laughed harder at that. "Spyro... this whole world was degenerate before it went to hell. It was full of lies, lies, and more lies, full of thieves and countless hundreds of filthy scum."

"And what makes you any different?" Spyro roared. "You killed countless of innocent people, you sick f-!"

"I have to wonder though, why aren't you going dark?" Cauldur asked. Spyro blinked; he had to admit, he was surprised at that too.

Spyro shook his head and growled again, shifting into a fighting stance. "That isn't what's important here, Cauldur!" he roared. "I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Cauldur held his arms up to either side of himself, closing his eyes and smiling. "Come on then; it's a free shot."

Spyro took the chance and lunged, breathing flames and paw outstretched to slash. _Don't worry Cyn, I won't let Cauldur hurt you ever again._


	48. Chapter 48

**_okay, i can predict readers stopping reading mid-way through the chapter... please just read the whole thing; it isn't as bad as it sounds when starting out. i had Light fighting Cauldur in a more lengthy fight, but i didn't like how it turned out, so i edited out much of that fight._**

**_anyway, this chapter is probably gong to affect the rest of Spyro's life in a huge way, along with anyone he's met or will meet._**

**_i just wish this chapter was better..._**

**Chapter 48: Psycho, Part 2.**

**Location: north Riftside.**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder landed in the middle of a street and kept running, hoping that maybe she'll attract less attention to herself if she's on the ground and obscured by the buildings instead of flying above the city in plain sight.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Spyro, please don't fight him!_ Cynder thought in a panic as she ran. _There's no way you can take him by yourself! Just run!_

"Cynder, shouldn't we wait for Light and Grey?" Cynder skidded to a halt, startled, then continued running after she remembered that Natalie was on her back.

"No, this can't wait!" she answered. "Spyro might get himself killed, Natalie! And if that happens... if Spyro dies..." Cynder felt her body start shaking as she started choking on the words.

"I know, but if we do get there and Cauldur is actually there, wouldn't it be smart to have a few others with us so we don't die either?" Natalie asked.

Cynder ignored her and kept running.

"Cynder... are you even listening?"

Cynder shook her head. "Natalie, I just... I have to try and make sure he doesn't die."

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Cynder felt Natalie shudder. "Holy crap...that was a huge energy pulse..."

"Energy pulse?"

"If a Psychic is strong enough, he or she can detect other psychics using their abilities." Natalie answered. "This is in the form of energy pulses, ranging from just small tingles to almost strong enough to knock you out, depending on the power level of the psychic sending out the pulses. And that just now was a huge one."

"Where'd it come from?" Cynder nearly yelled. _If i'm lucky, maybe one of the others is fighting Cauldur along side Spyro._

_Or I might be too late... no, no no nononono, I can't think like that; Spyro's going to be okay. He always, always, one way or another, wins a fight._

"Um..." Natalie paused. "take the third left, I think."

"You mean the third street ahead of us that goes left?" Cynder asked.

"Yep. After that, it should be a straight shot... I think; might have to take a couple other turns."

"Or I could just break down a few walls. Should be easy enough."

"Cynder, don't do that with me on your back."

"Right..."

**Character: Spyro.**

_Damn it... what the hell did Cauldur do?_ Spyro thought, leaning against a building. He was severely disoriented, and his whole body felt oddly heavy for some reason.

When Spyro had pounced at Cauldur after Cauldur gave him a free shot, Cauldur did... something. Spyro couldn't tell – or remember – what it was, all he knew was that he was stupid enough not to see it coming.

_I should've known Cauldur was going to try something! Why the hell did I let my guard down?_ Spyro staggered a little bit as he looked around, trying to locate Cauldur. _Damn, I can barely see straight... my legs feel like their going to give out any moment. Is this some sort of paralyzing weapon Cauldur cooked up to capture Cynder, or me, as the case may be? Seems like it... damn it; I walked right into that one. That'll teach me to just attack by myself._

_Hell, I should've learned that lesson after my fight with Light._

Spyro turned and tried walking away. _I should probably try to hide or something, wait until the others get here; i'm in no shape to fight now._

Spyro started as he saw Cynder slid around a corner, run a few feet towards him, then stop cold, a look of absolute horror on her face.

"Cynder..." Spyro managed to say, getting up from where he was leaning against the side of a building. He paused to take a few breaths, managing to recollect his senses, then started walking toward Cynder. "Cynder, why are you here?" he said, walking forward.

Cynder just stood there, horrified, then ran forward yelling as loud a she possibly could, "SPYYYRROOOO!"

_Crap... am I in that bad a shape for her to react like that?_ Spyro thought, walking forward. "Cyn, it's okay, it isn't as bad as it lo -" Spyro froze mid-sentence as Cynder ran _through_ his body and kept going.

"Wha... what the hell..." Spyro started, shocked. _What the hell just -?_

He heard Cynder crying behind him, he thought he heard Natalie... Spyro swallowed, scared now. _Dear god... please tell me that what i'm thinking is wrong and this is just some messed up hallucination._

Spyro turned around slowly, afraid of what he'd find.

He felt his heart sink when he saw another dragon lying on the ground, wings torn, stone spikes impaling the neck and chest, and blood pooling on the ground. It didn't take Spyro long to recognize his own scales.

Spyro, now in complete shock, collapsed and just stared at his own body, now sure of what happened.

_Cauldur... Cauldur actually... he actually killed me... oh my god..._ Spyro got up and walked over, thinking that maybe this is just some hallucination Cauldur made in order to trick Spyro.

Cynder was lying next to the body, head buried in his neck as she cried uncontrollably. Natalie was just staring, looking surprised as well as shocked. _Cynder... oh god, i'm so sorry..._

"Okay, what the hell...is... go...ing..." Spyro turned around to see Light walking toward the scene. "Oh, great, the huge overgrown idiot of a lizard got itself killed, that is just pathetic."

Spyro growled and swung a paw at Light. Obviously nothing happened other than his paw passing through Light.

"Wait, what?" Grey ran around the corner, then stopped and leaned forward, sounding like he was trying to outrun several dragons at once. "Confound it, Light, couldn't you have waited for me – oh, crap." Grey trailed off as he saw the body. "Damn, that's one guy down."

"Yeah, honestly, I think I could care less." Light said, surprising Spyro. "He shouldn't have left Cynder like that; now we've got a helpless crying dragon that would probably be of little use to anyone for a month or two." Spyro swung at Light again, just out of spite.

Light suddenly tensed up, gripping his gun a little tighter. "Light, something wrong?" Grey asked.

Light didn't answer; instead, he grabbed Grey by the collar and dove behind a car – just in time to avoid large spikes made of some kind of energy as they impaled the ground where Light was standing. The energy faded away to reveal more stone.

"Damn, looks like I missed."

Cynder fell silent and froze at the same time as Light, who paled noticeably.

Then Light sprang up, sending the car flying toward one end of the street with an electro-magnetic pulse while shooting.

The car was impaled by more spikes and stopped dead in the air before falling back to the street.

"Light, I know you can aim a lot better than that." Cauldur walked out from the shadow of an alley between two sky-scrappers. "Are you holding back, or have you gotten weaker since our last fight?"

"Cauldur..." Light readied his blade, which was now had blood-red electrical arcs flaring from the metal of the blade.

Cauldur chuckled as he walked forward. "Hello Light. How's the little rebellion you've cobbled together? Still slowing you down?"

"SHUT UP!" Light charged forward, swinging his blade.

Cauldur dodged the initial electrical pulse, then the street below Cauldur became covered in black energy and the energy arced up in time to black the blade as Light swung down toward his head.

The energy dissipated, leaving a stone tendril snaking up from the street (which was now deformed) blocking Light's blade.

Light screamed as another tendril of black energy shot up from the street and impaled his mid-section, then continued to send Light flying through the air to crash into a wall fast enough that Spyro flinched as he heard bones snapping.

When the dust cleared, Spyro saw Light pinned against the side of a building, a few feet off the ground, a spike made of metal impaling his left side and keeping him from falling to the ground.

_Matter._ Spyro thought, horrified. _Cauldur can control MATTER. It's no wonder I lost; I can't fight something like that at my level!_

Cauldur laughed, turning around. "At least you put up a little bit more of a fight than the Savior did." he said, laughing again.

Cynder started. "Wha... what did you just say?" She spun around, breathing shadow energy.

Cauldur just stood there, which confused Spyro until the shadow energy dispersed just a few feet away from him. _Are you kidding...?_ Spyro thought, dumbstruck. _Cauldur's out of range of Cynder's breath attacks, which in her state is the only kind of magic attack she can control without hurting herself. Does that mean he knows the exact limits of Cynder's skills?_

Cauldur laughed. "That 'savior' of yours was so easy to fool." he said, snapping his fingers.

"NO!" Spyro roared as black spears erupted from the street and smashing into Cynder, pinning her against the wall. Cynder roared in panic, struggling against the spears that now wrapped around her and melded with the side of the building.

"He was rather easy to lure into a state of false security." Cauldur continued, ending down and picking up a small piece of glass. "All it took was mentioning a few names, pointing out a few facts, and he did everything I expected him to." the glass became coated with energy and Cauldur threw it at Light, narrowly missing him. "After a few minutes, it took just one attack. One, simple attack that even the lowest level Psychic can pull off. Now Malefor has one last rival to worry about."

Light managed to un-pin himself and fell to the ground, clutching his injury. "So... you just fooled it, then?"

"Yes, yes I did." Cauldur turned around and walked away. "I would love to kill you now, but unfortunately i've already carried out what I was supposed to do, so i'll take my leave now."

another dragon-creature thing jumped down from a building, growling and looking at Cauldur.

Cauldur rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I don't have time for this..." Cauldur raised his hand, a sphere of black energy forming. "Begone, scum."

The creature screamed as it and the building behind it vanished in a blast of dark energy, which disintegrated anything it touched, building included. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a large crater.

Cauldur looked around. "Actually, I can't really let you keep this city, can I?" he said, he snapped his fingers.

Spyro jumped as the entire city became coated in a black energy, then suddenly everything exploded, showering everybody with specks of rubble and anything else. Now all that was left of the city were streets and piles of rubble, everything else except living things were gone. Spyro could see Volteer and Flame a little ways off, flying toward them.

Then Cauldur just vanished. Just like that.

_Great, now Cauldur can use Shadow magic as well._ Spyro thought.

He looked around. _Wait, where's..._

"Is it over?"

"Grey, where the HELL were you?" Light yelled, spitting up blood.

Grey edged out of the ruins of a shop, Natalie behind him. "I thought I should make myself scarce, and I brought this little girl with me."

"Did it even begin to occur to you to maybe give us fire support?" Light yelled again. He spit up more blood and slouched against the remains of a truck.

"Of course not. An old man like me can't get involved in a fight between you pseudo-humans and dragons; it's bad for my health!"

Spyro would've keeled over laughing if he wasn't worried about Cynder, who had just managed to break the spears holding her in place.

"And besides, I needed to find medical supplies anyway. And I was out of ammo." Grey held up a small white box with a red cross on it.

"Remind me not to rely on you when things get rough... and what about Natalie?"

Natalie shrugged. "You were kinda in the way..."

"Oh, yeah, your abilities aren't as precise as everyone else's." Light mumbled.

Spyro watched as Grey began wrapping Light's injury with gauss, then turned back to Cynder, who once again was lying against his body, crying.

"Damn it, stop crying already." Light snapped. "Spyro's dead, there's nothing we can do, DEAL WITH IT!"

"Light, don't even bother." Grey mumbled. "I haven't known Cynder for all that long, but I could tell immediately that -"

"Don't give me any of that 'only love' or 'empty space in the heart' crap." Light groaned as he got up slowly, ignoring Grey's warning of don't move. "Those moral stories never actually helped anyone. All they do is entertain kids; nothing else."

"Well, that's one ill-mannered child."

Spyro nodded in agreement, then noticed that that last voice didn't belong to anyone he knew. He looked around. There was another human nearby, standing over Light. He had long black shoulder-length hair, was wearing a red trench-coat with normal clothes under that, had white skin, and for some reason Spyro couldn't see his eyes. and was looking at Spyro.

_Why the hell didn't I notice him sooner?_ Spyro thought.

The man kept looking at Spyro, then walked forward, passing through Light.

Spyro started, then looked down. "You're dead too, then..."

"No, not really."

Spyro started, the stared at the man. "Then what are you?" he asked. "Look at me; my body's over there, torn to shreds -"

"That's why i'm here."

Spyro stopped, then backed up. "I guess that makes you the Grim Reaper, or something like that..."

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

the man walked forward, looking at the body. "I'm sure you already know that this Cauldur along with Malefor threaten both this world and yours. Obviously, the threat was to great for you to manage the first time around. And the second time around you gave your life for the cause."

"And you're pointing that out because..." Spyro walked over to his body, sitting down next to Cynder. _She can't hear or see me, obviously, and I can't touch her... oh Cynder, i'm sorry I left you behind..._

"That would be because you have the possibility of a third chance."

"Wait, what?" Spyro spun around. "What do you mean a third chance?"

The man chuckled. "I'm here to make a deal, Spyro."

"Oh, no, no no. I already know what you're asking for, and no." _Damn, I guess I was damned to hell the first time the darkness took over after all..._

"if you think i'm asking for your soul, you're half-right." The man walked toward spyro. "I only need a small portion of your soul to bring you back."

"Wait, 'bring me back'?"

The man stood in front of the body. "Your body's badly damaged, but I can heal the damage enough that it can live again. How ever, I need some energy in order to do that. Hence, I just need a small portion of your soul."

"How much?"

"Think taking a cup of water out of an ocean."

"That little?"

"Yes."

"And you'll bring me back?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if the price is that small, then there has to be some sort of catch. What is it?"

"You'll find out. But right now, I think the catch is the last thing you need to worry about."

"What?"

the man waved a hand. "Spyro, it isn't this world alone that's suffering. Cauldur's already figured out how to get to Avalar."

"WHAT?" Spyro roared.

"That's why he was here." the man answered. "he needed on more component before he could breach the dimensions. That was your convexity abilities; Malefor's alone wasn't enough. If you decide to let me revive you, you'll find that you're unable to use convexity spells, including the breath attach, and it'll remain that way for the remainder of your life, unless you somehow steal them back from Cauldur, which is improbable. Anyway, I do believe Cauldur will be making the jump with Malefor within the next week or two. Depends on how fast he gets his army organized and how much information Malefor is willing to share."

Spyro felt his heart sink even lower. "So... I failed everyone for real this time around..."

"Not quite. If you did, then I wouldn't be here. Like I said, you have one more chance at this."

"And that's because..."

the man seemed bored as he looked around. "I'll leave it at a certain acquaintance of yours."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Anyway, i'll just be over there until you come to a decision. Oh, and I suggest you make your choice within the next 3 minutes or so; because that's how long they're staying here." the man walked over to a building and sat down cross-legged in the alley, almost looking like he fell asleep.

Spyro looked around. Light and Grey were just talking about useless misc. things while Grey was patching Light up (though Light kept making remarks on how Spyro failed completely at fighting Cauldur). Natalie was lying down a little ways off, looking at the ground.

Spyro turned back to Cynder, who was still crying uncontrollably. _Cynder..._

"Spyro... you can't be dead, you just can't..." Spyro wanted to kill himself again after hearing that.

_Cynder believed in me, and now i've let her and everyone else down because of a stupid mistake on my part..._

"Spyro, you promised... you promised to not leave me, right? What happened to that..."

"You can stop any time now." Light said.

Grey actually took his revolver out of his jacket and used it to bash Light upside the head. "Just leave her along, for crying out loud!"

"Grey, she's the only one here that's crying." Light pointed out. "She's probably emotionally the weakest one here."

"Light, I stopped crying a long time ago." Grey said. "Something tells me it's the same with Natalie. We've experienced death often enough in the last year or so that it doesn't affect us any more, but Cynder hasn't; she just lost possibly the only person in her world that cared enough for her to help her through her problems, from what Flame told me; she's all alone now. Of course she'll be crying -"

Light got up. "Like I haven't been alone?" Light yelled. "For christ's sake, honestly I couldn't care less about the fact that Spyro's gone. That's just one more thorn in my side that I no longer have to worry abu-"

"Light, just shut the f- up!" Natalie yelled. Everyone stared at her; she NEVER yells at anyone, much less swearing while doing so. "You've got next to no emotions for other people, god damn it! It's been that way since you first joined Cauldur when we needed the medicine for the family! And ever since you've been growing more and more cold. I'm surprised you had enough of a heart to help Will when we found him in Clarksdale! For the love of god, what happened to the Light I looked at as a brother for crying out loud?" then she shook her head. "Oh forget it. I shouldn't even ask..."

Light sat down, crossed his legs, and just said, "If that's what you think, you're welcome to leave."

No one else said anything.

_How bad are things if even Natalie is having an outburst like that...?_ Spyro thought.

_I shouldn't have even left Rivin. Probably should've shot myself back there..._

Spyro started. _That sounded a lot like Light..._

_Everything's falling apart... now Cauldur managed to kill possibly the strongest person in the group. God damn it..._

"I'm hearing Light's thoughts. " Spyro said out loud. "Why am I hearing his thoughts and no one else's?" then he thought about what he just heard. _Wait, Light said 'possibly the strongest person in the group'... maybe he was just acting the way he was out of jealousy or to prove some point... at to that he called me a person. Has he been running from that fact and only accepting it when I died?_

Spyro looked at Cynder again. _I promised Cynder that I would not leave her. She needs someone to help her, and I doubt Flame or the other Guardians will help her. Ember would probably take advantage of her loneliness and try to make her kill herself. Either that or Malefor will take advantage of it._

Spyro made his mind up.

**Character: Grey.**

Light got up, groaning and clutching his side. "Damn it, this isn't getting us anywhere... Cynder, get up and stop crying."

"Kid, enough with that!" Grey yelled. "Just leave her be, for crying out loud!"

Light Leaned in closer to Grey. "Grey, the virus, remember?"

Grey's eyes widened. "Oh." He had forgotten completely about the zombie infection. "Trying to get her away fro the body?"

"Yes." Light said. "i don't need to worry about two deaths in one day."

Cynder must've over heard them, because she got up and walked toward them, tears rolling down her face. "You... you're right. C-crying never helped anyone..." she whimpered as she continued walking away from the body.

Grey looked back at Light. "i'm starting to think your rubbing off onto her." he said.

Natalie walked over and punched Light in the gut, who groaned loudly as he fell over again. "Look what you did now, you jacka-!" she yelled, before turning around and following Cynder.

Grey helped Light up. "You okay?" he asked.

Light nodded. "Yeah... let's go; don't feel like staying here."

Grey walked next to Light as they followed Cynder and Natalie. "At least he won't die for nothing, right?"

Light didn't answer.

"C...Cynder..."

Everyone stopped.

"Did anybody just hear..." Natalie started.

Everyone turned around. One of Spyro's eyes were open, and he was trying to lift his neck off the ground.

"S-..." Grey raised his revolver. "Can't believe i'm about to do this..."

"G...grey, that isn't...necessary." Spyro said weakly.

"Ho-ly crap." Light muttered.

Cynder ran past hi and Grey and almost tackled Spyro. "Oh my god, Spyro! You're okay, you're actually -"

Spyro roared and yelled. "Cynder, let go! I'm not dead yet, but I will be if you don't at least loosen your grip!"

Cynder started and let go. "Sorry, sorry." she said, then started nuzzling him.

Light shook his head, grabbed Grey's shoulder, and started walking away, saying, "i guess i'll just go get help..." the whispered. "We should probably leave those two alone for a minute or two."

Grey nodded.

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder was crying tears of joy now as she nuzzled Spyro, happier than ever. "What happened? How did Cauldur -"

"Not right now Cyn..." Spyro answered. "i'm having... a hard enough time breathing...as is... holy s- this hurts..."

Cynder licked him gently. "Can I do anything to help you?" she asked.

Spyro nodded. "Getting me out of the snow would help out, actually..." he said. "That would help out a lot, really..." he laughed weakly. "Never thought I could be beaten so easily..."

Cynder looked around, then tried to lift Spyro onto her back so she could carry him, if possible.

Spyro didn't move as the smaller dragon tried to lift him after getting his forearms around her neck. "Cynder... you probably shouldn't even try... you're not strong enough just yet." he said after Cynder tried to get up, and failed miserably.

Cynder tried again, straining her body, then stopped and fell to the ground next to him. "Well, I had to try." she said. She looked at him. "Well, now I know how you felt when you thought you lost me." she said.

Spyro nodded. "Yeah... at least I know that I WILL need help in this battle." he said. He lifted his neck just enough to lick Cynder. "i promised I wouldn't leave you, right?"

Cynder started, then nodded and lied down next to Spyro, looking at the destruction that Cauldur created in such a short time. "Yeah, you did." she said. "I think we're going to have to leave Riftside..."

"Yeah... kinda guessed..." Spyro set his head down next to Cynder's closing his eyes. "I'm going to try and rest... wake me up when the others get here..."

Cynder nodded. "I'll do that." she kissed him. "Thank you for not leaving me..."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Holy cow, this chapter is LONG overdue... sorry guys; haven't been able to write for a while. **_

**_I'm going to try and get as many chapters up as possible over the next month; i should have a lot more time to work on them now that my schooling's taking a small break._**

**Chapter 49**

**Location: Countryside, 35 miles west of Flint. **

**Date: January 17th, 12:46 PM.**

**Character: Light.**

"Light, you can wake up any minute now."

Light groaned and got up, his back stiff from sleeping in the bed of a pickup truck overnight.

Maria was standing over him, looking concerned. "Well, how are we feeling today?"

Light did a quick count of his injuries. "Compared to yesterday, the injury to the gut isn't so bad..." He said, getting up and climbing out of the makeshift tent they had quickly made for the night.

Light was rather beat up after his fight with Cauldur; after Maria had patched up all of his injuries, not only did Light have internal bleeding from the stab wound Cauldur inflicted, his left arm was also broken and in a cast, he had bandages covering the left side of his face wear glass had suck him, and he had to use an improvised crutch to walk around on a sprained leg.

Light jumped down and landed on his un-injured leg. The snow helped deaden the pain of his leg, but the numbness reminded Light that he had to be careful not to get frostbite.

Maria got down next to him. "Steady, kid, you're the worse kid out of all of us where battle injuries are concerned -"

"No need to remind me, Lady!" Light snapped, hobbling away toward where he could see Volteer and Flame with Natalie, John, Dante, and Angie. _I guess the others are off looking for where to go next..._ he thought; normally, he'd be out in front on the bike, but Maria insisted he'd stay with the non-combat part of the group until he could at least hold a rifle steady.

Unfortunately, his arm wasn't going to heal for at least a week.

Flame looked up as Light walked over. He didn't say much, instead he looked at the ground and said, "At least you're okay."

"What, Spyro isn't awake yet?" Light almost yelled.

Sure enough, the purple dragon was lying unconscious next to Volteer, who was keeping a close eye on his vitals with a small electric current Light had helped create.

Volteer shook his head. "I don't know what's going on... maybe the shock of the psychic impact Cauldur did to his ribcage and vertebra caused his brain to go into a state of stress-induced hibernation, which is going to require a lot of energy to wake him up from -"

"Volteer, for christ's sake, in plain, simple English -"

"Spyro's in coma." Natalie explained. "Cauldur damaged his spinal cord, cutting off the brain signals until it heals. It's a wonder how Spyro was awake enough to talk to Cynder back there."

Light looked around. "Speaking of her... where is she?"

"It's her turn on the scouting party." Flame answered. "She's with Hunter and Will. Grey, Soul, and Ron are in the scavenging party today..." he shook his head and growled. "Damn it! Cauldur couldn't have come at a worse time..."

Light walked over and sat down next to Natalie. "This is just f- great... how long until we find another city or something?" he asked. "We can't go back to Flint; that's completely cleared out... the most we'll find is maybe a few crates of ammo."

Natalie got up, walked a few feet away, and sat down next to Spyro. "We might not have a choice in the matter; all the other cities are days away, and with Spyro in this state – not to mention you – we just can't afford to take that long. We've got to hope there's at least SOMETHING in Flint. The very least we should hope for is the ammo – we're running low – and maybe medical supplies for you and Spyro."

Volteer sighed sadly. "I hope Spyro wakes up soon... I doubt he'll last much longer."

"What, why?" Light asked. "H survived a full psychokinetic blast from a statokinetic. If that didn't kill him, what will?"

Volteer shook his head sadly. "Light, the problem isn't the injury. The problem is, Spyro's in coma; as such, he hasn't eaten or drank anything in the last few days. While yes, us dragons have lower metabolism rates than other creatures, we can't go more than 5 days without food; at that point, we're starving. Also, Spyro hasn't drank anything either; I know I already pointed that out, but the fact that he'd dehydrated is slowing down the healing process. Me and Flame can't risk healing him in this state; we might just end up with him dying of dehydration."

"And he's going to wake up... now!" Light, Flame, Dante, and Volteer exchanged glances and looked at Natalie. Natalie was standing in front of Spyro, a hopeful look on her face. "Okay, maybe not... how about... NOW!" she shouted.

"Okay, this is pathetic." Light muttered. Although, now that he got a good look at Spyro, he could see why Volteer was worried; Spyro was considerably thinner than a few days ago. Light could see a faint outline of his ribcage through the scales.

Volteer chuckled a little. "Natalie, I don't think he's going to wake up just because you tell him too... though it is an amusing thought." He said, a faint smile on his face.

Flame looked at Spyro closely. "Well, at least he's breathing. Coma is a death sentence for most dragons because breathing stops; they suffocate soon after. But Spyro's luck is holding; as long as Spyro doesn't stop breathing, he should be okay for a couple more days... although his condition could drastically worsen at any time."

Volteer nodded grimly. "We should probably try to wake him up somehow... though how is debatable; if we do it wrong, we could end up damaging him severely."

"How is that?" Angie asked.

"Well, Spyro's brain is in a very delicate state right at this moment; if we try to wake him from his coma, we could end up causing his neural pathways to overload, and he -"

"Um..."

Dante groaned. "Volteer's saying that if we wake Spyro up the wrong way, we could end up giving him a mental illness like OCD, ADHD, or in the worse cause scenario, Autism or some other very serious mental condition. We might end up with an emotionless Spyro, which would put at least one of our group in complete distress over losing a loved one."

"We're back..."

Light looked up in time to see Cynder land a few feet away. Will and Hunter jumped off her back with a digital camera and a roll of paper that Light assumed was a map.

"We're going to have to go to flint; the nearest town is an easy 40 minute flight from here, but it's over terrain that would take hours to go through, if not days. Flint's not as close, but it's much easier to get to."

Light shook his head. "Great..."

Cynder looked at Spyro. "Is he awake yet?" she asked, for the tenth time.

Everyone looked at the ground. Light knew that Cynder already knew the answer to that, but she kept asking anyway.

Light thought back to what he said about Cynder's relationship with Spyro. _Well, I am right; Those "one and only" stories are mostly just fairy tales with no roots in reality. They never actually help anyone; and the people that listen to those stories always seem to die the fastest in these times. It's better not to get to attached to someone and live, then to fall for somebody only to die later._

_But then again, from what I heard, Cynder's done something others of her race can't readily forgive if they don't know her personally that well. What, I don't know, all Volteer said is that she's regretted it ever since. Maybe Spyro was the only one – or maybe the first one – to actually listen to her, be there for her... aw, listen to me; I sound like one of those senile story-tellers._

_But, still there might be some truth in that; Cynder wasn't from his world originally. From what I heard, Spyro's the only reason Cynder's generally accepted in their society at the moment; if not for him, Cynder probably would've been... I don't know; something bad? I don't know enough._

_But since Cynder almost lost Spyro, something tells me others of her race would blame her for the death of their "Savior" and exile her or something._

_Why the hell am I worried about this? I don't even like Cynder that much - _

Light shook his head and sat down next to a tree. _… I guess I just feel bad about it. Honestly, I find myself comparing my past to what I know of hers time and time again... I guess we're just similar in a lot of ways._

_Well, except for the affection. That's one major difference between me and her._

Cynder walked over to spyro and lied down next to him, holding one of his paws in her own. "I hope he wakes up soon..."

Volteer shook his head again. "When are the others going to get here?" he asked.

Cynder sighed. "They should be here in a minute or so. They didn't find any supplies, unfortunately..." she said. She nuzzled Spyro. "Spyro, please, you've got to wake up..."

Light shook his head. "Are you sure he's not just sleeping to trick us?" he asked.

Cynder instantly snapped her head around and glared at him. "Spyro would NEVER do that!" she yelled.

Light looked at the ground. "Cynder, be quiet." he said. "It was a joke. Let it go."

Cynder kept glaring, but she settled down and looked at Spyro again after a few minutes.

Light got back up. "I'll just go back to the tent, then." he mumbled.

"Go ahead." Dante said.

**5: 54 PM**

**Character: Cynder.**

Cynder walked slowly next to Volteer, trailing behind the slow-moving vehicles being driven by Ron, Maria, and Dante.

Volteer was carrying Spyro on his back, mostly because he was the only one able to do so; Cynder was too small to carry him, and even though Flame and Spyro are roughly the same size, Flame's strength was in his magic, not in his physical strength, so he couldn't carry Spyro either.

Cynder kept an eye on Spyro almost the whole trip. "Why does this always happen...?" she muttered.

Volteer looked at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Cynder nodded. "I don't know why, but something keeps happening to me and Spyro.. it's like trouble is attracted to us."

Volteer shrugged. "I don't know how to help you, you two ARE the ones who stopped Malefor."

Cynder nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Volteer smiled. "Look, Spyro's going to be fine; a lot of things that should've killed him failed to do so; this simple coma he's in isn't going to be the end of him. Not a chance of it."

Cynder smiled a little. _Volteer's right. Spyro's been through too much to let this kill him. He'll wake up today, i'm sure of it._

**11:28 PM.**

Cynder woke up suddenly and looked around. Something didn't feel right...

The humans were all asleep in the vehicles (except for Soul, who was sitting next to the camp fire), Flame was asleep nearest the fire, and Volteer was snoring loudly next to her.

Cynder smiled and lied her head down, and was about to fall asleep again when she shot upright, realizing what was wrong.

Spyro wasn't anywhere to be seen. At all.

She leaped upright and looked around. _Hes not here... does that mean he's awake or...?_

"If you're look for Spyro, head south about half a mile." Cynder started and looked at Soul. He was looking at her, looking rather grim. "He woke up about ten minutes ago and left. I think he went hunting..."

Cynder nodded and ran in that direction.

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro found himself standing in a snow-covered field, unable to remember how he got there.

_Wasn't I with Cynder in riftside a few minutes ago...?_ He thought.

He shook his head and looked around. None of the others were anywhere to be seen, It was pitch black in the sky, which probably meant that it was in the middle of the night, and the only movement Spyro could see was whenever the wind blew through the trees, which made a creepy creaking noise that could be heard all around.

He shook his head again. "C-Cyn...?" _Why is my voice not working? I'm not dead again, am I?_

Spyro shook his head and turned around – only to retreat slightly in shock. Behind him were the bodies of a few dozens soldiers.

Most of them were mutilated, with chunks missing out of them, but some hardly seemed touched, like they just randomly fell dead.

Spyro shook his head and retreated. _I, I should probably get out of here –_ He looked down; his claws were bloody, and now that he was paying attention, his footprints lead away from the carnage. _Did... Did I do this?_

"Spyro?"

Spyro started and turned around; Cynder was standing at the edge of the field, staring at him. "Cyn... where's everyone else?" he asked slowly, just barely managing to form a sentence.

Cynder walked toward him slowly. "Just a few minutes in the direction I came from... Spyro, are you okay? You're bleeding -"

"I don't think this blood's mine..." Spyro shook his head. "Cynder, can you tell me where we are? I can't remember how I got here."

Cynder was looking rather worried now. "But didn't you come this way to hunt...?"

Spyro didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about what that could mean. _Great, am I turning into a slightly kinder version of Malefor?_

Cynder walked up to him and sat down. "Spyro...?"

Spyro looked down at her, noticing that she looked scared. "Cynder, what's wrong?"

Cynder shook her head and looked at the ground. "No, it's nothing... maybe you should wash you're face; you've got blood on it -"

"Watch out!" Spyro yelled, knocking her to the ground as one of those dragon creatures jumped at her.

Spyro grabbed the creature by the neck and tossed it upward, sending it flying into the sky before jumping after it. After which he slashed it along it's left side with his claws.

The creature hit the ground so hard is actually made a small crater in the ground. Spyro didn't open his wings as he fell; he just landed on his feet after free-falling for about a hundred feet.

He was still trying to comprehend what happened. _...That was too easy; I shouldn't be THAT fast. Or nearly that strong. I mean, look at myself; i'm covered in bandages and I can tell right now that I haven't eaten in days. I shouldn't even been able to block that attack, much less toss that thing as high as I did._

Cynder got up and looked at the creature, then looked at Spyro. "At least I know you've got your strength back." She said with a faint smile.

Spyro almost wanted to tell her that he thinks something's wrong, but he just nodded and said, "Yeah... I guess."

**Date: January 18th, 9:48 AM**

"Spyro, get up."

"Hmm, five more minutes..." Spyro grumbled, shifting so his head was under a wing.

He started as he felt something electrocute him. It wasn't at nearly a high-enough voltage to hurt, but it was enough to get Spyro up and moving.

He bolted upright and looked around. "Who the hell did that?" he yelled.

"I did." Spyro looked down to see Light, who was wearing a cast and was using a crutch of some sort.

"What happened to you?"

"You failed, I failed, Cauldur escaped, and you were out for 3 days. That's what happened in a nutshell." Light said. "Come on; Cynder told me you could fight; it's your turn on the scouting party."

"Uh..." Spyro looked around; everyone else was splitting into 3 groups, Maria, Cynder, Angie and Natalie were in one, Flame, Ron, and Soul were in a second, and Grey, Volteer, Hunter, Will, and john were in the third.

Spyro looked around, then lowered his head so he could look at Light at eye-level. "Light, could you fill me in on where the hell we're going...?" he asked slowly. "I'm afraid Cynder kinda forgot to tell me..."

Light rolled his eyes. "We're going back to Flint; it's the only place that's reachable right now."

"Can't me, Flame, Volteer, and Cynder fly you anywhere within a few minutes?"

"Only if we leave behind all of the supplies, which we can't afford to do."

Spyro looked around again. _Cynder isn;t in hearing range..._ "Light, can I ask you something?"

"What the hell is it?"

"Um..." Spyro took a breath. "...Have you ever heard of someone being a lot stronger than normal, regardless of the condition their in? Even if they almost died a few days ago and hasn't exactly recovered yet?"

Light seemed to actually think about it for a few seconds. "...Ask Soul; he's done that a couple time. How, I don't know. Why? You strong enough to try and take on Cauldur again so soon?"

"No, it's just -"

"Hey, Spyro, you're staying with me today." Maria said, which seemed to cheer Cynder up considerably.

Spyro rolled his eyes. "Great... Light, one more question..."

"What?"

_Here comes the hurricane again..._ "What if I told you that I think Cauldur might be ready to cross the border between my world and this one, and that his reason for coming was to get a couple last items that were needed?"

Light paled instantly. "Oh f-."

"I'll take that as 'almost panic'."

"Oh shut it!" Light yelled. "Okay, if that's what you think, then we need to figure out where Cauldur is soon."

"...You're actually going to listen?"

"Huh?"

Spyro growled a little. "Light, you've been really disrespectful of me and Cynder for a while, then suddenly you decide to start listening?"

"...Well..." Light looked at the ground. "Truth be told, why Cauldur visited was also nagging at me..."

"...Are there any cities or major land marks within five hundred miles of Flint?" Spyro asked, remembering how he, Cynder, and Flame got here; the portal was supposed to diliver them to a location within a five-hundred-mile radius from whatever machine Cauldur was using to try and get into Avalar.

Light seemed to think about it... "...Off the top of my head, I think Rivin and Mt. Storm are two locations... I know there's more; in the last year me and Natalie went in an almost complete circle trying to find a safe place, and we went through quite a few cities -"

"Do you think Cauldur might be stationed at anywhere along that line?"

Light started. "... Now that you mention it, a few days before Cauldur unleashed this little undead-virus he created, he was based at Mt. Storm. I should know; I was there myself the day before he unleashed it."

_Bingo; that's got to be where Cauldur is hiding that machine of his._


	50. Chapter 50

**_Oh. My. Freaking. God. I hate school SO BAD right now..._**

**_Anyway... on top of school getting seriously hard right now, i am now working on like 6 books right now. Two of which are in the crossover series i'm making._**

**_Now that school is slowing down for a while, i'm going to do whatever i can to get multiple chapters up. Here's hoping i didn't jinx myself by saying that._  
**

**Chapter 50**

**Location: 15 miles West of Flint.**

**4: 39 PM.**

**Character: Spyro.**

"Okay, Maria; for the last time, I am fine." Spyro groaned.

Maria, who was standing a few feet away, folded her arms and said, "Spyro, you're underweight, injured, and you can barely stay standing for more than ten minutes when your adrenaline isn't going; flying away to hunt is out of the question!"

Spyro was currently standing at the edge of the camp, wings unfurled and ready to fly off to hunt. Maria, Cynder, and Angie were trying to stop him because of the condition he was in.

"Yeah, i'm underweight because I haven't eaten in, what, three days?" he pointed out. "That is why i'm going out to hunt, okay?" Although he had to admit Maria was right; he couldn't stay standing for long because his legs gave out after a short period of time; Spyro was fit for combat, but not for a battle lasting longer than 2 minutes at the most.

Cynder walked up to him so that they were only about a foot apart. "Spyro, why don't I go out to hunt for you? I'm better suited for a fight than you are, so I've got a better shot at actually catching something. You just stay here and rest, okay?"

Spyro looked at her for a minute. _She's worried about me... I probably scared her badly back there, getting killed and all._

"Yeah, stay here, Spyro; Maria has to look after you, anyway." Angie chimed in.

Spyro shook his head. "Cynder, if you get hurt out there -"

"If it's bothering you so bad, why don't I go with her?" Light asked in a bored tone from where he was sitting next to a truck.

"NO!" came Spyro and Maria's simultaneous reply.

"Okay, one, you're injured, Light; you need a f- crutch to move around, and even if you didn't, you can't even hold a rifle steady. Sure, you've got your psychokinetic abilities, but you can't just rely on them!" Maria pointed out.

"And two, i'm not letting you anywhere near Cynder, alone, when you've already threatened her life a couple times!" Spyro near roared.

Cynder looked at the ground. "Um, the threats were called for..." she mumbled. After another minute she said. "I'll just leave." then jumped and flew away, saying, "I'm not going to go farther than a mile, so don't worry."

Spyro watched her go, then settled down next the vehicles. "Great..."

Maria, Angie, and Light settled down opposite the fire. Natalie was still asleep in one of the vehicles.

Spyro's thoughts wandered back to the night before. _Did Cauldur do something to me?_ He wondered. _I shouldn't even be remotely that strong so quickly. _

He looked at himself; Maria was right, he should be in no condition to fight. Too thin, and too injured.

Spyro rested his head on the ground. "So how long until the others get here?" he asked.

Maria checked her watch. "About an hour." she said.

"Oh good, then we can leave all the sooner." Light said.

Spyro growled. "Shut it."

Angie put her hands up and said, "Hey, can't we just get along? Haven't you two heard the phrase "the more we get together -"

"If you start spouting nursery rhymes, I think i'm going to shoot myself." Light groaned.

Spyro couldn't help but chuckle; not a lot got Angie down, that's for sure. She almost always had a cheery attitude, and it never failed to bring a smile to Spyro's muzzle. _It's amazing the effect kids have on people, sometimes._ He thought.

Spyro looked at the sky. _Still cloudy... why is it always cloudy? _He thought. He longed to see the sun and moon again... actually, he longed to be back in Avalar, back to the peace he helped create...

Spyro shook his head again and rested it on his paws. _I'll see those skies again soon enough. _He thought. _Under the circumstances, most likely i'll be seen them again within a few days._

_It's funny... now that I count up the days i've been here in this world, it's only been 19 days... but those days could make up the whole of my entire adventure back in Avalar no problem. I've seen so much in so little time... i've even seen a glimpse of what might await me when I finally die – and stay dead. The only thing I could think of that could amount to what I have seen is when I went to Convexity to fight Cynder that last time, and when I actually put the planet back together... a few days before that happened, if anyone told me I was going to be doing something on that grand a scale, I would've laughed and said that they had lost their mind._

Spyro stood up and started pacing. "Spyro, what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Exercising. Got nothing better to do." Spyro said as he continued pacing. To his surprise, Light didn't say anything snide about the subject.

Spyro's thoughts wandered back to his combat capabilities. _… That man in the red coat said while I won't be able __to use my Convexity element anymore, I would have other abilities at my disposal to replace them. Is this one of the abilities he's talking about?_

_Now that I think of it... most of the soldier's were mutilated, but a couple of them didn't even looked touched. It's like they died of fright. Did I use something new back there and just can't remember? Was it even me at all?_

"Who cares if it was you?"

_Oh dear god._ Spyro thought. His dark side was sitting next to the fire, looking at Angie like a dragon would if he hadn't had anything to eat for days and found some prey.

"You're becoming like Master, Spyro. That is a sure sign you are on the wrong side. You should join him... kill these idiots!"

_Shut up._ Spyro lied down quickly, feigning exhaustion so he wouldn't worry the others, and looked away from them and his dark side, trying not to think about it.

He heard his dark side walk up to him. "Oh come on, Spyro, you know you want to. It's easy, first you bite Light's head off, then just devour the rest of him - " his dark side abruptly stopped and yelled. "Hey, wait, NO! I'm not done yet!"

Spyro was surprised enough that he tried to move his head to look and see what was going on, only to find that his body wasn't moving. _I guess the exercise really was tiring._ He thought.

He closed his eyes to try and sleep. _Guess sleeping would pass the time..._

Before he fell asleep, though, he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Sleep well, Spyro, you're under my protection for now..."

**Character: Light.**

"guess he fell asleep." Maria said after Spyro's breathing slowed down somewhat.

Light rolled his eyes. "Tch, about time... the idiot's going to wear himself out at this rate." he mumbled. _Can't blame him, though. He's probably bothered about the fact that Cauldur defeated him so easily._

Light took a closer look at Spyro again. _… Now that I think about it... he IS rather thin..._

Light looked at the fire. "Anyone feel like cooking anything?" he asked.

Maria looked around. "Um..."

Spyro shifted and raised his head. It looked like the mention of food woke him up. "Is Cynder back yet...?" he asked, yawning.

"You haven't been asleep for more than 5 minutes..." Light muttered. He looked at the sky. "Cynder will probably be back in a couple minutes. She never spent too long hunting."

Spyro looked at the sky as well. "Yeah, she never enjoyed hunting for too long..."

Light rolled his eyes again and looked at the fire. "So how long does she usually take?"

"Oh, about five minutes."

Light started and turned around, standing up as he did so. Cynder had just walked into the clearing, carrying a deer in her mouth and a couple others in her right paw, half-hopping on her left paw to make up for the fact that she can't use her right one.

Spyro snapped his head around instantly. "You found that many?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Cynder nodded as she set the deer down next to him. "Yeah, there was a whole herd of them a couple miles west. I did end up going farther than I said I would to catch them, but it was worth it." she said, lying down next to him.

Spyro folded a wing around her, a caring look in his eye as he said, "If you had to, then I don't mind."

Light rolled his eyes. "Hey, share some of that with us, just in case the others don't find any supplies."

Spyro glared, and was about to say something when Cynder quickly said, "Why do you think I caught three of them? Spyro should only need one or two of them, and i'm not hungry at the moment."

Spyro seemed to think about it for a second before he grabbed one of the deer carcasses, said thank you to Cynder, then proceeded to tear into it.

Light sat down again and looked at the fire. "Hey, Cynder, did you happen to see any of the others on your way back?" he asked.

"I found Volteer on the way back... he, Will, and Grey might've found a clear route back to Flint." Cynder replied. "The others are on their way back, too. I think they found a small weapons cache."

"Oh thank god, more ammunition." Maria groaned. "I was almost out of ammo for my rifle."

Light nodded. "Yeah, same here, except it's with shotgun shells instead of rifle cartridges... think we'll ever find anyone else that's alive?"

Maria looked depressed all of a sudden. "Realistically I think we're all that's left in this part of the world... at least, all that's left that hasn't joined Cauldur... it's been a full year since the virus outbreak. Any major cities that were surviving for more than a few months were taken down by that large dragon that Cauldur is serving. The chances of finding a small group of survivors is very, very, very slim."

Light tossed a small stick he had found into the fire, sighing. "Honestly, i'm not surprised. Heck, the only reason my part of the group – meaning me, Natalie, Ron, Will, and Dante – the only reason we're alive is because we're special... meaning everyone except Dante has Psychokinesis, and Dante himself is a successful genetic experiment." he looked at Maria. "And something tells me that your part of the group – meaning you, Angie, John and Grey – only survived because you managed to find Spyro and Flame, right?"

Maria shook her head. "well... i'm not sure. Mostly I think it's luck. After Flint fell, we decided to try and go to New York."

"New York? From what I heard, they were evacuating people to another continent... europe, right?" Light asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes. We got as far as the actual port before things went really wrong. Apparently Cauldur managed to get a couple spies to plant explosives in the barricade there. The Infected flooded the city so fast, most of the boats didn't have a chance to leave port and I think almost all of the airplanes crashed... I think only about 3 ships made it and 2 planes."

"how many were there originally?" Cynder asked.

"About 30 ships and another 50 planes, all spread out over makeshift airports and seaports."

Cynder seemed shaken, then looked at the fire. "So, how many got out of New York?"

Maria shrugged. "We highjacked a jeep with a military-grade turret installed in it after the virus broke out then left with another five or six vehicles behind us. Three of those broke off and went in different directions, so I don't know what happened to them, the remaining survivors followed us to Dirk a few hundred miles north. After that we spent the next few months scavenging things to repair another plane..." Maria looked at Spyro. "After the plane was complete, Grey told us about an anti-virus he was working on in Flint. Then we decided to take the plane to flint... then we found out that the Pilot was infected and as we were approaching Flint he suddenly died... then crashed... and then we met Spyro and Flame."

Spyro looked up from his meal to look at her. "And the rest we already know?"

"yeah, pretty much."

Spyro looked back at his deer and tore another chunk out of it. "Now that I think of it, me and Flame landed somewhere in the edges of Flint... I think it was the eastern edge of it..."

Light looked at the fire. "Huh, small world... you shouted Cynder's name, right?"

Spyro got the strangest look on his face and said, "Don't tell me you were within hearing distance."

Light shrugged. "Yeah, I was..."

Spyro actually laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess it is a small world."

Light chuckled a little, feeling a little bit better for some reason. "Speaking of that anti-virus... think it's still there?"

Maria shrugged. "We never got the chance to look; after the plane crash, Spyro and Flame found us as those mutants were chasing us, and the next few days were spent trying to get out of flint."

"Okay, so since we're going there anyway, we might as well check and see if that anti-virus is still there and if we can finish it somehow."

Maria nodded again. "it's wishful thinking, but there is the chance that the dragon that attacked managed to miss the area where the data was stored."

Spyro looked thoughtful. "What's the anti-virus supposed to do, anyway? How does it work?"

Maria shrugged. "I have no idea... Light, do you have an idea?"

Light also shrugged. "well, yeah, but only two of them... either the Anti-virus was meant to be used on living people to completely nullify any chance of infection, or it was meant to be used on the already infected to eliminate the virus from their bodies and prevent it from spreading."

Spyro bit his lip. "Um, if it's the virus that's keeping the infected alive, wouldn't nullifying the virus kill the infected?"

Maria looked at the fire. "Yes, but there's no way to save the infected, so been able to kill the infected easily would be a life saver to a lot of those still alive."

Spyro seemed depressed by the news. "that's a shame..."

"Spyro... you can't save everyone." Light said. "It's literally impossible to save everyone from this mess."

Spyro pulled another deer carcass toward him. Light just then noticed that the first one was completely gone, not even the bones were left. _Well, at least we don't have to worry about discarding the bones._

"i know, I know..."

Cynder looked around. "Light, what did this world used to look like before the infection started?"

Light looked up at the sky. "Well, the clouds definitely weren't there all the time... I guess it might be similar to the sky in your world."

Cynder looked up. "... I wish I could see the sun and moon again; it's funny, I took them for granted in my world, I never thought I would miss them."

"I think it's the same for all of us."

Light looked at the truck Natalie was sleeping in, watching her climb out. "you awake?"

"Yeah... how long was I asleep?"

"Another 12 hours." Light rolled his eyes. "Natalie, what have you done in the past few days that took such a toll on your energy?"

"well, there was that time when I blew half the city away..."

"And that was how long ago?"

"Light... never mind." Natalie walked over to Cynder and sat down next to her right paw, opposite of Spyro. "Anything happen?"

Light shook his head. "Nope."

Natalie sighed, leaning against Cynder. "So, where are we going next?"

Light looked at the fire. "... After we go through Flint once more we're going to Rivin."

Natalie shot upright, eyes wide and jaw dropped. She held that pose for a few seconds before yelling, "Light, that's where the virus CAME from! It's suicide to go there!"

Light looked at the fire again. "It's also very likely that Cauldur is based there. We looked everywhere else."

Natalie sighed. "well, at least I can probably look through my old home..."

Cynder perked up and looked at Natalie. "You used to live in this town?"

Natalie nodded. "yep. Both me and Light. Rivin... heck, there hasn't been a single time we moved out of that little town. It wasn't until the past year that we started living in other places."

Spyro looked at Light. "...what was Rivin like before the outbreak?"

Light scoffed. "Small, boring, quiet, but relatively safe until Cauldur came around. Sure, I had to help out with Law enforcement every now and then – and they ended up giving me a few firearms in return, as well as the bike – but hey, I could actually relax and do what I want... now that I think of it, it's been a while since I played a guitar..."

"You? Playing a musical instrument?" Spyro stared at Light for a full minute before busting out laughing.

Light glared. "What the f- is so funny?"

"I-it's just..." Spyro laughed for a few more seconds. "you, probably the most violent and serious child I have ever known, playing a musical instrument... ha ha, I never saw that coming!"

Light rolled his eyes, but laughed a little after thinking about it; it was kinda unexpected, considering his behavior over the last few days.

Natalie looked at cynder. "what is your home like?"

Cynder sighed, looking sad. "For the most part, peaceful... it's mostly just forests and large grassy plains... and mountains of course. There's only the occasional village or town every few dozen leagues... I myself live with Spyro in a temple -"

"a Temple? Oh my god, don't tell me you guys are worshiped?" Light groaned.

Cynder laughed a little and shook her head. "No, the temple is basically a sanctuary for dragons and serves as a main base for the Guardians of each element. There's no worship there... well, maybe Spyro is highly revered, but me? Hell no, not after - " she stopped herself and looked at the ground, biting her lip.

Light looked up at the sky. "Cynder, we all made a really bad mistake at one point or another... I don't know what you did, but I don't really care; if you aren't imprisoned or anything, i'm sure you've been forgiven for it..."

Cynder looked at Light with another odd look. "... that's got to be the single kindest thing you've ever said to me."

"Shut the f- up."

"i take that back..."

Maria and Natalie broke out laughing.

Light looked at the sky again. There was the shape of a dragon in the sky, and from what Light could see it was a deep shade of red, so he thought it was flame. "i can see Flame right now... I guess he's -"

"uh... Light?"

Light started and looked behind him. Flame was standing behind him with a large bag slung over his back. Ron was standing not to far from Flame with another large bag, and Soul was standing directly behind Light looking up at the sky.

Light took a minute to think. "wait... Flame, if you're here, then..."

Soul spoke before Light finished. "I don't know who that is, but I know a dragon when I see one. And that isn't Malefor either."

Spyro jerked and stood up, looking at the sky. Cynder did the same. "Is it just me, or does that dragon look familiar?" Cynder said after a moment.

The dragon in question suddenly winked out of sight in a blue blur.

Soul sighed. "i know Time magic when I see it... Guys, hope that this dragon's on our side; otherwise I might be the only guy who can actually fight on even ground with it..."

Light bit his lip. "son... of... a... bitch..."


	51. Chapter 51

**_Okay, going back to Carlos and Ignitus for a little while... sometime today or tomorrow i'm going to post another fanfic - this one's a Pokemon fanfic (yes, i said pokemon). _**

**_Depending on how the next couple days go, i'll be posting at least 2 or 3 chapters a week; i'm going to try and get back to my usual rate._  
**

**Chapter 51 **

**Date: April 10th. 3:26 PM.**

**Location: Flint, richer district.**

**Character: Carlos.**

Carlos just stood there next to the empty street, holding a clear, plastic umbrella over his head to keep the rain off of him.

Ignitus was once again perched on his shoulder, staring at the same building Carlos was.

It was Ignitus who spoke first. "This... is where you live?" he asked Jake; they were looking at one of those multi-million dollar mansions anyone would kill to have.

Jake nodded. "Yeah... I kinda made an understatement when I said I lived in an apartment." he muttered.

"An understatement? An UNDERSTATEMENT?" Carlos next to yelled. "Dude, I knew your family was rich, but holy mother of god!"

"Well, actually it's my older brother who's rich." Jake corrected. "My parents live somewhere else entirely."

Ignitus shook his head. "So am I going to expect a greedy-"

"No; my Brother isn't even home."

"Okay, so how the hell do we get in?" Carlos asked.

Jake took out a key and inserted it into a lock on the gate to the property. "He gave me the key just in case I needed a place to stay."

"Wait, you DON'T live here then?" Ignitus asked, sounding confused.

"Well, I do, but-" Carlos sneezed for the tenth time that hour. "You know what? Forget about it; Carlos needs to get out of the rain fast."

Carlos nodded and quickly followed Jake down the road leading to the front door. "Damn, I should've guessed he'd live in a place like this the minute I saw the card he used to pay for the hotel." He muttered; they had been staying in a hotel the three days or so because Carlos had come down with a fever.

But Carlos has only been outside for less then a couple hours, and already he was clearly coming down with another sickness.

Ignitus looked around. "Why do you have so much space to yourself?" he asked, regarding the rather large property. "A few hospitals could be built here, and you'd still have enough room for the mansion and a few other houses."

"I'm not the guy that made the deed for the property." Jake said pointedly. "I'm not even allowed in the same ROOM as the deed, much less to modify it."

"Where is your brother anyway?" Ignitus asked.

"As far as I know, he was in Harland City when the zombies decided to swarm the city."

"Oh." Ignitus muttered.

"You think his brother's..." Carlos trailed off at the thought.

"Most likely." Ignitus said. "You should probably stop talking." he added as Carlos sneezed three times in rapid succession.

Carlos nodded and stopped at the door. "Hang on, I got it." Jake said, unlocking the huge double door to the mansion. "Well, 'welcome to my humble abode' or whatever..." Jake muttered as he walked inside.

"Seriously, Jake, you couldn't think of any - dear ancestors Jake, how the hell did your brother afford this?" Ignitus asked as they walked into the front – which was the size of a basketball court and had three doors and two staircases leading to the second and third floors.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged. "Um, there's a guest room up on the second floor. Just go up the stairs and head left. In the hallway there should be a doorway with a light fixture embedded in the doorframe with a plant to the right of the door; that's the guest room... I think. You know what? I'll just lead you there."

**3 hours later.**

"Jake... this isn't the second floor." Ignitus said as he lied down on an old desk table. "You didn't even describe the door right; that was a storage closet."

"Well don't blame me if I haven't been here in over a year." Jake said indignantly.

"You got lost going to the front door to get your bearings!" Carlos yelled. "I swear to god, I didn't even think that was possible until now! I mean, how the hell did you get us lost going to the FRONT DOOR?"

"Considering the size of this place," Ignitus pointed out, looking around. "I'm not surprised – what the..." Ignitus trailed off as what sounded like an electric guitar started strumming.

Carlos looked over to see that Jake had taken his Ipod out with earphones and turned on some music loud enough that Carlos could hear it from all the way across the room. He could even tell what the song was; The Last Time by All That Remains.

Ignitus watched Jake go out the door and sighed. "I think the last few days are getting to him" He said, looking around the room.

The guest room, contrary to what Jake had said at first, was on the fourth floor and was the only room with a bed on that floor.

The room itself was three times the size of the hospital room Carlos used to live in, and in addition to the bed and dresser, it had a bookshelf and a computer desk with a Mac and a TV on it.

Carlos sat down in the chair next to the desk Ignitus was lying on. "Well, at least we're out of the rain." He said, opening a small packet of pills Jake had given him to help the cold.

Ignitus nodded. "Yes, and this place should be okay for you to stay in. Hopefully." he shook his head. "Carlos, I haven't really asked you this yet... but back at the hospital, how did you know how to use Dark Magic in that particular way?"

"In what way?"

"When we were fighting the Elemental, remember? You destroyed that hallway."

"Oh." Carlos swallowed the pills. "I don't know, really." he said. "I guess it was just instinct."

Ignitus sighed. "I thought as much..." he trailed off. "How're you feeling?"

Carlos fell on the bed, feeling like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. "Like I got run over by half a dozen trains."

"Well, then I guess you better rest." Ignitus said.

Carlos shook his head. "My head's too full of thoughts to allow me to."

"Like what for example?"

"How did I end up using Dark Magic in the first place, for one."

Ignitus seemed to think about that for a few seconds. "I don't know; I guess you were born with that capability, but you just didn't use it until that first time." after that Ignitus started explaining how dragons were capable of using magic from the moment they hatch, but only gained the intelligence to use magic after they reach a certain age... Carlos didn't catch much; his head ache wasn't helping.

Carlos felt his head ache get worse. _Yeah, I don't think I should ask Ignitus any more questions related to that..._ "Now that I think of it, why are you worried about those two people you're looking for?"

Ignitus started, then sighed sadly. "Well..." he coughed nervously. "Well... one of them is my offspring."

"Wait, you have kids?"

"Yes, I do..." Ignitus layed his head on his claws again. "I made some mistakes, and they ended up costing my family dearly... I guess you could say i'm looking for forgiveness. Hell, those two don't even know that I ever HAD a mate."

"oh, that's bad." Carlos said without thinking. Then he caught himself and shook his head. "Whoawhoawhoa that's not what I meant-"

"I know." Ignitus said. "Anyway, we need to-"

Carlos suddenly stood up. "Um, is there a bathroom in here?" he said quickly. _Oh crap, I can't be THAT sick!_

**Character: Ignitus.**

_Something's wrong..._ "I think it's right over there-" Ignitus pointed to a door with a paw.

Carlos didn't even wait for him to finish; he ran into the room, hand over his mouth.

_Wait, is Carlos about to-_ a sound that was unmistakably Carlos heaving into the sink answered his question before Ignitus had a chance to finish it.

Ignitus jumped down and walked into the bathroom. Carlos was leaning against the sink, wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "You okay?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, no i'm not."

Ignitus stepped to the side to allow Carlos to walk out the door. "do you need help? I think I can heal a couple symptoms, but I can't outright cure you."

Carlos shook his head again as he sat down on the bed. "Nah, I just need to rest, I think..." he said. "I can't rely on everyone else all the time. If i'm going to figure out what's going on with me, then I need to be able to stand on my own without help."

"Well that's very admirable of you, Carlos, but seriously, I think it might be best if I heal you." Ignitus insisted.

Carlos shook his head. "Ignitus, if I have you helping me all the time you'll never find your kid. I have to be able to stand on my own."

Ignitus jumped up on the bed next to Carlos, curling up with his injured wing still held stiffly. "Well, just warn me if you start to get suddenly worse, okay?"

Carlos nodded before lying down on the bed. After a few seconds Ignitus was sure that he had fallen asleep.

Ignitus sighed and jumped back onto the desk. _"I have to be able to stand on my own..." I think I said those words a few times over the course of my life. _ Ignitus shook his head. _I guess Valhalla was right about Carlos been my counterpart; we do have similar personalities in some cases._

Ignitus' thought went back to the last few days. It had only been a few days since the Water element attacked the hospital, but still, the constant rain had all three of them constantly on guard in case it decided to strike again.

Ignitus thought about the spell Carlos used in the hospital. _… That was no normal Fury spell; too powerful and precise. If that was a Fury spell the entire hospital from that floor up would be gone. While granted that probably would have stopped the Elemental, it also would have killed me and jake and any survivors. _

_But that's besides the point; what Carlos used wasn't a Fury spell... let's see, what is more powerful than Fury... _Ignitus looked at Carlos, a little worried now. _Now that I think of it, there are 5 spell levels... there's the Standard level, obviously, and then after that there's the Adept class... after that is Fury... there are two more classes above Fury; the next highest is Master, which was my most powerful class before I became that Chronicler and I only used it as an absolute last resort..._

_After Master is... Redemption Class. The most powerful class out of all of them... those that have even a little knowledge of spells in the Redemption class have been well known to take out entire armies with only the one spell. Redemption class spells are well known for been very versatile, like a Standard class, but having even more power than the Fury and Master classes put together._

… _I don't want to think about it, but it's possible that Carlos' constant use of Dark magic every __day over the last 7 years has increased his magic level to extremely high levels... perhaps enough to be able to use Redemption class spells instinctively._

_If he's reached that level, then it's possible that Carlos, frail as he is, can go up against the whole of Malefor's armies single-handed and be done with them by the end of the day without a scratch on him, even Malefor himself wasn't able to use Redemption class spells, so Carlos has a huge advantage over hi -_

Ignitus buried his head under his paws, growling at himself. _Damn it, what the hell am I thinking? Carlos is still frail; he can't even hold a sword steady without a lot of effort, so putting him by himself against Malefor would be suicide. Even if Carlos had help, I shouldn't even begin to think of having him as a front line of defense against him. He's a child, for goodness sake! _

Ignitus sighed, looking at Carlos again. _Still... if worst comes to worst it's very possible that Carlos can hold his own against most of what Malefor has to throw at us._

Ignitus looked at a calender on the wall. _…. It's the 10__th__ right now... one week from now Malefor is going to raze Flint to the ground... only four people made it out of Flint that day, and none of them were Carlos or Jake._

… _I guess I can probably get Jake out of Flint by next week, but Carlos is a different matter; he's too sickly to leave Flint..._

Ignitus suddenly had a thought. It wasn't exactly the most calming of thoughts, but the more Ignitus thought about it, the more sure he was.

…_. I'm going to ask Carlos if he'd be interested in helping me find and possibly fight off some ancient evil first... if he doesn't give me an answer immediately, i'll give him until the 16th to think about it. _

_If he says yes, then i'll have to just bring him along with me when I go find Spyro and Cynder... though how is the question..._

Carlos coughed again at that moment, getting up weakly. "Damn, I can't sleep..."

Ignitus shook his head. "If you try, you probably can... probably."

Carlos sat on the bed with his legs crossed, looking somewhat depressed. "All my days spent outside of the hospital have been spent sick... I wanted to leave so badly and yet now that i'm out I want to go back so i'm not feeling like this all the time."

Ignitus sighed. "Carlos, I should tell you something..." _He's going to find out one way or another anyway..._

"What is it?" Carlos looked at Ignitus, obviously curious.

Ignitus bit his lip. "Well... you did hear about the rumors of a large black or dark purple dragon burning down cities and the like, right?"

"Yeah. Kinda impossible not too..."

Ignitus sighed. "And you do know that as a chronicler, I do have access to some knowledge of the future, since I kinda went back in time by accident?"

"Yeah... Ignitus, what are you getting at?"

Ignitus took a deep breath, then slowly said, "On... on April 17th... one week from now... that same dragon is coming to Flint... the scientists are working on an Anti-virus to the virus that's making those walking dead outside, so this dragon is coming to stop it..."

Carlos was silent for a few minutes. "You mean... flint's not going to make it past the 17th?"

"Nope."

Carlos, once again, was silent for a few minutes. "How many people will make it out?"

"Out of everyone that will be there that day, as far as I know only four will make it out alive."

"Are me and jake two of them?"

"No... truth be told, I don't think Jake is even there that day..."

Carlos sighed. "So, basically I have a week to live?"

Ignitus shifted a little. "under normal circumstances, yes..."

" 'Under normal circumstances?"

Ignitus nodded. "Yes... originally I doubt I was supposed to even be here."

Carlos perked up a little. "Um, once again, what are you getting at?"

Ignitus sighed. "Since i'm here now, there might be a chance that I can sort of re-write the timeline... only a tiny bit, but still, I can probably change one or two things."

Carlos was silent again. "And you're telling me this because...?"

Ignitus looked at Carlos, took a deep breath, and said, "Carlos, I have to ask you something... would you be interested in helping me find those two people I told you about?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to ever since you first told me."

"Are you sure? It'll be dangerous... for the most part, i'm enemies with that dragon and Cauldur."

"You mean the mad scientist that started the virus?"

"Yep. Now, I want you to be absolutely sure about this, Carlos; depending on what you choose, your fate could drastically change, for better or for worse I don't know."

Carlos seemed to think about it. "okay... i'm sure. I'll help."

Ignitus smiled a little, nodding. "Okay then." _Now to figure out how to get Carlos to safety. _


End file.
